


I Could be your King

by Rafabusca_potter132



Category: Cursed (Netflix), Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed (TV), Cursed(2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Morgana, BAMF NIMUE, BAMF PYM, Beltane, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 116,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafabusca_potter132/pseuds/Rafabusca_potter132
Summary: what if Nimue was found by Weeping monk at the cerimonial place ?
Relationships: Arthur & Gawain | The Green Knight (Cursed), Arthur/Red Spear, Celia/Morgana | Igraine (Cursed), Gawain / Personagem Feminina Original, Gawain | The Green Knight & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Leonore/Merlin, Merlin & Nimue (Cursed), Nimue & Gawain & Pym & Squirrel, Nimue & Morgana & Pym, Nimue & Pym & Squirrel, Nimue & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/Lancelot, Nimue/The Weeping Monk, Pym/Dof, Squirrel & Weeping Monk
Comments: 106
Kudos: 220





	1. preface

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment on what are you thinking about the fic?
> 
> Love you guys!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment what are you thinking about the fic?  
> Love you guys!!!!!

Only feys have soul mates,

After turning 16, the feys feel they need to find their wives, but they only find out who is when they are in the same room, they have no choice.


	2. The Day That Change My Life Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment what are you thinking about the fic?  
> Love you guys!!!!!

Nimue P.O.V

Smoke, that's all I saw. The only thought that clouded my mind was finding my mother. Pym was with me after my frustrated escape from being a village conjurer. As Pym had stated earlier, we were gone for nearly two days which was far too long. I feel guilty, it was my fault that my tribe is dying. My carelessness had led _them_ to my tribe.

We hid under a barn that wasn't on fire. To maintain ourselves unseen, we remained hidden in the barn for some time. However, that wait came to an end, I looked outside to see a hazy figure in black. With that, the sensation of panic had set in. Clenching my hand, I had begun to imagine the worse impossible scenario. As if things couldn’t have gotten worse. I quickly glanced at a nervous Pym by my side, with a hand on her mouth in an attempt to remain silent and dangerously, shaking. If there was only a way for me to comfort her at that moment, but I too was struggling to remain calm in the situation we were in. I took a couple of deep breaths with my mind made up to do anything to survive, not just for me, but for Pym as well. The figure steadily made its way closer, but came to halt turning to the other direction. I thanked the Hidden, but was alarmed to hear the crunching of leaves that was followed by a light small pitter patter. I whipped my head toward that direction to get a better view; I saw a little figure I loved, little Squirrel.

"Squirrel, are you hurt?" I asked in relief. The young child shook his head in response. He appeared rather nervous and anxiously began to speak.

"Nimue, I can't find my dad." His watery eyes were a plea for help and I wasn't going to leave him alone. I am going to help him.

"Run like a fox, take Pym with you," I instructed in a low voice. It was risky having them charge away, but there wasn’t much room for other ideas.

"Nimue, NO! I'm staying with you, I'm not leaving you alone with those red headed idiots!" she said indignantly. 

"Pym, please take care of Squirrel, I'm just going to look for my mother and then I'll find you in the Ruins of the Sky People," with haste I explained, ushering the young ones to quickly flee the scene. 

"Your mother was on her way to the temple, she was being persecuted," he said, wanting to help.

"Pym, faster-" 

“than a fox," she anxiously finished my sentence. She was a ball of nerves, but I knew she could handle it. I softly grabbed Pym and Squirrel’s hands muttering them to be safe. With watery eyes, but a newfound determination I mustered the courage in me to tell them to ‘Go’. Pym bundled her dress to allow her legs to move faster and before I knew it, Pym and Squirrel sprinted away. Squirrel leading the way as Pym chased after him. 

With a keen eye observing that they ran far enough, I too prepare myself to flee the tattered village. I perhaps was so lost in preparing to run that I failed to detect a Red Paladin that was nearby. It was late for me to act quickly and soon found myself caught by one of the paladins, they took me to what seemed to be their leader. 

"Did you see that, my believers?" he said with a debauched voice, "That's why we must be strong." 

The rest of the Red Paladins were too engrossed in their leader’s speech creating a small window of opportunity. I would trust the Hidden as I did before; I had begun to focus my power. The usual green markings began to creep up my face and my breathing became more heavy. However, I was naive to think not one of them wouldn’t be careful around me, feeling a swift kick to my side. Throbbing pain and I couldn’t tend to it with my hands being held together.

“The devil changes so that our hearts are broken, look at her, beautiful eyes, but infected like the others. For this opportunity we must show our determination in the face of such betrayal. Now take her to the fire."

I froze hearing the words being uttered and dread filled my mind. I was to die without speaking to my family (mother, Pym and Squirrel). Without the chance to tell them how much I love them. 

Out of nowhere the Red Paladin who was holding me falls to the ground.

“Thank the Hidden,” I silently expressed my gratitude.

I ran faster than a gazelle. I went straight to the temple, but my mother was not there.

"She couldn't be dead," I shouted, feeling uneasy and frustrated. 

I heard a metal noise being dragged on the floor, I turned to where the sound was coming.

There was the black figure from before. He kept dragging his sword and he sluggishly walked toward my direction as he entered the temple. His eyes never broke contact with my own. Thoughts of fleeing entered my mind, but I didn’t want to. Instead I remained looking at him with my heart beating fast. I wanted to be close to him.

Not saying anything, he finally was in front of me. His piercing eyes look straight at my own. Without thinking, my own hand began to move toward his face. Softly caressing his face with much curiosity of his infamous tear-stain markings. I heard his breath hitch in surprise.

“Nimue,” he softly pleaded holding the hand I had touch his face with.

“Lancelot,” escaped my lips. I found him, I didn’t know who he was except stories of his actions. Yet, my intuition was that I had known him.

**SMUT(under 18 do not read)- 3rd person**

Heat began to course through Nimue's body, a small whimper left her soft lips at the unwanted sensation. The whimper didn’t go unnoticed by Lancelot. He saw her flushed face along with one of her hands covering her mouth in lame attempt to stop herself from making more embarrassing noises. Nimue felt self conscious, but he did not mind. Gently he reached out to remove her hand. Almost as if the warmth were contagious, he too began to feel extremely hot. 

“Please,” his hand gripped hers tightly. Without a word between them, they knew what their bodies wanted. Out of touch with their minds with their bodies talking. Nimue hastily removed his cape, allowing her to get a better view of the man. With their closed distance, she moved both of her hands toward his face. It wasn’t long before their lips met with moans escaping them at the sensation of their closeness. His right leg soon found itself trapped between her legs, lazily teasing her. Nimue responded with hunger as she greedily began to rub herself on him to ease the aching sensation from her womanhood. Grabbing her hips, he hoisted her onto the rock-surface table in the center of the temple. Their bodies moving on their own, automatically knowing what to do.

Sitting on the table, Nimue greedily fumbled to bring down his trousers. He gave a husky laugh at the display and helped her out by doing it himself. 

“Lay back,” he whispered observing as she began to lower her tights along with undergarment as he helped hike her dress upward to give him access. He inched closer freeing his member from his undergarment teasing her wet entrance. She began to moan at the sensation and he felt his own penis tingle from her sweet moan. Not wasting a single second, he entered her, groaning from how tight she was. Nimue winced a bit, but soon was consumed in pleasure with sweet mutters encouraging him. Hearing her approval, he began to pick his pace, eventually slamming into her at a quick pace. 

“Fa-faster,” Nimue encouraged and he complied with a groan. Whispers familiar to Nimue who she affiliated to the Hidden were muffled by the two Feys lovemaking. Covered in light sweat and surrounded by their own aromas. With enough stimulation, Lancelot felt himself near and braced himself, with one more thrust, his seed filled Nimue's womanhood. He bent down enough to lightly graze his lips upon her, teasing her as she was struggling to maintain her noises of pleasure low. Lancelot remained inside of Nimue when she reached her own climax, trembling with relief.

“You’re my soulmate,” the lovers whispered to one another. Lancelot bent down to place an affectionate kiss upon Nimue’s sweaty forehead. Her eyes remained closed in bliss whereas Lancelot took the time to observe her beauty; enchanted he was. He soon began to slowly remove himself to avoid any additional discomfort. Having nothing to clean themselves in, Lancelot decided to simply deal with his dick covered in the sticky fluids and adjusted it back into his pants while helping Nimue properly slide her undergarment and her black tights up. Nimue felt little ache as she arched her hips up allowing Lancelot to easily slide her clothing up. He soon felt a tug from his sleeve. Looking up he saw Nimue giving him a small smile, using her other hand to pat the space next to her for him to join her. He impulsively did, but not before grabbing his cape to use as a makeshift blanket. No words between them, but warm looks, looks that others might've deem impossible from the infamous Weeping Monk. A small gust of wind entered the temple, lulling both into a small slumber. 

_"Our lovers aren't ready for the knowledge of being soulmates, Lancelot still has a long destiny to live, and Nimue needs to find out what is rightfully hers. We lock their memories and only when she starts to feel the symptoms of a new life, they will begin to have little dreams about each other, but only when they meet in person will they remember. We will take him to one of the huts of the tribe and she stays here," said the Hidden._

**END OF SMUT**

NIMUE P.O.V

Roughly awakened to the cold breeze, I abruptly got up. Minor headache being weakly soothed by my hands as I tried to piece together my location. A gasp escaped me when I realized the urgency I had and still have to find my mother who was said to be in the temple. I quickly got off the stone-table I had been lying on and winced feeling a minor ache in my hips. 

“Ni-nimue,” a shaky voice whispered, I rapidly moved toward that voice that I recognized as my mother’s. There she was, slowly limping inside the temple’s entrance. I wasted no time in running up to her to help support her. 

"Mum, it was my fault that this is happening, I brought them here, I'm sorry I tried to escape my fate and it happens," wasting no time I immediately told her what was on my chest. My loving mother squeezed my shoulder lightly to comfort me, but not saying anything, until we reached the near back of the temple where she ushered me to help her kneel down.

"I need you to take this to Merlin. It’s very important for the survival of our people, that should be safe". She hands me something that looks like a sword. Upon receiving it, my arms lowered at the unexpected heavy weight the sword had. I clutched the treasured sword tightly to my chest and looked at my mother. Eyes searching for a sign that we should begin to flee, but instead I found dejection.

"Mom, come on. We have to run," I said to her with my own voice trembling in fear of what she was to say.

"No, Nimue this is your task. Don't worry about me, my time has come, but remember I love you, I'm proud of you". Her own strong voice betrayed her as she trembled, yet she did her best to maintain a courageous appearance to encourage me.

The warm sensation that passed upon my chest knowing I had my mother's love was short-lived when a Red Paladin made his way inside the temple. Haughty steps with a sword of cold blood ready to be swung. The Red Paladin positioned himself for a killer swing of his sword with clear intent that I was his target. Fear struck me to the core, I was frozen in place seeing the cruel man get closer. A blue flash cutted in front of me and pushed the Red Paladin, mother. 

“Remember the sword to Merlin.” Like an idiot I stood taking small, backward steps toward the exit. I felt powerless, staring at my mother struggling with the Red Paladin ushering me to take leave. It wasn’t until the final blow that came to her, that I stirred from my trance state and ran letting out a sobbing noise. Alas, I lost my mother, my only family, and one of the few special people in my life.

I ran out of there as fast as I could with a weight on my shoulders asking me what is more special about that sword than my mother's life. With my thoughts in the air, I didn't notice a red thing bumping into me. 

"NIMUEEEEEEEE," my best friend Pym hugs me, oh she's not dead but...

"PYM! Where's Squirrel? Don't tell me you let him get caught!" Distressed I felt knowing that Squirrel’s whereabouts were unknown, he was another special person in my life akin to a ray of sunshine with his bright personality and bravery. I need to find the child I regarded as my adopted son.

"We were separated in the middle of the attack, a red baboon picked me up and I told him to hide. No need to get mad at me, he's a smart kid," she said reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. 

"Let's go, it seems like there are more guys coming, stay with me. I don't want to lose someone else that I love," I begged Pym, steering her away from the clear forest floor. Being in the clear would make it too easy for the enemies to spot us.

"Beauty, but where did you find this sword?" my best friend inquired.

"My mother gave it to me. I was tasked, no we, to deliver the sword to Merlin," yes with the help of Pym, we could do this. I let her hand go, hoping that she understood my brief explanation.

"The MERLIN of the stories of when we were little? He's a myth," she raised her voice, surprised to hear the myth being true. 

"Pym, without yelling, we have to go find Squirrel."

Too late, I cringed hearing the ferocious howls. They had found us. 

"Stay behind me." I ordered Pym as I instinctively moved in front of her. I could hear Pym muttering prayers quietly, I promised I wasn’t going to let her get hurt.

Lowly emitting growls got louder, the rustling of the leaves heightened my senses. 

“I got this,” my voice was tight with uncertainty, uncertainty that I needed to overcome. The wolves came in a pack, bearing their jagged teeth. Such intimidation was effective and Pym mumbles became louder and shaky, dripped in terror. I blinked my eyes, anxiously and at that exact moment they ambushed. The sword in my left hand, I took hold of Pym’s hand, both sprinting as fast as we could. Anxiously searching the dark forest for any sort of opening to safety. Growling, the wolves showed no sign of stopping. However, to my luck I saw a rock that would provide some height advantage ahead. 

"Let's get on this rock!" Looks like Pym had the same idea, letting go of my hand to run alongside me to make climbing onto the rock faster. I signaled Pym to climb first to which she swiftly accomplished. I was about to throw the sword up, so that I could use both of my hands to hoist myself up.

“Hurry, Nimue!” Pym shrieked eyeing how close the Red Paladin’s wolves were. I threw the sword on top and prepared myself to climb, that was a big enough window for one of the wolves to pierce my arm with his fangs. I could hear Pym loudly breathing in and out to keep calm as she rushed to help pull me up after I had kicked the same wolf away. Racing toward the center of the rock, we braced for the wolves clawing their way up the rock. 

“What are we going to do,” coughed Pym, shaking next to me. My grasp on the sword stiffened and out of nowhere I heard a familiar, calming voice.

“With the spade,” mother! I guess I was idle for a moment with Pym yelling at me.

"NIMUE USE THE SWORD OR GIVE ME TO USE" Pym demanded.

“No need,” I motion Pym to stay behind me as I smoothly freed the sword from the cloth. Holding the sword’s pommel and fixing into a proper fighting position, an enormous burst of power flowed through my body. Staring down at a gray wolf ready to pounce, I counted, ready to strike. Letting out a howl, it attacked and I swung sideways with all the might I had. Severing his head grotesquely. Pym let out a loud gasp at the scene. One down, just five more to go. The other wolves shortly gathered to mourn their fallen kin with anger reignited in their eyes. No time to let my guard down, a dark look crossed my eyes as I aimed forward stabbing another through the chest and pulling it all the way up, nearly cutting it in half. My technique was certainly sloppy, but it got the job done. Soon enough, the floor below us was decorated with the bloodied up and deceased wolves. My arms swung back down with the tip of the sword harshly hitting the floor. My chest began to ache and I struggled to breath. 

“Ugh,” grunting in pain, my vision flickering. My steps faltered, thankfully Pym with her quick reflexes caught me. Helping me stand upright and flicked my head to bring me back to my senses. 

"No, you're not gonna faint on me, we have to find Squirrel," she chided as a mother would to her mischievous child. I was slightly amused by the gesture before asserting that we had important matters at hand.

"You're right, Pym. We need to go immediately," wrapping up the powerful sword and stepping down the rock. Pym made a yuck face evading the wolves' corpse, I couldn't blame her as I did the same. 

Heading to the ruins, desperate to find out if our little Squirrel had survived. I suspect that you may be wondering why I am overprotective with little Squirrel. It started when me and Pym were helping one of our healers bring a child to life, but the mother and child didn't survive. I still remember the look of dread when Squirrel's father staggered into the room and the distressed look in his eye; he had lost his love and child. A 5 year old followed him closely, unaware of his mother's fate until it was explained to him that she wasn't going to wake up. He still had a gentle smile when he walked in playing with his wooden sword. It felt all too much for him and his father was preoccupied, dealing with his own grief. At that moment, I felt a strong urge to open my arms and captured him in a tight, comforting hug to calm the crying toddler. And through time, I sort of saw myself as a mother figure, to the energetic child. My eyes watered at the sentimental memory, but I'm not going to cry. Brushing my brown hair aside, I plead to myself to find Squirrel, keep Pym alive, and complete my mother's dying wish. I have too.

Minutes passed as Pym and I continued our search through the ruins.

"Squirrel, where are you?" we shouted to know if he had arrived.

It was getting late, the sun was setting, after all that commotion it was a beautiful sight to look at. But this sort of tranquility never lasts. To our unfortunate luck, we were ambushed by a bloodthirsty Red Paladin. We shot out of our location. We knew these forests very well, but we were not fast enough to evade the Red Paladin who hasn't. My lack of awareness haunts me again as I was too slow and was caught from behind and thrown to the sturdy ground. I screamed to Pym to run, but she was frozen with fear with an urge to help me. The man was on top of me, I was trying my best to pry him off. Tears of frustration, I am trying so damn hard and this maniac seemed to have the upperhand. Death has been so close so many times, I wonder if this moment was it. 

"Call out the occult," whispered my mother's voice once more. She was right, we've been through this before, with that cruel Shadow Lord disguised as a bear. Focusing my energy, the notable facial markings of my powers decorated my face. The snapping of plants was heard. Like a snake they coiled around the vile man, noises akin to twigs breaking were heard, but that might've been something else breaking. I was free, and stood upright soothing my wrist. Hearing Pym gagging I looked at her to see her nauseous face turned away from my direction. I looked back myself and I completely understood Pym' reaction. I quickly turned to follow Pym's lead away from that new structure in the forest, but not before emptying my stomach.

"Come on, when I see someone vomit, it gets me even more nauseous," complained Pym in an attempt to lighten the mood and for that I'm thankful. 

"Did you want me to swallow my own vomit, instead?" I challenged.

"Ew, no Nimue," she made a face, "Come on, I don't think there's anyone else following us". Pym informed me as she carefully looked at our surroundings. A sense of security was much welcome as we began our search for shelter. 

  
  


  
  
  



	3. Let Me Find Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment what are you thinking about the fic?  
> Love you guys!!!!!

  
  


**Weeping Monk P.O.V**

After a job well done, I started praying to my fallen brothers because those archer demons cannot be saved. The words of Father Carden were very clear: everyone who does not follow the one God must be annihilated. To do this is my divine task, I need to put an end to these ferns. 

We were in a forest looking for the Feys that escaped after our last attack. My attention was torn away as I felt a vibration calling me to a field very close by. Following such a sensation, I led the rest to where the vibration was most powerful. There I saw, around a giant stone, our bloodied wolves cut in multiple angles. It was sloopy swordsmanship, someone with little experience.

"It seems that some swords from the ferals have disappeared from our attack perimeter," says Father Cardean. I look around looking for something that would take me as far as possible to these ferals. 

"Did you find something?" he continued.

"Footprints, from two people, Fey women to be more precise. It seems that only one of them engaged in fighting the wolves". I said to him looking at the footprints.

"A Fey girl?" asked the priest in amazement, "Then it wasn't just any sword."

"Father," one of the paladins anxiously shouted to get our attention.

We followed the scream and I was surprised by what was happening in front of me. There was one of my brothers in a pile of roots that entered his body and were crushing him bit by bit. In front of him I saw the other brothers praying clemency for the Almighty Lord.

"Stand up," ordered the priest in anger. With a look of deep disgust he barks orders again.

"Stand up," kicking one of the Paladins. As if not enough, when they stand up he slaps him. 

"That's how they face the enemy? Shame on you, look at that, look, that's the enemy."

I understand he's not dead and the priest is grateful that the paladin is not dead.

"He's alive," acknowledged the priest to the paladin. "Who did this to you, my dear?"

The Red Paladins occupied in their own dilemma, I drifted away from the group to observe the area for traces of the girls’ escape. It didn’t take much looking for me to notice the small splat of blood on a tree’s branch.

"Wolf's blood, same footprints, the same girl who killed the wolves," I said, sensing the same aura that the girls had that led me to this exact location. . Upon holding sufficient information, determination reignited within me.

"Let me find her, Father."

"I need you to kill all the Feys in this forest," he instructs, "You get him out of there," he continues, "We're looking for a Fey girl with a big sword. Take this description to the Hawk bridge, congregation of the Sheep and Burnt Canyon. Tell them who to take in the Wolf-Blood Witch, will be burnt with her," and with his spat of orders, we split up. 

  
  


Cautiously, I went back to the forest to look for the rest of these cretins. I sensed that inside these ruins there were some Fey. In fact, I was right as I spotted a small child. To lure him out, I decided to use the famous Fey phrase to get his attention.

"Born in the dawn," I started

"Past at twilight,” the child replied. He took the bait.

In front of me there was a little Fey boy, he was very scared. Looking like a prey caught by the predator. I will not kill him, I will use him to get information. I caught him by the neck and forced his face on one of the rocks nearby.

"I'm gonna ask some questions. And if you lie, I'll know and I'll hurt you I threatened wanting to scare the boy. 

"How many of you escaped?"

"I don't know," lying to me , I pushed his head a little harder against the stone. That done, it resulted in the child speaking up.

“I don't know! I saw some running into the woods of the Ironwood."

"How many?"

"A few," unsatisfied with his response, I turned him over to look him in the eye. All while squeezing his little neck tight.

"How many?" I kept asking.

"Enough to kill you, your bastard!" Spitting on me, brave little brat. I'll use him to hunt down his fellow tribesmen.

"You thought you'd get away with it, you are wrong," I said, pulling him by the arm. I took him with me by tying his arms with a rope tied to my own horse, in other words he would need to keep up the pace to avoid being dragged. It was getting late; the stars were appearing in the blue vastness above our heads. The child kept talking.

"Where are we going? What do you need me for? I know who you are. The one who mourns, the Weeping Monk." The child ended up tripping over a pile of grass.

"You killed the Moon Wings. Does that make you feel very brave? You hate them because they're beautiful and you're very ugly?" the child jeered. 

"Even your horse is ugly, and I love horses. You are so stupid and naive thinking you are going to get away with it ," continued his monologue.

Eventually I began to tune out the child and occupy myself in observing my surroundings for potential dangers. As I expected, I sensed Feys trailing nearby. Not one ounce of worry because after all this is what I had intended. My lips curled into a smirk knowing how foolish these Feys were. 

"Boy, you don't know about reality, that's part of life. You stinking creatures are destined to die and I'm destined to take your lives," I said loudly for others to hear. 

"It's getting dark. Let's stop here and rest," I informed the boy.

I made a fire to attract the attention of the feys, I was enjoying this moment. 

I felt that the little brat brings that same connection I felt when I had sensed the Wolf-Blood Witch that caught my attention, but with him it was a family sense, that I couldn't explain. 

"I don't want to stay here anymore. I want my mother, I know she's alive she wouldn't let some baboons dressed in red kill her! She's the most powerful Fey I've ever known, she can use a lot about nature and its merits. My aunt and her are the best healers these lands have had and ... " as the fire kept alive, so did the child’s endless compliments and idolization of _that_ woman continue. The child’s eyes would twinkle with unshed tears as he recounted the memories where such woman did impressive things. I would be lying, if I said she didn’t catch my attention.

How does one woman get this gratitude and admiration from a little boy who should have no more than ten summers. I can't have such thoughts, I have to do my job. While the little one was talking, I lay on a log, pretending to go to sleep so they'd think I was off guard. I hear footsteps, it's time for the show. I feel a brass tip on my chest.

"Wake up, you murdering pig," I open my eyes.

"Josee," says the kid feeling relieved. Unfortunate for him to not know these demons would die in a few seconds.

"Squirrel, are you okay? Tie him up, I think we got the big killer, look into his eyes," says Josse.

"Did you cry for us, brother?" the leader of the group taunted, an overconfident bunch.

"Bring me a hot coal Grim. Have you ever been dragged by a horse with a boiling coal up your ass?". 

Continuing the taunts while walking confidently, circling me around the camp. Little did they know they wouldn't last another hour. 

"Kill him, Josse," said that brave little brat.

"What were you gonna do with Squirrel, you bastard?" the leader of the group aggressively, questions me. 

I don't know why, but I'm really interested in that rascal and that super-powerful woman he has as a mother. Who would win in a fight, me or her, those thoughts have been in my head since he started talking so lovingly about her.

"I have no interest in the boy. He's bait," I said in a mysterious tone.

"Bait"? What for?" that Josse person truly was a naive pest. Goliath sighs.

"Be still Goliath. For you," tired of their antics, I wasted no time and kicked one of the Feys and punched the other. I skillfully utilized my reins to hang one of them taking care of the other. Josse charged at me to which I unshed a hidden axe to deal with him. It wasn’t over just yet as the only woman of the group stupidly ran to attack me. She was met with my sword and that was the end to her. The hope that temporarily shined on the so-called, Squirrel, was gone and replaced by fear witnessing the aftermath. Fear instilled in him meant he would be more obedient causing less unwanted issues. With every step I took, the child would get more nervous. 

"Tell your feisty brothers and your precious mother what you saw, tell them to wait for me ," I cut off the rope I used to tie his hands together.

"Go," wasting no time in an instant he ran toward middle of the forest.

Staring toward the direction he ran off to, I thought to myself that maybe this wouldn’t be the last time I would encounter him. 

**PYM P.O.V**

We were running after Nimue saved our lives from the paladin and his wolves, wanting to throw the paladins off our scent. Along the way we made a plan for our escape. We have two very important tasks to accomplish. For me the main task is to find Squirrel, the boy has been in our lives’ since he was born but in the last five years, he became very close to us after the death of his mother and Nimue adopted him as a son.

At the moment, we are in a river trying to remove all the evidence that we are Fey. I am very afraid of what happened to our village, all those Feys who died just because they were Feys. I realize that my best friend is pretty shaken up, having lost her mother and not knowing if her son is alive.

"I think we should head over to the bridge to see if someone can give us food and shelter for the night," I suggested. 

"A great idea, I don't know what I'd do without you. From the first time I used my Fey powers in the bear attack, then when my dad didn't want me and we ran away so many times it was you who got us out of trouble and that day the kids arrested me and I almost killed that girl. And now that you could be anywhere else, you're by my side," she said in tears.

  
  
  


"My dear of course I'll be by your side since we were little Gawain and I chose you as our sister and if I remember correctly you made us promise that under any circumstances we would be on each other's side," I reassured the poor thing.

"But if Squirrel's dead?" that mother hen attitude came back and I gently rubbed her back to comfort my dear friend. She needed all the reassurance that he was alive, I don’t know myself. However, it’s best to be hopeful.

"Nimue, you've taught this boy everything he knows, he's your son. He's probably taken shelter and tried to protect other Feys," Nimue let out a little smile.

"Come on, we've got missions to fulfil," and we're back on the road. When we got to the gate, we saw we were surrounded by Red Paladins. 

"Nim get on the wagon and pretend to need help. Think of something- that you've got a toothache! I'll agree to anything you say!"

With the plan laid out, we put it to motion. Away from the vile Red Paladins. 

My idea worked, but Nimue lost a tooth which itself is a story for another day. We began to hear a small murmur in the main square. It was a paladin speaking.

"Attention, attention. By order of the Holy Roman Emperor, for heinous crimes: infanticide, cannibalism, and the murder of the lord's servants on earth, in conspiracy in demonic spirits, thirty denarii of gold will be given for the capture or death of the assassin Fey known as the Wolf-Blood Witch. Whoever offers the witch help or shelter will be a heretic, punishable by torture and will be burned with it, " the messenger declared the new orders from the Red Paladins. Things weren’t looking too good right and the urgency to remain hidden became larger.

I looked closely at my sister, poor Nimue shaking in immense horror. They really wanted her dead, but that isn’t going to happen. I opened my mouth to say some comforting words to Nimue, but for a second everything stopped and I felt a source of energy pulling me into a small alley. I don’t know what exactly possessed me to pull Nimue away from the square and into that direction. I should shrug it off and believe it was maybe a gut feeling that thought the small alley would be a good hiding place. Nimue gave me a look of confusion at my actions and I just have a shrug in my own confusion. However, noting what was ahead of us really wanted me to smack myself in the head, there was little time to hide.

There were two people in the alley, a woman warrior and her knight. The woman had an air of authority, she was a brunette and a complexion a little darker than Nimue and I. Although, what amazed me most was this Nordic god in front of me. He was blonde with eyes that looked as if they were reflecting the sea, it looked like there was something pulling me towards him, like an imaginary line connecting him and I ... then I realized I had found my soulmate!

"Look, look. What do we have here? Two little girls frightened with a giant sword! Should we be scared or laugh?" the woman said amused at our appearance. 

"Don't go near her," said Nimue coming in front of me with her leaf veins showing up as an indication of her about to attack, to protect me. 

"Our little kitten has claws!" she said, impressed with Nimue.

"I'm known to be the commander of the Vikings, Red Spear but my actual name is Guinevere. Next to me is my first mate, Dof," Guinevere pointed at the man when she said his name.

"My god... I love you." Oops, I let that escape my mouth. I could feel my face going red.

"Pym! Stop it... My God you've found your soul mate!" Nimue whispered, understanding what had just happened.

"Are you Feys?" asked my intrigued life partner.

Not entirely trusting them to not turn us in, I decided to question them. 

"We are, are you going to turn us in?" I mustered all the courage I had to question.

My mate was getting more and more interested in us. I even got a pretty little smile from him.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty intrigued by what you said," he answered looking at me intensely.I felt my cheeks turn red and warm.

"We have to hide right away, it's curfew. I don't want them to recognize us, Pym," Nimue said worried.

"So you're the famous Wolf-Blood Witch," said the intrigued captain, curious if Nimue was that person the Red Paladins are after.

"No, I am Nimue from the Sky Folk," my friend said, trying to get her attention off the subject.

"Let's go," said Nimue as she headed toward the exit of the alleyway. We left the alley. We went to a place near where wagons were parked.

We saw some familiar faces. Arthur, the boy we found a few days ago. Nimue went up to him with a lost face. I followed her because I knew her too well and she'll likely get into trouble, Dof and Guinevere went with us. Guinevere looked interested in Arthur, she already had her hand on the sword ready to attack, Dof was in front of me wanting to protect me, he still doesn't know me that well and hasn’t even been 10 minutes ago since we met and the bond was forcing us to have an instinct to protect each other.

"Nimue, Pym, what happened? Why the scared face."

"Our house was burned down by Red Paladins, my mother died trying to save me," she said desperately, "Can we go with you?"

"Look, who's back, the Witch!" exclaimed one of Arthur's friends.

"And she brought friends, she's got a lot of courage to show up here, especially looking like a beggar. You still owe me," he pushed Nimue hard to a pole.

"Does it look like she has a sword?" he said, looking at the sword. 

"No, leave me alone." Meanwhile, Dof and I are preparing some horses to escape.

"To kill her you need to get past me," defended the famous Red Spear of the Vikings.

"Guards, The Witch," he said, pointing to Nimue as Guinevere took her to the horses and climbed on one of them with Nimue. Meanwhile, I shared one with Dof. I looked over Dof's shoulder and saw Arthur going towards his horse, it looks like we're going in a group of five.

We were followed by a few Red Paladins. Arthur stood in front of us and guided us to a small hut, where we hid. Nimue and I hid behind Dof and Guinevere to avoid being seen.

Soon Nimue was explaining to everyone the task we had to do: that we should find the great Merlin and hand over the sword to him. With that she showed the sword to the other three who had not seen it yet.

Arthur took the sword and began to handle it, Guinevere thirsty to burn some calories, started a little sword fight. I think we have a couple in formation. I eagerly turned my attention to Dof, informing him that he, well we, are soulmates.

"Dof I know we've just met, and you must think I'm kind of weird, but Feys have a way of knowing if people have a compatibility like soulmates and when we met I felt this connection," I said looking down without being able to look into those beautiful blue eyes. I then felt his hands on my face, making me look into his eyes and I felt him leaning forward. My face was red as a tomato and was freaking out right until I felt his lips on mine completing our bound. He gave me a sly after that as I stared stupidly at him, I was completely shocked at what just happened.

"Nimue!” Arthur shouted, realizing that Nimue had fainted. I immediately pulled away from Dof. We ran up to her. I sat near her supporting her head and kept calling out to her.he wouldn't wake up.

"I know a place that can take care of her, it's a few hours from here." 

We agreed with Arthur and he took us to a big place with lots of torches. I think it's an Abbey. I was afraid they'd catch Nimue and I because it was against the church for people to be Fey. Dof seemed to be aware of that as he held me close to him, while Arthur carried Nimue with Guinevere hovering like a mother lioness taking care of her cub.

We entered Abbey's great halls and saw a woman who remembered Arthur a little. She came up to me and whispered.

"Born at dawn..." she waited for me to continue my people's line.

"To pass in the twilight," I ended up trusting her.

"I am Morgana, we must run. Arthur stays with the girl he's holding and the others follow me," she instructed .

We went to an area below the building, it was a small cave that had a small river.

"You stay here. In a few hours I'll be back to bring food," she told us.

"May I at least see her, please?" I asked . She nodded, and we went there, Niume was lying and no sign of Arthur and the sword.

"Where is the sword?" I asked Guinevere.

"I was with Arthur as he carried it, he must have taken it. I'll go after him and bring it to warrior kitty. Dof, you stay and take care of these two. I feel they are very important."

Despite my growing worries, I smiled to myself a bit with what Guinevere said. It sorta made me happy to be seen as someone close. 

"Take care in your search," I saluted her and she went after the thief.

Dof and I went back to the cave and tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't help but worry about what would happen from now on. Plus, and Dof sat super close to me, it looked like he wanted to hug me but sensed my mind was elsewhere. It was thoughtful of him to respect that, not that I would mind per say, but it wasn’t the time for that sorta thing. We would certainly need to discuss the soulmate thing and kiss at a later time.

I don't remember what happened next, but I can tell you that I flew to the stars.


	4. Humans can be good

Nimue Pov

A blinding glow challenged my vision and the chiming bells beckon me to awake. I started to move, but I didn't want to go back to reality as after all these last days were filled with suffering and cruelty. I don't know if my son survived, if anyone else besides me and Pym managed to escape the brutal paladins, or if Gawain was alive. I don't remember exactly what happened after we escaped from the red cloaks. I think all this adventure tired me a lot, really, I only remember running away with a horse together with Pym, Arthur, Guinevere and Pym's soul mate, Dof, to a small hut. I briefly recall being in such a hut Pym and Dof talking about their bond and Arthur and Guinevere having a sword fight. After that nothing.

I woke up and found a girl looking at me, she was small, she looked like a little elf. She was wearing a gray dress, a white cloth on her head and a symbol that all paladins wear. I got up hastily feeling scared. She asked me.

"Who are you?"

I looked around for Pym and the sword, my two main tasks, saving Pym and taking the sword to Merlin. I didn't answer the girl, but I asked.

"Where's my sword?", not to say where Pym is. "Where's my sword?"

"Your sword?" Very curious about that girl, "Are you a soldier?"

"No, I came here with a sword, I need to take it to someone," I said looking out the window, realizing I'm not at the cabin from yesterday. "Where am I?"

"Yvoire Abbey," she said. "You don't look so smart."

"An Abbey? I..."

"You're safe. Whatever your name is. This is a divine place." Shit, they kidnapped me and handed me over to the paladins. I felt my throat drying up at such terrifying realization.

"Demons are not accepted. That's what Abbess Nora says. I have a way of finding these demons." I got pale with fear, she's gonna hand me over. First, I lost my mother; second, I have a job to do; third I don't know where my friends are and fourth, locate the sword. "You know how?"

"No? How?". I answered as if I'd been interested, but inside my stomach was twisting in fear..

"I stare at them. I stare until I can see their faces, their real faces." She kept staring at me, I felt like I'm was going to revert to using my powers, but I controlled myself.he door creaked open and another woman, dressed like the girl in front of me but with her complexion darker than hers, walked into the room, she seemed worried about something.

"Iris." That's the girl's name, "Does Abbess Nora know you're here?"

"No, Sister Igraine." Iris answers.

"Well, it will be our secret." It seems this woman wants to help me.

"There are blackberries for you in the kitchen," says Igraine trying to dispel her. "Come on, child. We have many guests." I've frozen. "And they need food and something to drink."

Iris looked down at me and asked "Who is she?" I was curious how Igraine would answer.

"No one of importance. Go," she said, I breathe a sigh of relief, "Before a guest steals the blackberries." She spoke by persuading her to leave. She left, but before she faced me not yet convinced.

Igraine calmly came towards me and slapped me.

"Only talk to someone if I allow it," she warned me.

"Where's my sword?" I asked aggressively.

"How would I know? I think Arthur took it, I presume, I believe he left with one of the other girls who came here with you," she replied.

My anger began to rise. Those two, I can’t believe it; they stole my sword. It was the only task my mother had entrusted me with.

"He what?" I angrily, exclaimed.

"I don't care what you are to Arthur or what trouble he's caused, but as long as you are here, I'm in charge" I removed myself from the bed in order to begin to seek out Pym and her cute soul mate .

"Do you know where the red-headed girl and the blond man are?" I asked calmly.

"I took them to the catacombs below the abbey." I was relieved, at least one piece of good news, I kept walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, "You can't leave."

I pushed her out of my way. I went towards the door and got out of place. Walking outside I was paralyzed in front of me, at the entrance to the abbey there must have been about 100 paladins. I hid with the hood on my cape, I walked in fear of being recognized. I passed a few and recognized some of them as the leader, but the worst was the Red Paladin who had attacked me before was still alive. I was terrified and worried, I had to hide. Through the courtyard I found a door to the convent. But first I have to disguise myself, I walk in the corridor looking for a room that probably has clothes.

I was looking in the closets when the door opened. It was Igraine. I was alarmed with a tinge of anger.

"Stay away from me, don't touch me," I yelled at her.

"Are you crazy?".

"I might be."

"I'm trying to save the life of you and your two friends, you idiot." She told me.

"Thanks for saving Pym, she's one of the only ones from my tribe that survived. But I need that sword, So where's Arthur? Where did he go?" I asked persistently.

"Igraine?" asked a voice from the door who our location, "where you've been?, it's chaos outside."

Igraine started mumbling, trying not to draw her attention to me, but she saw me. "Who are you?

"Who's that?," asked Igraine and then me. "Who are you?".

Before I could answer, Igraine said that I had arrived yesterday, you were interested. "Yesterday?" She came to examine me more closely.

"You're filthy, what's your name?" she asks me.

I invented a common name, "Alice, lady." she started touching me like you were looking for something.

"You're Fey kind, Alice?" the Abadessa asked me, but I said, "No, no? Just..."

"Are you with the child?" she interrupted me as she casually glanced at my direction.

"Yes". I went along with that excuse (not knowing I was telling the truth). "So I guess, ma'am."

"The Red Paladins will tear your skin off if they found out." I wanted to roll my eyes as if I didn’t know that after all they would rip my skin off if they found out I was Fey. She looked at Igraine and continued, "Another one of your charities?".

Igraine saved my skin.

"Yes."

She let me stay "Make sure you stay out of trouble, and especially quiet, we have a paladin almost dying in the hall, if he dies, they certainly blamed us and you know how they will punish us. And go to the infirmary but first let her present herself immediately."

Igraine answered a quick ‘yes ma'am’.

My god! It’s the paladin who attacked me. I can't let them kill them.  
Igraine helped me to look like a nun, when we were done we went to the infirmary and there were more paladins, I had to concentrate on just keeping quiet.

There he was the man who almost killed me. Like roots and twigs locked in his chest. On his side there were other paladins, they were praying for the wounded brother.

"my God" Igraine was amazed.

"It was Wolf-Blood Witch," one of them explained. Oops it was me...(deep down I was a little proud of the fear my nickname brought).

"What?" she said without understanding anything.

"It was a Fey girl... from Dewdenn, she made the roots come out of the ground, tied Irmao Odo like a puppet," he continued telling what I did with the paladin.

"Did a Fey Girl do that?" she asked.

"The branches are inside him, it's not possible." the same paladin as before.

I kept looking down all the time, without saying anything, so they wouldn't look at me and I lost my cover here at the convent. Igraine began to look at his wounds and realized he was choking on something.

"There's something in his mouth, hold him." And she pulled a huge root out of his mouth, I don't know what happened, he was having a flashback of the attack, the branches started to turn inside the paladin.

"It still attacks him." "Hold him, damn it," the other paladins said.

"Go get bandages," she instructed me, I touched my cheek and realized I was the one making the roots move. “Alice, more bandages, before he bleeds to death."

I got out as fast as I could, I didn't know why I couldn't control myself, I feel like my powers are getting out of control, I'm trying to control myself, when I pass in front of the cafeteria.

"... Sword of Power has been found, Praise be to you," said a paladin.

I turned towards the cafeteria, and saw a nun carrying a jar and offered to take it to them. She asked, wondering who I was.

I threatened her, and she fearfully obeyed me.

I entered the mess hall and continued to hear what they were saying about the sword. “It is with this Druid lie that the Feys have been empowered for over ten centuries, thanks to the Pendragon Kings, the Fey Sword while still determining who is worthy to wear the crown. We must bow in servitude". I came as close as possible, and served one of them who was close to the leader.

"If she was found, where is she?" asked the paladin I was serving.

"A Fey girl ran away with her during the attack on Dewdenn". Yep so talking about me.

"Our Brother Odo faced the devil in the forest, and we saw what happened to him, we also know he was cut by the sword, because around the wounds there were burns … with some Feys symbols, the mark of Devil's Tooth".

The leader looks at the stairs accompanied by a mysterious man in a hood. It hit me that I saw him before in the village during the attack. I felt goosebumps on my skin in fear, but the closer the figure came near me a sort of sensation overpowers my worry. I paused for a second feeling a burning sensation in my lower belly, it felt odd yet comforting. As if something was there channeling some sort of energy. The sensation intensified whenever the Weeping Monk stepped closer, he seemed too engrossed in a conversation to detect me. As much I was drawn to get closer, I couldn’t afford being caught as I knew what the Red Paladins intended to do with. Fighting off the urge because I couldn’t allow my disguise to go to waste.

"Here he is, among my sons. Our Weeping Monk" paralyzed was the guy who killed Feys trails in my village. I should've ran by now, but they're recounting their plans, so I stayed a little longer. These are the lists... the Feys Elders who are still alive. The villages are on the maps and with them we can destroy them, with that information we can wipe out all the feys that are alive and for the glory of God this land will be purified".

"And Merlin? He's still our biggest problem," said one of them.

I remembered what my mother said: take it to Merlin, run.

"As long as he serves Uther pendragon, he is untouchable."

That's it, I can't be here, I have to leave this room.

"Be patient, my friends, our mission is to annihilate the Feys. When we enjoy the sword of power it will be a giant blow to them. Then only then will the celestial fire take charge of ending merlin.”I looked back and saw this black figure that made all my senses go crazy, it seemed we were connected (not knowing that this figure felt the same things as I did). No, I shook my head softly, I needed to leave this area as soon as possible.  
I went to the infirmary, took all the dressings I could find There still laid the dying paladin. Igraine was still taking care of him. "Okay, we have to drain his blood,"she oriented me.

"Drain the blood ? He's bled enough," I asked.

"What do you suggest? Because if he dies, we die, understand?" snapped Igraine. I looked at the paladin and remembered what the healer taught Pym and me, I wanted her to be helping me but I know she can't leave where she is with all the paladins and that bloodthirsty killer here, well let's remember the healing plants.

"We need a poultice, milefolio and burdock, that's for bleeding. Look in the kitchens, pepper and beeswax to relieve the swelling and pain." I spoke looking for the things and thinking about what Pym always said when we were healing the wounded. Igraine came to me.

"What?" I asked her, and she whispered to me, "These are Fey cures." I thought it was strange that she knew these cures are Fey.

"How do you know they're Feys?"

"We'll be burned alive so you know"

"If we don't do it he'll die and it'll be worse for everyone here," I told her not giving her a chance to contradict me.

"Who taught you that?" she inquired me.

"A friend." Not telling her I was trained by Fey healers.

She went to look for the things I asked for while I went to see the wounds and there I found the sword marks, they made me have another flashback, so I realized that the sword must have given me more strength and enhanced my magic.

"What's going on?" Igraine asked when I brought her the things I asked for.

"I didn't do anything I just saw." I answered, she went to the dying man. "Igraine, please you need to tell me where Arthur went."

The burns seem to be inside him and are like a circle inside another. Power extracted from the four elements water, earth, air and fire." She knows a lot about my people . "How do you know that?" I ask her while she's gone out of the room. And I received no answer.

Weeping Monk P.O.V

I entered the refectory of the convent, I met father Carden with other brothers discussing the next plans, after the attack in Dewdenn. I discovered some maps, which had all the Fey villages.

"Here he is, among my sons. Our Weeping Monk". Praised father for being proud of my work. "These are the lists... the Fey Elders who are still alive. The villages are on the maps and with them we can destroy them, with that information we can wipe out all the feys that are alive and for the glory of God this land will be purified."

"And Merlin? He's still our biggest problem," said one of the brothers. "As long as he serves Uther Pendragon, he is untouchable."

"Be patient, my friends, our mission is to annihilate the Feys. When we enjoy the sword of power, it will be a giant blow to them. Then, only then, will the heavenly fire take charge of ending Merlin."

I felt that same vibration that I felt in the forest, but this time much stronger. I felt a very tempting scent that brought me a form of hunger, it was incredibly strong that had me clouded with the thought of devouring whomever had that scent just to calm my mind. If I could track it down, then my mind would be free from such strong urge. I went down the corridor to where it was very strong, it was in one of the rooms. I looked in all the closets until I felt the strong smell inside a chest. I picked up what looked like a dress and sniffed it; it was the smell of Fey kind. I had a Fey kind girl, the anger started to come to me and there was only one thought I had; to kill her and find out who was helping.

I went to find Father Carden to tell him I had a Fey here. He was leaving the cafeteria and he approached me and asked what was happening and I answered "the enemy is here".

he's surprised. "How do you know?"

"By the smell." I said "Fey kind."

"Are you sure?". I nod my head. "Do you know who it is?"

"I can't decipher it. It's covered. I only know what I'm feeling, but I'll find out." I said to father.

"Let's talk to the Abbess to find out if she knows anything."  
I feel the sensation I had with the little Fey boy, making all my senses a thousand an hour. I was following Father Carden and started feeling a little nauseous, as if my lunch was turning over and I also felt tired, it seemed like I was getting sleepy.

Father Carden told me that he talked to the Abbess and we are going to make an inspection of all the sisters. We entered the barn. Father Carden asked the Abbess if it was all the girls.

"They're all except Sister Igraine who's looking after Brother Odo," she said. I decided to use that as if I could start the inspection. I checked all the girls, but none of them had the smell.

One of them caught my attention asking where the new girl was. "Who?" I asked, it seems someone is hiding something.

"Yes, Alice, she arrived yesterday with some cuts." I found my prey. We went to the infirmary and there was the refreshing smell that made me turn in forbidden places. But I didn't have anyone but the brothers, but I realized I had a door open. I must have gone out there  
I want to find out who has that power to make me feel things I've never felt before.

Nimue P.O.V

I was super focused on saving the man who almost killed me and if I was awake I would have killed myself by now. I prepared the pasty mixture, I started to feel a little nausea, as if my lunch was turning and I also felt tired. It seemed that I had not slept for days, but I had to continue, I started to spread it on his burns, after a few minutes he started to wake up. I took a knife to defend myself.

"Is he alive?" he asked Abbess entering the room. "Where is Igraine?"

"I don't know. She just left." She said she didn't want Igraine to have any more problems.

"Where did she go?" she continued "She'll be the one to blame for our deaths if he dies" she gets close to the man and realizes the cures I used "what's that? Who put that Fey thing on him?" looking at me.

" Igraine and me, madame".

"Throw it away as quickly as possible, if the paladins find out ..." she started to clean the body mixture and I went towards the door and saw their leader, I immediately returned away from the door.

"Abbess Nora, can we talk?" he said.

"Of course Father Carden."

"Have you had any new sisters in the abbey since last week?"

"Why the question?"

"We're very thorough when we flock to the Fey villages, but unfortunately some escape.”

"We don't give refuge to the fey here at the convent, I assure you."

"Of course not, not willingly, but they may pass for humans and the abbey is one of the few places between Hawk Bridge and Grammaire."

"It is," said the mother, "unfortunately no new girl has arrived that I can remember.

"I swallowed my saliva after this announcement, they will find out that I am Fey Kind and all the nuns will die because of me, like my village.

"All?" the abbess asks.

"We'd better be saved". He said "How is our brother?" he kept asking the Abbess.

And she said, "I'm still alive."

"Make sure he stays alive" threatened the priest and left the room.

"Sister Alice, find Igraine. Now" she told me to leave.

"Yes, Abbess."

And I leave the room faster than a fox, I walk down the corridors I see that it is crowded with paladins, when I am going towards one of the rooms and from it two paladins leave and they come towards me, afraid of being caught, I turn to another side, and I hide in a dark corridor, I see that I have lost them I hear a murmur coming from the corridor. "The marks on Brother Odo's chest. It’s the sign I was waiting for."

I know that voice, it's from Sister Igraine.

"I can't, stop it, and if they find her," said another voice.

"They won't" sounds like they have something to hide.

"What if they catch us? Don't do anything while they're here." They're very close.

"I won't do anything," says Igraine, gathering her foreheads, as if they've been passing strength to each other. I saw this other sister looking into Igraine's eyes and pulled her into a small but passionate kiss. What a beautiful scene to see in the middle of this misfortune of life, when they separate, they realize that I am present and they look at me with fear.  
I leave as soon as possible, but I see a paladin, and Igraine finds me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I, nothing , Abbess Nora said that you are needed immediately in the infirmary" I answered.

"How long have you been listening?" She asks with fear.

"Enough" I inform her

"You don't know what I can do with spies," she threatens me.

"Even if I were a spy, I wouldn't tell anyone, not because I'm afraid of you but because love is love and you've done nothing wrong." I'm talking about confronting her. I realize that my words touched her soul.  
"What is your real name Alice?"

"Nimue."

We heard a paladin calling all the sisters to meet Father Carden in the barn.

"Igraine" The Abbess Nora met us. "You two take care of Brother Odo immediately, I'll explain your absence to Father Carden, go".

We left towards the infirmary and passed in front of the cafeteria and remembered the maps, "I have to do something fast" I said to her.

"Nimue, we can't risk it." She said to me. But still I went, I found them, I took a look to understand what they were about, they showed all our villages, when I found the map of Dewdenn I had a flashback of the mysterious black that did atrocities for my family. I took the ones with the locations and hid them in my dress. I got caught up by one of the brothers.

I caught his attention and ran to one of the nearest rooms. Since I can't take them out, I'll burn them. I went back to the infirmary where there were two paladins praying. They must know that praying does not help much when one is about to die. "Their mixture helped much more than any prayer," she said, taking away the thought I was having. "They don't know anything about healing, beeswax and pepper, your friend is quite clever," she said and I remembered my friend who was with her soulmate down here hiding.

"Your friend is the one with the blond man?"

"Herself, but she's not a healer, she was being trained, but still she's the best friend I ever dreamed of." I told her.

The brother woke up and recognized me, he got scared and pointed at me trying to say that I am the one who did this to him." Look, he is getting better. Keep praying, you're making your brother heal." She said, realizing the dying man's commotion.

And she gave him something to drink, making him feel bad. One of them noticed and called for reinforcements to help him pray for his brother's healing.

We got out of there the fastest. Along the way she asked me if I was the Wolf-Blood Witch and if the sword that Arthur stole was the sword of power and once again I explained the story of the task I had to do and she told me where Arthur was and he was in Grammaire and she told me that she and Arthur are brothers and gave me her real name, Morgana.he gave me directions for what to do, she had already talked to some friends to help us. We went to what looked like a cave with a stream inside and had some boats. In the boats I saw a sea of red along with a large and muscular body.

"Pym?" I asked and she stood up in all her naked glory with a Dof full of smiles. "Pym, why are you nak.... Don't answer me," I said, flushed with shame and my dear friend didn't even have the privilege of trying to hide.

"Thank you for everything, Morgana, and I'm sorry I got you into this." I said to her and she did something that surprised me. She hugged me and said "you're not alone." I didn't want to lose another friend and asked when we would see each other again and she said she would look for me and we said goodbye the Fey way.

"Born in the dawn to pass in the twilight." and Pym,Dof and I left Morgana at the convent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	5. We pray for the souls

**NIMUE POV**

We continued along the stream, it was a calm path with a very beautiful landscape. Such environment was of beauty I hadn’t witnessed before.

I took turns with Dof in commanding the small boat we were on, while Pym remembered the directions Morgana had given us to get to where Arthur and my sword were.

I asked Pym what it was like to know who her soulmate was and what it was like to have the bond stabilized. I'd never met newly established soulmates as ,usually, it was the already established couples in our village.

My mother told me that since the beginning of time the Feys have been very close to nature from the elements to those who live in them, and so we all have soulmates. Soulmates are the one or the one born to complete you, a soul in two bodies, and when they finally bond the purest love is formed. A smile crossed my face as such sweet recollection, perhaps someday I would be lucky enough to find my own. I look away from the soulmates and glanced toward the water.

We arrive in a small area of land on the river and set down to begin our journey on foot. Climbing a small hill I find a chariot. Fears envelop my mind. There may be people who want us badly, to hurt us. I bit my lip to quickly think. First thing that comes in mind is to usher Pym to hide, Dof enters in front of her like a wall and I hide behind a tree.

"Do you think he's hiding? And he thinks he's smart" says a voice. I look at Pym and say with a look, no noise. "You went against the wind, it's easy bait for dogs to sniff, you walked the branches and not the pasture, it was easy to find them" and with simple words he calmed us "Born at dawn..."

"To pass at twilight" Pym answers from behind her soulmate. 

And he helped us up from the ravine "Come on, hurry up, we have to get to the cart, we have a long way to go" and we went there, inside the carriage we found three more people; a human woman and two Feys a man and a little girl who reminded me of my little Squirrel. "We found them this morning, they are part of the Cobra clan, they must have escaped from Harrow Lagoon, about 160 kilometers from here" we entered the carriage, sat down beside the man and Pym and Dof sat beside the woman "Many Feys survivors are here in the forest, the paladins are being very quick to find them".

The Feys were still scared of us, so I calmed them down by telling them that we wouldn't hurt them.

"This is my wife Clothide and I am Dizier." The man introduces himself and his wife. 

"I'm Pym, this is Dof and she's beautiful Nimue" says Pym introducing us.

The chariot began to move and I sighed with relief. There are some good humans like Morgana and Abbess Nora and now these two who are risking their lives to save living beings who don’t hold any sort of malice against Feys, against those different from them. If only there were more like them in this world. 

"Are they part of the people of heaven?" He asks.

"Pym and I do and Dof... Where are you from?" I ask looking over at my best friend's soulmate.

"I'm from the north," he says.

"We've become experts on the different kinds of Feys. Traders during the day and smugglers of Fey Kind at night, Morgana sent you." Dizier says to us.

"How do you know her?" I ask.

"Morgana helped create the Fey underworld, she's the first one to use Abbey as a place to smuggle, she's a very fundamental person for the resistance," he answers. I can't believe she's doing everything to help us. 

"Is there a resistance?" asks Pym with the same keen interest as me.

"Small, but growing every day, in the middle of the woods, the survivors are gathering, using nature as trees and stones as signs for all who have survived to go to the refuge, they call it Nemos. We'll take you there," he says.

"We can't, we have business at Grammaire, Morgana said she could take us," he said reminding us where Arthur and Guinevere should be with my sword.

"Grammaire? It's not possible, there's too many paladins on the roads between where we are and the minotaur."

"We have no choice," says Pym, recalling the task. "A guy we thought was our friend proved to be a thief and a liar."

"I believe Guinevere has already got the sword from that thief," says Dof.

"What? She didn't steal the sword along with him?" I ask, mildly surprised.

"Nimue, she asked Dof to look after us while she followed Arthur, to bring back the sword and she said we were very special," said Pym.

"Okay, but we can't go the whole way, we'll leave you with a half-hour walk to Grammaire," says Dizier. 

For the rest of the way, I started playing with the little girl.

"Are you very good with children?" asks the Fey 

"She is, she's even got a little one that'll make her a puppy," says Pym.

"So you have a partner and a cub? Where are they? " He continues.

"I do not have a companion, but I have a boy whom I adopted after his mother passed away five summers ago, but I do not know if he survived the attack in our village," I answered his question with condolences in my thoughts.

"Nimue, what did I tell you? Our Squirrel is a survivor and stubborn like you, he's alive and being that feisty one we love helping all the Feys who need help." Pym always there to calm me down.

"I know, he's very much like another person we know well." I said remembering.

"Gawain" Pym answers, reading my thoughts.

"Who is this Gawain?" asks Dof poorly covering up his jealousy.

"Honey I only have eyes for you, he's a Fey who loves us like his younger sisters and he always helped us when we were little. Plus, he often aided us in our mischievous adventures," explained Pym, calming her soulmate. They're perfect for each other. I kept playing with the girl and remembered that I don't know her name. 

"Ohhh, I'm sorry I didn't ask what your name was?" I asked the little girl, before answering she looks at her father and he settles down.

"Amvri, my name is Amvri." she says.

"Super powerful name for a super powerful girl." I said to her with a soft smile.

When we hear our driver say he has a knight waiting. Dizier said to the cobra Feys to hide, but the father instructed Amvri to specifically hide in one of the covers and go on the ride with me and my friends, so he hid in the bottom of the carriage, Amvri rolled up in one of the covers and I told her to climb on Dof's lap and cover herself.

He was one of Grammaire's guards.

"What do you want at Grammaire?" says the guard. 

"We're selling leather, me, my wife, my daughter and my niece and nephew," says Dizier, making up a story that was bought by the guard.

"They're clean." he warned the other guards and we left.

"How can we pay for this help?" says Pym while playing with the little Amvri in Dof's lap.

"Survive," Dizier said. 

"You girls are too serious for your ages," says Clothilde.

"My mother would say that's not true," I replied to her comment.

"We were very careless, childish and fiery, and it was our fault that our village was found. We were in town and we used magic on people who were against it, they sent the paladins after us and we ended up taking them to our village," says Pym with tears of guilt that matched my own eyes.

"And before she died she gave me a very important task and I ended up failing." I continued talking in a somber tone.

"Here you are alone, and afraid, running into danger instead of running away from it, to fulfill your mother's last wish, I can tell you that a mother knows her child well, and if she gave you this task you will be able to do it, have faith," says Clothilde embracing me.

  
  


"I wish I had known her better. More and more I think and I run out of answers and I realize that she herself, dead, still has many secrets," I said to her.

"Listen to the Hidden and you will hear her voice. Nimue and Pym any mother would value having a daughter such as yourselves," she says giving us a warm smile in reassurance to me and Pym.

We continue the path to a small piece of land well hidden. Amvri's father comes out of his hiding place and speaks to the little one with words expressing how he loves and is very proud of her.I had no idea that it would be the last words he would speak to the daughter, which reminds me of my mother's last words. He pulls me into a hug and asks me to take care of Amvri. I promise to find and protect Squirrel and I will put the same effort in taking care of this little one.

"Here we separate be careful, when you finish following the river on the left bank, go to the woods at the beginning of the ridge, after a few miles there is a clearing there and remember to protect Amvri with all your strength. Take this knife so at least your group has some weapon" says Dizier 

I said I would, and we were on our way to Grammaire. In front of us we met our warrior Red Spear, with her long hair in the wind. But no sign of the sword.

"Guinevere, did you catch the traitor?" asked Dof still holding little Amvri.

"No, when I got here he was being held by the paladins," said Guinevere explaining why she hadn't gotten the sword.

"uhgg I don't know how a person as kind and with character as Morgana can be the sister of a rascal and without honour like Arthur. Amvri needn't be afraid she's on our side," complained Pym about Arthur while quickly switching attitude to comfort little Amvri who was afraid of Guinevere on her soulmate's lap.

"Let's take advantage of the fact that we're at Grammaire, and let's get something to eat," I say by going to Dof and picking Amvri up and tying her on my back like a bag to hide her from everyone's sight.

On the way to town we started to create a plan to find Arthur and the sword. Dof gave us the idea to capture one of the villagers and take information from them. I didn't want us to have to kill anyone in front of the little one. I just met her and there I was with my maternal instincts that every time I spent time with this little girl I brought what I felt with my little Squirrel.

The road was very busy, there were families walking everywhere, with or without horses, with bags and goods to sell. We entered the gates without being recognized, which I gave thanks to the occult. We walked around the city and found a small market with many traders, we went to the tents and paid for some bread and some milk. It's a good thing that Guinevere had some coins. As I passed by one of the stalls I saw a face that my chest was filled with anger at the betrayal I had had. There was Arthur, still alive, but soon I would end his life, I saw that he was without the sword. I poked Pym with my elbow to look in the direction the traitor was. She saw and threatened to walk to him, I held her, because if anyone was going to take satisfaction from him it was me, he saw us and looked relieved.

"Nimue, thank God you're alive," he said.

"You lying bastard," I say, going towards you, with the knife in my hands I attack him in his belly. "Where is my sword?"

"The paladins have it," he says, "that's all I know."

"How could you do that?" confronts Pym behind me, along with Dof and Guinevere. "You said you're our friend and steal the sword we're protecting and you take it right into the hands that couldn't even be close, they're killing everyone of our race."

"Don't be surprised, you knew what I was," he shouts. I feel little Amvri tremble as Arthur raises his voice.

"Pussycat, I can finish him if I want, just say the word" says Red Spear to me

"You don't have to, he's not worthy of it, you filthy traitor," I said, debating against Arthur.

"Now tell me where they went?" Guinevere asked 

"I won't say anything, out here in the open, where you can all be burned.” he says.

I'm starting to lose control of my powers, I feel the ground moving a little bit.

I ended up scaring him and he told me everything "They went north, I managed to free myself and I came back here and lost them in the woods.

"Guinevere hold him down and he'll show us where my sword is.” I told her and he took us to a small part of the road. 

On the way I untied the little one from me and gave her to Pym who took it as he took my Squirrel. While we were walking I started to feel very sick and had to stop, the bread I ate wanted to come out of my stomach, I also felt very tired and with a big weight on my breasts it seemed that from one minute to another they grew like five sizes.

Arthur, still in jail for Guinevere, says he had lost them to the east.

"Nimue remembers that Dizier and Clothilde are waiting for us, we have to warn them that we're not going with them anymore" Pym reminded me of the conversation we had with Dizier and his wife.

"Remember we have no horses, continuing in this madness will only kill us, for what a simple sword" said Arthur.

"Speak only when we ask if I won't kill you," Guinevere threatens.

"It is not a simple sword, this sword is the most important weapon of my people and whoever has it will have the greatest power of all, so we should not leave it in the hands of paladins who want to kill us, they would do much more damage than they are doing," I tell him continuing the path.

"Nimue, you're not gonna like this, I have two pieces of news. One, I found Dizier and the other is he won't be able to help us". says Pym looking at the road, holding Amvri's head on her shoulder and not letting her see the scene in front of her.

I went to Pym and saw what she was seeing, the cart was all destroyed, all the hides were scattered on the ground in pieces with pools of blood between them, on the side of the cart was the poor driver, with all his limbs with several cuts leaking blood, next to him was Amvri's father with his chest pierced by a sword.

"Pym doesn't bring Amvri here, I think I know why her father asked us to take her under our care on our own trip, he knew it would happen," I told Pym, controlling my will to vomit. I kept searching to see if Clothilde had managed to escape, but I had no luck. There she was, on the floor with all her dress filled with her blood that was gushing from her wounds, it seemed that she had died of the bleeding.

"Nimue, I found Dizier, he's in that tree," says Dof pointing to the tree a little further on. There was the good soul called Dizier chained to the tree, hanged dead, his chest marked with the symbol that the paladins burn us, the cross of his most holy. 

I ended up losing all my strength and collapsed on my knees, I started to hear voices in my head and I realized that it was the hidden ones calling me, who were agreeing to my anger to put an end to those who had caused this.

It seemed as if I was possessed by my anger, I couldn't hear my fellow travelers calling me, I just kept going where the occult was guiding me. When the voices were almost shouting I found a wagon from the paladins and there was what was calling me, the Tooth of the Devil, The Sword of Power, my sword. I took my sword and a force from the bottom of my womb came to all my limbs. I began to hear murmurs, laughter, I went in his direction, I was close to the woods, but when I heard them glorifying themselves for the task well done I decided to approach. There were two paladins laughing while they were cleaning themselves in the river, the blood of my people on their hands, my anger came back, my power manifested itself and an idea passed through my mind, since they were so happy with the deaths of my relatives, as they would have my sword taking their lives. I started to descend towards the small stream, I ask the Sword to help me, to give me strength and to lend me its powers to finish these bastards. I felt a fire running in my veins and I knew I would make it. I took off my cloak and went into the water, I swam to one of the paladins and like an animal attacking its prey, I went through my sword in its jugular and in a second it was gushing dead blood like my brothers. The other paladin turned towards his companion laughing, but when he saw me laughing he died the moment I killed him. I soon discovered that there were many others nearby, I used the power of the sword to kill each one at a time. I was feeling great, until a fucking paladin came from behind and took me by the neck into the water, I couldn't breathe, I started to feel my death, and in her I saw my mother and she keeps telling me you need to take the sword to Merlin. I don't know what happened. Almost as if entering a blackout state until I was pulled up by someone and I see it's Dof. He's helping me get all the water I swallowed.

"Nimue, thank you to the gods, to the warrior Sigurd, who protected you, I managed to kill the wretch who was drowning you". He exclaims super relieved that no paladin had killed me.

"Dof, thanks for the help" I looked around and didn't see the sword, shit they took it again" Where's the sword?". 

"Here, I held it for you as I brought you to shore." I sighed in relief trying to control my breath. 

I looked into the river and saw the damage I'd done scared me, floating bodies, a sea of blood. "You're not walking alone, you don't know how much Pym was crying after you left in a trance, it looked like you were going to drown, I'm glad he's following you. But I have to say I was impressed by what I saw, you really have very sharp claws," says Dof taking me where the others were. 

When we arrived I felt two bodies jumping on me, one well known who pushed me with his weight to the ground and one like a little cub clinging to his mother. 

"Nimue don't do this to me anymore, every time we have to run and stay alive and you do the opposite, don't kill me with a heart attack, I wouldn't live if you died," says Pym being usually dramatic.

"You must be very proud of this warrior kitten, she ended up with about ten paladins, she only lost one because he came from behind and hung her and tried to drown her, this paladin met right with my knife," says Viking to his captain. 

"I knew you were something very special, now you're looking like a warrior," says Red Spear with a respect that a warrior only has with another warrior with the same reach. "But we need to find shelter, I feel that if we stay here we will have to finish with some paladins. 

"Before we go, can someone help me here? I have two bodies on top of me?" said Pym pushing aside. She let her soulmate handle her with such gentleness as he put her on her feet. "Okay, one less. That cute thing, I can take it," he said, lifting with little Amvri and tickling this little one.

"It hurts, I'm done, I'm not your friend anymore" the dork that I love speaks to me with a little pout. 

"You can't not, you promised since you were little that it would be us against the world" I say showing her the tongue and he replied by showing his tongue.

"You can stop being children, we need to go somewhere to hide," said the traitor.

"Honey, you may be handsome and charming, but you can't give us order, you betrayed the kitten, she's much more important than you," says Guinevere slapping him on the head. These two have a future, I'm sure they'd be a very cute couple together. 

"We must go to Nemus, the refuge of the Feys survivors." said Pym with the thought of meeting people from our tribes mostly my dear son and our older brother.

"Come on, I remember Dizier saying that the Feys are putting hints of paths to Nemus." I say walking towards the road with the little monkey on my back, and along the way we saw the signs.

"This is written from the old Feys, Pym help me here remember what my mother taught us" we gathered to decipher the directions

"The first means to the west," says Pym.

"and that one says follow" continuously and we follow west.

All the way we found signs that kept pointing us to the west and we followed, until we arrived in a small forest where me, Pym and little Amvri heard the voices of the occult saying welcome my children.

"We're close." Pym speaks while holding the hand of her Soulmate.

And there was a druid ruin with a little hole. We went in and at the top we found a Moonwing flying and it brought me happiness 

"We have arrived," she said to the humans present.

There were all sorts of Feys survivors who lost everything like me, Pym and little Amvri. I put her down and I realized I had an old lady of the snake people who reminded me of the little one, I poked her and pointed in the direction the old lady was, she ran out screaming grandma, grandma. I was happy that Amvri found someone from her family. 

I hugged my sister and cried in her lap until I went to sleep.

_I was in a super open clearing, but I was not alone there. Next to me was a man and two children, they seemed calm and serene, I could not see the man's face but he was bringing me the quietest thoughts. I realize that one of his hands is on my round waist, that he was feeling small kicks from his seed that was in my womb, and his other hand was holding my Squirrel's little hand and in my lap was the other child he seemed to be about two years old and was playing with his father . "Dear you know we can't be here, soon your little brother or sister will be here and we're not safe," I said to my beautiful son_

_"But Mom, we got Dad and he's the best fighter in all the land," says the little guy raising their hands together._

_"Percival, listen to your mother, remember. She's in charge." he says, making a cuddle in my round belly._

  
  


**Weeping Monk P.O.V.**

We found one of the sisters with her eye all bruised saying that she was brutalized and that the witch used magic and ran away. Father Carden asked if the witch was going east or west and she answered that Fey was going to the Hawk bridge.

"I want you to check all the roads between Hawk Bridge and Grammaire," said Father to me, I went as fast as I could to find my horse to go on my next mission. I chose some brothers to help me warn the two towns three went towards Hawk bridge and the others went with me and Father Carden to Grammaire. Along the way I saw a carriage that looked like it smelled Fey, so I went to check it out. I came down with my hand on the sword ready to kill any Fey that appeared in front of me, and also needed more information about the one that leaves my pure and dedicated respect for the church, with instincts of the most primitive, my inner man who wants to hunt it and do things that no devotee for his sanctity would think of breaking this law.

I found some Feys, and I killed them the quickest so that the divine Lord can cleanse their impure souls, I used the driver to take information necessary for next hunts, before finishing I let one of the Feys run away so it is easier to track Feys down with a recognizable scent . I went to one of the brothers and explained "I found out that there are Feys being smuggled by caravans and their leader is called Dizier, they pass themselves off as leather goods sellers, spread it to others and be prepared to kill this demon helper" said to the brothers present "Go as fast as you can".

Father Carden meets me and says I let one of the Fey survive to be bait to find other Feys.

"They're in the trees and on the ground,'' I show the symbols I found were circles inside circles.

"What are they?" he asks me.

"Directions" I answer with the odd knowledge of knowing what such symbols mean. 

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"I've got a few bits, they say north towards the Minotaur. That there's a refuge for all the Feys, I've managed to find out that the surviving Feys caravans move one or sometimes two feys at a time and those indications are where we can find them, all at once," I informed the priest and we made our way to our camp before we arrived I started to feel very sick and I had to stop, the bread I ate wanted to come out of my stomach, I also felt very tired and with a big weight on my chest it seemed that I was carrying a lot of heavy things in it, I tried not to think about it. 

On the way, near our camp, there was a stream and I felt a Fey presence in it, it was the witch's, my sin, only the smell of her already drives me crazy. I want to do things I never wanted in my life, enough of those thoughts, I am a devout man.

I smell the blood of men inside the river, I warned Father Carden and we went with some brothers to the creek, there were about ten bodies of paladins floating and the waters full of their blood. Father Carden commanded the paladins to take out the dead brothers and pray for their souls to be with the most holy. I kept looking over the damage this witch did.

"This" begins Father Carden "this is a message, this witch provokes you, my devout son, she provokes you with the bodies of her brothers there in the river, Let us pray, for this poor soul of our lost brothers, the Almighty, we ask that you purify us from our weaknesses and free us from mercy, that you send us a Heavenly Flame, to cleanse our desolate hearts, and if you consider us unworthy, send us your purest soldier. Your avenging angel" he ends his speech.

"Father, let me find her, I can put an end to this demon," he said, feeling angry.

"No, I need you in the next attacks, there are many other fetish villages and you, my darling, are my most precious weapon," he says to me and we return to our camp.

I went to my tent and got ready to go to sleep, lay on my mat and closed my eyes.

  
  


_I was in a super open clearing, but I was not alone there. I had a woman and two children, they seemed calm and serene, I could not see this woman's face. She was bringing me quiet thoughts like I never had, I realized that one of my hands is in a rounded waist, that I felt small kicks from my seed that was in this woman's womb, and my other hand was in the ugly boy I had met a few days ago. Squirrel and on the woman's lap was a boy of about two years who looked so much like me and I was making faces at him and he laughed._

_"Dear!! you know we can't be here, soon your little brother or sister will be here and we're not safe. "says the woman_

_"But Mom, we got Dad and he's the best fighter in all the land," says the little guy raising his hand._

_"Percival, listen to your mother, remember. She's in charge." I say, making a cuddle to the woman round belly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	6. Even after a lot of sadness, there comes a calm in the storm

**NIMUE P.O.V.**

_In a trance, in front of me, my mother was lying in a pool of her own blood, her voice stuck in my mind: "Listen to me, this is the most important thing! Take it to Merlin!". A change of scene and my father appears, despising me. It's in his blood, you disgrace! The sword of power appears, with a man I've never seen before._

"I know you're awake, I love you, but you're too heavy," she says. I wake up with a nudge, and I get up in a leap, taking the sword in hand with full intent to strike. However, upon seeing who it was, I calmed down. It was just Pym. I start crying, I don't know what's happening to me. "No, don't cry, you're not fat Nimue!"

"I don't know what's happening to me!" I say, trying to control the tears.

"Calm down, Nimue! We're safe!" says Arthur, next to Guinevere. I think they've had a chat and got along, especially since he's no longer tied up. 

"Now, you're on our side, promise me you'll help me!" I say, reaching out to him to make the deal. I lifted my hand amidst trying to calm myself down from the previous nightmare.

"Nimue, I'm sorry I disrespected you, stealing the sword you already told me was your mother's last wish. I wanted to show my uncle that I wasn't what he expected. That I could be a warrior, but in the end what I did to you was very wrong!" he says, shaking my hand.

"I got him to admit it, after a few beatings on his head!" says the warrior, beside him with a laugh.

"Yes, and it hurt a lot!" he says, scratching his hairy head.

"Pym explained to the Feys that Guinevere and I are siblings, and that I'm her soulmate and that Arthur helped us get here!" says Dof, as he snuggles up with my sister of all but blood.

"They wanted to expel them for being human, after I told them that Dof was my Soulmate, they were curious because they only saw soulmate between Feys, but never between human and fey, so they let them stay, but on a condition that he can't leave our sight," she says, explaining what had happened while I was sleeping.

I remembered the two dreams I had tonight, one of them intrigued me. Who was this man who showed himself to be so affectionate and caring, that he even adopted my little Squirrel and also took such good care of our little son and that he loves us as a family. I found that out from the tone he spoke the little one's real name, and how he made the little one laugh. Also the affection he made in my belly with our next child. And the other one, it seemed like he had brought back memories of when I was a minor, until my mother's death. 

"Look what we have here? Two witches and three other lesser humans!" I hear, from the entrance to the cave we're in.

I looked where the voice came from, and I found two people who kept me company at the convent.

"Morgana and Celia! I'm so glad you're okay," I said, running and hugging Morgana.

"I told you I'd see you soon, right?" she said, answering my hug. "We're together, we're a big group of seven people." she whispers in my ear with a smile.

After Morgana's hug, I turn around and hug Celia.

"Hey Nimue" she said, answering my hug.

"Guys, you already know Morgana and this is the love of her life Celia!" I say, to the rest of the group, and I get a slap on the head from Morgana, laughing.

"But leaving this crazy..." she said looking at me, I showed her my tongue, "Welcome in Nemos!"

"I'm sorry, for Dizier's death, he helped us and was caught by the paladins, and it was my fault." I say, with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. 

"No, it wasn't your fault, he knew what he was getting into when he started smuggling the Feys. Let's honor what he did to us and put an end to all the paladins!" she says, comforting me with a hug.

"And you, Arthur, how ugly to do that to people who would kill themselves to help you!" she says, slapping his cheek.

"What happened to women being kind and friendly?" he says, and we laugh.

"We're strong women!" says Pym, slapping him again.

"Now that the circle is completed, it really is all women against Arthur!" he says, with an overdramatic way of speaking and pouting. "And Dof, why aren't you hitting him?"

"Because he's been super-trained!" says Pym, patting Dof on the head like he's a pet. And it made us laugh, I'm glad we're having a bit of a calm in this storm.

"Dof and Arthur, you can help the Feys, we need hunters, and I know you have that ability, go, go, be useful!" said Morgana, laughing to the men and they went.

After a while, we decided to take a walk, or as Guinevere said, recognize the perimeter, I told them my two dreams.

"Perhaps your unconscious is telling you not to forget what your mother asked!" says Celia. I nod my head, agreeing with her answer.

"But to Merlin the Wizard, the one who is Uther Pendragon's advisor?" asks Morgana. 

"I don't know! Neither I nor Nimue know this Merlin," said Pym, walking alongside Guinevere.

"You only know one Merlin, who was part of the lullaby Nimue's mother told!" says Guinevere, remembering when I told her about the sword.

"No, dear, he's flesh and blood!" says Morgana, "Perhaps, this Merlin from your story, he's the same Merlin, but I wonder, did your mother say why?"

"Why him?" Celia continues.

"I had no chance to talk properly with my mother, I had a paladin following her, and after she gave me the sword, he killed her, right in front of me!" I say, with tears in my eyes as I remember her death.

"I'm sorry, Nimue. I didn't know!" says Celia, apologizing and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right!" I say to her.

"This Merlin, who is a counsellor to Uther, is a Druid and very old, about 700 years old! If you believe the legends, you don't seem to be friends with the Feys, he's one of the king's most loyal men, do you really believe it's him?" says Morgana.

"Auntie Leonore must have known him, why on earth would she send the most powerful sword to him?" says Pym.

We passed some of the Hunters and one of them showed what he'd hunted, Morgana says there are a few left to feed all the Feys and humans in Nemos.

"Changing the subject, what's happening to you Guinevere and my dear brother?" she says.

"Nothing, why the question?" asks Red Spear.

"Looks like there are some sparks between you." says Morgana, with a little mischievous smile.

"I believe there's plenty of evidence that he's very intrigued by you!" I say to her, picking up some wood to prepare the fire for night.

"Dof told me you like your men, being very submissive," says Pym, and we started laughing, making fun of the famous Red Spear.

"Speaking of romance, what was this second dream you had?" says Celia, recalling my other dream, the one about the mysterious man.

"Maybe this mystery man is your soulmate and the occult are giving you some hint of who he is!" Pym, trying to answer the grand mystery of the man from my dreams.

"What brings me more questions is the devotion he had in me and Squirrel." My lips begin to tremble and soon enough tears start to fall when reminded of Squirrel. I didn't even know if that dear little stink had survived.

"What happened?" Celia and Morgana ask and Guinevere approaches asking if I'm all right.

"A few years ago Nimue approached a little boy who had lost his mother, and ended up creating a maternal bond with him, but we don't know if he survived or not in the attack of our village!" says Pym, with a loving smile. "In my heart, I feel that he is being a lucky little brat, who learned everything he knows from this madwoman we have here, and saving all the good souls he finds in his path," says my sister, hugging me, and I collapsed in tears, in her embrace.

"I knew she was good with children, but I didn't know it was because she had a boy, that he was protected by Sigurd," says Guinevere, giving me a little comfort on my shoulders.

"Yes, if he learned from you everything he knows, he must be doing a lot of damage that even his mother hasn't done all this time," Morgana jokes while we were in the forest, "but you can't think of any kind of romance, and neither can your soulmate, you realise you're no longer a simple Fey, you're the Witch of the Wolf's Blood, you've got the biggest weapon of the Feys in your hands, you must accept this fate or it will destroy you. We need to be very careful who knows about this, we need to know who our friends are," she says, taking Celia's hand.

"How will we know?" Pym asks why we're all on the same side.

"When the Paladins capture us, no one will remember us, simple humans who risked our lives, for Feys I have already accepted that fate," says Morgana.

"I like you, kitten, you have the strength of a warrior and I always help warrior brothers, your fights are mine," says the warrior.

"I am a simple human, who wants the good of all, and you, Nimue, can bring it to all of us!" continues Celia.

"Morgana, Guinevere and Celia..." I begin with tears. "I thank you for everything you've done for me and for Pym and especially for your friendships," I say, jumping into Morgana and embracing her.

"Will you help me find Merlin?" I ask my companions.

"Sure, together forever!" Pym, as promised.

"I'm with you!" says Guinevere.

"Yes!" Celia continues.

"Of course, but first understand something, you're in a position of much more power than you can imagine. All the kings of the world will want this sword, to glorify yourself as the supreme king, the king of all kings, you have the perfect exchange for the survival of all the Feys!" says Morgana.

"Okay! Okay! No hugs, but since we're here!" says Guinevere, in her voice as commander. "We can train. I realise you, Nimue, don't know how to use the right sword and I, as a fighter, will teach you the art of the sword." She starts teaching how to be destructive with the sword, at first I didn't know what to do, but then I started getting the hang of it. I'm still not like the famous Captain Viking Red Spear, but I can kill anyone with any sword. After this class, we went back to Nemus and helped prepare the food. While Pym and I are roasting the meat, Morgana started thinking about how we'd get Merlin's attention. She and Celia are writing a little note.

"Nimue, this meat is not ready!" says Pym, watching me take a small piece of meat and put it in my mouth.

"But it's so delicious!" I say, after one bite. Until I put the piece of meat in my mouth I didn't know I was so hungry. "You have something else to eat, I'm starving to death!" I continued, looking for something else to eat.

"I'm done!" Morgana exclaimed. She came up to me and stretched out a scroll. "Here, Celia and I thought of it, to get the wizard's attention."

"Let's see what these two wrote." She told Pym and Guinevere she was sharpening the knife.

"To the Great Merlin, greetings from the witch's entourage of wolf blood!" I give a smile and turn to guinevere.

"Now you're not the only one with a war name."

"I still prefer to call you kitty." she jokes.

"Come on Nimue, keep going! I want to know what you think of the letter." Morgana says animated.

"Coming back to the letter. I suppose you know by now I'm with the Sword of the Ancients. The famous tooth of the devil, I assure you, an acquaintance of yours, Father Carden, knows that several of his paladins have died by his sharp court!''

"Will you really send her like this?" Arthur and Dof appear with some meat they found in the forest.

"Great, more food, I'm starving!" I say, running up to them and getting the meat.

"Nimue, have you ever eaten a huge rabbit and are you still hungry?" says Pym

"I'm a growing girl," I say, showing her the tongue. 

"Only if it goes sideways!'' she says, retorting.

"But Arthur, what's wrong with what I wrote?'' Morgana asks.

"That's not how you get allies, with threats," he says, giving me the meat I was eating with my eyes.

"We Vikings, we do this and we win all our battles!" says Guinevere, facing him.

"Not even with stolen swords, eh, Arthur?" says Morgana.

"And how do you know?" he replies. "She's not the expert."

"Oh holy Loki, you really are brothers, huh?" says Dof, with a smile.

"And you are?" says Guinevere, going your way and here we have our youngest future couple in the group. I feel lonely, being the only single woman in this group. As they argue, I feel a twist in my stomach and I run into the corner and vomit all that was in my stomach.

"Nimue, what's going on? It's the tenth time you've had a bad time!" Pym says, helping me clean up.

"I don't know." Tears start falling from my eyes. "I'm not sure what's happening to me."

"I think kings have to see Nimue as equal!" says Celia, giving me something to soothe my stomach. "They only respect power. When we were at Abbey, one of Carden's men came and checked all of us and touched us all over our bodies because he was superior being a man."

"I'll keep reading." Pym took the scroll from my hand. "I want an end to the violence to my people and I want peace to rule our lands. I propose an alliance, Grande Merlin and ask you to use your influence with the king to end this period full of massacre that the church is doing to us, in exchange I offer the Devil's Tooth, the sword of power and I believe you will use it to help us rebuild our villages, refuse my offer and the blood of the paladins will be all over your kingdom."

"I love that last part!" says Morgana.

"I like it too." Guinevere agrees with Morgana.

"I won't send that!" I say. 

"But it's the best part of the note!" says Guinevere, being the bloodthirsty Viking she is.

"Morgana, that's not me!" I speak to her.

"Okay, I'll switch." she says poutingly and we all laugh at her action. 

"Okay, I switched, here it is! All I want is peace among the people, we're a peaceful kind, but if they attack us, we'll attack them."

"I like it, it's much better now!" says Arthur.

"I'd still prefer the other version!" says Guinevere, nudging Arthur's tummy with her elbow.

"Come on, there's a lady who can deliver the messenge, but she only accepts Feys, so I'll take you there. I won't be able to get in but I'll wait for you when you're done," says Morgana, getting up and I follow up and we go to the lady cave. 

"Don't lie to her. She reads thoughts, from the letter to her!" Morgana continues.

"Morgana, you're scaring me!" I mean, half scared.

"Yeva is a true sorceress. A wing of the old moon, but crazy, if she stands against you it's too dangerous, but she's our best chance of finding Merlin there." She shows me a cave. "Good luck!" And I went down towards it, there were lots of birds, "Hello" I say, coming in. And in the middle of the place was an old woman, her features resembled that of a bird, she had like all Moon Wings a long white hair, she turned from examining and spoke." They have a lot of questions about you, "and the birds of prey looked at me interested.

"I knew you could help me!" I tell her.

"You smell funny. What are you?"

"I'm from the people of Sky."

"You don't smell like sky folk." But I was born there, there's no way I'm anything else.

"My mother was the priestess of our clan and my father was our chief healer." I say and she faces me, I'm trembling with fear.

"When you think of them, there's pain, this healer and this priestess," and she comes close and touches my scar I received when I survived the Shadow Lord's attack and brought back all the memories of my parents. When my mother cried over my injured body and my father didn't want to save me, when she begged him to help me 'Jonah she's your daughter' 'you know what she is telling the truth leonore' 'I don't know what you're saying' and my childish version begged my father to stay with me so he wouldn't leave. The vision ends when you stop touching me. "Is that what your father feared, the scars?"

"Stop!" I mean, starting to get angry.

"I was right to fear you , to fear your blood!" she says, and that makes me more and more curious to know what happened

"I just want to know if you can send this message to Merlin?" I mean, before I do anything I might regret.

"Merlin? I curse that traitor!" she spits his name "What do you need with him?"

"The message is confidential, but vital to our survival!"

"I don't know where he is!" and she looks at her birds and catches an eagle.''But Marguerite, she can find everything, even traitors!" she says, handing over the bird so she could tie up the scroll and marguerite went to heaven. "I believe you'll find what's bothering you and soon you'll know what’s coming," she says, turning around. "You may go, child." And I left as soon as possible, outside was Morgana

"How was it?" she asked, as we returned to where the others in our group were.

"She sent the message, but she left me intrigued by what she said, I don't want to talk about it," I say and she nodded.

When we arrived at the sanctuary, Pym came running to say that while we were away she found a place where we could relax. And the seven of us went with Arthur and Guinevere leading us, I Celia and Morgana, in the middle and the two soulmates lovebirds in the back, talking and hugging each other. 

When we arrived, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, I could see the whole kingdom, and at sunset yours was with a mixture of yellow and red giving an orange tone on the horizon, I took my eyes out of sight when I heard a splash, and I saw that there was a small pond that had smoke on it and I saw that all my companions were already naked and inside the pond. 

"This is our greatest secret in Nemos, the snow of the mountain, when melted, comes down and creates these small lagoons, and the rocks that were part of a volcano, warm the waters!" says Morgana, snuggling with Celia, I saw that the others were also in couples, I asked her to turn and not look at me, because I was ashamed to be naked with these scars showing. They respected me and I took off my clothes and went into the water.

"You know most of us here are women and these two have owners," says Pym, still hugging Dof.

"I don't have any. I'm nobody's!" Arthur says, and we gave him a "You're serious!" "What?" he says, approaching Guinevere, and she punched him in the shoulder. "OK, well I've got a lady!" and Guinevere patted him on the head.

"Good Boy" she said and we laughed. 

"Nimue, you know you don't have to hide those scars," says Pym.

"We all have battle scars and it shows you survived them," says the Captain.

"Nimue... When I was a boy, I bet rat races, in my first race, my rat got scared and climbed up my leg, and tried to chew his way out, all the other boys laughed at me and in shame I ran home crying in shame and with the rat still in my pants," says Arthur and we laughed a lot.

"And this one." asks Celia, pointing to his chest.

"I got it from the first man I killed." he says "He hit me many times before he died!"

"Who was he?" asks Dof with Pym, in his lap.

"He was the brute who killed our father," says Morgana.

"That's what I thought, until I found out the guy wasn't from the clan that killed our father, but this guy wasn't innocent, none of it, but he didn't kill his father," Arthur continues. "Morgana, I'm sorry I never told you. I found out not long ago, I was young, when the attack happened, I was drunk and angry." sighs. "But that doesn't justify what I did. Humans can't do justice, and I know our father would be devastated to know what I did to that man." 

"We all made mistakes, Nimue and I killed a paladin that we were saving after he realised Nimue was there," says Morgana.

"Wait, you were looking after the paladin who tried to kill us, the one who you used your powers and locked him up with all those branches?" Pym asked me.

"What? "Did you find paladins before you found us?" asks Dof, to his soulmate.

"I think only Pym and Morgana know what happened and how I got the name Wolf-blood Witch. After the attack on our village and after my mother assigned me with the task of giving Merlin the Sword of Power. Pym found me after she separated from my little Squirrel. We were going to meet him, in the ruins of our ancestors, we were found by the wolves of the paladins, I fought with them and we ran to the ruins. Squirrel wasn't there and this paladin was following us. He grabbed me from behind and strangled me, I used the powers of the occult and he was wrapped in roots, then I found you and had this adventure in the convent," I took a deep breath after informing them tale. 

"Pussycat, every time I hear your exploits, I'm more impressed with you!" exclaims Guinevere, smiling at me. I blush.

"Thanks for the words, telling me the stories of your own battles and for listening to me." I tell them.

I feel a drop of water on my face and see that Pym had a playful smile on her face, I return the smile and play water towards Arthur, starting a little water war that ends with all the couples in a kissing session. I get out of there and change. I took a little nap, not realizing I was tired.

_I was in a naked stream, but I was not alone, beside me was the same man from the other dream, he was touching my face, and pulled me to a romantic, and desperate kiss, which I answered, very quickly, with the same intensity. His hand travels on my round breasts with the milk that nourishes our little puppy, he goes down his mouth to my neck and leaves a very pleasant mark. His hand continues the way until it finds my womanhood, playing with my lower lips. I took his hand away._

_"Why did you take it out?" he asks, with a lip. I give him a little kiss._

_"Why? Remember what the healer said, without making love until two full moons after birth, and the little one was born seven days ago." I say._

_"I'd forgotten, but it's been so long since we've done that, the last time was when we made him." he says serene._

"Nimue, wake up! It's getting cold, let's go inside," says Pym, waking me up.

"Pym had another dream, but this time,” my face became mildly red, “It was just that mysterious man and he was being romantic with me," I shared. Before I knew I began to cry once more tears.

"What a beautiful dream, but why are you in tears?" she says, helping me up.

"I don't know, but I feel like tears of happiness." I say, looking around. 

"They're gone, I stayed to keep you company," she says, explaining the absence of the others. "Come on, we have to pick some fruit before it gets too dark." We went and picked some and went back to Nemos. Down the stairs, I hear some kids playing and singing.

"Silly paladins, you better hide from the Wolf-blood Witch, silly paladin, choke and squirm all over, bitten by the Wolf-blood Witch." 

When I hear the song they sing I have a Flashback of the things I did with the Paladins. "Paladin, Paladin, fool..."

"Pym, did you hear what the children are singing?" I whispered to her.

"Everyone knows the story of the Wolf-blood Witch," she says. "But look at these drawings, they tell the latest events."

I look around, and I see the drawings and they all show a fey warrior. Another Fey comes and asks me to give the basket I carry.

"No need, we want to do something useful." I say, but still, she takes the basket. She speaks something in another language.

"Sorry, I don't understand." I speak to her.

"My name is Cora." she answers.

"Nimue, and the one with the red hair is Pym." I introduced us. "I'm curious, can you tell me who this warrior is?"

"The Green Knight, he is our leader, our protector, he saves us, the Feys." she says.

"The Green Knight?" asks Pym.

"Come, I'll show you something." she says and as we're very curious, we nod and follow her.

"Tonight there is Amala."

And there were some girls younger than me and Pym and they with a huge smile on their face, they came up to us and started showing fabrics. "It's a party."

"No, we can't." I say to them.

"Yes, we can." says Pym, accepting the dress. 

"You'll wear it to the party, maybe find your soulmate." says Cora, and I chorus.

"Nimue." I hear Morgana's familiar voice behind us.

"Morgana, here we have Cora. She told me about the party we are having tonight and these are... Sorry we didn't ask, your name?" Pym said.

"I'm Andressa and this is Apolina."

Our whole group was there, we greeted them with little hugs and Pym jumped in Dof and gave a passionate kiss.

"This is Morgana, Celia, Guinevere, Arthur and this is the human half of the first bond of companion I, between Human and Fey, Dof." I introduce my group to Cora and the girls.

"Nice to meet you all," she says. "Well, we split up again. Girls, come with me, let's get ready for the party!"

"No! No hair and dresses, not for me." says Guinevere, but we pull her without a choice. We dress up, we dress up, we braid our hair.

Morgana and Celia combined with similar green dresses and little braided coke. Guinevere had her face tied, but she looked beautiful in a blue dress and her hair was braided on the side of her body. Arthur will be shocked by the beauty of Viking. Pym was in a red dress, which matched her crowned hair and me in a dark blue dress and my hair braided into two little braids attached to a half tail.

We went in the direction of where the boys were and they looked very pretty. "Arthur, Dof here!" I say.

"Ma'am!" Arthur plays with me, taking my hand and kissing it.

"No more nonsense, my knight, your lady is waiting for you!" I say, pointing to Guinevere.

"Gui.. wow! You look like a dream!" he says, stammering at her.

"Darling, you don't have to open your mouth." she jokes, and we laugh.

"Come on, come on, come on!" says Pym, pulling me along with her, and Dof to go to the party.

It was an old ceremony, that two Feys soulmates united in a ceremony made by the priestess, formalizing the life of the new couple, bound before the occult, but in the last centuries, the feys turned Amala into a wedding celebration, because they thought that the feys should stay in their own tribes.

It was one of the most beautiful parties after Beltane, in my opinion. The couples started dancing the bride and groom dance, I stood aside watching my friends having fun, and wondered if Pym and Dof would do Amala soon.

Guinevere and Arthur with their sparks of attraction, and the former nuns, Morgana and Celia, who were smiling as they danced, finally being accepted for love.

I began to hear a murmur, that the Green Knight had returned, I was anxious to meet this hero, I went to the entrance of the cave. There, down the stairs, was a knight with a group of children. I tried to get closer, looking like I had a strength leading me there. 

"MOTHER!" a little voice that was stuck in my thoughts, which I thought would never be present, brings me the greatest joy of my life. There was my little Squirrel, my Percival, my baby. 

"Squirrel!" I shouted, running to him, hugging him and filling him with kisses. "My baby! My Percival! You never leave my side again, do you understand? Never! I'll chain you to me!" I say, with tears of happiness.

"Mom! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" he says, but not out of my embrace. 

"My son, I'm so happy you're alive, why didn't you wait for me? Your aunt and I went to the ruins and you were not there!" I tell him, holding him in my arms.

"I am sorry, mother, I heard a voice calling out from our people and I left the hiding place, but it was not a Fey, it was he who cried, the one who was in the attack. He took me, used me as bait for the Feys that survived the attack. He killed them, but he freed me and I ran as fast as I could, I was lost in the forest, but the Green Knight saved me," he says, in my arms.

"I have to thank this knight for saving my son, the joy of my life, my everything!" I say taking him in my lap and going to this knight. 

As we approached, he took off his helmet and surprised me, who was from below.

It was my foster brother Gawain, who was away from home for a good few years. I sighed with relief, my family was complete. My son, my brothers and also my friends. 

"Gawain!" I scream, to get his attention, he looks at me intrigued, but he remembers me.

"Nimue!" he comes towards me.

I put the little one on the ground, but very close to me. Gawain hugs me and once again, the tears of happiness fill my eyes.

"I can't believe you're alive!" he says, still hugging me.

"I don't believe you're alive!" I say, knowing he was so reckless that neither was I. 

"I have many things to tell you, but first, I must introduce you to the most important man in my life!"

"Don't tell me you've found your soulmate, because I'll kill whoever's stealing you from me!" he says, being the older brother and protector.

"No! I didn't, but you can have this conversation with Pym, she found hers," I say, pulling the little one next to me.

"Aunt Pym, found her soulmate. Can I please meet him,Mom?!" says my little, doggy-headed little one.

"Mom? Nimue?" asks Gawain, looking at me and the little one.

"Yes! I adopted him, after your departure. His mother passed away in childbirth, so I felt I had to stay with Percival!" I say to Gawain.

"Mom, my name is Squirrel, please!" says the little squirrel.

"Okay, Squirrel! That's my brother, in everything but blood, Gawain. Gawain, this is Squirrel, my son, the most important man in my life!" I present them. "But we must find the others, and show you something that my mother hatched for me." I say, pulling them to the little piece of land, that our group has left our things. There, the three couples were snuggling. 

"Pym, darling! I have two wonderful pieces of news." I say, coming in.

"Aunt Pym!" runs out to her and hugs her. "I missed you so much! I heard you found me an uncle. May I meet him,please?" he says, very quickly. I laugh with his grace.

"Squirrel, my little one, how I miss you! I knew you were alive, and that you had learned everything Nimue and I taught you. Know that you look so much like your Uncle Gawain?" she says to him, squeezing him.

"Pym, and the second news is here!" I say, pushing Gawain in.

"Hey, Pym, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Who's this soulmate of yours I need to kill?" he says.

"Gawain!" She gets up and jumps him. He returns the hug. They let go and she takes him to the rest of the group and introduces them, in the meantime my little one comes back to my side and takes him to my place, because I realize he's very tired and in a minute he passes out. I cover him with my cloak and take the sword from where I hid it.

"Gawain, this is Dof, my soulmate, he's the first man on the Viking crew of the most feared Captain in the Red Spear oceans. Next to him is Guinevere better known as Red Spear. Next to her is her lover, Arthur, and we also have Arthur Morgana's sister and his girlfriend Celia. Don't worry, they're human, but they're all here because they believe in our cause."

"Welcome to this family of misfits!" says Morgana, with a smile.

"Thank you, for taking care of these two. They're a headache, but they're my favourite pains," says Gawain, laughing.

"Just don't try to steal Nimue's sword, or she'll be a beast!" says Arthur, laughing.

"What sword?" Gawain asks, intrigued.

"That sword!" I say, giving it to him.

"It's the Sword of Power, who knows of it?" He asks.

"Only who is here!" I say.

"Some of the elders?" I don't think so, then I explain what happened since the attack, the task my mother had given me. How Pym and I knew all our friends, and how I had killed all the paladins.

"Why would Leonore ask you to give the sword that is our salvation to a traitor to our people?" he asks, after all the explanation.

"She died before she told me!"

"It must have been like a bargaining chip. She thought Merlin would protect you, but she doesn't need it any more. I promise, as the world's dearest brother, to protect you!" he says.

"Thank you so much for the promise, but you know I don't need protection!" I say, embracing him. "I feel like there's more to it than that, my mother wouldn't talk to someone she didn't trust."

"Maybe Aunt Leonore knew him." Pym says.

"How?" asks Gawain.

"Morgana, Morgana!" I hear a scream calling out to Morgana. "We've received news." A Fey, who did not know, has entered our space.

"Layla, what happens? Whose news?" asks Morgana. I looked at the fey. She looked about Gawain's age, she was tall, had dark brown hair and a blue eye that looked like I'd seen it before.

"Yvoire Abbey was burned and all the sisters died," says Layla. I looked at Pym and nod, so we ran to hug Celia and Morgana. The two of them cried on our shoulders.

"We all have something in common, we are orphans of parents and land, but not of family. On this journey I began thinking that I had lost everything, my mother, my sister, my brother and my son, but now I have four sisters, three brothers and my precious son. We are a family by choice," I say, looking at everyone. "Are we together?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"Nimue, Pym..." says Gawain, with Layla by his side. "Enjoying that we're here, I want you to meet one of the most important women in my life. Girls, this Layla, my soulmate!" he says, introducing us.

"Nice to meet the girl who put the reins on this adventurer!" I say, embracing her. "Welcome to our crazy family."

"Traitor gave his answer.'' says Yeva, entering the cave. "Let's go to my space, quick," she says, pulling me into her cave.

"Pym, take care of Squirrel. Gawain cover." I scream and Gawain follows us.

  
  


"That lazy guy, only gives me trouble, next time, Margueritte will bring his balls!" says Yeva, as she prepares a potion for me. She begins to walk in circles, throwing the potion to the ground and muttering the spell.

"What will happen to her?" ask, my brother.

"Nothing, she just needs to sit, breathe and sleep, the Occult will take her to Merlin, he says the road is not safe, so we'll do it the way of the ancient druids. Memories will come, maybe good and maybe bad, pay attention, these are the voices of the Occult and this is the path between worlds, where Merlin awaits her," he explains, and continues to play the potion and mutter the spell.

I close my eyes and I hear my mother, "Take this to Merlin, that's all that matters, run!" I heard my father, "I brought evil to this Nimue family!" "Jonah, it's your daughter, do something, she's cursed!", and my voice, "I'll fix it, Daddy, I'll take the medicine, I won't complain!" "It's in your blood, child. Ask your mother why, I won't say! All those memories of my childhood and the last days, the most tragic memories of my life. I open my eyes and I'm in the temple of my village, there was a man. Merlin.

"Are you him?" I ask "Are you Merlin?"

"And you are the Wolf-blood witch, the dreaded bearer of the devil's tooth," he says.

"Do you mock me?" I speak to him.

"No, but you're playing a dangerous game, girl."

"Do you think the survival of our people is a game?" I speak, using a little of my power.

"What is your connection to this place?" he asks.

"Why the question?" I say, looking into his blue eyes.

"The one between the world, has found a common ground between us, where we share memories, otherwise we would be in a different place, not here."

"I am of the people of heaven, this is my temple, my home, and this is where my mother died." I say.

"Are you the daughter of Leonore?" he asks, approaching and looking into my eyes.

"I am!" I say.

"Did she give you the sword?"

"Yes, and she asked me to take it to you, as her last wish. Did you know her?"

"I knew her and their instructions were very wise!" I realized he wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me, Merlin!" I mean, following him.

"No, I'm sorry!"

"Look at me!" he turns around and looks at me.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"You have her eyes!" he says, trembling.

"Anything else?"

"What name has she given you?"

"Nimue."

"Nimue, that's a beautiful name."

"I've been wondering: Why you? Why did she ask to take the sword for you?"

"Why? What is your answer?"

"Because you are my father."

"Let's meet in person, I have a place in mind, there we can get to know each other better," says my newly known father.

"Tomorrow." Seat, and he gives me the location.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Weeping Monk POV**

  
  


At dawn, I got sweaty and with an erection. I had to hide it so that others wouldn't find out that I was with pleasure, after a dream with a woman I didn't know. I left the quickest for a nearby lake, and on the way, I kept remembering that dream. In the silky skin of this woman, in the pride I felt when the boy called me father, in this love that I felt for both of them, and that in sleep I would have a son of my blood, and that in life outside of dreams, this will not happen, because the god forbids his devotees to have family, to share love with others besides him. I entered the icy waters to wash away all the evidence that this dream gave me a forbidden thought. I have to forget everything because I have a job, I need to concentrate on that. I went back to my tent. There was Father Carden.

"Are you up early, my son?" he asks me.

"Yes, Father, I needed to cleanse myself of all the demonic blood that was on my skin!" I said to him, hiding that it was for something else.

"Well done, my son! Good, you're up early, we have an illustrious guest on our soil, we'll visit you soon, pack your things, we'll be out soon!" and he left the tent, I sighed with relief and packed what I needed for this journey.

I took Goliath and gave him some food. I went to meet Carden and the rest of the brothers.

"My believers, today is a very important day. On our soil we have the illustrious presence of the most important person of our Lord, we will go to his camp, where we will find other devotees," says Carden, ready for departure, and we set off.

I went ahead, as in all the reconnaissance missions. When we arrived, Father Carden was escorted to the largest tent, I went with him, but when I tried to enter, they did not allow me passage. By intuition, I took my sword.

"Wait, my son, no one here is going to hurt me!" he says, and he goes in.

I stood outside waiting, and in that time I thought again of the dream I had last night. Why does this boy I met a few days ago appear and is the woman in the dream the woman he glorified and intrigued me with? In my dream, she looked at me with such a passionate look. 

But in the midst of all these thoughts, I remembered that witch, that her scent leaves my manhood hard, that carries the animal inside me, that consumes me, that vibrates my heart. I hit myself, because I cannot have those thoughts. After a few minutes, Father Carden takes me out of my thoughts, pulling my arm.

"It is your failure that makes me the target of such humiliation. You are proud, the witch mocks us!" he says, looking into my eyes, not knowing what I felt for her, that she was in my thoughts, every second of the day. "Remember these words, if I am burned, I will not go alone!" I don't know what to feel after these words. I swallowed what I was going to say and looked at the tent, where my father came from. What must have happened for him to be so angry? 

After that, we left for our part of that camp. I started to prepare my tent, but I had to stop, because I felt an enormous urge to eat rabbit and went hunting. I was one of the best shooters there was. I got about four rabbits, then I baked and ate. A half hour later, I was lying down and I felt a twist in my stomach, I ran into the corner and vomited all that was in my stomach. I got clean, but I didn't know what was happening. I ended up sleeping.

  
  
  
  


**_Pov's Hidden_ **

_"We had a good idea making Lancelot have all the symptoms that Nimue has. That is making him intrigued by what's happening. Soon, we'll have a crucial change in him. It already started, when he met the little Squirrel, who he saw himself in the poor boy and with his dreams, he will see what is good about our people and when his changes sides and he meets Nimue, they will be ready for the new life, which is growing in Nimue's womb"._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	7. A Shocking Discovery

**POV NIMUE**

Acordo com um peso no corpo e vejo que estou enredada por bracinhos e com sua cabecinha em meu coração, abraço meu filho mais perto de mim. 

"Nimue, você acordou!" diz Pym, aproximando-se de onde eu estava com o pequeno. "Gawain nos contou que os Hiddens o levaram a Merlin e que eles tiveram uma conversa ritual com os antigos druidas, e essa era a única maneira de falar com Merlin, mas ele não sabia de mais nada porque você desmaiou e ele o trouxe de volta . "

"Pym, onde estão todos os outros?" Eu pergunto, na caverna, porque éramos só eu, ela e meu filho.

"Eles estão pegando algo para comer e se preparando para o dia. Eu fiquei aqui porque estava com medo de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido com você durante seu encontro com Merlin", diz ela, dando tapinhas em minha bochecha.

"I found out some shocking things and also why my father didn't like me," I say, nudging my son. "Percival, it's time to wake up! We have things to do." But he throws himself on me, still sleeping. Pym had a laugh.

"He's just like you! A little octopus, but I remember food always wakes him up," she compared us in a humorous manner. I laugh with her, but I keep trying to wake the little one.

"Nimue! I'm glad you're awake, Gawain's crazy with worry. I sent him to find you food before he tried to wake you up," Layla says, coming in with a little smile.

"When he brought you in yesterday and put you down, he kept nudging you to see if you woke up until the little one climbed up on you and snuggled up, still asleep, then he stopped and we all went to sleep," she finished.

I smiled, but realised that I do not know her, she is my brother's soulmate and I want to get along with his love. 

"Tell us how you met this fool who is our older brother, and in return, we'll tell you all his rotten things." I say, and she opens a smile and agrees. We smiled and waited for her to tell us.

"He told me, you'd try that when you met me. But he knows, I love to know things about him,” she said, "We have the same temperament and we're overprotective with the people we love. He also told me that when you were little you would do anything impetuous to play with older people, but when someone stood against one of you... You could destroy the world," she sighed, but continued.

"I am the same! I had a little brother, who was super cautious and behaved, just like Gawain. I, on the other hand, was the fiery one in the family, I made all the jokes with everyone in my tribe, they called me a witch because I had the Hidden beside me. When I was twelve, I went out into the woods, and ended up stopping in the nearest town. I knew that we Feys were discriminated against by humans. I was followed by the king's men and they started throwing stones at me because I didn't give them what they wanted, I was ridiculed by the residents. There he was, the leader of the paladins, he cornered me and told me that I would burn, but I managed to lose him, camouflaging myself on the wall and he did not see me anymore and I ran away. I went back to the woods and when I found my village I had nothing else, only bodies and ashes. I lost all my family, my parents and my brother", she said with tears. 

As I could not get out of my position, Pym goes to her and hugs her. 

"I am the last of the ash folk, I was angry, for thirteen years I survived in the forest, training so that when the day came, I could avenge my family. Two years ago, I heard a rumor that the resistance was beginning fey, and that they had a leader, who was a warrior with the codename Green Knight, I was very excited that after eleven years of training, I would finally get revenge. In the forest, I followed every lead and found Nemus. They were very surprised that there was a people of the Ashes, still alive. Soon I entered the reconnaissance and attack group. I met Gawain, and we knew we were soul mates. I told him my story, who told me his story, and what he talked about most was the two little sisters, who looked too much like me," she says, explaining her story.

"Wow, Layla! You've been through all this, and you're still alive?" I mean, you're amazed at how much we have in common.

I tell her about our last adventures.

"And so we came here, meeting Gawaine and my Squirrel, and now meeting you."

I felt a move and I looked down, and there was my little Squirrel, with his little blue eyes, looking at me.

"Good morning, my brave warrior!" I say, lifting us up and filling his cheeks with kisses.

"Mom, I'm hungry, and by the noise your stomach is making, you'll eat a whole wolf," he says, laughing.

"Percival, don't you know? Your mother, before you, ate five rabbits, alone!" says Pym, making the little one look at me in amazement.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, you two! Let's get ready, I have to introduce you to the others," I say, tickling him.

"So this is your son? I didn't know you'd found your soulmate," asks Layla.

"Yes, he's my son, but not from my womb, he was orphaned by his mother at the age of five, so I decided he'd be the mother he needed, but in our attack, he lost his father. Now we're together and he's got a huge family, I haven't found my soulmate yet," I answer.

"The man who is my mother's chosen one, he will have to be chosen by me. I won't let anyone get to her, he has to be the best fighter, he has to like me, he has to know how to cook, hunt and above all, he has to love her," he says, and I feel tears in my eyes, hugging him tight.

"I love you, son!" I say.

"Me too, Mom."

"Son, this is your Aunt Layla. She's Gawain's soulmate. Layla, this is little Squirrel." I present them.

"Are you the Green Knight's soulmate? He's my hero! He saved me in the woods, he can fight with a sword, he can shoot too!" and we laugh at the little guy's enthusiasm. 

"I didn't know my nephew, who I had never met until yesterday, was such a fan of me!" says Gawain, entering our entourage, full of food.

"FOOD! Give it to me!" I shout as my little one speaks.

"He called me his nephew!" and with the biggest smile, he jumps into Gawain's lap and we all laugh at his clowning.

"You guys! I'd like to introduce you to the famous Squirrel, he's the most important man in my life." I say.

"But, I've known you longer!" says Gawain with a little pout. "Hey, kid, you stole my job!" and starts tickling the little guy.

"Stop it, Uncle Gawain!" says the little one, laughing.

"We have a very large entourage here to introduce you. This is Dof my soulmate, he's the first man on the Viking crew of the most fearsome ocean captain, Red Spear. Next to him is Guinevere better known as Red Spear, and on his side is his lover Arthur and we also have Arthur Morgana's sister and his girlfriend Celia. Don't worry, they are human, but they are all here because they believe in our cause!" says Pym, using the same presentation she made with Gawain.

"What happened? Nimue, you passed out, didn't wake up when I brought you back. Did the traitor do something to you?" asks Gawain, sitting next to his soulmate.

"He did nothing, we talked and found things, which were hidden by my mother."

"What are they?" says Pym.

"I'll see him in person and discuss the terms." I will not admit that Merlin is my father.

"Are you really going to give up the Sword of Power?" Gawain asks.

"It was her last wish."

"What is this Sword of Power and who will you meet?" asks my curious little son.

"This is a conversation for adults. The one I'm meeting is Merlin." I say to him.

"The Merlin of the stories, that Granny was telling me to sleep?" he asks, surprised.

"He himself, he was Grandma's friend." I answer, controlling myself not to say that Merlin is his grandfather.

"I don't think Leonore knew how the war was going and that sword could help us protect the farms. We find out the Weeping Monk is destroying our food stocks and they burn our valley. We must respond with the same force," says Gawain.

"Green Knight, must we meet the council?" comes a Fey warrior, brunette with haunting eyes. I wouldn't piss her off, because I knew she'd kill me in three seconds, it's Gawain's right hand, Kaze.

"Nimue, you know that on the road you can have a lot of paladins or thieves, I'll go as your guard, meet me on the North Trail, we'll go on horses." continues my brother, being the greatest super protector possible.

"I'm the one who's gonna go with you, Gawain. You're very wrong, if you think you will." Pym says.

"I'm part of the protection team!" says Guinevere.

"We don't need men!" I say. 

"Mother, I'm going along! I don't want us to be separated again. I'll be there to save you!" says my little warrior, taking a small knife and making fighting moves.

"I still think one of us should go," says Arthur.

"If you want me to pick an escort, fine... Kaze, it seems my brother, a super-protective idiot, says I need an escort, would you accompany us?" I ask, getting up ready to leave.

"I'll get the horses, one for each!" she says.

"One for me and the little one. Another for Pym, another for Guinevere, Morgana, Celia and Layla, are you coming?" I ask for others.

"I will!" Morgana answers.

"I'll stay Nimue, someone needs to keep an eye on Nemus here." says Layla crossing her arms.

"I'll stay too. I'll be more useful helping the other children." answers Celia.

"Then let's go! We need to go fast and during the day," says Kaze, rushing us.

And we went to get the horses.

Squirrel sat in front of me, I held him in my arms and we left. In the middle of the way, my little one began to tell of his adventure the last few days.

"The last time I rode a horse was when the Crying Monk caught me, I found out he's so boring. I'd talk to him and he wouldn't answer. You'd call me impulsive, I cursed him, I called him ugly and that he was an idiot, and that you'd kill him if he touched a strand of my hair!" I couldn't stand it and laughed too loudly, this little guy learned a lot from Pym.

"Nimue, what happened?" she asks.

"That little brat learned his way of irritating people from you. He just told me his last adventure." I say between laughs. "Tell them!" and all the women were laughing after he finished his story.

"He's really your son, kitten. He'll be a brave warrior!" remarks Red Spear, and I see the little smile. His life dream was to be a warrior, he knows how to shoot arrows and use knives. We continue the path to the ruins.

"Let's go with you," says Kaze, and the others nodded in agreement.

"No! I need to find him and from my mother's memory, I have to hear what he has to say, but it's still unclear if I'm going to hand over the sword. I need to know if we have protection. Squirrel, you come with me!" I announce. "Does anyone have any more advice?"

"The king must stop Carden's attacks, that's the main one, if the king doesn't accept, the answer is no!" says Kaze "Uther must be on our side against the paladins and the Weeping Monk!"

"Hear the Hiddens!" Morgana begins.

"They will guide you, sister!" Pym says.

"One shout and we will attack!" adds Guinevere. 

"Thank you!" I get off my horse and help the little one down. We entered the ruins and walked into a small courtyard.

"Mother, it looks like someone's here, look at the things here!" whispers the little one, pointing to the place. I look and there's a staff, and some other stuff.

"Hello, anyone?" I ask, taking Squirrel's hand and walking close to where things are.

"It's like looking at Lenore." says a voice.

"Grandma? Mom seems very..." I cover the little one's mouth.

"Nimue, is this boy your son?" he asks, looking from me to Squirrel.

"I had many questions since we talked, but now that I see you in person, I can't remember any of them." I say, "I adopted him when his mother passed away." And he settles down.

"I see you brought the sword?" he asks.

"She did, but she didn't tell me anything about it," says the little one, answering his question.

I smile at him, before I complete "I always carry it." I'm afraid to say something wrong asI'm meeting my father for the first time. "Did you love her?"

"Yes, she was my soulmate, the only one who could tame me in my 700 years." he laughs, reminding me, and I open a smile.

"How did you two meet? Why did you leave and abandon me? Why did I have to grow up believing that another man was my father?" I rapidly fired questions away, all the ones I have longed to ask him.

"We'd better leave those questions for a timely moment." he responds.

"I didn't wait that long." I say.

"The longer you possess the sword, the more you are in danger! Give it to me and your life will be spared," he says.

"No! My mother won't give it to you! They say you must promise the Feys will be safe. That is the only way to have the sword, even if I don't know what it's for."

"I'm trying to protect you!" he says.

"I've lived 20 years without your protection, don't pretend you care about me." And a voice whispers something I don't understand.

"It seems that the Hidden made a joke in your mind. You found your soulmate on the day of the attack, there in the temple, and now you carry the consequences of that encounter, you have a little one in your womb, and he's growing up fast, and because it wasn't the right time, they took away your memories of the encounter," he says.

"I'm going to have a brother, and my mother has found her soulmate, but the Hidden has taken away the memory. Why?" inquires Squirrel, touching my belly.

I had many symptoms, I remember seeing many pregnant women in my village. I even helped some of them improve their morning sickness. I remembered being very hungry and wanting to eat rabbit and after eating, I ended up having to vomit, I was feeling much more tired than usual, and I realized that my breasts have grown to fit the milk to nourish this little one.

"As I was dumb, I had all the symptoms and didn't pay the slightest attention, I thought it was the stress of the trip," I say, putting my hand on top of the hand of the little one who was in my womb." I don't understand, soulmates should be the perfect match for every Fey, I see my friends and they have their soulmates that complete their being, but with me, the Hiddens took that memory away?" I say with tears.

"Nimue, they've taken away your memories, because they don't think any of you are ready for it. You have more important things to do. Don't be angry, that was the best thing to do," says my father, coming closer. "I want to be a part of your life and my grandchildren. You must have heard many things, that I was a traitor to the Feys because I decided to help human kings." he sighs. "I will show you my life story." 

"How?" asks the little one.

"No harm will come to her and your brother, little warrior, I chose this place because Festa e Morei will be able to bring back the memories of my past. Come on, follow me!" and we went towards a smaller patio, there was a bench and several ruins "They died on that bench, embraced. Sit down, Nimue, and you, boy, come with me, those memories are not memories for a child to watch."

"My name isn't boy is Squirrel," he says, with his chest pushed out to make himself be seen intimidating .

"Percival." I say between coughs.

"Okay, you'll hear voices, don't fight them and you'll understand my past with your mother." 

  
  


_I ran away, and halfway there I found your temple, where I passed out in pain, a few days later, your mother found me and realized I had an object inside my chest. I asked her to let me die, but her mother was committed to saving my life, who cut my skin and took the sword from me, when she had just sewn my wound, a wonderful smell came and I knew that she was my soulmate._

_It took days for her mother to realize that we were destined and that we loved each other. But when we completed the bond and conceived you, I discovered that many tribes no longer believed in soulmates magic and began to marry the people of the tribes who lived. I found out that your mother was engaged to the son of the head of the Jonah tribe. I was angry, I tried to use my magic to end him, but it didn't work. I tried again, it seemed I had lost my magic, I fought with Leonore to know the location of the sword and she said she had destroyed it, but before, she had seen my past and told me to leave, never to look for it again and disappear from her life. She wanted to end our bond, and she would follow life as it was in her village and marry the son of the tribal chief. But, Nimue, I want to show you everything of my life, I won't hide the part where I was controlled by the sword. That is the bloodiest part of my past. I was the greatest warlock on the face of the earth, I had the shadow kings by my side and with the Feys we killed at once. We had moments that I should have been merciful, but I was not, I killed women, men and children. I thought I was doing right for my people, I wanted revenge._

  
  


And I saw all your memories, from the days of battle to your last day with my mother I was afraid. I stood up and took the sword, and pointed it at her chest.

"How can you? Did you kill all these innocents?" I ask. "Squirrel, come on!" and I pull my son behind me.

"I've lived for many years, I've made many mistakes, but before you accuse me, tell me how many have you killed since your mother gave you that sword?" he asks.

"They were murderers, they killed my mother and burned all of my tribe!" I say.

"You're sure your cause is just! I thought so too. Revenge has taken hold of me and will take hold of you, because it is in your blood, my child", he says, and I am infuriated, how can he say that just because I am part of him, I will become him?

"I will not be like you!" I shout.

"But you are! I ask you to let me destroy you, it was my true intention, to melt in the fire fey, where you will never destroy lives again!" he says. 

"But what about the safety of our people?" asks Squirrel.

"I swear I will do anything to protect the Feys." he promises.

"I still don't trust you, but, I'm giving you a vote of confidence, only after you've earned our security, I'll give you the sword." I say "But, you invite your daughter and offer her nothing for dinner, she's carrying your grandson!" I play with my newest family discovery.

In a few days I discovered that I have a father, and now that I have found my soulmate and am carrying the fruit of that encounter.

"Oh, my God, I didn't even think of that! I'm sorry, but I can find something for us to eat. Come on!" and take us to an area where there's an orchard, but it looked dead. "What a sad reward."

"What? The most powerful wizard that ever lived, was defeated by dead trees!" I mock him .

"Miss, don't mock me, I'm your father! I may have lost my magic, but I remember some tricks, tell me about your connection with the Hidden." he says.

"My mother is the strongest of all the Feys, she has a very strong connection," says the little one, in joy.

"But I have no control."

"So you need to practice! Wake one of the apple trees?" he says.

"I don't feel like taking lessons."

"With this gift, you could be a formidable sorceress. But you're afraid, and it makes you weak, your mother was the same. You could have been a Shadow Lady, but you decided to be a simple healer."

I get angry and I unleash my powers.

"If you speak ill of my mother again, you will see dangerous magic!" the threat.

"Anger begets its magic!" he says, with a huge smile "I was like that in my youth."

"Very clever!" I say "You used a trick, because you knew I'd respond the same way you did!"

"Yes, Nimue, but I've learned there are others to access the Hiddens, imagine the result you want." 

"I told you I can't control it." I say.

"I didn't ask you to control, just create an intention and hand it over to the Hidden ," he says, with a smile, which I always imagined Jonah would give me with pride. But now it was the great Merlin, who was proud of me. "Go ahead!"

"Try, I want to see if the old man knows anything," says my son.

"Old man is your grandfather!" says Merlin.

"But you're my grandfather!" says Squirrel, with a smile, pretending to be innocent.

"You little boy! That's not something you do with my grandfather," he says, laughing and we laugh together.

I close my eyes, and try to connect with the occult, feel them in my thoughts, and send the image of an apple tree full of apples. I open my eyes, I see that not only was the apple tree in bloom and with its fruits, but all the trees are in bloom".

"Look what powerful magic, my dear!" he says with pride.

"I was only thinking of the apple tree!" I speak, with a lip.

"What was the thought that went through your mind before that?" he asks.

"I thought of my family. My mother, you, my children, my brothers, and whoever my soulmate was," I say.

"A powerful memory, and this with your pregnancy, you share your magic with your son, in your womb, and make all the trees on the plantation grow," he says, going towards the trees to pick the fruit.

We had a delicious feast with the delicious apples, pears, plums, peaches, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and blackberries. We ate and were resting when I heard horses whinnying.

"Nimue! Há muitos soldados do Rei Uther aqui!" diz Morgana, com os outros seguindo ela e eles com nossos cavalos.

"Vá! Vou perdê-los, você é mais importante! Pegue a espada! Eu te conheço tão pouco, mas quero que você se lembre de que meu coração é seu. Filha da próxima!" ele diz, colocando um beijinho na minha testa. "Ir."

E saímos sem olhar para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	8. Once More The Witch Torments Me

**Weeping Monk POV.**

_I was in a stream, naked, but not alone beside me was the same woman from the other dream. I was touching her face, and pulled her into a romantic and desperate kiss, which she responded very quickly and with the same intensity. My hand travels on her round breasts, with the milk that nourishes our little son. I lower my mouth on her neck and land a very pleasant mark, and she moans. I continue on my way, until I find her womanhood, I begin to play with her lower lips. She takes my hand away._

_"Why did you take it off?" I ask, with a pout. She kisses me and tells me._

_"Remember what the healer said? Without making love, until two full moons after birth, and the little one was born seven days ago!"_

_"I'd forgotten, but it's been so long since we did that. The last time was when we made him!" I say, serene._

I woke up scared, once again I have a dream about this woman, I realize she's a Fey woman. My face contorted into shame in realization. I move my hand toward moving back the hair falling unto my face.

I can't have dreams, with a representative of the devil. I ask his sanctity why he is sending these dreams, and especially why this woman. I have many questions. 'Who is she?', I feel that I know her, but I don't know from where. Perhaps she’s the famous Witch, who killed many of my brothers or is she the one that the little boy speaks with such love and respect? I pray to the Lord to bring mercy to me, one of his most fervent devotees.

"My son, I have a task for you!" says Father Carden, entering my tent. "The Feys have infiltrated the woods, and you know that even the demons have to eat. We know that they eat from the Minotaur's farms, so as not to reveal themselves. So I want to let them starve to death. Burn them, whip them, until they panic like cattle at the slaughterhouse, that's your job! Go! As soon as possible," he finishes, and leaves my tent.

I prepare myself for this task: I take Goliath, my bow and arrows and a bucket of fat to facilitate the burning of the farm. I did what Father Carden asked of me and saw several Feys being consumed by the fires. I halt for a second hearing the anguish voices crying out for help. I heave a sigh and continue forward, my task was well done leaving no longer a need for me to be there. 

Continuing on my path I find a place where I feel the presence of some Feys. Sure enough, I was able to identify some Feys occupied in tending their crops and close by there was a mill. I warn the paladins who were with me, and tell them to surround the perimeter of the mill. I feel that there are some Feys hunters, a little further away. I followed the smell and there were three men and a young man, two of the men were human, but one of them has the Fey smell, which masks his human smell. The fey had dark hair and I think he was the infamous Green Knight that runs gossips amongst the camp. I saw that they separated, 2 and 2. I come down from Goliath, I take my bow and shoot 2 arrows, one on the young man and the other on the human. I hit the young man, who died on the spot, but the second, the human dodged and was not hit, Anger coursed through my body as I was furious and decided to engage in close combat with him.

He had already drawn his sword, he tried to hit me to which I gracefully dodged and attacked him with my arms to try to draw his sword. I managed to push him and he fell to the ground, got up and tried to attack me, and again I knocked him down. That's too easy, he doesn't know the art of fighting, I'm ready to attack and kill him with my sword. He attacks me, I defend against his attack with my sword, he is caught off guard and I cut him in the chest, we fight a little more and when I am ready to kill him. To my bad luck, the knight Fey and the other human come to his rescue by pushing me and helping their companion to get up.

"I leave you for a minute, and you're almost dead. I don't know what Red Spear saw in you!" complained the Fey as they fled.

"That's my charm!" retorts the black-haired human.

"Come on, we have to help the others, I believe the monk has several friends around and we'll have to fight!" says the blond. 

They ran and my brothers helped me up and we went to the mill, where the other paladins were finishing off the demons there. 

I saw that one of those demons had been hit, I see that the others are inside the mill, but they were still alive, I will use this to bring those three who dared to overthrow me. I throw Fey's helmet on the ground, and I go down and walk towards Fey, dying, take out my knife and cut off his arrow that tried to attack me. I take the devil, and I lift him up.

"Hand over the three musketeers and all the others will survive! Come on, aren't you the saviors of this demon? How many will have to suffer for their crimes, I am a very patient man and I am willing to wait for you, but I will keep busy with this demon down here!" I finish my malice taunt and use the arrow on his body to bring attention to his wounded friend He cries out in pain and I push the arrow further "I will explain how it works, although I am sure you remember, Green Knight, to give you time to decide, I will cut this guy into little pieces, slowly!" I stick the knife, which I hold, into his stomach and he screams. I'm still playing with this convict, but I'm already losing my patience and screaming.

"And what will musketeers do? I think I have to gut your friend!" Nothing. "So, should I take that silence as a yes?" and I see the door open, but only one comes out, the Green Knight. They must have thought of a plan, "Take him!" I say, for the paladins, but before they get close, an arrow comes and kills the Fey. The Green Knight goes back there.

The anger infects me, but I have an idea. Set the mill on fire with them inside. Got some buckets, full of sebum to burn faster. I'll shoot the first arrow and tell the paladins to shoot too. Soon it's all on fire. I smell fear inside. After a while, the three of them come out with their swords and start attacking the paladins. They are killing all the brothers, I run to them to try to help, but I smell a wonderful smell calling me, it reminds me of the Witch, she is here! I look at the mill and see that a demon magic makes the flames grow and the smoke comes down to near the earth. I hear the voice of the green knight.

"The boy was right, Nimue can do it!" cries the Green Knight.

"We're screwed, she'll kill us!" says the other one running.

The smoke blinds us.

"The witch came after us," a trembling voice of one of the brothers shouts.

"Silence" I hear a war cry, I cut who was coming, I'm in shock, I just killed one of my brothers. I see they're fighting each other, I get angry and follow that delicious smell, but there was nothing there, I scream in anger.

I can't believe the witch got us to fight each other. I managed to get the survivors out and we went back to camp, I told the priest what happened and he slapped me for my mistake.

I went back to my tent and slept.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**NIMUE POV**

We went as fast as we could. I told Squirrel not to say anything about what we talked to my father about until we were in a safe place. I'm worried about Dad, who had offered to let me, his grandson and my companions run away. Squirrel was guiding our horse, we did not talk during the escape, but when we arrived in a valley full of rocks, further ahead I saw a place full of army flags. Morgana, who was guiding our group, Pym was on my side, Guinevere and was doing the rearguard, Kaze stayed behind to do a reconnaissance as we managed to lose the army that followed us. I was curious because I didn't recognize where we were.

"Kaze should have been here by now!" says the little one in front of me.

"What is this place Morgana?" I ask.

"We are in a camp cursed by Cailleach, it's called the Blood of the Brothers." she answers.

"I don't like the vibe of this place," says Pym, trembling. I'm more and more intrigued as we walked around the camp.

"How was it cursed? What has she done?"

"Didn't you hear the mythological legend during your childhood?" she questioned with a smile.

"No! Ours were real." answers Pym, after hearing Morgana.

"Now I'm intrigued to know how different your mythologies are from ours," mentions the viking of the group.

"Cailleach invoked a mist involving the army of Rome, and the soldiers went mad with the mist, killing each other. That's why the brothers' blood name," she says.

"This is more like our attacks than our mythology," says Guinevere.

I abruptly heard the thundering stomps belonging to a horse, I swiftly turned my head to see it was Kaze.

"Thank God, you're safe! Did you see anything important?" I ask her.

"Merlin managed to hold them off for a while, he said you were handing over the sword and they frightened her and so she ran away. I found out it was the Queen Mother who orchestrated that Merlin would be followed. He fought with the one commanding the army, but the General ordered them to follow us. We have less than an hour to hide."

"The Celts dug tunnels in the cliffs to escape the Romans. Some of them lead to Grammaire, Arthur and I used to play in them," suggests Morgana.

"Morgana, do you want us to climb that mountain?" asks Kaze. "No, this place stinks of evil magic, in my village, Baxare would burn this place and cover it in salt, it's foolish for us to stay here!"

"It will be foolish for us to come back," says Morgana. "We are with two people who can fight, a healer, a Fey who has powers, but cannot control them, and a sword that scares me, a child and I, a human, who has no talent." she nonchalantly listed to make her point of the little choice we had. 

"I'd rather die fighting soldiers than have to die fighting something evil that's imperceptible," argued Kaze. 

I have to think about what's best for me, for my unborn child and my little one in front of me.

"I'd rather not lose any of you, you're all very important to me. Let's hide!" I asserted my decision to the group in a stern voice. I directed Squirrel to lead the horse, not knowing if the girls were following me.

"Mother, were you thinking about my little brother?" he whispers in my ear, smiles and I answer.

"Not just him, I was thinking of us."

"I know we'll make it and we'll find out who this little guy's father is," Squirrel’s words comfort me at his optimism that I can’t help but give him a little pat on the head in gratitude. 

“You’re gonna mess my hair,” he groans out in a mild annoyance.

“How am I messing it up when it already is messy,” I tease, removing my hand and looking straight ahead at the tunnels. We came to a halt as we just reached the entrance. I carefully get off to avoid putting pressure on my pregnant belly, then help Squirrel off the horse. 

"Let's try that one!" I announce and I see they're all off the horses. Pym comes over and takes my hand, I smile at her thrilled that they indeed followed.

"We have no choice, we must send the horses and hope the soldiers will follow." says Morgana.

"I still don't trust that plan!" barked out Kaze in an obviously annoyed demeanor.

"We're going in because I have things to discuss and I don't know how you'll react to it," I say, entering the tunnel. I find torches and use them on the way. I had Percival hugging my waist. Pym was at my side, Guinevere in front, guiding Morgana and Kaze in the background. I realized there are many figures on the walls. I looked at Morgana and she told me what this picture meant.

"The Celts who defied Julius Caesar fought until they all died, man, woman and children. Cailleach offered help to the people." I remembered what she said before we entered. 

"The Cailleach made the Romans fight and kill each other. Cailleach protected the innocent," I say.

"But he demanded a reward." Morgana continues.

"Reward?" I ask.

"Your children, that they might be consumed by Cailleach, the spider goddess." I quickly put my hand on my stomach and embrace my son.

"That is the price a helpless person must pay!" says Kaze, "They are at the mercy of demons."

"Not all demons know what they are," says Pym. "Maybe Cailleach didn't know that yet, when he met the Celts." We keep walking until we find a cliff.

I heard my father's voice the longer he holds that sword, the more his life will be in danger. Revenge has taken hold of me, it will do the same to you, because you are my daughter.

"Do you care about your nature? No need, the Devil's Tooth chose you for a reason!" says Kaze, seeing my face.

"What if it's for some other reason that he chose me, if it's by right from birth?" I say to her.

"What do you mean, Nim?" asks Pym.

"What if the previous owner carried the same blood that's in my veins?" I go on.

"Yes, your mother owned it," she responded.

"What if it was the other one, who had the other half of my blood?"

"Your father, Jonah?" inquiries Pym.

"Not Jonah, my real father."

"Grandpa Merlin!" exclaims Squirrel wanting to hurry the conversation.

"I found out that Merlin is my real father, and that the sword was his." I conclude.

"What? MERLIN IS YOUR FATHER? LIKE, THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WORLD DID THE HORIZONTAL TANGO WITH AUNT LEONORE AND YOU CAME ALONG! That explains why you're so strong with magic! Gawain will be pissed off at this, he hates Merlin for his treachery in taking King Uther's side and did nothing to protect us," screams Pym. 

"Yes, but he's changed! He has promised he will help us," Squirrel adds on about the promise his grandfather made.

"Speaking of family. I just found out that the Hiddens are idiots, they take away my memory, after I found my soulmate and they made me have a son with him and that son is growing up much faster than usual," I share with the women who accompany me. I look at my sister, everything but the blood on the floor. I try not to laugh, I look at my other companions and they are in shock.

"PREGNANT". Morgana asks, with her mouth open. 

"I hadn't noticed it, but it was right in front of my face, I had all the symptoms, but I thought it was the stress of all the latest events," I say, waking Pym. I gently tap her shoulders in order to wake her up.

When she wakes up, she jumps into my arms screaming, "I'm an Aunt!"

"You were blessed by the goddesses! Best wishes," says the warrior.

"But why did they take away your memory?" Morgana asks with a quizzical glance at my way before looking away lost in her own theories on how..

"My father said that I met him on the day of the attack and that the occult took away our memories because we have a destiny to follow." I say, still embraced with the two most important people who are present.

"Perhaps your destiny is the Sword?" Kaze asks.

"So I'm afraid the Sword will change me, just as it has. He tells me that the sword brings bloodlust, I think this is happening, every time I see the paladins, the sword attracts a will to avenge me, to destroy them, for the simple anger they are making at my people. Now that I have someone else to think about, I don't feel that I should, because I feel that she is trying to change me," I answer.

"You're stronger than him, he won't change you," says Kaze.

"What do you know about me, Kaze? I saw my father's past, while he had the sword, he was bloodthirsty, after my mother took the sword, he didn't want it anymore, because she just wanted death," I say. "If you like her, take it, I don't want her anymore." And I give it up.

"That is the sword of your people," she lightly pleaded with her argument toward me. All while refusing it. 

"It is an honor to use it," she adds, as if that would encourage me.

"This honor is acquired with blood, I don't want it for my family." Starting to get angry, Kaze doesn't understand that I'm thinking of my unborn son.

"Stop complaining. Wield the sword and lead," Kaze’s patient began to run thin as she spat out with anger laced in every word. 

"Lead? I'm carrying a child I have no idea how I got it, I have to take care of this other child, who I love more than my life, I have a father who is considered a traitor by our people and I have a soulmate who doesn't know where he is, and you want me to lead our people? With more killing, there is no more hope for us, because the place of this crap is in the end down I can!' I scream, throwing the sword on the ground. 

"What have you done?" yells Kaze fuming .

"I don't know, I felt a strong impulse and I did it. Why did I do that?" I say, crying.

"Well, we can't leave the sword," says Guinevere, approaching, and holding my shoulder, seeming a small gesture of comfort.

"I'll take it." Morgana says.

"We must stay together," says Pym, looking at Morgana.

"Go back the same way, I'll find you in that alcove."

"Take someone with you." I say, going towards her.

"No, you need everyone with you, there's a little joy in your belly," she says, caressing my stomach, which I noted how my baby bump began to be more notable. I think my father was right when he said that this pregnancy was fast. "Everything's gonna be fine." And she starts coming down the stairs. 

"Mother, breathe, think of Galahad," reassures my little Percival, caressing my stomach.

"Galahad?" I ask.

"Yes, my little brother." he says, with a smile.

"What if it's a girl?" Pym asks.

"I know it's a boy!" says the little one.

"Sorry Kaze, I feel in a few days, my life has changed a lot." I say, as we go to the alcove.

"I don't know what you're feeling, but we have to think about our people," she says, the leadership.

"You're right," I say.

"Pussycat, you don't have to worry, we're here for whatever comes." says Guinevere.

"Thank you, Guinevere." We hope. I leaned on my son and took a nap.

_I was facing the man of my dreams, we were hugging naked, after a night of love, he was giving me affection._

_"I think your father hates me," he blurts out, feeling a bit down at his thought._

_"Why?" I ask._

_"Because he always gets in our way, we get a break now, because you asked him to look at the children, I don't know how he loves Galahad so much and hates me so much, the little one is a small version of me," he says, with a lip._

_"He likes the little one because he's not his daughter's soulmate and he's doing things that fathers don't like their daughters to do," I say, climbing up on his lap ready for a second round, kissing him._

The sweet pillow talk within my dream comes to an end as I groggily wake up to see my son whispering to my belly.

"Galahad, you'll have the best family possible, we have several uncles and aunts. We have Uncle Dof, who is a Viking, Aunt Guinevere, who is a Viking captain, and Uncle Arthur, who is human, but funny. We have Aunts Morgana and Celia, they helped Mum against the paladins and we also have the uncles and aunts of our tribe, Aunt Pym, who is a healer, Aunts Layla and Kaze, who are part of the fey guard and our Uncle Gawain, who is our greatest warrior, he saved me when I was in the forest. We also have Grandpa Merlin, who is the greatest wizard there is, we don't know who his father is, but I know he will love us very much, and the last person who is the most important, is Mommy, she will move the earth and the air, if something happens to us," he says, and I think the little one liked his loving words, who gave his first kick to my stomach.

"Percival! I think your little brother liked your words, as do I," I gently said with tears in my eyes at such sweet notion.

"Mom, he said hi to me. Aunt Pym, my little brother kicked!" the little one shouts in joy. My sister comes running and puts her hand on my belly, and knowing that her aunt is here, he kicks. 

"Morgana should be here by now." Kaze yells "Morgana!"

"Easy Kaze, she must be coming, she wouldn't leave us here." says Pym.

"You know none of the Feys will like you to be Merlin's daughter, after the betrayal he's done. I would keep it a secret, the Feys come to you as hope," she explains a concern she has had on her mind.

"That hope is already lost," I say.

"I believe in you!" she says, sincerely.

"I may be his daughter, but I'm my mother's daughter, and I think she knew he'd changed," I say.

"He promised to help us, and Grandpa looked real. He wanted to be a part of our life," says my little one.

"I gave him a vote of confidence and I believe he'll keep it." I say, in my father's defense.

"I feel that you have a destiny of leadership, I have advised many leaders of my tribe and others, and I know those who have no doubt, just pretend to lead," says Kaze sitting next to me.

"But I am not a king." I say.

They were not, my people are not led by kings, they are led by queens, and I feel that you can be one, being the daughter of Merlin and the priestess of the people of heaven," she says.

"Do these queens make mistakes?" I ask.

"Not like throwing the mightiest sword down a hill," she says, with a sly smile.

"Will you teach me?" I ask, looking at all the women, I have two wrestlers, one who leads a band of men and the other who has led several other leaders and my family.

"We'll see." says Kaze.

"Sure, kitten, we'll make you a warrior queen," says the Viking Warrior.

"Nim, always together," says my sister.

We heard screams and all stood up. My immediate instinct was to hug my son. 

"Morgana?" asks Pym.

"You stay here, Guinevere, protect Nimue. It's an ambush from Cailleach, she awaits us, I will find Morgana, and the sword." she instructs quickly and she leaves.

We stayed there, Guinevere stood around the room like a tiger. Pym and my son, talking about the little one in my womb, and out of nowhere the torch goes out. I go and pick up some stones and try to create fire, but I have a vision that my brother and my friends are in danger.

"Gawain is in danger, and your idiot soulmate and Arthur are with him. Let's go to them!" I say and we went after the idiots, created a plan that Squirrel would go and ask the idiots to create a distraction and I would use the sword, using the story Morgana told us.

"Go and warn your foolish uncles they should have waited and not get into trouble, now I have to save their lives," I say to the little one.

"And tell Dof he's grounded!" says Pym.

"Enjoy it, and tell Arthur he's grounded too." And he's gone. 

When I saw the three of them come out and start killing the paladins. I put our plan into practice. Kaze, Pym and Guinevere ran out and picked up the idiots and we left, found my little warrior and went to the shelter.

"They came back!" the people spoke. 

"Gawain, what did I say about not fooling around?" I say to him, slapping him.

"We went to look at the farms, we didn't know we'd find the paladins." 

"I had a vision of you being killed, how do you think I looked?" I say, in tears, embracing him. 

"I have nothing to offer our people, and they're losing hope. I feel that you are the only thing we have," he says. 

I already know what I have to do, I hear the murmuring that I had saved the workers and that I was the savior. I took a deep breath and I talked.

"Like you, the paladins took everything from me. My mother, friends, my house, everything, everything but that!" I say, taking away the sword. "That is the sword of our people, forged by fire Fey, when the world was new. Kings fought wars to possess it, and the church tried to destroy it, for in its forge it possesses the power of all our ancestors." I hear the people crying out the power of their ancestors "And this is our courage, our light in this dark immensity, our hope in all this despair. I will be their shield and I promise by the Occult, that I will be their sword and I swear that from that day on, Feys will live free!" I look at my family and I see them, all full of pride, three people missing, my parents and my soulmate. "Some call it The Sword of the First Kings but I cry like the sword of the First Queen."

"Queen Fey!" shouts my brother and the rest of my people follow his lead. 

_'My daughter, your destiny is to be our queen, long live the queen.'I hear my father's voice and respond in my mind_

_'Thanks, Dad.'_

And I feel myself being held in small arms. It was my little Percival. May it be a new and beautiful life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	9. One day after another

**NIMUE POV.**

  
  


When the celebration of my coronation was over, we all went to our space, the ten of us.

"I have to inform you all about the talk I had with Merlin,” I noted the looks of concern my way. Therefore, I quickly added “it very well!” before continuing “I had some rather shocking news and found out why the sword chose me," I sighed in realization that in fact it was much news to process.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" chirped loudly, Squirrel with a toothy grin. Gawain eyes widened with the worst possible conclusion upon hearing what Squirrel had said.

"Nimue, has the traitor knocked you up?" cries Gawain, in evident anger.

"No, how disgusting! He's my father, I'd never do that to him and that's why the sword chose me, because it's my family heirloom," I quickly usher the truth to him.

"Wait... What? Aunt Leonore was the traitor's soul mate? I knew tribal leaders didn't believe in soul mates, but I always thought your parents were soul mates, that's why your father never treated you like a daughter? But why did the child say that he was going to be a big brother?"

"Why, on the day of the attack, I happened to find my soulmate and we ended up having a moment, and I'm with the result of that," I tell them while motioning to my belly.

"The baby is growing up very fast, and I believe he's a boy who will be called Galahad," adds the little one.

"Nimue, did you do all that pregnant?" says Arthur, shocked.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled, but I didn't know that I was with the child," I tell Arthur.

"Why the question, have you never seen a pregnant woman? Pregnant women can be warriors too!" remarks Guinevere. "We Vikings are blessed by Tyr to fight until the moment our children are born and are blessed by Frigga to be healthy and strong!" says the warrior to her lover.

"So once again we are uncles?" speaks Dof, coming to embrace me.

"I think you adopted me as your little sister, huh Dof?" I speak to him, returning his embrace.

"After this huge adventure we've been through together, you really don't think you'd create a fraternal bond with my soul mate's best friend."

"Stop talking pretty words, if I'm not gonna cry, I'm pregnant and I'll blame you if I cry." I say, coming out of your hug, but soon being picked up by Gawain.

"Who is this idiot I'm gonna have to kill?" Gawain says, giving me a hug. "You will be the best mother there is, and also the best queen!"

"Thanks, Gawain, but you don't have to be a super protective brother." I tell him.

"I only want what's best for you, and now you've got a little one on the way, and you're so big. You don't even look like that little girl who used to follow me, wanting to do any tricks," comments my brother with a small twinkle in his eyes reminiscing.

"I will always be here, but now we both have big lives! Oh my God, I find out that I've been pregnant for a few hours and I'm already acting like my mother" I say to him, laughing and he accompanies me.

"Even in this time of sadness, something good comes. Lots of happiness for you and your little one," says Celia, lightly placing her hand on my belly to make a cuddle gesture.

"Thank you very much, Celia." 

"Congratulations. Nimue, and I thought I'd be the first in this group to tell these news, but I also bring one of mine. Gawain you're not only going to be an uncle, but also a father!" says Layla to all of us.

He runs up to her to hug her with all his might.

"How?" he asks.

"Gawain. When two Feys meet and are soulmates, they have a horizontal tango anywhere and create a life." I answer his question.

"I know that, but love when you found out?"

"Today, after you went to the mills, and what did I tell you so you wouldn't get set up?" She says, punching him in the shoulder, I laugh, she says the same words I told him not 20 minutes ago, he was right, me and her are gonna get along great.

"Congratulations, Layla! We're the two future mothers of the group." I say, hugging her, but I couldn't hug properly, because my tummy in the last few minutes, it grew and it felt closer to his arrival, which I expected.

"We have to plan what to do next, I feel that soon the son is with us and we need to create a plan to save us from Carden's paladins and the crying monk!"

"I have an idea, I have to leave for a few hours, but I'll be back soon, Gawain, Dof, come on! Another adventure on the male side of this group." says Arthur.

"Without being stupid, you're already grounded!" says Layla. We laughed and the men went. 

"I feel like I have a connection with the little one in your womb, a blood connection." says Layla, coming and touching my belly.

"How strange, now that you mention it, I feel it too." I say. 

I keep thinking about what Layla said, about her past and about her connection to my unborn child. I look at her and see that she looks like the man of my dreams, which is my soulmate.

"Layla, I was thinking..." I mean, but I'm interrupted by Pym. 

"That's new." I show my tongue to her, and she responds with the same level of maturity.

"Before Pym interrupted me, I was thinking, if maybe someone in your family had survived the attack,” Layla shifts uncomfortably for a bit having to recall those dark moments of her life,“and that person was the little one's father." 

"Why do you think that?" she asks with confusion written all over her face.

"Because I'm having dreams about my soul mate and when I look at you, I don't know why, but there's something familiar about it and you said you have this connection to the little one like a family bond of sorts."

"There are two, who would be about your age. My brother or my cousin, who would be 15," she says, "but I know they're both dead." 

"What if it were a paladin?" asks Morgana. 

"It wouldn't be possible, the occult wouldn't do that," I respond with disgust not like that theory one bit.

"Imagine if it were Father Carden or the Weeping Monk." Says Celia, trembling "They'd kill you within a minute,".

"Let's not think about it, let's think about the little one. We don't have anything ready for him," I say. 

"Yes, you agree with me, he's a boy," says the smart-ass of a son. I can’t help but break into a light giggle at his response.

"In my dream, the baby was a boy and his name was the name you chose." I say, tickling him.

We waited for Arthur and the men to come back, talked about the baby and made some clothes for him. When Gawain came in and said we needed to go outside, I got up, but I lost my balance, almost fell, glad Gawain held me.

"To the Hiddens, the next pregnancy, Please, may I have the ideal time of nine full moons, you understand? No pregnancy in three moons, please! I want a pregnancy like Layla's." I say, looking up at the sky and we went to meet Arthur. There was Arthur and Dof and he had a woman with him.

"Nimue, this is Druna." says Arthur, introducing us. "She's a smuggler of silk and spices and people."

"What a beautiful queen and with a child, your husband must be magnificent about it."

I smile at her, waving, no problem, and she goes on.

"I have three ships, they will arrive in six days. Maybe, I can move your people."

"Away." says Arthur.

"And the other tribes? We must wait for them," Gawain asks.

"We can't serve food for all of them, Gawain." says Dof.

"We have the sword and we know what it does," he says.

"She exhausts me, even as a daughter, of whom you know, my powers have limits, and I must think of the little one." I say.

"We have ten clans with us, think of how many we can save, the clan culture, their languages. Start again," says Arthur.

"We can't afford it." I speak to her.

"The paladins steal and lie, pretend to be pure, but take bribes and steal from me. I'd love to hurt them," she says, with revenge on her mind.

"We have six days! Gawain, I know you don't like to accept helping outsiders, but we have to consider it." I said, after seeing the face my brother was making. "We promised everyone, we'll do our best to save them, and I believe that's one of our chances.'' We agreed that in six days we'll meet and we say our goodbyes.

We came back to tell the elder about our plan. 

"Nimue. We still have survivors. We have other tribes that need our protection, we can't leave," says Cora.

"Cora, I know, but we don't have food for everyone here."

"Why should we trust them? They're human!" ask Wroth, the tusk elder.

"Because they chose to help us. Morgana has brought several of us here, Celia helped her, Arthur and Guinevere killed the paladins for us and has Dof, who is part of our people because he is the soul mate of one of ours. They chose us and we will accept them," I say, defending my family. 

"They're coming!" shouted a little Fey running.

"Who's coming?" I ask.

"The Weeping Monk, the paladins, I don't know how many. They know where we are!" says the little one.

"How long?" asks Dof.

"A day's walk, maybe less," says the young faun.

"We need to strengthen our defenses."

"Strengthen"? We have to get out of here!" says Arthur.

"Can the ships come faster?" asks Pym.

"They'll probably take much longer." he answers.

"We need shelter for six days," I say.

"Maps! We need maps." Gawain orders it. "The nearest town after Moycraig is Grammaire."

"Morgana and Arthur, would your uncle help us?" I ask.

"Never!" says Arthur, with Guinevere in his arms. The warrior seemed to be thinking of a plan B.

"Remember Grammaire was taken by the paladins, he could rot, that man is an idiot," says Morgana, with Celia at her side.

"As long as the Paladins are in town, they have food and reserves to attack us," I say, thinking of an idea.

" If we conquer the city for ourselves, we'll have food and shelter," says Red spear, as if reading my thoughts.

"Good idea!" I like her idea.

"You guys are crazy! We're short of people," says Arthur.

"Grammaire? Four or five, against one of our own." says Gawain.

"Yesterday, you wanted to overthrow the king's army," says Layla to her soul mate.

"Well, yes! But that's crazy."

"Gawain... We're out of food and out of space," says Pym, hugging Dof.

"This is our only chance of survival, there we can stock up and rest and wait just for six days." Fig, the Snake elder said accepting our plan.

I feel Percival's arms around my waist indicating he was becoming nervous. I gently use my right hand to gently pat his back hoping it would bring him comfort. 

"They'll never suspect," says Morgana, and I smile at her.

"This is crazy, but knowing you, I'm sure you've thought about how we'll do it." Gawain asks, and I open a sly smile.

"They want the witch, so we'll give it to them." I say.

We took all our stuff and went to Grammaire. Our plan was, I'd bait, taking as many paladins out of town as I could and when they came out the archers would invade and put themselves on the walls around town.

When we arrived, we separated and each one went to your station.

I was on the road with a horse and I saw that a paladin had looked at me. I took the sword swinging, and saw a group of some paladins coming out of the gates and I ran into the forest, got off my horse and waited for them to stay close to me.

"Witch, it's time to give me the sword." one orders.

I put everything Merlin said to access the Hiddens and with my magic, along with the magic of the little one and the sword, I asked the Paladins to put down their weapons. But they didn't listen and I ended up killing them all, their horses ran and I followed them. 

I hoped that more paladins would come to attack me, since none were coming, I went to the city and asked them to put down their weapons. They laugh, I got off my horse, and I see that they have formed a circle around me. I pretend that I didn't know how to fight and they make fun of me, I haven't seen if the archers were at their posts yet, so I still make the show. The paladins laugh more and more, one of them manages to hit me and make me fall to the ground, the leader grabs me by my hair and I struggle to get out of his hands, but he throws me close to the sword and I beg to the sword to help me, gimme strength and with the power i manage to kill him.

"Drop your weapons and your lives will be spared!" says my brother and I faint.

"Nimue wake up, we took the city." says my sister's voice.

"My children, where is Percival?" I say, putting my hand on my belly and feel Galahad's kick, telling me he's fine.

"He's fine, he's with Gawain," she says, and I sigh of relief.

"Silence! Where's the respect for the dying?" Yeva fights. We laugh.

"Can you lift?" I look at my hands and see the sword marks on them, and I have a flashback of my father's story.

"Nim, is everything okay?" she asks, helping me up.

"Yes, everything's great! Let's go find the others." I said, and we went to the throne room.

There, there was my council, the people who love me most, my son, my sisters and my brothers.My Family.

"Fey Queen, what an honour to meet you!" says the lord of the castle.

"My Queen!" says the gang, bowing. I look at Pym on my side and I see she's almost laughing at our group's overblown action. "This man demands to speak to you Milady!" says my brother, with a smile on his face, almost breaking his serious face.

"Demanded?" I ask, and he settles.

"Lord Ector, I'm sorry we haven't spoken sooner, I Thank you for this sanctuary." I said, politely.

"Well it was not offered, Mylady" he says."It was taken"

"I was not finished, true, it was taken, but I assure you until we leave here, You will be our guest in Grammaire. Until we leave safe and sound, after that, the city is yours again, but until then, you are sitting in my seat."

"Are you the ones who prepare this humiliation, Arthur, Morgana?" says the uncle, fighting as if they were children.

"You will address our queen," says Dof with a serious face.

"You're just children!" he says, coming off the throne "I won't talk to your people, I don't like the red paladins either, but does my child, you think you 'll be safe here? Really, you would be safer in your trees and caves!" he leaves the hall.

I go there and sit on the throne, feel all the stress I've had, calm down and start laughing with relief and the others accompany me. 

"Mom, can I sit on the throne?" says the little one.

"Have manners, boy! She's not just your mother, but she's our queen!" says his uncle, slapping Squirrel on the back of the head.

"Urgh" snorts the little one, but I nod yes and he comes running and sits on my lap.

"What were the results? Are our people all right?" I ask.

"The light of the new day we lost some," says Kaze with a hint of sadness she tried to hide. Like most, casualties were always to be expected.

"A dozen, maybe more, elderly, sick and children, some refugees who should have been here at least a few hours ago." Arthur answers.

"Alone, they are the targets of the paladins. We have some, who have been lost in the forest, if you let me, I'll take some of the hunters to look for the missing ones," says Gawain. 

"Go ahead." I'm talking to my big brother.

"Mother, may I go?" he asks, rising from his lap with a frown.

"Only if Gawain says you can?" I say and look in Gawain's direction. He sits down and the little one celebrates.

"I'll go with them, Nimue. Gawain needs someone to keep him in line and I don't want to leave him," Layla says, in a mother's tone, stroking her belly which compared to mine was much smaller. We laughed at her tone.

"Come back soon!" I say, going towards the warrior couple, I give hugs and kisses. I took my son’s hand and in a stern tone told him that if something happens, he should run here and they went out of the doors.

"Nimue, when do you think the little one will be born?" asked Celia, sitting next to my chair.

"Perhaps, soon," I said.

"I think you've grown even more, you're about to burst." says Morgana, snuggling with Celia.

My life's been pretty hectic for a while now. I lost my mother, now I have a father and I'm pregnant and I don't know who this mysterious person is, who was born to complete me, but I need to think about what is best for my people.

"Guinevere, Arthur and Dof, I want you to see what my people need, take care of security and stand by when our hunting party returns and. Celia and Morgana, go to the needy and help them, stay in our medical wing," I say, and they settle down and leave.

Carefully watching their departure, I lose my calm mask. My lips trembled and my doubts became stronger in my head.

"I'm scared, Pym! I'm afraid we won't survive it, we'll get into a war that I don't know if we have the capacity to end it. I feel that I will only turn the queen so that our people will have some security, that they will have someone to count on, and every time I use the sword, the more I want to take revenge, the more I want to see bloodshed, I have thought that my father was right, in wanting to destroy her!" I say, approaching her, she holds me in her arms and with one hand in my huge belly.

"Remember Kaze's words that we need leadership and you were the first to show them that we can fight back. In this case it was the sword, since the attack of the wolves, when you first wielded the sword, and were named the Witch of the blood of the wolf, you turned the face of the resistance, the face that kings and the church fear, for you are much more powerful than any of them, Even without the sword, you are Merlin's daughter, our people may think he is a traitor, but he is still considered the most powerful wizard, and you are not just his daughter, you are the daughter of Leonore a priestess who was the best of our tribe! " she says, calming me down. "But now we're going to check on you and your son, we're going to one of the rooms." 

"If anyone has a problem, call me in my quarters," I tell the guards. They'll settle down and take up the sword and we head for the quarters I'm staying in.

"Okay, I need you to take off your underwear, lie down on the bed and spread your legs wide." I do what she asks, lie down and feel comfortable looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes I get lost in my thoughts until the bedroom door opens.

"I'll be back later," Arthur says with his eyes covered, he tries to leave, but Guinevere pulls him close to her.

"That's normal, when a pregnant woman is close to giving birth we have to check every day and from what I've seen we have very few days for the birth," says Pym.

"Any word from the search party?" I wonder, finishing getting dressed. 

"None, but we must remember that our best are in his command," says Guinevere.

"We have to worry about the ships, which arrived in a few days," says Arthur without looking at my face.

"Arthur, there's no need to be ashamed. I believe our resident Captain has already shown you better things than me, I look like a pig," I say.

"A pretty pig!" mocks Guinevere laughing.

"When you're with a mini Arthur, we'll see who's laughing," I mock a glareign expression with a silly threat which soon turns to an honest smile.

"I think the one most likely to have a mini is Pym and Dof!" says Arthur, taking the focus away from Guinevere's and him.

"Imagine a little blonde girl with brown eyes or a red boy with blue eyes..." I say. "As your queen, I command you four to create the future advisors to this future king, the only ones who have ever followed this new law are Gawain and Layla." I play with the couples present and we laugh. 

"You started the meeting without us?" Morgana says, entering Celia in her arms.

"And what does our queen desire of us, her poor subjects?" asks Celia.

"I, like the queen Fey, wish we had peace"I had spoken with a stern tone fit for a queen "and believe there is someone in my belly who is really active,'' I wince a bit, feeling the kicks coming from my baby. But I failed and soon I started laughing again, this baby is ready to come out of me. 

Within seconds I feel lightheaded with my vision becoming dizzy, I instantly sit on my bed with the hope it will soon pass. 

"Are you all right, Nimue?" Morgana speaks.

"I don't know, someone might bring news about our ships and about Gawain and my son, I feel in my heart that something's happened," I say, breathing heavily.

"Celia, get Nimue a glass of water. Arthur and Dof, go look for news and remember what is most important now, is to protect the ships, they are our last hope to get out of this place. Pym and Morgana, let's try to find out the whereabouts of Gawain, Percival, Layla and Kaze. Kitten, stay and rest, I have a feeling we're going to have to have a plan B." says the warrior in her natural habitat. They're going to leave the room, a faun enters.

  
  


**WEEPING MONK POV**

  
  


_I was in front of the woman of my dreams, we were hugging naked, after a night of love, I was giving her affection._

_"I think your father hates me," I say._

_"Why?" she asks._

_"Because he always gets in our way, we get a break now, because you asked him to look at the children, I don't know how he loves Galahad so much and hates me so much, the little one's a little version of me." I say by pouting at her._

_"He likes the little one because he's not his daughter's soulmate and he's doing things that parents don't like their daughters to do," she says, climbing on my lap ready for a second round, kissing me._

I wake up once again, with my hard manhood, like a stone, I still feel her body on top of mine, my dick inside her womanhood, it seemed like my size fit perfectly in her pleasant channel, and I remember perfectly her words "Soul mate", which means that, but I can't think about it. I have to concentrate on finding the camp of the Feys. 

I get up and throw a barrel of water over my head to get these unholy thoughts out.

I get dressed and call on other paladins to help me find the demon camp and that I can finally kill the one who makes me sin. We stayed around the woods, picked up various smells of Feys, but I still couldn't find their location, until I found a piece of cloth, which contained some blood and could easily trace the camp.

"Send a quick message to Father Carden and tell him I found the camp, I need reinforcements," and they went.

When they came back, I kept following the scents and ended up finding the camp, but it was empty.

"There's no one here!" says one of the paladins.

"Go into the woods, they must not have gone very far." I ordered a group of paladins and they went.

"What shall we do with it here?" asks one of the brothers.

"Burn it all to the ground." I say, in anger and we start to destroy everything.

I receive news that I must capture the Green Knight alive. That he will be essential to be a bargaining with the one who called herself the Queen of the Fey. When we finished, we went into the woods and found a group of Feys, who were moving into their new hiding place. I quickly kill them. 

After that I smelled more Feys scent, I knew some of those smells, one was the green knight, the Fey boy that i used for bait and one smell that reminds me of when I was a kid.

First I attack the black woman, who was a little further away from the group and she gets hurt, but ends up running to warn the other Feys. 

Then I hide and prepare to fight the other two adult feys, they pass by me and look at the damage I did.

"Aunt Layla, why are they doing this to our people?" asked the child. Layla, that name brings back something in my memory, I don't know where from.

"I don't know, but I believe we'll have our answers when your mother, our queen, ends this bloody war, but now, she's got a lot on her mind, your brother on the way is her main concern," answered the woman. 

Queen. So the boy's mother is the Wolf-blood Witch, the Witch was the same who is present in my dreams, she is the one who makes me aimless, who makes all my senses become like a hungry animal ready to mate, the woman said that the Witch is pregnant, this sentence makes the animal in me jealous, she is mine. Mine to have. Mine to kill!

"My love, you and the little one, run the fastest, I think there's someone here and they're looking for me." whispers the knight.

"I won't leave you, I've lost everything in my life, my family, my people and I don't want to lose my soul mate," she says, taking his face in a tender kiss.

Soul Mate, weren't those the words the Witch called me in her dream? 'No monk, those thoughts are for demons,'.

I jump towards the green knight with my sword and he counter attacks by pushing the woman away, this is the fight of good against evil, light against darkness. I attack, but he defends himself, he attacks and I defend myself. This was a fair fight, the two best warriors on each side.

The Green Knight ends up cutting me twice, and that makes me lose my balance. I put my hand on the ground to balance me, right in front of him and my hand became camouflaged in the leaves.

"How could you?" He asks, in shock; and I use this shock to attack him, I hit him in the belly with my blade. He falls to his knees and I sack my knife.

"Born at dawn..." he starts, I elbow him on the head. "There are people who want you alive!" I say, and I feel the woman is near ready to attack, but our eyes meet and I see a blue that was just like mine.

We looked at each other for a while and none of us had the courage to lose our eyes.

"Lancelot!" she says and runs out, pulling the little one away. How could she know my name, I feel my throat go dry at the sudden odd interaction.

Who exactly was that woman?

  
  


**NIMUE POV**

"I bring bad news, we don't have the ships anymore, one of ours found it being thrown over the wall," the faun said, stretching out an open towel, I looked and my eyes were wide open. It was Druna the smuggler. "They found your smuggler!" 

'No, this can't be happening, I'm a few days away from giving birth and this horrible incident happens. My people, what I must do, we will have to fight, we're out of three of our best fighters and my son was far from my arms'.

With tears in my eyes, I leave the room and hear my people calling me, I follow their voices and I go to the center of the city and find a crowd of people around saying that the search party have returned, I look for my brother and my son, I didn't find them, my heart squeezes.

Why does fate always take away the people I love? First they took away my mother, my soul mate, I do not know if my father was killed for treason in Uther's court, and now my brother and his soul mate and the worst feeling is not knowing whether or not his son was among the living. I see the only one I know closely who was in the attack.

"Kaze, what happened? Are you hurt? Where are the others?" I ask her.

"We were ambushed, the Monk took Gawain, he was still alive!" she told me.

"And Layla and the Squirrel?" I ask.

"When they saw the Monk, they hid, I didn't see them anymore," finishing her report she smiles sadly, I was still trying to process everything just said.

"Nimue, up here! It seems we have worse news on our way." cries Arthur, from the wall.

"Pym help me up!" I asked her, because I knew I couldn't climb the stairs alone.

"What happened, Arthur?" I ask.

"Look! In the woods, we have two large groups of people coming up," he says.

"What he means, we're screwed! He's got the army of paladins and the army of pendragons coming towards us!" says Dof, in an attacking position.

"Get ready! Nobody leaves town! We can't have any more losses if they want war, that's what we'll give them. Who is with me?" I yelled out to my people, with vengeance in my eyes.

It's time for me to meet this Fey killer, who did this to my son.

I feel a strong pain in my hips and faint in Pym's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I want to thank ALL for reading my 1 Fanfiction that I wrote in life  
> Kudos and comment on what you think of the fic.


	10. My Light in the Darkness

**NIMUE POV**

I wake up with the biggest pain in my hips. I realize that I'm in the hall of the castle and that my advice was around me. I look for my brother and son but they are not there. I remember the events, I try to get up but I can't. The pain is too unbearable making it nearly impossible for me to balance myself upright.

"Nimue, are you alright? You fainted in my arms" Pym upon hearing the rukus quickly comes to my side with much worry.

"Pym, Uther's army and the paladins, did that really happen?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Relax, I'm sad and worried too but we have a people to lead and you know I'm not good at it."

"Okay, how much food do we have?" I ask one of the guards

"Ma'am, they made an order, sixty barrels of beer, forty-five barrels of wine, a hundred bags of wheat, we salted all the meat," says one of the guards at Grammaire.

"How many do we have until?"

"We starve to death!" ends the guard. "We have a few days. And that’s considering the many mouths we have to feed."

"A conditional surrender would be the wisest." advised Lord Ector.

"You're good at this, huh?" says Morgana.

"Morgana," Arthur calls out with a light glare.

"What Arthur? Does it bother you?" she mocks. "he never liked to face our uncle!"

"We'll starve to death, if your creatures keep stealing the food, they'll take what they want, desecrate it."

"We are not creatures!" yells Pym her face now filled with anger.

"Don't be surprised, when the citizens demand the city back, then you Fey queen will have more than a war outside the wall."

"You want to encourage rebellion, you'll sleep in the dungeons!" I say in anger, once again I feel a prick in my belly.

"We need guards in the food stores, your help will be appreciated. Lord Ector, you say I don't care about the humans in this city, that's not true, I just want peace between the two people."

"Yes, ma'am." says the guard, leaving and Lord Ector following.

"Arthur, Dof and Guinevere, how bad is our quarrel with the citizens of Grammaire?" I ask.

"So far, just a few fights, nothing too serious." Arthur says, "But when we're done with the food, then we should worry."

"We'll talk to the elderly. Any words from Layla and my son?" I ask, wondering if my little one was here.

"Sorry, kitty, nothing yet!" says Guinevere.

"I went with some of the Fauns to look for them, we'll find him, Nim." she says, hugging me.

"I've trapped us here, haven't I?"

"Wasn't it your fault we all helped you!" says Guinevere.

"Let's take it easy, we have to think about your health," says Pym in a kind, warm voice.

"My Queen!" says Morgana.

"My dear friend, you don't have to call me that." I tell her, trying to get up, but with all this extra weight, I didn't have the balance of standing.

"You deserve to be respected for your title," she says.

"Do I really deserve it? I've condemned everyone here," I say looking dejected at her.

"I believe you were right to take Grammaire, now we must take the Hawk Bridge," she says.

"Hawk Bridge?" asks Guinevere, the conqueror.

"We're surrounded by two armies." I tell her.

"Ours is stronger! Let us count the help of the occult," she says, excited.

"It's not so simple," I add. 

"Yes, it is, you fear the power within you, you run from it."

"Run away? I have to think of the child I carry, I can't keep using my powers!"

"I know you're thinking about the baby's health, but after giving birth, you can use it in full force. You shouldn't be content with the crumbs of the Hiddens, you can do so much more!" she says, showing her point.

"Morgana, the woods are full of paladins, in case you forgot!" says Pym.

"And what happens, we hide here to starve again, as in Moycraig, running away is not a strategy, we have to fight!" she says.

"Morgana, we're trying to save the Fey," says her beloved.

"And what to do? I can't even stand?" I say, once again trying to get up and sit back down because I feel pain in my belly once again.

"Be the Wolf-blood Witch and defeat your enemies, take the Hidden to the field. Their hearts, their minds and destroy them," she says.

"How? I could only do it after this child is born and you know I can't control it," I argue with her.

"The sword will guide you!" she says.

"Madam... A man has entered our territory, it seems he is not armed, but has a staff!" one of the guards warns. He was my father.

"You may let him in." I say. 

"Nimue, are you all right? Look at you, are you huge?" he says, approaching.

"Look, look, who's come to welcome the new queen!" I say, mocking him. "Everyone, this is Merlin. Father, this is my advice, my most trusted friends!"

"Is he Merlin? I thought he'd be older. Sister, he's a piece of heaven, I know why Aunt Leonore wanted him. Dof don't worry, he's old enough to be my father!" says Pym, looking from my father, at her soul mate, and looking at my father, with laughter in his eyes.

"Pym, don't say that! Then how did you know I was here, Dad?" I ask him.

"I was trying to do what I've been doing for 700 years, save people!"

"Saving the people, I don't know if it's true what you do, because you don't even help your own people," says Morgana, cutting off his speech.

"As I was saying... I went to talk to the kings, asking for their safety, and the safety of our people. I found out that you were here, after Carden, and your bald dolls with a dart aim were made a fool by you, my dear, a very grand and wise plan!" he says, proud of me.

"But dear, you know I want to see this sword destroyed, but a seer told me, that your fate is entwined with the sword, so I begged King Cumber, the king of the ice, for his survival. I told him that I would give him an invaluable gift, which will weaken Uther. In return you, my child, would be invited to his court as a prisoner, but you would not be killed!" he continued.

"But what bargain do kings want? Let me see... The Sword? That, Merlin, is not a proposal of friendship!" Morgana continues.

"No, that's the proposal of a rival. Because that's all my daughter has, enemies and rivals," says my father.

"We must keep fighting and thus prove she is the rightful heir!" says Morgana, continuing to quarrel with my father.

"Fighting is dying!" he says.

"And our people?" Pym asks.

"Father, what happens to the Feys if I accept the offer?" I ask him.

"After the little one is born, we'll travel with his entourage to the beggar's shore, have an audience with Cumber, the pirates are closer to the Fey than to the church. We can defend our people and change their minds."

"Father, it's my council to decide, but first we must seek Layla, and my little Squirrel." I say.

"The little one? I'll go along!" he says.

"No, Dad! You look tired, go rest! Be my guest, will someone take Merlin to one of the chambers?" I say, and one of the servants takes him to the chambers. 

"Guinevere and Dof, go and find the two who are missing". I sent the Vikings.

I accompanied Celia and Pym, who asked a servant to prepare a bath for me, and Morgana and Arthur went to talk in private. 

The bath made me feel more relaxed and we went to the main hall of the castle. Guinevere and Dof are back, but no news. Morgana and Arthur came back and with my advice, we discussed the terms we will speak at the next meeting with my father. 

All of my council do not believe that Cumber will help us and by giving us the sword, I would end up turning into a bargaining chip and that he is an invader, hoping to use any alliance to end Uther and that I would be his guarantee. One of the guards warns, a messenger from King Uther is coming, I tell him to come in.

"King Uther congratulates Queen Fey on her military victory, but he has sent terms to surrender!" he says.

"Our queen will not surrender," says Morgana.

"What are the terms?" I interrupt wanting to hear out the messenger.

"The Fey army must surrender its weapons and leave Grammaire in 24 hours, and then you will present yourself to hisMajesty's forces and be tried for your crimes." he states nonchalantly.

"What crimes?" I have committed no crimes.

"Occupy his city."

"We free the city from the paladins."

"He wants his city back!" he says.

"We are only here because the king has refused to help our people!"

"Can I finish? If Queen Fey surrenders passively, the king will have mercy to live in her dungeons, provided she surrenders the sword of power!" another king who wants me as a prisoner.

"And my people? What would happen to my people?" I ask.

"If you leave the city, you may return to your home."

"What houses? Carden burned them all!"

"You can go somewhere else!"

"To the roads, where they can be killed by the paladins?"

"Ma'am, you are in no position..."

"Yes, I am! A Viking king made a very good offer for my sword in exchange for the very favorable protection!"

"That's all I got."

"This is the sword of the First Kings, if Uther Pendragon considers himself worthy of it, he will have to prove himself a king for all, humans and Feys! You may go!" He's coming towards me.

"Just to make it clear, if the king grants protection to his kind, will you surrender and surrender the sword?"

"Do not answer!" Morgana speaks.

"Yes!" he leaves.

I believe my little one knows I'm busy, he hasn't moved once and I've had no more pain.

"Madam, an attack has happened! One of yours beat up a miller for having a red cross on his door." says one of the guards with Lord Ector.

"All humans have crosses on their doors!" I say.

"We know that!" says Arthur.

"Call the Elders and those who attacked the miller!" I commanded and one of the guards went to call them.

They came, two tusk elders and one of the guys that attacked the human.

"What is your name?" I ask the Tusk.

"Answer!" the Wroth says.

"Bu'luf."

"The paladins took this city first, and the infidels were caught, hung from stakes and burned alive, so the people of Grammaire painted crosses on their doors to protect themselves!" I tell them.

"Nimue, you know our young men have war blood, after battle, they..." and they speak in another language.

"...after the battle, they're still warm-blooded and still fighting," says the other elder.

"Then go back to your caves, for you are animals, nowhere in the civilized world!" says Ector.

The Tusks growls and threatens to attack the lord, proving his words. I take the sword and call attention back to myself. "Stop all of you! Bring him to me!" Arthur and Dof take him, and bring him near me. He lets go of them with a grunt "I made it clear, when we took the city, that no human would be harmed, not a request, but an order from his queen!" he looks at me, testing me. "What's in his hands?' he looks at his hands and answers with pride.

"Human blood!"

"You challenged me!" and he laughs "Do you think that's funny?" I got angry and cut off his hand. "Challenge me again, and I'll cut off your head! Take him!" I say, and they take him, but one of the old people takes Arthur in the back. Then I point the sword at him, "Get back!" he lets go. "Go!" and he leaves the room. "Guards, hang on the gates!" I point to fey's hands. And I leave the room, go to my father's room! I knock on his door.

"Just a moment!" he says, but I go in anyway.

"Dad! Am I disturbing you?" I ask, with shame.

"No, darling! You can come in, what happened?" he asks.

"Is that how you felt?"

"Yes, I loved the power, but when I met your mother, I realized the power brought nothing!" he says.

"King Uther sent a messenger, but I'm afraid to give him the sword."

"Daughter, it's alright to be afraid," he says, sitting down.

"But if I give up, will my suffering end?" I ask.

"Daughter, I would like to know the answer," he says.

"But what is the point? What difference does it make?" I ask, with tears.

"You survive!"

"But our people, they will die!"

"Nimue, darling, humans rule us. First they took our rivers, then our people hid in the forests, they came and took our trees, we ran to the caves, in the swamps and some went to the mountain rocks and others to the underground tunnels, but finally the humans built the mines and went to look for the hidden irons and it's been like that for thousands of years, only those who look like humans will survive, you can't change that, love!"

"I will follow fate with our people!" I tell him.

"My love, think of the little one, you have a very big life ahead of you, and I don’t want to see you dead, you and that little one are everything to me now!" he says. 

Not holding on any longer, I go to him and sit on his lap, like a little girl who has lost everything, and for the first time in my life, I receive a loving hug from my father, and that makes tears that wanted to come out several minutes ago fall heavily. He squeezes me with comfort, which only a father can give to his daughter. We stayed like this for a long time until Dad, old and tired that he is, slept. I got out of his lap and went to where my friends were, in the main lobby. Three people were missing who are very important, with tears I ask.

"Do we have any news from Layla and Squirrel?"

"Nim, where were you?" Pym came to find me.

"I was with my father!" I tell her.

"Nothing, no news from him, but let's pray that they're all right and that they've managed to save Gawain!" she tells me, with a hug, that I give back as much as I can, but once I realise that the little one in my womb has grown and is ready to leave.

"I still don't trust him, Nimue!" says Morgana.

"Guys, I only want what's best for us and I trust my father. Then you can please understand that!" I tell them.

"For you, I'll try, but we can't trust Cumber. He exiled us from his court. I think he'll betray us." Guinevere speaks.

"Nimue, you are our greatest weapon against all our enemies, we cannot lose you!" says Arthur.

"Let's think about it tomorrow, it's almost nightfall, you're free." and they're gone. I look around and see that Pym stayed with me.

"Darling, I can see you've got something in your little head and you know you can tell me anything you want," she says. I'll tell her about the conversation I had with my father.

"He really thinks we're on the verge of extinction, doesn't he?" she says. 

"My dearest friend, I'm afraid he's telling the truth, that our people are too far from salvation!" I tell her. "I don't know what to do, I'm not ready to make this decision, which will probably kill us."

"Nim, any decision will be made when you have an answer. Give what is best for our people, and now we must think of little Galahad," she says.

"Pym, more and more I think the baby's coming, I wonder why the Hidden has separated me from my soulmate. He should be here, with me and our future son, we should be ruling our people together!" I speak what was in my mind.

"You must remember, they did it for some reason, and in a short time we'll know why, I feel you'll know who he is soon!' says Pym, calming me down.

We stay like this for a while until a guard enters the lobby.

"Madam, the king's messenger has brought an answer!" he hands me a scroll. I read it and have the answer, which made me decide the fate of my people. I write a reply, accepting his request, and ask a guard to send the reply.

"Nim, what does the letter say?" asks Pym.

"King Uther has offered us ships, so long as I surrender!" I say.

"Nim, you will not do this!" she begs taking both my hands.

"Pym, it's all right. However, you could sleep with me tonight. To be honest with such a bold decision made today, I don't want to be alone," the end of my sentence was rather mumbles as my voice became more shaky. Had I really made the right choice? 

We went to my room, all day long I was feeling pain and getting stronger. When I entered the room I felt a jet of water in my legs and I was ashamed of what happened and went to sit down, but more and more pains came like waves, sudden and sharp. I sighed to try to calm down, but my hands were wet, holding me in the chair and trying to show that nothing was happening not to worry Pym.

After I told her I would surrender, to free our people from the paladins. Pym faced me, she knew that I could not lie, no, when something was really serious and in this case, completely uncomfortable. 

"What happened Nim? I know you very well, to know that something is wrong" she says, putting her hand on mine. "You're sweating! Something happened to the little one?"

"I don't feel well, Pym, I think I've wet myself, and I'm in pain in my belly!" I said, grimacing and holding my lower abdomen, sore and hardened.

"Galahad's coming up?" she rolled her eyes, putting her hand on my belly and I felt that sharp point again.

My legs seemed to fail and standing seemed like a huge sacrifice.

"Come on, take off that dress!" She took one arm of mine and went over her shoulders, took off my dress leaving me in my more flexible undergarments. She helped support me to the bed, shaking a bit as she too was nervous. She let me down slowly in bed to avoid any more intense pain. 

"Let's check if the birth canal is ready," she says, I open my legs and she checks if it's ready. "It's two inches short! I'll pack up and call Celia and Morgana!"

"No, I want my dad, nobody else, just you and my dad!"

"Go call, my father please! I'm dying of pain!" I grumbled, biting my lips.

"Don't be exaggerated, it's just the birth of a child! Every woman gives birth!" she was trying to cheer me up, in a disastrously wrong way.

"It's serious Pym! My legs, they don't seem to exist!" I sighed.

She takes several towels, a small knife and asks one of the servants to bring a basin of hot water to clean. 

My actions were, between a weak moan and a loud scream.

She ran out after Merlin and I stood there, squirming and screaming.

I sweated, my hands lost their color, I saw it all spinning and it wasn't strength of expression. I felt, from my navel down, a tormenting wave, like paralysis, I couldn't tell if I could move anymore.

"God!" I looked back, the headboard of the bed with a wooden grid was the only thing I had to support me.

Merlin came in, terrified, as always, with Pym at his side carrying the barrel of water.

"Dad!" I tried to smile, but I just wanted to scream and cry.

"Calm down! Darling, I'm here! That's natural! You're strong!" he smiled, passing his cold hand on my forehead, like a cold balm in the fevered pain he felt.

Pym came to check on me and said he had the birth canal ready for the birth of our little Galahad.

"You'll be fine! Now push! Too hard!" he spoke in a calm tone, calm enough for my screams to become even more powerful.

"Come on Nimue! Put that little one out" Pym will position himself between my legs. 

I grabbed the bed rail, and Merlin took a little piece of cloth, kneading it between my teeth.

"Push it out! Don't breathe in, release your belly! Come on, child, you can do it!"

"I can't, Father!" I despaired, after making the same attempt a thousand times to put my son in the world.

"Yes, you can! She is the daughter of Merlin and Leonore, as you think she is here! Your mother's been through this and remember, the Hiddens is with you! Breathe and push! Come on, girl!" he touched my belly button.

"Dad, I'm tired!" I whispered.

"No! You're not! You have to try again and again and then again, because my daughter overcomes any obstacle!" he smiled, caressing my tummy and I felt the cold of his hand running around my tummy, walking to my back and down my belly.

"Go, go, sister!" Pym despairs.

"Go, Nimue!" Merlin shook his hand over my belly and I screamed, because it really hurt.

"My God!" I screamed, I growled, I sweated, I wanted to die, but I wanted to live, when Pym raised my son.

He cried, strong as a tiger, brave as a warrior. My son.

His cry made me reborn, now, with him.

Pym cleaned him and covered him with a thin blanket, carrying him into my arms. Merlin swallowed the cry, smiling like a fool.

"My grandson! Look, how beautiful!" he spoke proudly. "Daughter, the boy has descended from the Ash people, I haven't seen one for decades!" he said surprised.

"Dad, Pym, can you sleep with us?" I beg them. They'll come and tuck with us.

His little face, his chubby nose and little closed eyes, little marks that looked like tears, he was my baby, my sweet, lovely baby.

I touched his forehead with my nose, then kissing him, crying copiously.

I felt no more pain, agony and despair, my son was the blessed balm of the Hiddens to me.

I hugged my little one, placing his forehead on my neck and wrapping him in my love, lying on my shoulder and comforted by my face.

"I love you, Galahad! We will soon meet your elder brother and your aunt, I told her, you should be related to her and she did not believe me!" and the four of us were consumed by weariness.

  
  



	11. Family You Choose and It Doesn't Need to Be By Blood

**Squirrel POV**

I was very scared, because I had gotten separated from my mother and aunt. I hid in the ruins. I was hiding when I heard our phrase. I fell into his trap, there was the one crying, he takes me as bait to kill the other feys of my tribe, I think he will kill me, but he won't kill me. He sets me free, what a strange guy! He kills everyone else and he doesn't kill me, in the attack on my village, he kills everyone he sees in front of him, but he doesn't kill me. 

I have to run but I'm lost, dirty and all I want is my mother. I was alone for a few days, before a group of fey hunters came along and with them was the Green Knight, we found a group of fey children and he told us that he has a shrine for feys. He takes us there, when I go down the stairs I see the most important person in my life: my mother.

" Mom!" I screamed and ran to her with my arms stretched out. At that moment I didn’t care if I looked like a big baby, all I wanted was my mother.

"Squirrel!" she shouted, running towards me, hugging me and filling me with kisses. "My baby! My Percival! You never leave my side again, understand? I'll chain you close to me!" she says with tears of happiness.

"Mom! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" I say, but not coming out of the embrace. 

"My son, I'm so happy you're alive, why didn't you wait for me? Your aunt and I went to the ruins and you were not there!" she says, holding me in her arms and not letting me go. I felt her losen her hold on me a bit.

"I am sorry, mother, I heard a voice calling out from our people and I left the hiding place, but it was not a fey, it was he who cried, the one who was in the attack. He took me, he used me as bait for the feys that survived the attack, he killed them, but he set me free and I ran as fast as I could. I was lost in the forest, but the Green Knight saved me!" I say in her arms.

"I have to thank this knight for saving my son, the joy of my life, my everything!" she says, taking me off her lap and instead opting to hold my hand. We both held hands to approach the knight, when we approached, he took off his helmet.

"Gawain!" My mother knew the Green Knight.

"Nimue!" and he comes towards us, my mother momentarily lets go of my hand, but keeps me very close to her. Gawain hugs her and once again and the tears of happiness fill her eyes. "I can't believe you're alive!" he says.

"What about me? I don't believe you're alive! I have many things to tell you, but first I must introduce you to the most important man in my life!" she says.

"Don't tell me you've found your soulmate, because I'll kill whoever's stealing you from me," says the knight with a glare.

"No, I didn't, but you can have this conversation with Pym, she found hers," she says, pulling me.

"Aunt Pym, found her soulmate, can I meet him, please, Mom!" I exclaim in excitement, grabbing a hold of my mother’s hand while giving my best puppy dog expression.

"Mom? Nimue?" asks Gawain, looking at my mother and me.

"Yes, I adopted him. After you left, his mother died in childbirth, so I felt I had to stay with him, Percival!" she says, to Gawain.

"MOTHER! Squirrel, please!" I spat out crossing my arms.

"Okay, Squirrel, that's my brother, in everything but blood, Gawain and Gawain, that's Squirrel, my son, the most important man in my life!" she introduces us. "But we have to find the others and show them something that my mother has kept for me," she says, pulling us onto a small piece of land, and there were three couples snuggling in. 

"Pym, darling, I have two wonderful pieces of news!" she says, coming in.

"Aunt Pym!" I ran toward her at my impressive speed and hugged her. "I missed you so much, I heard you found me an uncle. May I please meet him!" I say.

"Squirrel, my little one! How much I missed you, I knew you were alive, that you'd learned everything me and Nimue taught you, know you look so much like your Uncle Gawain." She talks and squeezes me.

"Pym, and the second news is here!" says my mother, pushing Gawain inside.

"Hey, Pym, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you and who's this soulmate of yours I need to kill," he says in a manner that I can’t detect if he is serious or joking.

"Gawain!" She gets up and jumps on him. He returns the hug. They let go and she takes him to the rest of the group and introduces them, while I go back to her side and she takes me away because she realizes that I'm really tired and in a minute I succumb to sleep.

When I wake up, I meet the new members of our family, we leave to meet Merlin, I find out that he is my mother's father and that I will have a brother and that my mother has a soul mate. To be honest it seemed like a whole bunch of information, but at the moment I just went along with it.We had to say goodbye to Grandpa because someone had him followed. We ran away and found ourselves in one of the valleys, entering one of the tunnels. And Mum told our friends and family everything that happened when we met Merlin. We went on, but Mum threw her sword at the bottom of the cave and Auntie Morgana went to get it. We kept talking, my mother slept and I talked to my little brother.

"Galahad, you'll have the best family possible, we have several uncles and aunts. We have Uncle Dof who is a Viking, Aunt Guinevere who is a Viking captain and Uncle Arthur who is human, but is funny. We have Aunts Morgana and Celia, they helped Mum against the paladins and we also have the uncles and aunts of our tribe, Aunt Pym who is a healer, Aunts Layla and Aunt Kaze, who are part of the fey guard and our Uncle Gawain, who is our greatest warrior! He saved me when I was in the forest, we also have Grandpa Merlin, who is the greatest wizard there is, we don't know who his father is, but I know he will love us very much, and the last person who is the most important, is Mommy, she will move the earth and the air if something happens to us!" I whisper to my mother's tummy, and her tummy moves.

"Percival! I think your little brother liked your words, as do I," she says, with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, he said hi to me. Aunt Pym! My little brother kicked." I shouted in joy. My aunt comes running and puts her hand on her belly and recognizing that his aunt is here, he kicks. We kept talking, until we heard a scream and we got up, I hugged my mother fearing what was to come.

"And Morgana?" asks Aunt Pym.

"You guys stay here! Guinevere protects Nimue, it's a Cailleach ambush she's waiting for us, I'll find Morgana, and the sword." says Aunt Kaze and she leaves. We stayed there, Guinevere was circling the room like a tiger. Pym and I were talking about my little brother still in my mother's womb, and out of nowhere the torch goes out, my mother takes some stones and tries to create fire. 

"Nimue, what's the matter? You are so pale and shaking!"

"Gawain's in danger and your idiot soulmate and Arthur are with him, let's go to them!" says my mother and we went after the idiots, created a plan that the I would go invisible and ask the idiots to create a distraction and my mother would use the sword, using the story Morgana told us. 

As my mother asked, I go to the mill where my uncles are and enter there.

Uncle Gawain is frightened by the noise I make, and takes out his sword.

"Squirrel, shouldn't you be with your mother?" he asks, lowering his sword.

"She told me to come, your exact words, go and warn your foolish uncles that they should have waited and not got into trouble, and now you have to save their lives!" I say. "Aunts Pym and Gwen told me that Uncle Arthur and Dof are grounded for being fools!" I continued reporting the message and they looked at me with their eyes wide open with fear. "She told the three of you to go out and create a distraction for the baboons, that she will show what she has learned from the great wizard." I didn't say it was Grandpa because Mommy wants to tell them that news herself.

"My sister's crazy, she doesn't care about her safety!" he says, it sounded like he hadn't heard me.

"Guys, you're the best fighters here, besides the women out there, who are ready to attack, they need you to do a lot of damage with them because I can see they are setting fire to the top floor and we have to save these other feys, she's learned to make me invisible, I can get past the paladins but the one who cries is pretty scary, right?" I say. 

"Little one, she's passed that recklessness of hers on to you!" he says.

"She says it came from you!" I reply. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what, Arthur and Dof, you go with me and you, little one, can you get them out of here?" says my uncle. 

"Yes, I can! Uncle idiot." I say.

"You deserve a spanking!" he says, with a smile. "Come on, we've got to do some distraction!" and they came out and started the attack, I took the others where I'd arranged with my mother, we met and went to the shelter.

"They came back!" the people spoke.

My mother goes up to the altar and makes a speech.

"Like you, the paladins took everything from me. My mother, friends, my house, everything, everything but this" she says taking the sword, "this is the sword of our people, forged by the fire fey, when the world was new. Kings fought wars to possess it and the church tried to destroy it, for in its forge it possesses the power of all our ancestors." I hear the people crying out the power of their ancestors "And this is our courage, our light in this dark immensity, our hope in all this despair I will be your shield and I promise by the Hiddens, that I will be your sword and I swear that from that day forward, feys will live free. Some call it The Sword of the First Kings, but I call it as the sword of the First Queen."

"Queen Fey!" shouts my uncle and we follow.

I ran to her and gave her a very strong hug.

We found out that the paladins had managed to track us down, so we came up with a plan to conquer Grammaire and used our best weapon on my mother. She terrorized all the paladins and they ran back to their leader, I stayed with Uncle Gawain during the commotion and I saw that my mother was fainted. I ran to her and asked my uncles to take her to the castle medical wing. After that, Uncle Gawain took me with him to talk to the lord of the castle, but the lord only wanted to meet my mother, but we stayed in the hall of the throne waiting for Mama to arrive. Out of nowhere the doors opened and a round figure of my mother entered. 

"Queen of the feys, what an honour to meet you!" says lord of the castle.

"My Queen!" says the gang, bowing. "This man demands to speak to the lady!" says uncle, with a smile on his face, almost breaking his serious face.

"Demanded?" she asks my uncle, he settles.

"Lord Ector, I'm sorry I didn't come to talk to you earlier, I appreciate the welcome!" Mama speaks politely.

"You didn't gladly take my city!" he says with a not so happy expression.

"It was not finished, yes it was taken, but I assure you we will even leave a guest in Grammaire. Until we leave safe and sound, after the city is yours again, but until then, you are sitting in my place!" says our queen.

"Are you the ones who prepare this humiliation, Arthur, Morgana?" says the uncle, fighting as if they were children.

"You will address our queen!" says Dof, with your serious face.

"You're just children!" he says, coming off the throne "I won't talk to your people, I don't like the red paladins either, but does my child think he'll be safe here? Indeed, you would be safer in your trees and caves," he leaves the hall. I smile.

"Mother, may I sit on the throne?" I ask.

"Have manners, boy! She's not only your mother, she's our queen!" he says, slapping me in the back of the head.

"Urgh" I snitch, but my mother nods yes and I run and sit on her lap.

"What were the results? Are our people all right?" Mama asks.

"The light of the new day we've lost some," says Aunt Kaze. 

"A dozen, maybe more, elderly, sick and children, some refugees who should have arrived more than a few hours ago." Uncle Arthur answers.

"Alone, they are the targets of the paladins. We have some lost in the forest, if you let me take some of the hunters to find the missing ones," says Uncle Gawain. 

"Go ahead!" She talks to my uncle.

"Mother, may I go?" I ask, rising from her lap with a frown.

"Only if Gawain says you can," she says and I look in Gawain's direction. He agrees and I celebrate.

"I'll go with them, Nimue! Gawain needs someone to keep in line," says Aunt Layla in her mother's tone, we laugh at her tone.

"Come back soon!" says going towards the group it contained, me, Gawain, Layla and Kaze, and filled us with hugs and kisses and tells me that if there's anything I should run and come back here, we headed towards the entrance to town when we left, my Aunt Laya asked me to stay close to her throughout the tour. We went to the woods, there we not only found them but we could not save them.

"Aunt Layla, why are they doing this to our people?" I ask her, after seeing more lost feys.

"I don't know, but I believe we'll have our answers when your mother, our queen, ends this bloody war, but now she's got a lot on her mind, your new baby brother on the way is her main concern," she answers, hugging me.

"My love, you and the little one run the fastest, I think there's someone here and they're looking for me!" whispers my uncle.

"I won't leave you, I've lost everything in my life, my family, people and I don't want to lose my soul mate," she says, taking her cheek in a tender kiss, I turned my cheek in disgust, not wanting to see adults showing affections. But quickly it ends, a shadowy figure attacks my uncle and he pushes his soul mate out of the scene, against the monk. My aunt pulls me and hides us behind one of the bushes. We watch the fight and my uncle makes the monk lose his balance, to balance he puts his hand on the ground, right in front of us, his hand becomes camouflaged in the leaves.

"How could You?" My uncle asks in shock and the monk uses the shock to attack him, hitting him in the belly with a blade. He falls to his knees and I closes my eyes on my aunt's lap.

"Born at dawn..." Gawaine begins and the monk elbows his head. "There are people who want you alive!" he says.

I feel my aunt is furious and prepares to attack, she finds and looks at the monk.They stare at each other for a while and none have the courage to break contact.

"Lancelot!" she says, and pulls me to run away.

"Aunt, how do you know the monk?" I ask her, while we hide. 

"He's someone I thought was dead, but he's alive even after those ten years. I do not believe that he is killing his own people, he is my brother", she said with tears. 

I give her a hug, "I have an idea, let's go save Uncle Gawain and then you can fight your brother," I said to her.

We go through the woods, Aunt Layla camouflaging herself in the trees and I next to her. We saw a group of paladins and we noticed that they were going towards Grammaire, where the rest of our people were. They have a giant army compared to ours.

"Aunt Layla, how will we help Uncle Gawain with all these paladins?" I ask her.

"Here's the plan, we have to disguise ourselves, we'll go into their camp, you follow Gawain and try to get him out of wherever he is, I'll go to my traitorous brother, and I'll get satisfaction from fighting him, I don't believe he's alive!" she says our plan, but goes on "Is that really what I'm thinking? The connection with your little brother. Squirrel, do you remember if the Weeping Monk was in the attack?" she asks.

"I remember that, yes, he was, after I separated from my mother I met him and he used me as bait for the other feys of my tribe." I answer her, without understanding anything.

"Honey, your mother was right to think that me and the baby were connected by blood and I think I just found out who your mother's soulmate and the baby's father. And that's why the Hiddens took away her memories, when your uncle finds out, he's going to kill him," she says, placing her hand on her head in an attempt to soothe an incoming heachache, but I don't understand it right. "We follow them and if they split up, you follow Gawain and try to get him out of the paladins and I'll follow my brother."

We followed them from afar, he was being taken to one of the huts, aunt layla's brother was waiting outside, but when the paladins came out he entered the hut.

"Come on, Aunt Layla, we have our moment!" I tell her.

"No, could have more paladins with him when my brother comes out I'll follow him and then you go and save your uncle, you understand," she says and I nodded yes. We waited for the Crying Monk to come out and when he came out, my aunt followed him and I went there to save him.

I tore the tent and saw my beloved uncle, weak tortured, trembling, and that frightened me. I never saw him like that, all the stories my mother told me about my uncle, that he was the bravest of our tribe and even more all the deeds he had done as the green knight, that he was my saviour, he saved me when I was lost and didn't know where my mother was, he who was the one who brought my mother's reunion with me.

"Uncle Gawain!" I drew his attention.

"Squirrel, nephew, no, no!" he says, I go up to him and start trying to get the chains off that hold him in that chair.

"I need to let you go, Aunt Layla's waiting for us!" I tell him.

"Get out of here, now!" he says. "Go Squirrel."

"No uncle, I can't leave you here!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Percival, my nephew!" he calls me by my birth name. "I can't, my legs can't move, I can't run, leave me, little one." and my tears are like a waterfall, but I can't give up.

"No, Uncle Gawain! I won't leave you!'' I keep cutting your ropes.

"Your mother needs you," he says.

"Aunt Layla and my cousin need you, I need you." I tell him.

"Percival, I wish I had soldiers with your courage, my nephew. Now I ask you to kneel down, quick!" he says, and I do what he asks, both of us dropping our tears. "A knight Fey is like the land, as stable as the Great River!" I cry, seeing this male figure of mine who has always saved me, who is my uncle, in everything but blood, speaking how much he admires me. "It's as true as Arawn's bow. Born at dawn..." I still don't want to say goodbye.

"To pass in the twilight!" I say and go to him and embrace him and he whispers in my ear. "Percival, I've known you so little but, nephew, I love you so much!"

"Me too, Uncle Gawain."

"Be brave, go! Your mother awaits you, before they return, the green knight commands!" I let go of him, to be caught by arms that touch all my face.

"What have we here?" says a man.

"No! Leave my nephew alone, he's just a boy!" shouts my uncle to the man, turns me towards him and takes my knife and breaks it to him.

"I'll gouge out your eyes!" he takes my face and makes me look into his eyes.

"Later!" and I see that his eyes were already torn out. He took me to their leader.

"What is it!" the leader asked.

"He's an informant Fey, he was trying to release the prisoner Fey, he's the Green Knight's nephew." answers his brother.

"How many are with you?" asks the priest. "How many?

"Enough to kill you, you bastard, I'll gouge out your eyes.... "and I spit at him and start cursing you with all the curses I know.

  
  


"Ask Brother Salt to interrogate him, and ask him to start with that brat's dirty tongue," says the priest. The brother begins to walk, but another stops and with a voice he knew speaks.

"He's just a boy. He's no threat to us."

I look up and see the one who used me as bait to kill other Feys from my tribe.

"You!" I say and it seems I'm not the only one who remembers our meeting.

"Take him!" says the priest. And I went to the place I knew I'd never see my mother and my little brother again. I was taken to a tent, similar to the one my uncle was in, and the brother who had found me in the tent came with a huge collection of utensils, which I see and I am very afraid of what he takes out like a knife.

"Is it time to play?" he says.

"He's the ugliest man in the world, inside and out, he can kill! But he's going to stay who he is forever and that's the worst thing I can imagine!" I say, pissing him off like I learned from my aunt. But everything went dark, I heard a shrieking scream from my mother. No, this can't be happening, she can't be here.

"We need to light the torches!" says a paladin entering the place.

"I don't need them!" says Brother Salt.

"You don't need a fire to..." says one of them.

"No, I can do other things!" says Brother Salt, "Let's start with the tongue."

"Go ahead, cut, I'll keep talking, I'll tell you how ugly it is, I'll come back, to haunt you in your nightmares, that even when you try to wake up, you won't be able to tell the difference from dream to reality," I tell him.

"Who's here?" he asks. "Have you come to watch? Weeping Monk."

What's he doing here? He came to kill me, but he would have killed me a few weeks ago.

"No!" he says, taking the knife and cutting Brother Salt's neck and dropping the body on the ground and coming towards me.

"Percival, can you walk?" he asks me, cutting the ties of my arms and legs. Since when he knew my name, I never told him.

"I think so!" I told him.

"Layla's going to get your uncle from King Uther's camp, come and stay close to me!" he says, covering me with his cloak and we leave the tent.

We walked for a while, the monk leading me through a multitude of tents until we heard metal sounds. And there was the idiot in black who was talking to the leader of the paladins, he was with several guards, so I saw 10 men, who seemed to be the leader coming towards us. 

"Long ago we suspected that his affinity was not with the church," says the man.

"Who stole me from my family and made me a murderer?" says the monk.

"But I would like to know why?" asks the man.

"He's just a boy!" answers the monk.

"Yes, a Fey boy, nephew of the Green Knight, but here he is alone, maybe he reminds you of someone!" says the guy in black.

"You don't need him," says the monk.

"Why can't he smell his own kind like an animal? Or can only you do that?" mocks the man.

"Behind the barrel." The monk pushes me, and I run and hide.

"The church has regained supremacy over this embarrassing episode. The famous witch will be burned, as you all deserve. While we are talking, her abominations are being slaughtered by the pirate Vikings on the beggar coast. And finally, the corrupting weakness of Father Carden will be purged. Surrender, I know you have a reputation, but this is the Trinity Guard. You must know their reputation." the man speaks. My mother surrendered, I can't believe this is happening. Aunt Pym, not once again have I lost my family.

Meanwhile, I see the guards preparing to fight the monk, he pulls two swords from his belt and as soon as the fight begins, five of them attack him at once, but the monk was very skilled, so he killed them. But the battle wasn't won yet,the guy in black sends the five who were next to him to attack,they surrounded the monk,who was still standing pointing his two swords at the others who took advantage and took out their swords,rolling up one of the mangroves and pulling them to the ground. One of them attacks him in his chest with the sword, the three cut him deeper and deeper and the other two whip him with the mango until he fell on his belly and a lot of blood came out of him. When a guard grabs him by the neck, I know I have to do something, I take a stone that was beside me, and throw it at the head of the golden mask that I was holding, I hit him hard, he releases the monk. I go and look for something that can help me distract the guards from the monk. In front of me I had a sword in my hand and I was talking.

"Who's first?" I say loud and brave, they come towards me, but I see that the monk ends up with a force that makes him stand up and attack all the guards and kill them at a speed that is animally impossible for any human to move. One by one they were falling to the ground like ants on an anteater devouring them. After the monk kills the last one by twisting his head, he shows the sword towards the leader of the masks, but the coward runs and runs as fast as possible, but the monk is weak and collapses on the ground, I run to him and with some feeling of familiarity. 

"Daddy, come on, we've got to go!" lifting him up and helping him "Get up!" and he gets up and I take him to his horse and I help him to ride and with the last forces he's got he pulls me onto the horse.

We leave for our future.


	12. My Life Turned Upside Down

**Weeping Monk POV.**

When I was on my way to camp with the Green Knight who was unconscious. My thoughts were running rampant elsewhere, better said in other people. Who was that woman who knew my birth name, and she was a Fey. Why was I jealous when she said the Wolf- blood Witch was with child in her womb. And even more, little Squirrel, that he appeared in my dream and that I had assumed him as my son. All these questions were in my head: 'Oh sir, why do you do this to me, I don't help you by taking this land off the evil path of demons and here I am, having these sinful thoughts with one of your demons why?'

These are my thoughts plaguing my mind, until I entered the fields. We were starting the war, I went to Father Carden's hut and saw that he had a guest.

"We were worried, my son!" he says, taking me by the shoulders.

"Is that him?" asks the guest. "Is that the famous Weeping Monk?"

"My son, his most holy, sent us Abbot Wicklow to observe us in our initiative against the feys" the priest explains to me who his guest is.

"To hear a lot about you, about your achievements. They say you are the best warrior of our believers. Who holds an abnormal speed and agility!" says the abbot, and the priest switches the conversation to the Green Knight and asks me "So, what have you brought?"

"The Green Knight!" I say.

"God will smile today!" he says, happy with what he had. The paladins took the Fey down from Goliath and moved the body toward the front. "He likes to hide behind trees and shoot my men, one died in my arms in an attack on the Minotaur, his name was Peter, if I remember correctly. The poor guy was 14, he was a butcher, he died with an arrow in his neck, swallowing his own blood, are you proud of that Green Knight?" He expects an answer. "No answers, we like that, we have Brother Salt and his kitchens for the quiet!" the Abbot approaches the knight.

"Incredible, he almost passes for human!" he says, impressed by Fey.

"Some look like humans, and that's how they spread. Whether burned alive or by the sword, he'll tell us all he knows, tell us all we need about that _Witch_ ," threatens the priest. The priest's face holds an intense look of disgust when at the mention of said witch. Turning my head away from the other two, I look down to the floor hoping that with information given by the male Fey, I will finally know about the one that brings me the most improper thoughts I've ever had. 

"Do you want my words, Father?" asks Fey "There's a lot I can tell you." 

"Yes, I do!" says the priest approaching him. "We are very skilled in making your people speak, which suits us."

"Are you sure? I know many things, I've discovered many secrets, but what I can tell you is that your dear Witch has taken Grammaire and left several of her dead red baboons in the woods!" he says, looking at me.

"Take him to Brother Salt." And he goes into the kitchens and follows them, I wait outside, I hear all his screams and when the brothers come out, I go to the knight, wondering why he hasn't told the other paladins anything. I see that he's all hurt, that Brother Salt has done quite a job with him.

"How could you? You're one of us," he says in pain.

"I'm not like you _demons_!" I tell him feeling my jaw clench along with the rest of my body tensing.

"You're one of us, I've seen your hand change!" he argues. "But don't be afraid, I won't bite. You're part of the Ashes, it's in your eyes, you bear the mark of the grey people, I know only one other Fey with those marks, we haven't seen one in these lands for centuries, how did you get here?" I don't answer. "You only came to see me die?"

"Why didn't you tell them?" I ask, removing that doubt from my chest.

"About what?" he asks.

"Before, you could have said anything, but you didn't. I want to know why."

"Because all Feys are brothers, even the lost ones!" he says, those words, and I don't know what they mean, but it brings a calmness to my soul, I can't do that. Because it's slander with the most holy, he saved me from these demons.

"That suffering will purify you!" he moves his head in denial.

“You don't believe that, you know that's all a lie. I can feel it, brother”, he says. It makes me angry, his use of familiarity when he doesn’t know me at all.

"You're not my brother!"

"Look at you, you've been brainwashed very well, you don't know the difference between goodness and hate, who did this to you?" he doesn't realize we're saving your souls.

"Through suffering, you will see the true light!" I tell him. "We are saving souls, your soul!" I say to him.

"Why does your God want the little ones to die?" he says. Children are the only ones who can be saved without dying. 

"I have no problem with children." I tell him. "They don't know what they are."

"You kill the children." he says, I feel a reprimand in what he says.

"I don't kill children!" I say in a loud voice.

"You burn their houses, you kill their parents and you see your red brothers run over them with their horses and you see it all with their weeping eyes, that makes you guilty!'' Again he brings words that make me think of demons as human. I look away from him.

"Brother. You can fight, I've never seen anything like it, you could be our greatest warrior, your people need you!"

"You are not my people!" upon retorting his pleas with such response, he looks me in the eye.

"Then tell them, if this is your place, tell them what you are!" And once again, his words become stuck in my head.

"I'll pray for you." I say, go out and he answers and "I for you." 

And I go out with your words in my thoughts, am I really doing the right thing, to see the other Paladins kill these children, but because your words I would be accepted by your people. It made me feel really part of something bigger. But I can't, I remember the words of the father, these demons seem to want the good but deep down coexist with the devil to bring darkness to the earth, one of the Paladins warns me that Father Carden needs me to accompany him to the King's camp. I took Goliath and we went with the Abbot. When we arrived, the King was having a feast. And he was happy like some good news had been delivered at this exact moment.

"Father Carden." he says. 

"Majesty!" says the priest. "I discovered you sent a messenger to speak to the Witch. We had hoped, in fact, we agreed that any negotiation would be coordinated by the Church," says the priest.

"Coordinated?" asks the king. "How did you coordinate with us your attacks on Feys villages?" he says, mocking.

"With all due respect, the expurgation of the Feys is an act of charity, an act of friend, we want no reward!" answers the priest, but my mind is on the words of the Green Knight: you kill children. You would be an asset to our people!

Is he right? No, the priest and the church are right!

"And you have robbed our lands, terrorized our people, turned many against the crown, and now they support a plebeian Fey, and have the audacity to call it a friendly act?" says the king to us.

"Father Carden is not a politician, Your Majesty, but a soldier of God. He did not mean to offend you, your majesty wants the sword of power, of course, the Church wants it too. To acquire such an important relic from the Fey would be a spiritual blow to them. But as friends, we understand your majesty's needs, especially at this time of uncertainty. Therefore, I propose an exchange, the sword for the witch. To burn this terrorist would have the same demoralizing effect," says the abbot, trying to get the king's support.

A thought of fear goes through my head, but why hearing that they would "burn" the Witch makes me feel afraid.

"No!" the king says and I sigh in relief, 'stop demon, those thoughts'.

"No?" asks the priest, surprised at the king's answer.

"The girl Fey has aroused a passion in the people. Burn her would only provoke them, I will keep her as a prize!"

"And the Feys at Grammaire?" asks the abbot. "Have you thought about it?"

"They'll have ships to go north, they don't matter!" the king communicates.

"This will be seen as a victory of the Feys against the church!" says the priest.

"If the church makes an exception, we have several soldiers to solve your problem!" he mocks the priest. Such mockery was enough to rile up the priest with his clear skin becoming red in anger. 

"This is outrageous!" says the priest going towards the king.

"But perhaps I should have this Queen as my wife, they say she is so beautiful that her beauty makes all her subjects promise to do anything, she young, imagine how many heirs I would have with that woman, one thing I know is that they would be very powerful!" says the king to us, jealousy has filled my chest, who has the right to talk about her, she is mine, the animal in me wants to attack the king, but I can't move my body towards him, because I feel that the priest is taking me to where our horses are. We set out towards our camp. When we arrived, Father Carden and the abbot began to talk, while I went to arrange Goliath for the next adventure.

  
  


"Before declaring war on the king of England!"

"A false king, son of a whore. All you've done since you got here, Abbot, is undermine our cause!"

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't suffocated this rebellion. Look what you Father Carden, the king is watching this bitch, and who made her so popular and now an icon that even humans are following. I must speak with the Pope urgently."

The two of them started walking, towards one of the tents.

"What's this?" he asks one of the brothers, I look in the direction the priest is going and I see the Fey boy, what did he come here to do? He should be with the woman.

"He's an informant Fey, he was trying to release the prisoner Fey, he's the Green Knight's nephew." says the brother, so the Green Knight is the Witch's brother.

"How many are with you?" asks the priest. "How many?

"Enough to kill you, you bastard, I'll gouge out your eyes.... "...and the boy spits and starts to speak every possible curse, and a moment of dejavu comes to my mind. A small smirk makes its way on my face when I saw that kid again and hear his colorful choice of words, but soon I control myself. I can’t smile.

"Ask Brother Salt to question you, and ask him to start with that brat's dirty tongue," says the priest. Out of the way of the kid, I see him with a little face I can't stand.

"He's just a boy!" I say. "He's no threat to us."

"You!" he looks at me and remembers me.

"Take him!" says the priest.

The priest listens to me and comes back and slaps me hard in the face, controls me not to cringe, "Why do you embarrass me. Why?" I don't look him in the eye. And I go to my tent, I take off my cloak, I start to try to pray and talk to God but I don't have any answer, Carden enters and comes towards me.

"I have failed you." I tell him.

"How do you fail my son?" he approaches one of the crosses in my room, where he sits next to where I was.

"I cannot feel God's grace, I call him but no answer, only immense darkness." I say, in penance.

"Tell me more." he asks, placing his hand on my back.

"It seems that there is a serpent in my ears, and it poisons me." I say, thinking of all that has happened since the attack in Dewdenn, the words of the Green Knight, the possessiveness I feel with the Witch, that other Fey who knows me in some way, and the little one who was ready to put herself in danger for the one he loves.

"Does she talk to you?" I nod yes. "What does she say?" 

"I'm afraid to hear her." I tell him.

"Fear not, it is our avenging sword of light in a battle against the Dark Lord, did you really think you could escape his touch? From his corruption, the beast does not tear flesh, it tears the soul," he says.

"Do you love me, Father?" I ask.

"Of course I do, my son!" he answers.

"Even if I am cursed?" I ask, remembering the words of the Green Knight, that even if i were a traitor, he would still accept me.

"Those are dangerous words! We will speak of them one last time," he says. "You were born Fey, an abomination in the eyes of God, but I spared you from fire, because you can feel your own kind, I gave you scriptures, discipline, I made you one of the best soldiers, I turned you against your Maker, and put the first brick on the road to salvation. But I cannot stand in your place, my son, I cannot save you from the flames, you must have the will to do what is necessary. You have the will, my son!" he ends.

I sigh, but I answer "Yes, Father."

"Let this be the last time we bring this matter!" and he gets out of the tent briskly, I can sense his mood gotten worse with our conversation.

"What if I'm more inclined to give up and go back to my roots?" I say to the air and smell Fey there. 

"Who's there?" I ask by taking my sword. I look everywhere, but I see nothing.

"How can you do this to our people, traitor?" A woman's voice, speak to me. 

"I'm saving everyone!" I smell it, and I smell the same one that knows my name. "How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Didn't your dear father tell you everything? Now I realize that all you've done is because of this liar, this thief, he stole you from your family, my brother!"

"I'm not your brother!" I tell her "I don't have demons in my family".

"Yes, it is, when I had 2 summers, I remember that I wanted so much a companion to play with, I was so happy with the news that I would be a big sister, we grew up, my brother was very close to me, very handsome, super cautious. I was the hothead of the family, I played all the games with everyone from my tribe, they called me a witch because I had the Hiddens next to me. When I was twelve years old, I went out to walk in the forest, I ended up stopping at the nearest town, I knew that we, feys were discriminated against by humans, there he was the leader of the paladins, dear father cornered me and told me that I would burn, but I managed to lose him by camouflaging on the wall and he didn't see me anymore and I ran back to the forests and when I found my village, I had nothing else but bodies and ashes, I had lost my whole family. My parents, my brother, i've believed that my whole family was dead, until I looked you in the eye and saw that you had betrayed your people, and seeing you almost killing the person I love, i wanted revenge, but after listening to the conversation with this baboon priest, I realize that the old man is the one i have to blame for stealing a little boy, mistreating him, forcing him to be something he is not, just because he has a gift that can help to hunt down those who suit him, Lancelot, that is the real sin, the real devil, who corrodes souls, is Father Carden. " she says, coming towards me, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob. I felt my own eyes stinging as she got close enough to touch my wounds, I close my eyes and ended up having a Flashback.

_"Layla, come get me!' I say, running with a wooden sword with a girl older than me, but she didn't want to play with me. She was camouflaging herself and using covertly for some prank she was planning: "You don't get me, I'm the future king of England!"_

_"If you were the king of England, Lancelot, Daddy would have to be king now, duh!" she says._

_"Layla, come fight me, I have to be the best of our tribe, then I could marry the daughter of the people of heaven, they say she's the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom, and I want her for myself, so I have to be the best fighter Fey to save her," I say._

_"You'll have to wait another six years to claim her as your own," says Layla, as we return to our home._

_"Kids, you gotta wash up before your daddy comes home from the hunt and pretends to be the fearsome knight you must defeat with you!" says Helena, my mom, chuckling at the game my dad was accustomed to playing with us. We ran to the little creek that was near our house and washed up and came home. My father Ban was already there, I ran to him and he picked me up in his arms and squeezed me in a wholesome hug. "My Lancelot, every time I see you, you are getting taller. He'll soon overtake me!" my father says._

_"I'm going to the woods!" says Layla, and she goes out into the woods._

_I go to sleep and wake up with screams and smell of smoke, I feel that my father is holding me in his lap and my mother is trying to hide our house from the attackers, but she can't and it catches on fire, we ran out of the house and see our village being massacred by men dressed in red robes, my father leaves me with my mother and tells us to run, that he was going to help others, we run but a man came and took me from my mother and took me to the leader of the attack he came to talk to me._

_"God is love. A love that purifies, sanctifies and unites us, and today God smiles. Do you know why? Because we did his work. You see, we were created in the image and likeness of God. This is your garden, and we need to take care of it. We have to clean the garden and weed it out. The weeds, they're the demons, and we have to get them out of your garden. You understand, my boy. Demons have many faces, they don't want to be found, some are scary, some are shy and some are very young, but you, my boy, seem to have salvation, there is one thing we can use against these demons. Take him to camp, we'll start your salvation when we're done with those. Boy, your family no longer exists. Accept your new family!"_

"Layla!" I say and I see we look alike, our hair, our eyes and the same marks we have and yet mine have brought fear to my people. How could I believe that everyone I've been killing is because they were demons.

"Father Carden said that he had finished with all of you, he said that I was special so I should go with him, but he preached in me that our people were demons, that we were an aberration but that even demons need salvation with their whip and their tortures that I ended up having to change who I am in order to survive made me forget my origin until a few hours ago with the words of the Green Knight and after seeing the boy being taken to brother Salt's kitchens. How could I do that to my family?"

"Brother, I knew deep down you wouldn't have done it without being forced," she says, touching my back and trembling in fear of what she would do. "Don't you know affection? My brother, what have they done to you? I should have stayed in the village, because I went to be so free" she slowly touches me, but when she stops touching me, I hear voices from deep inside my brain that I do not understand, but I feel that an enormous weight has been lifted from my back. "Okay, Lancelot, the wounds this abuser has made are healed. This tyrant will never hurt you again." 

"I heard the queen ordered the release of the Green Knight and the boy Fey, but the priest said no, but the soldiers, they came and took the Green Knight." says a paladin outside the tent. "But it's gonna be quite a surprise for the Witch to have, Brother Salt has done some damage to the Green Knight. "My sister tries to get out of the tent, I hold her because I hear the voice of Father Carden. "Uther Pendragon, the false king, has chosen the feys above God. He chose to marry the Queen of the Fey, in exchange for the freedom of her people, if the men of the king attack You, You may defend Yourselves, kill them but bring me the Witch of the Blood of Wolf." I hear the voice of Carden. The animal inside me wants to go to the King and kill him for thinking of marrying the Witch, she was mine to have, that makes me angry, while I have the possessive thoughts about the witch in my head.

"Before you kill the king. First we must save Squirrel," she says, pulling me into reality.

"Let me go to him, the brothers who stayed will not question me. Go to Pendragon camp and save the queen and the Green Knight." She sits down and kisses me on the forehead and without knowing how to answer, I leave the tent and go towards Brother Salt's kitchen, when I see an enormous force that puts out all the torches in the camp, I can get there by the smell of the boy. When I get there, I see a paladin talking to Brother Salt.

"No, I can do other things!" says Brother Salt. "Let's start with the tongue." And the paladin comes out, I take my knife and I kill him.

"Go ahead, cut, I'll keep talking, I'll tell you how ugly it is, I'll come back to haunt you in your nightmares, that even when you try to wake up, you won't be able to tell the difference from dream to reality" the boy really is something to see, how brave, I wonder if i had lived with my family i would behave in that way.

"Who is here?" he asks. "Have you come to watch? Weeping Monk." says Brother Salt.

"No!" I say, taking the knife and cutting Brother Salt's neck and dropping the body on the ground, I go towards the little one.

"Percival, can you walk?" I ask him, cutting the ties of his arms and legs.

"I think so." he answers.

"Layla's going to get your uncle from King Uther's camp, come and stay close to me." I tell him, hiding him in my cloak and we leave the tent.

We walked for a while, passed through a multitude of tents until we heard metal sounds. and there was Abbot Wicklow and he was with his guards, so I saw 10 men, the Abbot coming towards me.

"Long ago we suspected that his affinity was not with the church," says the man.

"Who stole me from my family and made me a murderer," I say in anger.

"But would you like to know why?" asks Wicklow.

"He's just a boy." I speak to him.

"Yes, a Fey boy, nephew of the Green Knight, but here he is alone, maybe he reminds you of someone," says Wicklow.

"You don't need him." I said to him ,hiding the boy behind my back.

"Why can't he smell his own kind like an animal? Or can you just do that?" mocks the abbot.

"Behind the barrel." I tell the little one and he hides.

"The church has regained supremacy over this embarrassing episode. The famous witch will be burned, as you all deserve. While we're talking, her abominations are being slaughtered by the pirate Vikings on the beggar shore. And finally the corrupting weakness of Father Carden will be purged. Surrender, I know you have a reputation, but this is the Trinity Guard. You must know their reputation," the Abbot, speaks and a feeling of anger as he has the courage to say that our people, the people that I finally accepted as my own will soon be dead, I see the guards preparing to fight me, I pull two swords from my belt and as soon as the fight begins, five of them attacked me at once, but I am very skillful, I soon kill them. 

  
  
  


But the battle was not yet won, the Abbot sent the five who were near him, to attack, they surrounded me, but i could not let them kill the little one, I was still standing with my two swords pointing them at him but they took advantage of my movement and took the swords from my hands, rolling up both with the flail and pulling them to the ground. One of them cuts my chest with the sword, the other three cut me deeper and deeper into my limbs and the other two whip me with the flail until I fell on my stomach on the ground, a guard grabs me by the neck, I knew it was the end of me, but I end up being released, I see the little one with a sword and defying the guards of the trinity. "Who's first?" he shouts loudly and bravely. They're headed his way, but something ends up giving me a willpower that makes me stand up and attack all the guards and kill them with a speed that's animally impossible for any human to move. One by one they were falling to the ground like the fish caught by a hungry eagle who swoops with intense precision and speed for its prey. 

After killing the last one by twisting his head, I try to go to the abbot and the challenge showing my sword, but the coward runs and runs as fast as he can, but I am weak and fall to the ground, but I feel little hands lifting me up and speaking words I never thought I would hear.

"Daddy, come on, we have to go!" he helps me up. "Get up!" and he lifts me up and takes me to Goliath and helps me to ride and with my last strength I pull him onto the horse. As we ride he asks me if I have a name.

"Lancelot, long ago my name was Lancelot."


	13. Life Can Be Eo Emotional Sometimes!

**Nimue POV**

I woke up to the sound of my crying son, that little one who I for a short time did not even know existed and now is the most precious thing in my life, my little Galahad. I gave him the name that the brave Percival chose, because I did not know if I would see him again. I take him, and with my maternal instinct I place him in my breast full of milk to nourish this beautiful boy who soon starts to suck, must have pulled from his father, I don't eat much. I feel a movement in the bed I was lying on and see my father smiling at me and Pym still sleeping next to the old man. I place my free hand on my mouth to hold in the urge to laugh so as not to wake my little one who has gone back to sleep, but continues to suck vigorously.

"Daughter. Looking at you like this, it makes me miss you. I miss so much of you growing up. I wish I could have had this vision, of you this size along with your mother and I regret that I let her take me out of her life and yours," he says. 

"Dad, you can't change the past, but you have a chance to have it with me and little Galahad," I tell him. I look at him, and I see my best friend all over my father. "Let's wake up the sleeping beauty, so we can tell everyone that the little one was born," he nudges at her and she wakes up looking scared.

"I'm sorry Uncle Merlin, but you're so hot, and don't tell that to Dof I love him but you've been my hero since Aunt Leonore told us stories. About the brave knight I didn't know I wanted out of life, but I always thought you needed love... "I covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding my son and I looked at the damage she did. My father was laughing like a hyena. 

She turns and looks at me with little Galahad. Pym stands up stretching her arm to get him. "Give my nephew, I want to hold him!" she says and I give him to her, he moves a little but keeps sleeping. Soon my best friend is scrambling for him. I take advantage that my hands are free and get up, but I'm too sore to get up.

"Papa, you could take my dress, I can't move, I think the birth tired me a lot and I'm still very sore," I asked him, albeit embarrassed by my request, but Pym was busy.

He gets up, but he falls down like me. " Dad, what happened?" Even in pain I get up and with my naked glory I go to him and see that his shirt is open and he has a huge hole in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say putting my hand on his chest and calling the Hiddens to help me heal him. In less than a minute he breathes and holds me tight.

"Thank you, baby, you are so powerful! I would love to have my magic to help you with this important task. I could have killed anyone who came through you, they would be dead,” he says, and I realize I'm still naked.

"Daddy, I know that no father would want to see his daughter naked, but after Galahad was born, I lost all my strength, but I need to get dressed, can you close your eyes?." I ask him and he does. 

Even in pain I put on my pants and when I put on my dress I hear his voice.

"Princess, why didn't you tell me about this scar, you needn't be ashamed, I apologize for whoever did this to you, they must have smelled me on you. It was a demon from one of the dark lords. And he must have known I was your father. Even if Leonore had driven me out, I should have stayed. You wouldn't suffer for it," he says standing up and helping me.

"Dad, you didn't know I existed, the same way I didn't know you existed, but ever since I was a little girl I tie up my hair and fought my fights hard, I killed this demon with the help of the Hiddens, but after that day I was disrespected by almost everyone in the village, but there were four people who were always with me, my mother, Pym, Gawain, if you know him, be prepared that he will try to bite you but in fact he only barks, and little Percival doesn't know if he's still alive.” I look up to him with tears in my eyes and he does what any father would do, wipes them away. As a child and even now it was something I always wanted my father to do. I saw other fathers in the village do it to their children as I would often witness in envy. My father, no that man who was said to be my father never did, he might’ve never seen me as his daughter. But that man before me is my father and I’m thankful for the chance to have been reunited with him; my father was the one who was holding me, who helped me give birth to my son, who is trying to save my life.

"Daughter, even so the guilt leaves me hopeless, what I could have had with you, you, my love, is the greatest gift a father could ask for," he says

"I fear that our people will become more and more persecuted by all the kingdoms, and with my heart I must inform you that I have accepted Uther's offer."

"No, you cannot." Pym says across the room with my son with his blue eyes that rivaled the sky staring absently around the room. 

"It's the right thing, Pym, I see no other choice." I say going towards her and picking up my little Fey warrior and there he was with his dark hair, his cute nose, his blue eyes and his tears marks, I still find it strange that he has these marks. "You must think I'm silly."

"You, baby girl, you're not a fool, don't even think about it," says my father, coming to see his grandson. "You're all Leonore." I smile at his comment. "But you also have a touch of Merlin, that makes you an explosive combination, my dear”

"That explains a lot, Daddy." I play, which generates a collective laugh. "But would Mama be proud of this decision of mine?" I comment.

"Of course, because I'm really, really proud of it," he says, kissing me on the forehead, but our conversation ends very quickly, because we hear people screaming that it was on fire.

"Daddy stays with Galahad and I'll see what happened," I say, handing the little one over and going towards the door.

" Let's go!" Pym said coming with me.

We went to the main hall and saw our friends were there. When they saw us, they approached, Pym went and kissed Dof good morning while I gave everyone a hug. A faun came and said they found something in one of the barns in town.

"I made the choice to accept Uther's proposal as you should all know before you worry, I did it because it was the right thing to do and Uther gave us free passage north," I tell my adviser they looked at me like I did it.

"We won't contest your decision now, but we need to find out what's happening with this fire," says the Warrior.

"Guinevere, Arthur and Dof, you accompany me, the others wait here, I believe after that we should have a council meeting." I say calling the best warriors in our group but before I go to the barn I whisper to Pym.

"Go to my room and call my father, but leave Galahad hiding because I want to surprise them," and she settles in. 

And we went in the direction of the commotion. There were the elders and one of the guards, and they were with a fan that had been burned.

"What happened?" I ask them. How can anyone do that?

"First they cut his throat and then he was burned," says the guard.

"That's Wroth and his blood pact, My Queen, the fauns demand justice." says Cora.

"Do we have any proof?" I ask, wanting an idea to help my people.

"Wroth is on the south road, threatening any Fey who accepts Pendragon's proposal, my men have already been attacked today," says the guard.

"The queen is offering her life for this offer, if we refuse it would be death for all, I will see Wroth," says Arthur.

"It is my responsibility and I will do my duty as queen," I say.

"We can't let you do that," says Dof.

"Nimue you're pregnant and we can't risk it," says Guinevere. I was going to complain, but they don't know Galahad was born after Uther's offer.

"OK, I give up. Dof and Arthur go and convince them to go to the ship," I say.

"Cora, call the others to march, let's get ready because all the feys will board the ships today." He says.

I knew I could count on him and we separated, Guinevere came with me, as we walked back to the hall.

"Nimue, I have a feeling something will happen, yesterday after I heard you accepted Uther's offer, I sent a letter to all my crew and they agreed to help us. They're waiting for our horses to arrive, the beggar's shore and they're ready to defend us but they will only attack if the King betrays his side of the bargain,” the warrior explained without missing a bear. I pull her into the alley.

"Guinevere, you really are a true warrior and I am proud to call you sister, I don't know what I would do if something happened to my people, and you thought of a safer way for them, my warrior sister. The only person I trust to lead the Feys on this new world journey is you, you are a born leader and if I never see my people again I want you to lead them," I tell her. The thought of dying scared me, but stuck in the crossfire the possibility was there which required me to have to think about who could lead without me in the picture. I hope it doesn’t come to that.

"Kitty, if you want me to lead your people, I'll lead them, you've grown in my heart, and I'm also proud to call you sister, my blood sister is a whore without glory, she licks the ground Cumber steps on, and after I was exiled by him, she spit in my face. But you kitten's got me believing you were the best queen I ever had. My sister," she says, "I know she doesn't like hugs, but I'll still go and give her a bear hug. "Okay, okay, demonstration of affection is enough." And we went to the salon. Guinevere walked in first and I stood at the door afraid to go and say goodbye to my family of choice until I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Daughter, we won't be able to change your idea," says my father behind me. I turn around and see him, my son, holding out his arms and he passes Galahad who moves, but doesn't wake up knowing that he was safe in my lap.

"You know I don't, but I feel that this situation is getting more out of control by the second," I tell him. But our conversation is interrupted by Pym.

"Nimue!" my best friend draws everyone's attention to me.

"My dears, I want you to meet the heir to the throne, Fey, Galahad." I introduced my precious baby to the women who were waiting for me.

"Nimue, you were with me three minutes ago and you didn't tell me. Let me see this future warrior," says Red Spear. 

"My congratulations, why didn't you tell us he was born?" asks Morgana coming towards me with the others following.

"He was born in the middle of the night, Pym and my father helped me, I didn't want you to worry about the birth of Galahad after receiving the news that I would surrender," I tell them.

"You really think we'd stop worrying about you, you're our friend. Our sister," she says, caressing my son's cheeks. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you!" and they each came to meet the little one.

"Nimue, those marks on the child's eyes, what do they mean?" asks Celia, examining my son.

"These marks are from the people of ashes, it's been years since I've seen one of them." says my father to her.

"There's something else, he reminds me of someone I've seen before and had these same marks." After momentarily examining my son’s facial marking, panics sets in, in her expression.. "Oh my God, those markings...identical to those of the Weeping Monk, Nimue," she gasps.

"It can't be, he's a murderer, he's killed people from our tribe, no, that can't be happening, no, how is that possible? He shouldn't even be quoted as someone's soul mate, he's evil and he used poor Squirrel as bait for the survivors of his attack on my village, tells me it's not true that My pure son is not descended from that son of a bitch, who's doing atrocities while we're here, who kidnapped my foster brother, not him, please, hide it from me and tell me he's not my soul mate," I tell everyone.

"Maybe that's why the Hidden took away the memories of the event. He must have found you in the attack and you were attracted to him, but somehow he was also attracted to you and you created a life, but why him?" asks Morgana.

"Nimue, you're lucky, you should be dead they say he's so cruel, he kills without mercy," says Celia.

"I want to know why the Hiddens are playing this trick on me?" I say and Pym comes towards me and hugs me. But a memory comes to my mind, my son looks like Layla. "The Weeping Monk must be a traitor. Pym remembers when Layla said she had a younger brother, who had died in the attack. I don't think he died, but he disowned his own people. Even though he's my soulmate I'm going to kill him," I say in anger.

"Daughter, what if that's not what happened deep down? And if something worse had happened to make it happen, you forgave me for my past," says the wizard.

"You, Daddy, didn't kill thousands of Feys who wanted to live in peace, while he burned our food sources, our homes, even the children, who in their right mind would kill children," I tell him. "But I won't think about it, I have to concentrate on the liberation of my people," I told them.

"My presence here puts you in more danger to finalize your deal with Uther," says my father embracing me.

"That will be a risk to take, it is the only option for the salvation of our people, Papa." I tell him, accepting his embrace.

"If we quench his thirst for vengeance, he could be more merciful to you," he says.

"How?" I ask.

"Let me go, my love," he says.

"What?"

"I can tell he hates me more than his accomplishments in the last few weeks, he's asked for my head several times," he says.

"You're crazy, I won't do this to you, it's forbidden." I tell him

"You, my dear, may be Queen Fey, but I'm your father and you don't boss me around," he says while giving me a smile, however it was a forced smile. He wasn’t fooling me.

"I told you I don't need protection." I tell him, pouting at his decision.

"I have a little problem with not obeying the laws and I realize I passed that on to someone who's more stubborn than a buffalo," he says looking at me. I give him a little smile, "Besides, I'm the only one here who could talk to Uther and find out his intentions, I can tell you if he's going to betray you," he continues with a kiss on my forehead.

"You're my father, I won't lose my only family, I don't want to see you hurt by me, I don't want anyone else hurt by me," I cried out already in tears.

"Baby, you don't have to think about me, you have to think about the little one,"he points to Galahad "But darling that's the point, you've made us brave." And he left the hall, to go even if I said no. Stubborn old man.

"Your father speaks wisely, you've made us brave and we all want you to fight, I'll help you but I don't feel we can," says Morgana.

"I can't let that happen, the ships will be on the beggar's shore, and I want all of you to be at the head of one of the ships, you will have 3 ships and I want Guinevere, whoever leads them, to be a born leader. Morgana you have our best strategies, you will create the next step, let Kaze and the boys know that I want them to be in the security of the other ships, Pym and Celia you will be part of the healing area, call Cora and the rest of the healers and divide among the ships I want you all to have health to reach the new life of our people".

"I can't accept, Nimue, I'm not part of the Feys, they won't listen to me. I know what you're doing, but we have to find another way." Morgana speaks to me. An idea crossed my mind.

"Do you still want to fight?" I ask her.

"Yes, Nimue." she answers.

"For the feys?" continuous.

"Of course, you accepted me for who I am," she says, my idea will work.

"I want everyone to be ready to go to the ships, Morgana, before they go I have a task for you. In twenty minutes at the gate," I say. 

"Well, I'll meet you there at the gate, even if we don't think it's the right one, I'll let the boys know," says Pym kissing my cheek and the cheeks of my little Galahad.

"I'll pack our things, Pussycat, see you in a little while," Guinevere bids me farewell as both leave.

"Celia, you go with the feys to the beggar's shore, you're one of our best healers, you can go and pack your things'' and she leaves. "Morgana come with me" and I went to where I hid my sword, tied Galahad to my chest with one of the fabrics I had in the room, took the sword and took Morgana where the hole I had asked to be made. Whereas I had no option but to stay and fight.

"Nimue." she asked on the way. "What's happening?"

There was one of the fauns I asked to guard that hole, he takes the things that are on top and voilà the hole was ready. She's surprised and asks me.

"Will you run away?"

"I won't, but you will," I say, handing over the sword with a smile. "I need to know if the king will keep our agreement, only come back if I tell you everything is alright, then you can bring me the sword. I know I'm giving my life for the salvation of the Fey, I don't know the king. You may go, My friend, Born at dawn."

"To pass in the twilight...Nimue, I will honor you, my friend." And I went to meet the others. I can't believe Galahad's not hungry yet. I just fed him before the commotion with the burnt Faun.

"Nimue. I can say congratulations, Galahad, this boy will be strong, like the Sigurd warrior. He's beautiful," says Dof coming towards me with Arthur following him. 

"Thank you so much, my brother," I speak with a sincere smile.

"Congratulations on Galahad, he's really beautiful," says Arthur. "We have news, they weren't very happy but the Tusks are going with us."

"Wonderful news, you got Wroth to go with the rest of the Feys, it was better I got the ships."

"Nimue!" shouts my best friend, ready to leave with our people.

"Pym without yelling." I say looking at the baby that her screaming woke him up and started crying. "I have to give him milk, come and join me, since you woke him up, and I need help to get my clothes off." I end up going to one of the empty taverns and soon my son is sucking my breast.

"Pym I know you are afraid of the future, but we will never be far in our hearts, I am so afraid that my body trembles with fear" I tell her.

"Nim... let me stay, not knowing what will happen to you. It corrodes my soul. I love my partner, but you are my sister and I love you more," she says, embracing me.

"Pym, I love you more than anything in my heart too but I need to know that you're safe, I don't know if Gawain or Layla or our Percival are alive, but if you go with the ships I'm sure I'll know that you're safe, if you do, I'll look if i could, I promise, but come on you've got a long way to go,My sister" and we went where the others were waiting.

"My people, not my friends, I wish you all a good new beginning, that you can live a life without persecution, and that you feel free to do what you want, that your lives are as bright as they should be without those wretched paladins, Good riddance, Born at dawn" and my people cry out."To pass in the twilight My Queen!" and they go to their new life.

While waiting for my friends' message, I went back to my room in the castle together with my dear son. Now that we were both alone, the little one was much more active, I put him on the floor and was surprised at how close to the Hiddens the little one was, there he was camouflaging himself so well that he looked part of the floor. And my thoughts turned to the father of my son. How could I not realize in the convent that he was my soulmate, if I had followed the bond? Would he be here with us, fighting for the Fey, or would he have killed me, but I remember the bond is double, not only was I affected, he was also pulled.

"My dear son, you must be thinking that Mama's crazy to accept a deal to become a prisoner of a king who'd never helped the Feys until he found out that the sword of power exists, and why doesn't Mama go find Daddy and kick his ass for leaving us and betraying our people? I wanted to do that, but I have to think about the salvation of our friends who compared to the paladins, and Uther's army would not have a chance to win, but I wanted you to know your family completely, your Uncle Gawain, your father's sister who probably already knows that he is alive and is your father, and must have given him some nice slaps for being a traitor, and your adopted brother who picked your name"... The door opens and it takes me out of my conversation with my little baby and I go to the door and see if there's anybody.

"Is there someone there?" I ask. No answer. My eyes continued to scan around, towards the corridor.I feel the presence of someone, but around me, there is no one, I turn and I am caught by surprise by Lord Ector's guard.

"Sir Stuben.," a sigh of relief passes my lips upon seeing a familiar face.

"Two crows have arrived." and he delivers the messages to me. The first was a message from my father.

_"My dear child, I asked the king what his intentions were. My love he sent the ships as arranged and I ended up telling him you were mine. He is interested in finding you. Kisses, Father."_

And the second was Pym's.

_"My beautiful mother of the year, Uther has fulfilled her part of the contract, three ships came as agreed, I love you very much. Pym."_

"Sir, the king has fulfilled his request, I must go, prepare a horse, I beg you, but first I must send some messages, go back to the room, pack my things

_"Papa, Galahad and I are on our way to Uther's camp, I love you. Nimue."_

_"Pym, I love you too, enjoy this new beginning."_

I finish writing and ask you to send the messages, I tie Galahad to my lap, and I go to the gate, I get on the horse, I am ready for my destination, and I go towards the King's camp, when I arrive I am received by the soldiers with shouts.

"Queen of feys"

"What they say about her is a lie."

"She's an angel!"

"How beautiful!"

"Those eyes!" I can say that what the soldiers say makes me very happy, but in comparison to the screams of the paladins present.

"Get rid of the witch!"

"Burn her!"

"She's evil!" In one of the tents I see my father with his calm but sad smile.

"My queen." He says bowing to me.

"Father "I saluted him and he took me to the tent that the king was in, but he was not alone. It was Paladin who said I would burn their leader, Father Carden, with another religious man, the king was a man around 30, his hair black, a beautiful man.

"Your Majesty." I say in reverence.

"My Lady, I can say you don't live up to the beauty they call you, you're much prettier," he tells me.

"I see you don't have the sword," says the priest. "She hasn't kept her word."

"The sword is safe, I came first, to know and see if the king has fulfilled his treaty, how to find out the king has fulfilled." I tell him.

"My king, this young woman mocks your kindness? Give her to us and we will torture her to know the location of the sword," says the priest. "It would indeed be a privilege."

"Your Majesty, we'll have the witch and sword with you," says the other man.

"Do you think we are merciful, my dear?" says Uther.

"My king, the sword is on its way," I say.

"What my daughter meant was that she wanted to meet you, her majesty," says Merlin.

"I can tell your daughter, Merlin, must already know what awaits her if she gives it to the church," warns the king coming towards me.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I know him very well, he killed my mother, he burned my village, he burned everybody present." I tell them

"And before it's over, let's humiliate her before God Almighty Girl," spat Father Carden.

"That's what your paladins at Grammaire thought, and the Abbey and the Red Lake," I say, mocking the priest.

"You encouraged this witch, Your Majesty," says the priest.

"My dear, where is the sword?" asks the king. 

"My king, as I said before your sword is on its way, it will be here when you release the Green Knight," I say.

"That murderer and his nephew, they're our prisoners.Your Majesty, they're not in negotiation," says the priest. They have my son.

"So you have Squirrel?" No, not my son.

"Yes, we do, and if you don't tell him where the sword is, the little boy will." He threatens.

"If you touch the boy, I will kill you!" I promise him.

"Divine forces protect me, you devil." He spits on me.

"If the two of them aren't Free, I swear to the Hidden, no one else will see the sword." I say in anger.

"Your Majesty, give us the Witch."

"You can kill me, torture me, do anything and I'm ready to die, but are you Carden?" I ask the priest, one of the king's advisers whispers in his ear.

Meanwhile my father approaches me.

"My love, say nothing of little Galahad, the king has not realized you have a child. But he seems interested in you." My father whispers in my ear " When he sends the priest out, I will accompany him to the field of the paladins and say that the Weeping Monk has betrayed him and this will put his anger into his own." .

"Father, let me speak to Carden, it will leave him possessed of rage if the betrayal of his lap dog comes from the witch with whom he betrayed." I say by planning 

"My dear, no one will die today, I have a better offer, if the sword reaches the sunset and you accept to be my wife, you will have both free" He offers, no doubt about it.

"I accept, my king." I say by approaching him and bowing to him." I can tell you're a very clever man," I say flirting with him.

"Thank you, your beauty is to leave a man on your knees, my dear." he says kissing my hand. "You can go back to your camp and let the two feys go, your business is no longer important," he says to the priests. And they went towards the exit.

"My King, let me escort them out of the tent." I say, and he settles.

"Yes, my future queen, you can," he says.

Before the priest left I went and showed him, my son and he was shocked by what he saw.

"What..."

"I think your dear monk is not so godly, because he delighted in a devil, and he had a consequence of it" and I went back to the tent, and I saw that my father followed the priests out.

"My King would like to go to a tent, to write an answer for my counsellor, to come as soon as possible with Your sword." I ask him.

"My queen, I may ask to escort you to one of the tents," he says coming towards me and to my surprise he kisses me on the lips, that is the first kiss any man gives me. And in a few seconds he releases my mouth.

"My lord, I am sorry, I have no knowledge of these matters." I say blushing, it is true, I do not remember how I conceived Galahad.

"How good my dear, I can teach you what this king likes." he says with a malicious smile. "Well done! Guards. Take her to one of the tents, and pick up the Feys at the Paladins' camp," he says, and they took me to one of the tents. When I was alone I untied my son from my lap and realized that the boy smelled, I looked for a towel to clean him and asked the occult ones to warm the water that was in one of the jars in the tent. I cleaned him and the clothes he was in and fed him. He slept very heavily in all this commotion, it was getting dark and I heard two soldiers coming towards my tent and soon I tied Galahad back on my lap.

"We brought the knight you asked for. I believe he will be of no further use to you," says the guard bringing my brother and placing him on the floor of the tent.

"And the boy?" I ask as I go towards my brother.

"There was no boy there, ma'am," they say coming out.

I kneel down and see he's not breathing, my brother can't be dead.

"Gawain? No, my brother, not you, they won't take you away from me, your nephew is here, my darling, no, I haven't lost you, brother wake up, please." I let go of all my strength in Gawain to save him and begged the Hiddens to save him. And I fainted beside him. I woke up with someone pulling my arms.

"The Witch, she's here." and they take me out of the tent. Going towards the Devil himself. Carden.

"Sir, we found the witch."

"Let go of me, you asshole." And several paladins surround us.

"Hold her." says paladin.

"Have you come to see the betrayal of your precious Weeping Monk, Carden?" I ask him.

"Let us no longer delay divine justice, with or without the sword, girl, you and your little devil will go back to hell," he says with a movement of his sword. "What's that?" and a person in black stands in front of me and hands me the sword of power that's shining, I feel all her power. "What are you?"

"I'm the Widow!" and crosses Carden. With all the anger I was, I went and cut off his hands and his head from his body, the devil is dead. Then the paladins and the soldiers of the king began to fight, and I took advantage that no one else was looking at me, I ran away and went into hiding, I saw a black figure and I realized that it is the widow, she comes towards me and takes off the veil. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Morgana!" I call her. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I ended up killing the previous widow and her power came to me, and I can tell who's going to die." She looks at me with a frightened face. "It's your father, Merlin, he's in one of the tents "and she takes us there, and my father was in a pool of his own blood, almost unconscious.

"Daddy!" I'm going to him.

"Go, save your son, my love" he says to me

"No Daddy, you'll come with us, Morgana helps to lift him." and we lift him.

"Why can't I die in peace?" he asks me.

"Because dear Papa, I'm stubborn and you won't die, you're the last I have left."

And we follow the road.

"If we reach the Rabbit's junction, we can lose them." I say as I carry my father, and Galahad still in my breast. Even with all these challenges, my little warrior was asleep. When we reached the rabbit bridge, my father screamed.

"Leave me child." and loses his strength and falls to the ground. "I can't move, leave me here Darling."

"Stay here!" I say. "Morgana take care of him, I'll look for help" and at the other end there's a girl I recognize.

"Iris!" and the girl prepares to shoot. "Iris, don't do it!" and she shoots two arrows at me, one at my shoulder and one at my belly, I've lost my balance and Galahad and I fall towards the corner of the bridge. But before the fall, my father holds my hand and tries to pull me up.

"Nimue!" he says.

"Daddy!" and my hand slips and I fall towards the waters.

  
  
  
  


**Merlin Pov**

After hearing that my beautiful girl would give herself up for the survival of our people, it was in my head that I should help her anyway. "My presence here puts you in more danger to finalize your deal with Uther," I say , embracing her.

"That will be a risk to take, it is the only option for the salvation of our people, Papa." Having no words at that moment I motion for her to hug, hoping it would comfort her. 

"If we quench his thirst for vengeance, he could be more merciful to you," I say.

"How?" She ask.

"Let me go, my love!" I say.

"What?" she asks, holding my grandson. Seeing my daughter holding a baby makes me like jelly, she's so beautiful, my whole being wants to protect her from everything.

"I can tell he hates me more than his accomplishments in the last few weeks, he's asked for my head several times." I tell her.

"You're crazy, I won't do this to you, it's forbidden." Raising her voice, delivering the line more like an order. Why won’t my daughter understand? 

"You, my dear, may be Queen Fey. But I'm your father and you're not the boss of me," I tell her in a tone of shame.

"I said I don't need protection," she says pouting. 

"I have a little problem with not obeying the laws and I realize I passed that on to someone who's more stubborn than a buffalo," I tell her by looking into her beautiful eyes that they were just like her mother. A little smile appears on her face. "Besides, I'm the only one here who could talk to Uther and find out his intentions, I'll be able to tell you if he's going to betray you." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are my father, I won't lose my only family, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, I don't want anyone else hurt by me," says my dear with tears.

"Baby, you don't have to think of me, you have to think of the little one, but darling that's the point, you've made us brave." and I leave the room. I take my horse and go towards Uther's camp. I still remember the conversation I had with the widow

_"It even scares me when it comes like that," I tell her._

_"A name has been given to me." she tells me._

_"From whom?" and she takes off her veil, not my daughter, tears appear in my eyes._

_"You told me you didn't see Nimue in your visions." I tell her._

_"This is not a vision, Merlin, her name has been given to me and being the widow, I am collecting the souls, and you my friend know that I cannot refuse any invocation, just as her fate has been plotted" I cannot lose my daughter, Hidden, please, not her._

_"How long?" I ask._

_"Days, hours."_

_"Not her. Please not her."_

_"I tell you that as a friend, nothing can stop it"_

_"You're wrong, I'll save her somehow"_

While I was lost in my thoughts, I heard two of Uther's guards approach me and escort me to the king.

"My king he appeared at the border of the camp," says the guard and I look to the king.

"Hello, Uther." I say to him.

"Have you given up all the formalities?" he asks.

"Are you lying to her? For the girl Fey, tell me your intentions."

"Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"You, my dear king, are not doing business with a simple girl. She's the most powerful of her kind, but she's really become very important to me," I say.

"How powerful is the girl?" he's interested.

"She's got half my magic and half her mother. When in anger, her connection with the Hiddens can do anything, my king she alone managed to awaken an entire orchard." I am telling of one of my daughter's accomplishments.

"Is the girl yours?" asks her messenger.

"I found out when I went to meet her to pick up her sword majesty and your mother got in the way." I say to him.

"My friend, I sent the ships, I will fulfill my contract, but you must be tired, my friend, take in a tent as my guest" and they took me to one of the tents.

There I wrote a note to Nimue.

_"My dear child, I asked the king what his intentions were. My love he sent the ships as arranged and I ended up telling him that you were mine. He's interested in meeting you. Kisses, Father."_

I asked one of the guards to come and send a crow to the queen fey. I got your answer and I'm waiting.

"Queen of the feys."

"What they say about her is a lie!"

"She's an angel!"

"How beautiful!"

"Those eyes!" and my daughter had come, I came out of my tent and there she was with her son in her lap on a white horse. Looking like a warrior. I greeted her and took her to the king's tent. The king was not alone, there was Father Carden and the Abbot of the Pope. They were trying to convince others to burn my daughter, but at the end of the conversation the king decided that he would marry my daughter, I don't believe she accepted his proposal, the two priests left the tent and the signs.

"I do not believe the king has chosen the feys upon us, and wanting to marry her, she must have bewitched him," says the Abbot.

"I do not believe this witch has bewitched one of us," says Carden.

"What are you saying, Carden?" asks the Abbot.

"She had a son on her lap and this boy had the marks of our Weeping Monk, she must have bewitched him to make him succumb to the devil," says the priest. I feel two arms holding me and I see they were two paladins.

"Lord, that man was following you," and the priest looked at me. 

"You can kill him and take him to one of the tents, we'll leave a present for the bitch," he says, and he goes towards his horse. And i was going to my end. I feel the widow's presence. And finally I'll find my Leonore.

"Yes, yes!" she takes off her veil. "No!" and my daughter enters the tent.

"Daddy." she comes towards me.

"Go, save your son, my love." I tell her.

"No, Daddy, you'll come with us. Morgana will help you up." And they both lift me up.

"Why can't I die in peace?" I ask.

"Because dear papa, I'm stubborn and you won't die, you're the last one I have left." she tells me.

And we follow the road.

"If we reach the Rabbit's crossroads, we can lose them," says my daughter. When we get to the rabbit bridge, I scream.

"Leave me daughter." And I lose my strength and fall to the ground. "I can't move, leave me here, darling."

"Stay here." she says "Morgana take care of him, I'll look for help."

and on the other end there's a little girl who looks like my daughter knows.

"Iris." "Iris." And the girl is preparing to shoot. "Iris, don't do that." And she shoots two arrows. My Nimue and Galahad fall towards the corner of the bridge. But before she falls, I hold her hand and try to pull them up.

"Nimue." he says.

"Daddy." And my hand slides and she falls into the water.

"Nooooooooooooo." I scream in despair. An anger grew in me and I wanted to destroy this bitch who threw my daughter to a certain death, I saw the sword of power fall in front of me, even though I promised I would never catch it, my anger was huge and I gave in and caught it. I feel that the sword opened a channel of energy, like a huge ray in my veins, my magic returned more and more. When I feel full and ready to attack, I raise the sword and use all my love for my daughter and grandson and ask the occult to help me kill this bitch, the effect was immediate, I felt the rain on my skin together with the wind, but I only saw anger, behind the whore they had several paladins who followed us, and with my magic back I killed them, with the sword and with my pure power, when I finished with them I turned my attention to the murderer, but she was not there. I took my daughter's friend and took us out of the vision of a loved one's death. I will find a way to avenge you, Nimue. 

  
  



	14. To be alive, or to be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my First Language, so may have some mistakes,
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very wanted!! say what are you thinking about the fic

**Pym Pov**

After our farewells, we left to the Beggar Coast, Arthur and Guinevere in the leadership of all the Feys, Celia, and I along with the children and women Feys and Dof, my beloved, was along with Kaze in the backside.

"I wonder what Morgana is doing for Nimue ?" asks Celia, wanting to know where her beloved was.

"Friend, she did not tell me," I say with sympathy.

"I see a sail," one of the Fey, out at the front, shouted, we ran to where Guinevere and Arthur were. "The king fulfilled the contract."

"Our Nimue did it," said Arthur.

"Our queen did the right thing, I apologize for before, you were all right," says Wroth. Taking Arthur's arm as a sign of friendship. I smile at the thought of how this journey has changed all of us.

"Someone sends a message to the Queen," says Arthur, I wrote the note to my best friend and they sent the crow.

We went to the beaches and there were boats, which would take us to the ships, we divided into groups to go faster. But several Feys fell to the ground, with arrows on their bodies.

I looked at the cliff and we were under attack, not by Uther's soldiers, but Vikings soldiers, they started coming straight towards us. We started to run to the boats, but soon they approached us.

"They are Cumber's soldiers," says Arthur ready for the attack. I see he is holding his sword. Guinevere is at his side, preparing to lead whatever is to come. It looked like she had a plan. 

"I knew something would happen," says Guinevere, "All the elderly, children and women go to that cave. Kaze cover them. Warriors prepare to attack them, Dof. Play the horn, they're not the only ones with cards up their sleeves," says our Viking Warrior.

And my soulmate blows the horn and from nowhere a troop with the Flags of Red Spear appears. She and Nimue must have thought up a plan B. "You can kill anyone, but leave Dagma to me, I want to have the pleasure of having been the cause of her death".

We rushed the fastest to the cave, Kaze and Dof went with us and stayed in front of the cave as protection. Our warriors joined the battle fighting side by side with Gwen's troop, I see that several Tusks took their swords, the Fauns started shooting at the enemies, the Snakes went and fought bravely, I realize that they have already managed to kill a large part of the soldiers of the pirate king. Guinevere and Arthur being the leaders, what a magnificent couple to see, together they were unstoppable, the two protected each other, and together they attacked any invader. Gwen managed to kill the woman leading the attack. Soon our side won the battle, but we know that the war was not won, we lost several of our Feys, Wroth the leader of the Tusks, was one of them. We decided to stay on the beach, to rest and think about what we would do, we made some bonfires to warm ourselves, some Snakes and Moon wings went to sea and fished for something to eat. Our group sat on one of the fires, the closest to the entrance of the cave, so we can keep an eye out to see if we won't have any more surprise attacks.

"Gwen, how did you know about this attack?" asks Celia. We were grilling one of the fish.

"I didn't know, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen then after Nimue said that she was going to turn herself in for Uther, I sent a warning to my troops and they agreed to make our security, they followed us, they were ready to defend us in case King Uther was a traitor". She says

"How did Cumber know we would be here? Did he ally himself with the paladins? But what must the old paladin have promised Cumber?" my soul mate asks.

"Nimue didn't accept his proposal, so he went against her people, and has that proverb, if we have an enemy in common, we come together and beat them," says Kaze.

"Nimue was right not to accept his proposal, from the king of the ice, he is a traitor. He can be my uncle, but after he exiled me, I just want to kill him, I was so happy to kill Dagma's cow. Thanks to Tir, and thanks to Freya, we meet you and the kitten," says the Warrior looking with gratitude to me. I think of Nimue, she should be here, with us, watching our Feys being victorious.

"We had many losses, do you have any idea how many of us lost their lives?" Celia asks. 

"We've had some deaths, but many are hurt, many Fauns and Tusks, but those who are in one piece are mainly Snakes and humanoid Feys, they survived," Kaze told us.

"We have to think about what we are going to do from now on, we don't have the ships anymore, we will have to find a new place to hide, and the main thing is to look for Nimue," I tell my friends. Nimue and Galahad are my priority.

"This is true and especially we should look for our kitten, and our little warrior, she will not be a prisoner of a king who did not help us in need.” says Red spear snuggling with her lover.

"We have news, the Feys that before did not want you to be part of our shelter, now are thinking of you, as the defenders and who brought new hope to the Feys, the couple of human warriors who led us to victory against the pirate troops of Cumber," I tell them, and they smiled, a sad smile.

"We only did what our Nimue would find right," says the brunette, "She surrendered so that we all survive, and she asked everyone to help you, we have to honor her, she became very important to all of us, and doing this for her, was like helping a sister," says Arthur sad.

"Our friend is a warrior, first she loses her mother, then her adopted son, finds him, but loses him again, finds her brother, but loses him, discovers that she is the daughter of the most powerful magician and discovers that she is pregnant, gives birth and discovers that her twin soul is the most favorable follower of her enemy number 1 and that he is the father of her son, and then gives himself to the king to save his people," says Celia.

"That's right, our kitten is wonderful, and we have to save her people at any cost," says Gwen.

"Let's honor my sister, who even though it's only been a short time since we met her, but she has become part of our hearts, she was the first to accept us into this family of misfits, and she has made us part of something bigger, part of a good and just people, 'Our Queen' cries Dof and all the Feys have joined our cry. I stand up and warn all.

"My dear Feys, tomorrow we will have to find a new place to stay and re-establish, create a new refuge for all Feys, but right now we want everyone to warm up, rest and feed themselves. We will think about what to do when everyone is ready" I say to them "We will have to find the other Feys tribes, We will fight for our freedom, We will take our queen from Uther's hands and we will never be persecuted again, who is with us? And they all started screaming, 'Nimue' 'Let's get our queen' 'She's ours' and more screams from my queen, all the love the Feys feel for my sister. "Our queen"

"Let's make schedules for the safety of the Cave," Arthur says, standing up " Me and Guinevere start".

"No, Arthur, the only ones who didn't participate in the battle of this group were me and Celia, so we start," I say standing up.

"But girls..." he begins, but Celia cuts him off.

"We only take care of the wounded after the battle, you fought and defended us, leave it to us.

I bent down a bit to land a soft kiss to Dof.

"Go to sleep and rest, love," I say after we separate.

"And you take care of yourself," he says, and Celia pulled me. We left the cave and saw that there was little left of twilight and I realized that it is almost dawn. We went a little further and we sat on the sand. 

"Do you think Nimue and Galahad are okay?" I ask her.

"I want to think so, but I don't know what to think" she answers "After this attack, I think something might have happened" and she looks at the sea. I believe this answer was for one more person who is not present here.

"I know that this answer wasn't just from both of us, you're thinking about Morgana" I hug her.

"I don't know what happened to her, it's been days since she is strange, I realized this when you came back from meeting Merlin for the first time, she seemed lost and didn't tell me anything about what was happening to her," she says leaning her head on my shoulder, "Doesn't she trust me? Pym, I love her very much, I don't know what I would do without her".

"Celia, she loves you too, she should be stressed about something, she wants us to fight and conquer the kingdom, and she should be doing something about it, about the survival of the Feys," I tell her and she calms down. 

"Yes, that's true," she says. A strong storm wind comes and makes us turn towards the cave, I see a man and a woman in black. 

"PYM, CELIA, are you all right?" The woman asks, How does she know me? Her voice is not strange to me. The two approaches, the woman holding the man, the eye and I realize that the man is Merlin, my uncle is here, but where are Nimue and Galahad. I sigh a sigh of relief when this strange person lifts the veil, it was Morgana. We got up and ran towards them, Celia jumped in Morgana and dropped all three on the beach. 

"Oh" Merlin complains, with a grunt of pain, I see that her clothes are dripping with blood.

"Uncle Merlin, what happened to you?" I say looking for the wound, in his belly, a deep wound and still gushing blood "Your wound is still very open, let's go to the cave, we have several curatives there, and I have to sew you. The girls get up and together we help him to stand up and we take him to the cave, that the others are. When we entered, we saw that everyone was ready to leave and we began the new chapter of our history.

"Someone can bring my healing things, we found a wounded person" and our friends came running, Dof handed me over, and soon I went into healing mode, saving the uncle who in a short time I met him, but already is very attached to him. I hear the cries of others when they realize that it was Morgana who was with Celia.

"MORGANA"

"Guys, why are you here? Shouldn't you be on Uther's ships?" she asks, embracing her brother.

"Morgana, I'm glad you're alright, we couldn't get on the boats, we got into an ambush, somehow Cumber knew we'd be here, and from what it looks like he's allied himself with the paladins," Guinevere tells Morgana.

"Oh Pym, it hurts" Uncle Merlin complains, while I sewed his wound.

"Hold on, I know you can do it," I tell him, and he shouts again, "But Uncle, how did you get hurt like that?" I ask him.

"A little tip: Never follow any paladins who may have hidden knives," he jokes. "As you know, I went to Uther's camp, asked what his intention was with Nimue, he wanted to meet her. When Nimue arrived, he was accompanied by the Abbot and Carden, they tried to persuade her that she should be their prisoner, and ended up telling that they were with the Squirrel and the Green Knight, the paladins infuriated her, and somehow Uther decided that he wanted to marry Nimue, and he used this as a trade so that the paladins would release the feys from the camp, follow him and I was stabbed by one of the paladins". 

"Did Nimue agree to marry the king?" asks Kaze who came to see what was happening. Merlin falls into tears.

"I couldn't save them, they were in my hand, if I hadn't followed this paladin, I could have saved them," he rambles.

"Who could you have saved?" asks Dof, giving me a knife to cut the line.

"Nimue and Galahad" I froze.

"What happened to them?" I ask.

"To explain this I have to go back from the beginning, When we hid in the catacombs of the Celts, on the battlefield of the Blood of the brothers, Nimue was overwhelmed with the sword and ended up throwing that off a cliff," she said.

"What? didn't you tell us this when you came back from the meeting?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, Nimue got angry and threw the sword. Please Morgana continue," says Guinevere slapping her lover in the back of the head, we held the laughter, and Morgana continued.

"I got it, I didn't just find the sword, I found Abbess Nora and I was happy to see her, but she started saying that Cailleach would bring us victory and said I needed to meet a dead guy in the tower, I didn't want to believe it, but she is like a second mother, I ended up getting intrigued, I did what she said. I went to the infirmary and found the widow before you ask me, she is one of the servants of the Shadow Lords, says she works with death, for a long time she threatened me," she says.

"What happened next, Morgana, Nimue didn't ask you to do an assignment for her," I ask her.

"Nimue made me run away with the sword, to wait until the sign that Uther had long with the contract, I ran to the forest, I met the Abbess once again, she saw that I had the sword and told me that she was dead, and that the Cailleach was giving me a way to talk to her and that I should be the most powerful sorceress, be known and that the government of Nimue was already past, this would only happen if I went to the temple of Calaliach".

"How do you meet Merlin and where are Nimue and Galahad?" asks Gwen worried about her kitten.

"I'm coming to this part, I was terrified by the news of the Abbess and ran toward Uther's camp, I was behind one of the tents when the widow came to warn me that I couldn't change fate, I don't know what happened to me that I took the sword and killed the widow, After that, I felt Father Carden's death was near and puffed up, I was in front of Nimue giving her the sword to kill him, and the head of Carden rolls on the ground" everyone celebrates in knowing that that scoundrel was going to meet the devil.

"But what happened? And where are Nimue and little Galahad?" I ask them both, but I see that Merlin closed his eyes with fatigue. It seemed he hadn't slept for days.

"As I said, I can feel who is near death, and I felt that Merlin was near death and we went to help him, he asked us to leave him there, but Nimue did not want to lose his father after losing his mother, we ran to the crossroads of Rabbit. Merlin collapsed in weakness and Nimue with little Galahad tied in his lap, they turned to look for help, but the bitch of Iris, you remember Celia, she was ".

"Wasn't she the one who told Weeping Monk, there at the convent that there was a new girl when he came for the inspection, he somehow knew we had a Fey girl," says Celia.

"I believe it was his dominant Fey senses, feeling that Nimue's Fey was there and Nimue was worried about running away". Explains Kaze.

"She shot two arrows at Nimue, she and Galahad fell off the bridge, Merlin tried to save them but didn't give time because many paladins came, but good news Merlin has his magic again," says Morgana. The tears that I didn't even know I was holding fell like a waterfall. 

"No, no, Nimue, no, she can't be dead, she can't, not my sister," I ran outside the cave. I went to the sea, just thinking I wanted to join my sister. I was at the edge of the beach, almost entering the turbulent waters. When I feel arms at my waist. 

"Pym, you can't do this," he whispers in my ears, "Nimue wouldn't want you to do this, she wants you to live, don't do this to me, I love you Minnow," I struggle in his arms still wanting to go towards the sea, but his arms hold me and he's much stronger than me. "My love, I know it hurts, but she wants you to help her people, and I don't know what I would do without you, since that moment you appeared in the alley, I knew I would do everything for you..."

"Let me, I'll meet her since we were little, she was the only one to stay with me, she is my sister. I already lost Gawain and Percy and now I lose her and my nephew. No, I have to go to them, let me go" I struggle in his arms.

"Pym" Morgana came running.

"She came with the news that I'm going to die, let me Dof"

"You ran away before I could talk, with the new powers I've received, I don't feel that Nimue and Galahad are dead"

"What? but she did not fall off a cliff, for the fall she and Galahad would have died." I say after processing what Morgana said.

"I don't want to give hope, but I don't feel that any of them are dead"

"Why didn't you say it before?" I ask, turning to her.

"Because as I said before, I didn't want to give hope, Merlin finally got his magic back and it was 'Nimue's death' that brought her back.

"That makes no sense, he should be the first to know that his daughter and grandson may still be alive," says Dof, still with his arms around me.

"I know, but he is suffering, I don't want to give hope to an old man who has just lost his daughter, and he would run to look for them, mainly because I don't know how to find her, I just feel that she is alive," says Morgana. "Let's choose our best ones to look for her, but for now only you and Dof know this, don't tell anyone else".

"Okay. I won't say anything, but if you've been lying, I'll kill you and become the widow, you understand," I threaten her.

"I wouldn't lie about that, if I feel anything you'll be the first to know," she promises.

"Well, if you calm down, we can go back and decide what we're going to do from now on," says Dof, pulling us into the cave, where everyone is ready to leave and start looking for our future.

"Pym, don't run like that, girl, I already lost Nimue, I don't want to lose you too, child," says Merlin coming towards me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Merlin, I was only suffering from the news, but these two calmed me down and brought me back to our new task, we have to decide, where will be the new refuge for the Feys and humans who saved us yesterday in the battle against the pirates.

"Hello, I'm Pym, My best friend is the queen, so, I would like to thank all of you who fought for us, we are all grateful for your bravery, from this moment on, you are welcome to stay with us forever, thank you very much, Vikings". I shouted to the crowd and everyone celebrated with the humans.

"Thank you Minnow," and I am pulled by a passionate kiss.

"Guys, no more kissing, this is not appropriate for this moment, we have more important things to do," says Guinevere separating us.

"Okay, okay, has anyone thought where we're going?" I ask blushing from the kiss.

"Merlin, do you think the ruins of the castle we first met could become a fortress for our people?" asks Guinevere.

"It would be a great place, it's in the middle of all the cities, we would be able to see if there are any paladins and pirates nearby and we would be ready to counter-attack if they attack, and around there are the woods and the lakes, to start again," says Kaze.

"But, would we have to rebuild the castle?" I ask.

"With that, I can help, I have 700 years of practice," says my uncle. "Let's put an illusion in the castle that it seems that it remains a ruin, then the enemies would never think to find us there."

"We have to go fast, it's a few hours to the ruins," says Guinevere.

"Let's go, separate ourselves into groups, the archers, half go hunting and the other stays for protection, Red Spear troops, half help in protecting the rest of the Feys and the other go looking for things we may need, but the main if You find any paladins, massacre them, you can steal them and bring their riches and food, we need more than them, Those who stayed protect the elderly and children, they are the ones who need help the most, girls prepare messages so that the other Feys can meet we will have to have an army bigger than the paladins and kings, and we have to do this by drawing the attention of the other tribes. Let's Fight for what our queen wanted, the freedom of the feys, For the queen," Arthur commands.

And we went through the woods and went to the castle of Graymalkin, the Feys were amazed at the beauty of the ruins, reminded me of the first time we came to find Merlin. Merlin rebuilds the castle and sets a barrier towards it. We separated into small groups and went looking for things that could help us prepare some food. We went to one of the gardens, Cora and Merlin joined me and found an orchard all fruitful. 

"Look at the trees, they still survive, even after centuries of not living in this castle," says Cora as we searched for food. 

"This was Nimue's art, she is very powerful, she revived these trees and I believe the Hidden ones blessed them so that we would not die of hunger," says Merlin stumbling. 

"Merlin, go rest. You've already done a lot, you only got your magic back a few hours ago, and you've rebuilt an entire castle and you still want to do more, seriously, you need to recover" I reprehend him. "You look like, Nimue, you're very stubborn". I heard a cry of happiness, and I saw Morgana coming towards us.

"I found out Squirrel's location, he's alive, and he's near," she says. 

I sigh a sigh of relief, happy for the news that at least one of my nephews survived. 

"Tell me his location and I'll get it," says my uncle.

"Merlin, what I said five seconds ago" I reprove him again.

"Girl, if you know my daughter, you must know that she is stubborn, I am her father so I passed that stubbornness to her," he says.

"Merlin I will go with you" Morgana offers herself, and Merlin uses her magic, and they are gone. To the Hidden, please protect them, don't take away the only family I have left.

  
  
  


NIMUE POV.

After I and my little Galahad fell from my father's hands, I knew I would never see my adopted son and the rest of my family again. I could feel water everywhere, I closed my eyes accepting that I would drown along with my baby. Will the light of my people find me? Will Mama and Gawain be waiting for us? I hope so. I hear the voices of the occult, that my destiny was not over yet, that death is not the end, but I wanted to die because I couldn't stand the torture of losing more people like I lost Gawain, but before I succumbed, I felt hands on my face, I opened my eyes and there was a person who would never see again, my mother. My mother was dead. I was scared because I didn't feel dead. My mother seeing the despair in my face calms me down as she had always done.

"Breath Nimue," she says.

And I breathe, "How?" I ask her. 

"The Goddess Nantosuelta gave you a gift, now you are a third Fey, a third Druid and a third Nympha of the waters," she says and looks at my lap. "This is my grandson, he's so beautiful, and look at those eyes! Such depth." Below my gaze and see that my Galahad was babbling, with his blue eyes looking at his grandmother, thanks to the occult, even with this fall he was alive. 

"My baby, you survived, what a terrible mother I am," I say, caressing his little hand.

"Dear, you're such a great mother, I'm so proud of you, I didn't know that you would have such an important destiny, you're the queen of our people, I always knew that you would be a leader," she says, My Mom is very proud of me?. "You had changed the idiot who is my soulmate, I love him a lot, but I didn't think he would become the father you always deserved, until I saw how he took care of you, my beautiful Nimue, especially how he moved the world for you" and she opens a sincere smile, "I'm sorry Nimue, for never telling you who he was and I used Jonah as your father, he never deserved you, he was an asshole, But I was afraid of what Merlin was and I didn't want him to be the monster I saw in his past, but I realized that he was really good and that he was trying hard to be the best for you, and his love for his daughter was what brought back his powers, the most devoted love of a father for his son, the same love you have with this little one, but speaking of this little one" she tickles the little one and she looks at me and slaps me. " How you didn't realize that Weeping Monk was your soul mate in the convent, I know that the hidden ones took away your memory, but the bond was pulling you towards him".

"I'm sorry mom, you always told me that soul mates weren't so accepted by our clan, I ended up not caring about this until dad said that I had met my soulmate and we had conceived Galahad," I tell her with a kind of saintly face, "But I have to say, I always felt that something was pulling me towards him, but I needed to survive, he was the biggest killer of the paladins and that's why I didn't follow the impulse of the bond even if I didn't know what it was". I tell her "But mother how are you here? How are you alive and I saw you die".

"Because of the change you made in your father, the Hiddens decided to bring me back to the living, to be present in the life of my only love, and of my daughter and my grandchildren, but at this moment I am a mirage, my real body is in the forest, protected by the Hiddens, but my love your destiny is not over," she says. "My Baby, let me tell you about your new skills. You, my dear, can survive underwater for long periods, you can breathe normally underwater, and you don't have what slows down the beings from land to water, you can manipulate everything that is affected by water from rains to the blood of living beings underwater. You can use water to heal, but healing only works in places that have running water present, you still have the powers of sky folks, the manipulation of everything you have in plants, regenerate life, telekinesis, and listen to the Hidden and in your druid third you have the powers of your father, he will teach you," she says.

"Mom, how am I going to get out of here?" I realize that we have not left the place for a long time. "And why am I not moving?"

"You're stuck here until your soul mate comes to find you, only he can get you out of this lake, my dear you and your son are unconscious and this conversation is in your mind," she says. "I'll finally be able to meet your father again, dear, it's been twenty years since I've seen that man".

"Mom, stop, that's disgusting, don't talk like that, I don't want to think about you and Dad having dates," I say with a disgusting face, "but finally I'm going to meet the famous Weeping Monk. When the little one was born with those marks on his eyes, Dad told me that it was the marks of the ash people and that he hadn't seen one in years. When Celia told me that it was the same marks that killed more than half of our people, I got scared, but how is it possible that he is an Ash. I didn't even know this existed," I ask her.

  
  


"Honey, when you were little you only knew one family that descended from the Ashes but they became part of the people of the land, I remember Ban, the father of that family, he was very powerful, but his soul mate, Helena was from the tribe of the land, I remember they had a girl who was the same age as Gawain, and this reminds me of your adopted brother, his soul mate is the sister of your soulmate?" She explains, she knew Layla's parents.

"I was very happy Layla had someone in her family who survived the attack, but had to be this killer? How can he do this to our people, because he helped Carden to kill people from his people," I tell her.

"Daughter, the best thing to do in this matter is to remember the past, your father, he did many wrong things, but you forgave him and gave him a second chance to change, maybe your soulmate also needs a second chance to change and you can help him," she says. Yes, she is right. I gave my father a second chance.

"Maybe I should give him a second chance, but first I want to meet him, I want to see if he won't do our son any harm. Speaking of him, will I have my memories of how we conceived the little one?" I wonder if the Hidden will give me back my memory.

"This must be our heroine, she is beautiful as all the gods came to cry out," says a beautiful woman who appeared with her hair blond as sun rays, she had a body much like a warrior but had a smile much like a mother.

"My lady" my mother bent her head. and I follow her.

"Don't worry, I came to meet my beautiful chosen one, My Lady of the Lake, I want to apologize for all the suffering you suffered, But this meeting was necessary, your destiny is just beginning, My dear since your birth was chosen to be one of our most brilliant Feys," she says to me. I smile at her.

"Your meeting with Lancelot in your temple ended up changing a little the destiny of you two, Galahad was not yet to exist, you should have met after your coronation, but this meeting that you conceived little Galahad, the fey that will be the most powerful in the world, he is a descendant of the four tribes of the elements and he is a direct descendant of the lords of darkness by Merlin, we thought that taking away your memory was the best solution, he was not ready to be fey again and you had to become the queen of the fey people, your main task is to help the True and Only King to unite the kingdoms...

"It means that I have to help the Uther king to be the best king since the promise I made to give him the sword,' I say with disgust, this man cannot be the future king. I only accepted his proposal for the safety of our people, but I don't want to marry him, I want to meet my soulmate, "I say interrupting the woman. My mother slaps me on the head and says

"Manners, she is a Goddess."

"My dear. The Sword of Power was never forged for humans, it is for people who have fey blood, the lords of darkness asked his father to forge the most powerful sword that was to help conquer the feys, but one of the lords of darkness sent to his father a prophecy that said 'Whoever carries the Sword of Power would be the One and Only True King," she says.

"But if the sword is not the real one, why is everyone fighting for the sword?" and I ask her.

"My Lady of the Lake, at the bottom of that lake, this lake is the lake of the Shides between worlds, is the true sword that will bring the destiny of the future only and true King, and is in her duty as the Lady of the Lake, give Excalibur to the human King when he needs it most," she says the prophecy. Your agreement with Uther will not be valid because his reign is already on the way to end, and that of his successor is beginning, you know them well, they accompany you in your last adventures and they became your friends The future monarchs helped us to protect ourselves from the tricks of Father Carden and the Pirate King, and they became a safe point for the feys".

"Arthur and Guinevere," I say, remembering how Guinevere sent the messages to her troops.

"Themselves, soon they will become the Regents of humans. The four of you will turn into a huge force against your enemies, there is a second prophecy, the prophecy of the four:  _ A sword for each race, but together they bring peace, the four monarchs, two of the Feys, and two of the humans, the human kings will transform the lands of the Saxon Angles into one strong kingdom, unify the British islands, while the Feys kings will create a sanctuary for every magical creature imaginable, they will create Avalon, they are four _ . Good luck my dear and soon your king will come for you, your destinies have just begun," she says kissing my forehead and as she came, she left.

"Dear, you and Lancelot have a bond that can share dreams as soul mates, and you can use this to guide you. Did you happen to have any strange dreams?" she asks.

"I think so, I remember dreams I had before I knew I was with Galahad in my womb. How do I do this for a purpose?" I ask her.

"Concentrate, with your eyes closed and think about how you want to send the message," she explains.

I close my eyes in my mind and force my concentration with the thought of having to get his attention, so I'm sleeping. _ "Lancelot, my love, come meet us, we are very close come, we have a lot to talk about, our paths, after all these months apart will finally intertwine, I know you still don't know if you are worthy to be part of our people again, but trust our family and our future, go to the streams and there you will find what you are looking for, follow your heart, only you will be able to save us, come we are close, rabbit bridge. "I said to a man who was my soul mate, I pull him close to me and give him the Galahad. Remember, my love: the streams" and kiss him. _

__


	15. Am I Really Becoming a Fey?

**Lancelot POV**

After fleeing the fire with Goliath from the camp of the Paladins along with the little, bolder Percival, we were hiking for hours in search of where the boy said he saw a lake nearby that we could stop and recover.

My thoughts were on the events that just happened, I betrayed the people who were my family, what I didn't know is that the person I saw as a father figure had killed my parents and I found out that my sister who had forgotten that she existed until she appeared alive and reminded me of her and I realize all the evil I did for the Feys. I remember the words of the fey warrior, that I could be the best Fighter of the Feys, and that even after everything I did the Green Knight would accept me and watch Percival almost tortured by brother Salt.

I am very sure that I will have to beg forgiveness for the Feys, and especially those I killed because of the thief and liar Carden who took me from my family and used me for my abilities and distorted me, hurt me and never really loved me as he said. He made me believe that my own kind was demons, and that I needed to kill them, after Layla's words I know that the real demon was him, and more and more my thoughts of hatred for the priest grow, and finally find out that the Feys never did any harm and I killed them without mercy, Just because Carden said to do and that he would be cleaning the land of demons, now that I know that everything I did was wrong, destroy my soul, and think that Carden stole me from my people, he always told me that whoever is born of the demon did not have the same right to have what humans had, that they deserved to be burned, that it would cleanse their al. ... 

"Lancelot, how did you know my name?" the little one takes me out of my thoughts when he pokes me with his elbow.

"What?" I ask him.

"When you saved me, from the frightening blind man, you called me by my real name, not by the nickname everyone calls me."

"You wouldn't believe me, little man," I tell him.

"Go on, tell me, it's my name we're talking about," he closes his face with a little pout. 

"Okay" I take a deep breath "A few weeks ago, I had some dreams that seemed real, and I think the first one I got your name was quoted."

"You certainly have to tell me, like with more information, and I think this is pretty strange. You must be weird, like someone dreams about the kid you kidnapped a few weeks ago," the kid comments.

"I want to apologize for kidnapping you, I really believed in the dogmas that Father Carden put in my head, I didn't know that what I was doing was wrong " I tell him. 

"But why did you save me?" he asks me.

"Your uncle's words made me think and I believed that you needed to go back to your family, he said that the Feys would accept me even after all the evil that...".

"Of course we would accept you. Besides being strange, you are dumb, all the Feys are family, even those who burn us and destroy our houses, we are all brothers and sisters. "the little one interrupts me "You knew that my mother is our queen, she killed many paladins, I believe that if she saw you she would kill you right away, Don't worry, I'm sure that if I told her that you saved me, she wouldn't kill you, She is very kind, and merciful, she forgave my grandfather, who by what Uncle Gawain said, he did a lot of damage to people, he told us something important, that Mama had a baby in her belly and I think he will be a boy who will be called. .. "

"Galahad" I say, remembering the last dream.

"How do you know? Is that the name I chose for my brother?" he asks shocked that I knew that name.

"I had a dream, that name escaped through my mouth, and the woman in the dream said it was mine, I think the woman in the dream might be Fey, and I'm pretty sure she's known as the wolf blood witch and as the queen," and the boy turns his head towards me.

"Are you my mother's soul mate? My grandfather told me that she had found her soulmate on the day of the attack on our village. I kept wondering why you let her escape, she is much more beautiful than you..." I stopped listening to the boy after she spoke the word soul mate, it's the same word that the woman in the dream described what we are, but I don't know what it means, it must be something that is only part of the Fey people. 

"Boy, I never knew your mother. What is soulmate?" I ask him.

"You really don't know anything, but I don't know much about it either, I remember what my grandmother told me, whoever is born in the Fey people has his perfect match, a living being who completes him, you only know who you are because you feel a connection that pulls you to find who is on the other side, and when they find boom they are connected" explains the little one "But my mother always says that I ask about this that I'm not old enough to worry about it and that I have to wait another six years to find out what this really means," explains the little one. 

Soul Mate, the witch is mine, what I always felt when the witch was near was a bond that we have, that completes our being, when I am in places that she was I smell that smell, I need to know more about that delicious smell that made me have unholy thoughts that no man of God should have those thoughts of lust, just by remembering that smell, it makes my mouth water, I pinch myself, I can't have thoughts of sin, but I remember again. You are no longer the Monk, you are Fey, you are Lancelot and you can have these thoughts, you are free. I'm intrigued by what I can do, from now on and the main thing is to know this Fey who leaves me drooling by a scent I never felt the same. 

"What is she like? The Witch, your mother. Can you tell me about her?" I ask the boy. He faces me and asks.

"You want to know about Fey, Why do you want to know about my mom?"

"Since I found out that the two Feys that made me intrigued, your mother, I remember you well glorifying her as if she were the best thing in the world and the wolf blood witch who did the greatest damage against the church are the same. First I wanted to fight her, and after all her attacks I wanted to kill her, I felt very possessive with her, and even before the conversation I had with my sister, I felt that she was mine, and after I started to accept myself as Fey, and I found out what this Soul Mate thing means, I want to meet her, the Queen, they say she is very beautiful," I explain to him.

"Yes, mommy is very beautiful, her name is Nimue. I think she is the most beautiful Fey in the whole universe, and for you to be much more interested, she is the most powerful Feys I know, it must be because her father is the great Merlin, Grandpa is a babbler when it comes to mommy. She adopted me when my real mother went to the Hidden, Uncle Gawain is like her brother and you will have to take care of yourself, he promised that he would kill who was her soul mate, but I'm sure Aunt Layla won't let him kill you"... And the little one kept enchanting my ears about the woman who was born to complete me.

It was already getting dark, and we had been on the road for a long time since we started this journey. I decided we needed to stop and rest for a few hours. 

"Let's stop, we need to rest" I warned him, coming down from Goliath. I feel a pain from the cuts of the guards of the Trinity, I controlled a moan so as not to worry the boy.

"Lancelot, I'm a little hungry, can I hunt something to eat?" he asks me.

"Just in my vision, boy, I don't want you to get lost," I said, and he went looking for something to eat.

Meanwhile I set up a small camp for us, we ate for the first time we were together the boy was silent, and soon the little boy snuggled up next to me and ended up falling asleep in my lap, and once again the familiar feeling that I had with this boy, and was getting stronger every time we spent together.

I smelled someone coming towards us, afraid that they would be paladins, so I covered the little one and took one of the knives that I left in my pockets that would help me defend the boy. I looked for where the smell came from and when I found the direction I sighed with relief, there was the Green Knight and my sister, alive and ready for any battle like two warriors they are.

"Brother, you're not the only one who can use your nose to find the one you're looking for," she says as she approaches our improvised camp.

"So I realize that my words had a positive impact on you", says the Green Knight smirking.

"I think so," I tell him.

"On the way here, Layla told me she put you on the line, and told me about your past". I looked at my sister and she nodded, "She said you're the brother she thought died in the attack but you really were kidnapped as a child and ended up being mistreated to follow the wishes of your attacker. When we left the Pendragon camp, we saw Father Carden with his head separated from his body". I sigh of relief, that that bastard who took me from my family can never hurt any innocent soul again. Now I have only a few humans to kill, starting with that king who wants my witch and the paladins who are doing the most impure crimes that exist.

"I can tell you that I'm very happy that you heard me and went back to your true roots. I realize that we didn't present ourselves properly. Only we know each other by our codenames, I am Gawain" he introduces himself with his hand outstretched. 

"Lancelot," I say trying to lift my hand, I feel a pain in my back and I groan in pain, I think my wounds haven't healed.

"Layla, come here, your brother needs help. He's hurt," he said, taking the little one in my arms and my sister came running to me. 

"What happened Lancelot?". My sister asked me with curiosity, her hands touched me and she began to look for the wounds, which I received in my struggle, when she found, she is shocked by how hurt I am, "Lance, these wounds, how did you get hurt? They're deeper than they were on your back when I confronted you", and she starts taking care of the wounds that the trinity guards made, her hands touch the wound and I see something that surprised me, her marks, which are the same as mine, start to shine, as if they were burning embers, after a few seconds all the wounds closed, but they remained as scars that would be carved forever on my skin. 

"Thanks sister, these injuries happened because of the abbot, he was keeping an eye on me, he knew I was one thread away from giving up and going back to the Feys, he tried to stop me from running away with the little one, I had to fight the pope's special guard, it was ten guards against me, The first five I managed to fight and kill them but the other five used my fatigue and almost killed me, but the little one gave me a strength from beyond, he distracted the guards and I managed to kill the missing ones and he helped me ride in Goliath and we ran away, and as for you, green knight, how are you in one piece? Brand new, When they took you to the king's camp I thought brother Salt had killed you" I ask him looking and he doesn't have any of the wounds that brother Salt caused, he looked like he had never fought with me and was tortured, the only thing that was different was that he had green roots all over his body. 

"I don't know what happened, after the king's soldiers came I had already lost my strength, and on the way to the camp I fainted. But when I woke up I was wrapped in a green cocoon full of plants with Layla crying over me, and saw that I moved. She realized I was breathing, she started laughing and filled me like a butterfly coming out of his cocoon, but I remember hearing Nimue's voice". My soulmate? 

"My soul mate"...

"So you're my sister's soulmate," he answers with a smile.

I think I said it out loud.

"I don't know about that, I never met your sister, I only know the Witch by her exploits and by her loving words about the boy's mother. I had so many moments to meet this woman, but some strange force pulled me away from her, everywhere she was I had a smell that almost made me act like an animal, when she was in the abbey, I almost met her, but I couldn't decipher where this smell came from, and why it was masked with the clothes of the other nuns". I tell him, hoping that I will find out why she has this wonderful smell. 

"This is one of the characteristics of the dominant fey, we have the sharpest sense of smell and we use this to find our soulmate, there are two types of feys, the dominant and the submissive, the dominant is the protector and the submissive is who takes care, in this case, for all the dominant your submissive fey will have the most delicious smell you ever felt," he explains,

"Did you feel this with Layla?" I ask him, curious to understand about this part of my being, I'm a dominant Fey, I have to be a protector, and especially for the person who a few days ago wanted to kill.

"Yes, I felt this with your sister, I went crazy when I first smelled her, I don't think she told you about it, I'll tell you what I felt before finally seeing Layla in person," he answers with Percival in his arms. "For a few months, every time I came back from a mission in Nemos. I was greeted by a wonderful smell that made me lose all sense, I wanted to run and pick up whoever had that smell and take them to a corner and do whatever I wanted, but I never could find out who it was, I didn't have time between the collection missions at the farms and those to track the Feys in need, but one day I knew that there was a Fey of the ash people that hadn't been heard for centuries and that would participate in our resistance. I was intrigued by this, and finally after two months of going crazy with the magnificent smell, I discovered that it was this beautiful Fey, the elderly finally put us in a mission together and I saw her and for the first time I felt complete," he says smiling to my sister who responded with a slap on the head. And he collapsed laughing.

"Idiot, but don't be worried about it, Lance, this idiocy of his won't pass" says my sister.

"This hurts me, but coming back to the subject of companions, I have a tip for you: when you meet Nimue... you will probably become like an animal wanting to mate quickly because the smell is intoxicating and only goes away after the first intimate contact. Don't run away. I know you still have the dogmas of the church in your brain that you can't have a woman that this is sin and tals, but running away from this will be much worse, you will be pulled into the person and you won't have control," he says. How can he be so calm and give me tips after everything I've done with our people? "I think that's what happened in the attack on Dewdenn since you met before, but the occult took your memories.

  
  


"Do all Feys have soul mates?" I ask. I don't know anything about our cultures.

"We believe so, but there are many villages that don't believe it anymore," he answers. 

"I remember that our parents have been the only ones from our tribe for the last 30 years, The Feys are preferring to marry Feys from their own tribe," says Layla. "Speaking of soul mates, you dominant ones use your sense of smell to find your soul mates, we who are submissive, when we find out who our soul mates are, it seems that there is something that pulls us towards that person, as if there is an imaginary line that connects us, we use the soul," she explains.

"I don't know how to be Fey, I don't know our cultures, our languages, because of this demon who took me from my family and turned me into a deadly weapon, because I could feel my own kind by the smell and since I was a child who could be molded to use that to help the church," I tell them with guilt. "The priest told me that God would speak to us if we prayed, I never got answers and I always thought that since I was born of the devil that's why I didn't get the answers I needed, I always had another voice that came and tempted me, now I think it was the Occult, but I never wanted to hear it. I know I did many wrong things, but I want to redeem myself. I want to be who I used to be, a Fey, who can accept that I have powers, who can cry out for the occult to help me" I tell them with a sad thought.

"My brother, yes, you are my brother, as I said before, all Fey are brothers, of the lost ones, but now we really are brothers". And he gets another slap in the back of Layla's head.

"Ughhh Layla stops it, I'm trying to talk to your brother". He complains to Layla. "But back to what I was saying. You really seem like you want to come back, so I'll be happy to bring you back to our people," he says with a sincere smile. "But, brother, you look like you need some sleep. Your sister and I will be on guard".

"But..." I try to say it's okay, that I could stand guard, but my sister cuts me off.

"Oh dear, you really need to rest, go to sleep, I feel that tomorrow we will have quite a day," she says, making a brotherly affection in my arms and she puts a loving kiss on my forehead, I have never felt anything like it in my life, and soon I am consumed by a deep sleep.

_ "Lancelot, my love, come and meet us, we are very close, we have a lot to talk about, our paths, after all these months finally intertwined. I know you still don't know if you are worthy to be part of our people again, but trust in our family and our future, go to the streams and there you will find what you are looking for, follow your heart, only you will be able to save us, come we are close, rabbit bridge". "says a woman with a newborn baby who looked like me, offering the baby to me, who insures it by instinct," remembers, my love, by the streams" and kisses me. _

"Does he know about the little one?" I hear the voice of the Green Knight.

"I haven't told him anything, I don't think he's ready to know he's a father," continues my sister. 

Dad? Me? I've never been with a woman.

"We have to tell him, little Galahad is probably already born, and if we don't tell him, I think he's going to be scared to death when he sees my sister with a baby and maybe he thinks she didn't wait for him," he says.

Galahad's baby name in the dream, a burst of happiness grows in my being, the baby in the queen's womb was mine, and I end up realizing that the jealousy I felt when I knew the queen was pregnant was nothing, it was just my inner animal wanting her family. I realize that my soul mate did all her great adventures that the Father gave her nickname of wolf blood witch with my baby inside her. 

"You mean that the queen killed several paladins who could kill her with a baby in her womb and is claiming that it was me who got her knocked up". I tell them trying to get up, but I quickly notice a small body on top of me. Percival must have snuggled up on me during the night.

"Lancelot, you shouldn't know it like that," my sister says as she approaches me.

"What? You think I shouldn't know that I have a son, that more than anything else needs me, I know I'm not ready to be a father, but I still wouldn't let anything bad happen to him".I say with anger, 

"I know, brother, but we were afraid you wouldn't like the idea, you just went back to your roots, you don't know anything about our culture and you recently discovered that you are the twin soul of the queen of our people and didn't know how you would feel about having a child on the way," she says affectionately, calming my anger.

"We must continue the journey, I think I received a message in my dream. It was a woman who sent her, it was a quick dream, but she told me that only I could save her and that she was in a stream that follows the rabbit bridge, so we must go to the stream as soon as possible "I tell them.

"Okay, let's wake up the little one, but first you have to eat something. While you were resting, we went looking for something to eat," says Gawain, and in front of him there was some fruit. I move to see if Percival wakes up, but the boy moves a little but doesn't wake up, he throws his little body over me and holds me in his arms.

Gawain and my sister laugh at my situation, but they try to help me wake the little one.

"Percy, it's time to wake up, we have to find your mother," says Gawain, pushing him.

"Five more minutes, Daddy" he says, sticking his head in my chest, I feel a warmth in my heart as I hear these words from the little one. 

"Dear, your uncle brought food," says my sister, emphasizing the word food and as if they were magic words.

"Food! Yes, I need food", the little one jumped up screaming.

I am still immersed in my thoughts of having children depending on me.

"Nimue and Pym told me that any food would wake him up," Layla whispers, taking me out of my thoughts and helping me up.

"Thank you".

"Uncle Gawain, we know you're the Green Knight and green is your color, but why do you look like a walking tree?" I hold the laughter with his example of how his uncle was.

"How did you get brand new? the Kitchen Baboon did you a mega damage, you were all hurt. He almost did it to me, but Lance killed him before anything could happen to me and also killed all the soldiers who had the golden face, he saved me, but I saved him too. He said that you were taken to the king's camp and had not heard from you and Aunt Layla or my mother," says the little one.

I smile, but soon I hit myself because this is not acceptable, my sister comes and whispers to me while the little one rambles.

"Lance, you're no longer with the paladins, you're free to do whatever you want, you don't have to punish yourself when you get some pleasure," I look at you with hope and like a little boy I ask.

"You help me to be Lancelot again, not this thing that Father Carden shaped?"

"Of course, little brother, I'll leave you perfect for Nimue and your son. I think this boy will be one of the gray ones like you, I believe he will have a very important destiny, he is the son of two warriors, being one of them the terrible weeping monk who is becoming the greatest warrior of the Feys and one of the most powerful Fey that exists, our queen" I swallow dry, if I am the soulmate of the queen, I would have to be the king of the people who a few days ago was focused on killing.

"Lance, I know you're afraid to be one of our leaders, but you don't have to be at this moment, you will learn and in the right time you will be ready", she says, answering my thoughts. 

"What? He saves you and becomes your hero? And me, your fiercest uncle and the best warrior you know", says Gawain, our tyrant. We looked at them and saw that the little Squirrel was upside down, but laughing with his uncle.

How I wanted to have this freedom.

"You will have it, when we win this war against the church, we will be free for everything. My sister always seems to know what I am thinking.

"Layla, how can you know what I'm thinking? I ask her.

"Magical powers". She jokes, and I face her. "But the truth is, I know you, my darling. And I feel that you need it," she says, hugging me, in all my years I've never had a loving hug like the one I get from her.

"Father, save me" shouts the little one running and hiding behind me. Maybe he is also feeling this familiar connection that I feel for him.

"What happens here? Squirrel, my grandson! what a great surprise, you're safe and who would these people be?" appears a man with the nun who said the Witch hurt her and ran away, but I realize that she was the one who helped my soul mate to escape.

"Grandpa" the boy runs and jumps on his grandfather. He was tall, bald and old. "Where is Mommy?" He must be Merlin.

"Why are you with the Weeping Monk?" asks the woman.

"Morgana, he's Galahad's father, Nimue's soulmate and my little brother," says Layla.

"Younger brother," I corrected her.

"After what you did, you think you will be accepted just because you are Fey," says the woman in black who discovered that her name is Morgana.

"All I did was because Carden tortured me to believe that my roots were demonic and that I should save the souls of all Feys and save them in his vocabulary was synonymous with burning them, but after what the Green Knight said to me and the flashback I had after the conversation with my sister, I realized that everything they said to me was false and I had saved the boy," I say to the newcomers.

"Leonore, why does our daughter have to be like you? She had to have a soul mate who was on a dark path, until she saw his child or who was adopted by his soul mate and started to be a better man. You must have put a plague, why they have to have the same story as us, I did not want this for our daughter". What does he mean, I'm a lot like him? 

"Traitor, after all you've done, you still speak badly of him," says Gawain going towards the man with his knife. Why does he call the world's greatest sorcerer a traitor?

"You're the one my daughter warned me about, Gawain, who acted like a bear but deep down is really a dog" mocks the wizard, Gawain leaves for the attack but my sister holds him in fear of what the powerful wizard would do with her soul mate. The old man doesn't care about the Green Knight and comes to me and inspects me.

"You must know that my daughter is being asked to marry and become the future queen of England," warns the old man, and once again after hearing these words, my inner animal comes to life. I was already tempted to go to the king's camp and end his life.

"He can't have her, nobody can have her, she is only mine, to do what I want", the animal growls inside me. And I go to Goliath and prepare myself to go to the king and kill him.

"He says ready to attack me: "You have a reputation for cruelty and you have killed thousands of our people". 

I shrink from this comment.

"He saved me, Grandpa, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive," says the little one coming between us.

"It was the right thing to do," I say, looking at the floor.

"But Grandpa, where is Mom? " Percival asks, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry, kid, I couldn't save her," he says with a hint of suffering.

"We were betrayed by a little devil who infiltrated Nemus, followed us and ended up shooting arrows at Nimue. She and Galahad fell off the bridge, Merlin tried to save them, but we didn't have time because several of the paladins showed up and Merlin killed them but the whore Iris ran away," says the woman. 

She is not the one who said there was one more nun, besides Morgana who needed to be revised.

It seemed that my heart was broken. I will never meet her and my son ever again, but I remember the words from my dream, come and find us, go to the streams and there you will find what you are looking for, follow your heart.

"They are not dead, I know, I dreamt that a beautiful woman and a newborn baby appeared and the woman said she had to find them in a stream near the rabbit bridge". I tell them

"Don't play with me, boy, I saw with my own eyes my daughter being shot in the chest by two arrows and she and my grandson fell from a very big height," says Merlin.

"Merlin I didn't tell you before so you wouldn't have hope, but I don't feel that Nimue or Galahad are dead, the powers that the widow gave me say that Nimue is going through a change," says Morgana. 

Who this widow is and how she feels about the dead.

"Why didn't you say so before?" he shouts to her.

"The Hidden ones don't give me their location, but they tell me that only a man of the ashes has the power to find them," she says.

I realize that I am the man of the ashes and I am the only one who can find my soul mate. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut by Percival. 

"But the rest of Fey, and Aunt Pym and Uncle Arthur, we heard that they were attacked by Cumber's troops," says the little one.

"Even though we had Uther's ships, Guinevere was worried and sent a message to her troops to follow them from Grammaire to the coast of Beggar because she thought Uther could have betrayed his side of the treaty, but they were attacked by the troops of the pirate king and her troops helped the Feys to survive. We found them on the coast of the Beggar and decided that we needed a new place to stay and start again the resistance against Uther, Cumber and the Church, so Merlin rebuilt Graymalkin Castle and they are there creating our new refuge. I felt the presence of Squirrel and I warned Merlin and we came to find him and take him to the castle," explains Morgana.

"We must separate, Morgana, you take them to the castle and tell them what happened, that Queen Fey is alive I think it would be good to create a rumor that the Crying Monk no longer exists. Say he was killed by the hands of the Queen," says Merlin. He looks at me "Boy, I'll disguise you so that they don't discover that you are the Crying Monk who is dead" and he utilizes his magic to hide the cross that for fifteen years isolated me from my own, a huge relief passes through my body, finally I don't need to have this memory in my life. "Take Layla to the medical wing to see if everything is okay with the baby, yes Layla I can feel that you have a baby in your womb". My sister is pregnant and came to challenge me, I could have killed her and the baby if I didn't have the flashback of when we were kids.

"Layla, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I ask her.

"I didn't want to worry you, you just found out I was alive and started accepting that I was Fey, and a few minutes ago you found out you had a baby," she says crying in the arms of her soul mate.

"All right, sister, I can congratulate you both," I say by going to Gawain and shaking hands and kissing Layla on the forehead.

"You my dear grandson is going back to the camp with them, without any more dangerous adventures for you, you and your mother are already leaving me with white hair," says the wizard to the boy.

"But Grandpa, Uncle Gawain made me a knight," he mumbles with a groan. 

I opened a little smile seeing the boy's expression, but soon I swallowed, because the wizard faced me and spoke.

"You and I are going to save my daughter," says the wizard pointing to me. "I want to have a very serious conversation with my daughter's soul mate.

I swallow dry, afraid of what the most powerful wizard in the world could do to me.

"Come on, there's a long way to go," he says.

I go to the little one and deliver him to Goliath: "Take good care of him, he needs a brave knight, but I believe that before that, you have to apologize to him, you called him ugly". I do.

"I'm sorry Mr. Goliath, I was trying to make this ridiculous release me, but it's not your fault, you were a poor wretch who had to follow his orders, you're much prettier than him," says the brat. Caressing Goliath, as if he understood what the boy said, the horse raised his neck to continue being caressed.

"Traitor" I say to the horse and he snorts, the boy looks at me and shows me his tongue and I go to him and he hugs me and all that family connection I feel for him comes and warms my being.

"Daddy, go and save mommy and my little brother", he whispers to me. Without the courage to answer him, I nod yes.

And we follow different paths.

  
  



	16. I finally know this Fey that drives me crazy

Lancelot Pov

We are walking towards the lake, I’m too afraid of what the great sorcerer, who is the father of the woman I left with my seed in her womb, could do to me. I can’t open my mouth to talk about any subject, and my head was full of thoughts as he would kill me after we found my soulmate. But somehow, I can feel that he is only being protective of his daughter, maybe she is a wonderful person, who can captivate everyone who knows her. 

"You must know that Feys will not accept you", says the sorcerer, taking me away from the thoughts of how he would kill me, "Even, that you are the queen's soulmate, they will want a much wiser king than you, much more committed to salvation, I think they would prefer even the Human who led them to survive". After his words, I feel like an animal ready to attack him. The queen is mine, even if the people do not accept, I am still his soul mate, Lancelot, he is Nimue's father, do not attack him. 

"I'm her soulmate, I'm the father of her son," I say with a growl, but I manage to calm down: "I know that being the soulmate of the queen of the people I was trying to destroy doesn't redeem the disrespectful things I did. All the things I remembered after the words of Knight Fey, and the conversation I had with the sister that Carden said she was dead, the damage that Father Carden and the Paladins did in all my life, I remember how much I suffered from his manipulations, and started being worst when I saw Percival being taken to the cruelest Paladin in the field, I had to save that child, otherwise, he would suffer the same way I suffered for fifteen years, I rebelled against those who one time in my life I thought they were my people to save him, I was almost killed for rebellion. I fought against the Trinity Guard and I killed them. I believe I can change, and finally, I have a bigger purpose in my life: to return to my origins and be who I was born to be, even if I don't remember who I was, ". I told him everything that was in my chest, the truth about my thoughts. I face his harsh eyes, that deep down was with a proud shine.

"Spoken like a true King, I believe your future as Fey's King will show the true strength of your being, You have a great path ahead, but I believe you will become the person my daughter deserves", says the sorcerer with pride of my words, I think said what he wanted to hear. "I had a kind of different past, but very similar to what you had. I was the greatest Wizard on the face of the earth, but different from you I commanded the Feys and I had the Dark Lords as allies and I killed thousands of innocent people at once. I believed I was doing good for my people, I only thought about revenge".

"What happened?" I ask him, wanting to know more about the warlock's past. He is the father of the woman I am having dreams and realizing that he is accepting me because he suffered differently but similar to what I am feeling at this moment. 

"In one of the battles the sword ended up inside my body, don't ask me how, because I don't know how this happened, I went towards Dewdenn, and was too weak to go on, I found the temple and passed out in pain, I was wake by a beautiful woman and ended up finding that she was my soulmate, she took the sword from me, we met and I fell in love with her, she was engaged to another when he disrespected her I tried to kill him with my magic and discovered that I had lost her, I went there and blamed my soulmate for my loss, she used the sword of power to see what I hid about my past from her and exiled me out of her life, saying that She never wanted to see my face again, and in that time I went to Uther and turned to his counselor, But I didn't know that I had lost 20 years of my daughter's existence when I meet her, I ended up enchanted by her, you know, boy, she arrested me, and I never want to get out of this prison, she is my pride," says the magician with a longing look. Will I have that same look when I talk about my son?

"What happened? Do you feel that you needed to change? How have you changed?" I ask. I was curious to know what he had done to gain his trust and how he was accepted even after he had done many things wrong to our people to believe that he was a traitor. After he told me a little about the past, about what he did, I can see why he said that we have a similar past.

I have so many questions. Did he feel the same thing as I did when he found out that he did many things he regrets? 

One day I found out that all my life was a lie and that now I need to go back and be the one who believed I was a demon and who was born to kill those who had the same blood as I have in my veins, and realize that I did all those atrocities that there is a people who had done nothing wrong.

"Knowing that I had lost my soul mate and discovering that I have a beautiful daughter," he smiled as if he had received the best news in the world, deep inside my being I know how he must be feeling, the moment I discovered that I had a child who would depend on me, I despaired at the first moment, after some time I ended up being proud to discover that I had a son. "When the widow told me that someone had claimed Nimue's death, although herself had said that my daughter could not be seen by fate, I started bargaining for her life, I went to King Cumber begged for her life, he offered his dungeon, but she would still be alive. And before she decided which offer she would accept, she gave birth to baby Galahad, speaking of him, the boy is an image copied from you, everything but the nose he picked Nimue's nose", he says with a smile reminding his grandson. 

I am sad that I missed his birth even if I didn't know that he existed, but I also feel a huge warmth inside my heart, now that I know that my son is in the world, I am delighted to hear about my seed that in a few hours I didn't even know it existed. 

Listening about the kings' offerings, make me intrigued, in a very possessive way, to know the reason for her choice, why she accepted to marry a king who never wanted to help, anyone other than him, he must have chosen this after seeing how beautiful she is, I've never seen her but everyone who talks about my her says how beautiful she is. This thought makes me more anxious to know her, the fey inside me becomes possessive with his submissive. He doesn't want others to touch her, kiss her, she is mine. 

"Merlin, I knew that the queen fey accepted Pendragon's offer, what made his offer better than the pirate king's? Why did she decide to marry him?" I asked, wondering why my soulmate agreed to marry Uther.

"She accepted because he offered a way that our people could run away from the church, while Cumber only offered mercy to her and not to her people," he says.

"But why did she agree to marry the king?" I ask, with my animal with the anger ready to go back and kill the king. Which right he has to make this decision. 

  
  


"I also dislike that she accepted this agreement until Carden said he was holding her family, the king only wanted the sword, after Nimue shouted to both of them. Uther had this proposal: if she agrees to marry him and give the sword to him, both of her feys would be released. I tried to go to the paladins camp, and save them both, so she would not marry that manipulator, but before I could do anything Carden stabbed me and left me to die,"

"But aren't you dead? What happened? How did Nimue end up defeated? How do you get back your magic? You didn't say that you had lost when your soulmate took the sword from you" I ask him without understanding how he didn't die and how he got his magic back. What makes me more intrigued, How he couldn't save his daughter who I just found out is my betrothed and my son. 

"I had already accepted my death, but my daughter is one of the most stubborn Feys I know, she didn't want me to die and took me along, but I ended up losing all my strength, and I collapsed on the ground, she and Galahad went looking for help, but it turned out that we had been followed, by the piranha who shot her and by the paladins, and she and Galahad rolled towards the edge of the bridge, I tried to hold them but our hands were slippery, and the two fell to the bottom of the cliff, and after seeing them fall, my heart broke, I didn't know what to do, I felt the sword calling me, but it had promised me that I would never touch that sword again, but seeing my joy being taken away from me, I picked it up and felt the power making its way through my veins, I killed all the paladins who came in front of me, but that little devil ran away," he explains to me what happened, and he looks lost.

I'll find this bitch who tried to kill the only two things that even without knowing them, became very important to me. 

"I promise to hunt her down and finish her, Merlin, I promise, I won't let her escape, Nimue and Galahad could have died," I say to the knowledge that the woman who is perfect for me and my son could be dead. 

"Boy, you will be my son-in-law, and I don't know your name..." he says with a smile, he surprised me with what he did, pulled me into a hug, which had the affection that a father would have for his son. 

I felt for the first time in fifteen years the real love of a father, however, I thought that somehow Carden had loved me, but he had never been affectionate, even when I was a child and needed love from a father, and at this moment I have this affection from a man I had just met. Without thinking twice I accept his embrace. 

"Lancelot, sir, my name is Lancelot," I tell him. 

We are already on the road for a long time and had already lost my hopes that I would meet the woman who makes me anxious to pick her up and hold her and do not let her out of my arms, my nose picks a trail, and on this track, I feel the smell that leaves me more an animal than a man, made me like a drunk man who found his drink, I run towards her and this smell leads me to the lake, I look around, I run around the lake looking for the woman who drives me crazy, but the queen is nowhere, I feel lost, I release for the first time tears of sadness, I will never know, those Feys that should teach me what it means to be loved, the boy who would teach me to his proud father, the woman that I would give my life, even without having met her. I take off my boots and start walking on the shore of the lake. I take a pebble, and I threw with anger towards the great mass of water in front of me, I never felt so lost as in that exact moment, even all the times I disobeyed the Father, I had never felt aimless, and I no longer had the will to live, maybe I should join her in the afterlife, with all this thought of loss, I look at the landscape in front of me, I sigh heavily, and with my greatest pain, I scream as loud as I could. 

"I couldn't have lost you, I never knew you, but my heart is yours, I should have followed you at the convent and turned against the paladins," I say to the lake. I sit on the shore and wonder what I would have done if I had followed that witch who became a mark of hope for all those I fought, who I killed, who I set on fire, and I imagine that if I had followed my instinct, she would not have died, and I would not have a huge hole in my heart.

The wind around me starts to get stronger, the water starts to form strong waves, the sky turns gray, almost black, as if I was imitating my hopeless mood, a faster rain, with thunder and lightning, but suddenly stops when I hear a voice. _Lancelot, my son, your destiny is near you, my darling, what you most desire is inside the lake, enter and claim what is yours_ ". That voice is in my thoughts, I must follow it, no, Lancelot, it may be a trap, but I remember what she said, what I most desire? I think what I most desire, is to know my anchors, Galahad and Nimue, and if I want to know them I have to believe in the voice, And deep inside in my being I know that this voice belongs to a bigger force, I think it must be the Hidden ones, and for the first time in years, they are talking to me, I remember that the Feys believe that the Hidden will help if listen to it, and if I wanted to become a worthy Fey I have to listen to them. Without thinking twice, I jump into the lake, and swim, each time the depth of the lake increased, I keep swimming until I get right in the middle of the lake and see that it had a figure, I went to this figure and ended up finding the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my twenty-three years, she has brown hair, they are stuck in a braid that is loose at the ends and left long stirred, towards her bust she had a fabric tying something, this woman has two arrows in her body, in, I see her floating, the waters around her are full of her blood that came out of her wounds. I grab her, swim as fast as I could, and take us to the edge of the lake. The moment I get her out of the water comes the smell that makes me crazy, the scent that has been chasing me for weeks and driving me crazy.

"I finally found you, you are in the place you should always be, in my arms, you are so perfect, how could I think horrible things about you, I feel the pull that guided me here, for you," I say making care at this beautiful woman in front of me, this Fey who is my soulmate, the Witch of my old nightmares, but who soon became the most indescribable dreams, the most wonderful.

"UNHEHE" and my thoughts go back to the world of the living when I hear a cry and I feel a pull towards this woman's chest and I look for the sound and see a movement that doesn't seem to be a breathing one, I untie the fabric that was in her chest, and I get shocked with what I found, there was a newborn, little, with some lock of hair with the color brown, which reminded me very well of those in my head, What let me in greater shock, is the tear-shaped marks that he has in his eyes, they are the same as the ones my sister and I had, this boy must be my seed, my little one, the one that until a few hours ago I didn't even know existed but now that he is in front of me, I wouldn't trade him for anything else, I see that he is still struggling and his crying is getting more and more, out of control, by instinct I pick up the boy.

"Galahad, shh, you're safe, I'm here, I'll never be a second away from you, You changed my life," I tell my son, I have a son. I still hear his crying and with my paternal instinct that I didn't know I had, I swing him in my arms until his crying calms down and he goes back to sleep. I hear a rattle in the forest, I stay in defense mode, I enter in front of Nimue, wanting to protect the two most important things of my being, I am relieved to see that it was just Merlin, running towards us, I smell a familiar smell, but it is far away so I don't worry. Merlin is gasping for fatigue.

"Lancelot, don't do that, I'm 700 years old, I may not look that old, but I'm not young like you either, why you ran away, we were starting to get along, and you ran this far, and you looked like you were in a trance, which somehow brought you here" he shouts with breathing in between, he looks at his daughter, who was behind me "My lord, please tell me this person on the floor is my beautiful daughter, My joy, my Nimue" And there we have the babbling father that Percival told me. 

I feel a little movement in my arms, that made me remember that my baby was safe in my arms, below my eyes and I see that the little one was sniffing my scent, he was with the little nose that is like the woman that was on the floor in my chest, and I see that he is still sleeping.

"Shhh, Merlin, you didn't see that I have a baby on my arms, who just slept, no waking him up, please," I ask my future father-in-law.

He comes as soon as possible and stands in front of our family. 

"My dear grandson, you're alive, I'll never let you go, you and your mother, that girl, will never be in danger again". says the grandfather babbling taking the grandson from my arms. 

I take advantage that Merlin takes my son from my arms and down towards the unconscious woman, I see that she is still with the arrows, I take them slowly, first the one from the shoulder and then the one from the belly. She doesn't move, in despair, I begin to try to wake her. "Nimue, please, you can't be dead, wake up, please I finally have you in my arms, and I don't want to lose another second without you, open those beautiful eyes, I want to meet the woman I've been thinking about all the time, although I didn't know it was because I needed you. I tell her, doing everything I needed to save her, but she didn't move, the despair that was, in the beginning, grew every time, every second that I had no answer from her, that her heart didn't sound, that her chest didn't move, I didn't know what else to do, I can't lose the woman who since the attack leaves me with all the primitive thoughts, while I was trying to save my soul mate. I hear light steps, but I don't care who is, I only care about what will happen to this Fey who I never exchanged a look, a word, but became in these last minutes the most important being of my existence, I keep looking at this beautiful woman.

I feel that that familiar smell, it's getting closer and closer, it smells like Nimue, this smell is something like a fruit, and that mixed with the smell of Merlin, which reminds me of a strong cognac, brings me the perfect mixture that is the smell of this woman in the floor, my soulmate has a spicy smell.

Until I hear the voice of a woman."Merlin" 

I look up and see that she looks like the queen, who is in my arms. I look at Merlin, he looks like he knew who this woman is, he starts walking towards her, with a smile that shows longing. I turn my gaze to my soulmate, the most beautiful woman that was in my arms.

"Leonore, you came to take me. So that I can spend eternity redeeming myself and try to win you back," says the sorcerer touching this woman's face with one hand. 

"Merlin, dear, in these last months you have redeemed yourself and the Hidden have brought me back to life to help our family become what it should be, and look at our daughter what a beautiful woman she has become" and I heard a kissing sound. 

I'm stressed about what would happen if I couldn't save the other half of my being. I focus again on the unconscious woman in my arms. "Please don't die, there are many people who need you alive, I need you, you are the one who can help me become the Fey I am destined to be, Nimue, please think of our son, he needs you" I whisper with tears in my eyes, I continue shaking her and look at her chest, she hasn't had a movement, she is still. No, she can't be dead. 

I feel hands leaning on my shoulders, I look up and see that it is the woman, with a serene and maternal smile, I look from her to the woman in my arms, they look the same as me and my son are, they have the same traits, the same hairstyle, they are mother and daughter. 

"Boy, I may have an idea that maybe will wake up my daughter, I would try to force the air inside her, it seems that the fall she had knocked her unconscious, some water must have entered her lungs, she is weak from the wounds of the arrows, she can't breathe by herself, I suggest you use your mouth to help put air inside her" suggests the woman. Merlin whispers something in the woman's ear that makes her laugh. Below my eyes at the beauty in front of me, I descend until my mouth is close to her. I put my hands on her cheekbones, and whisper close to her ear. 

"Nimue, Please, wake up". I pull a lot of air, and below my lips, I feel her fleshy lips, which in comparison to mine, are much better, and finally, after months of mismatches, I close my eyes with the feeling of having her lips, which I didn't even know I was longing for, in mine, with all the air I breathed before I found her mouth, released all the air and I breathe again and I repeat this for a while, After a while, I feel hands on my chest and push myself towards the lake. I feel the water on my back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the unconscious woman screams showing that she is awake, and at that very moment I can see that she has one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. This woman, really, the whole set, makes me shiver, what a beauty she is!

"Nimue, manners, this gentleman saved you, you must be grateful to him," rebukes the older woman, whom I discovered is my future mother-in-law.

I leave the lake and go back to the shore where the others are. My nose is getting more and more delighted with this scent of spices, before I couldn't tell which spice it was, but now that she is awake, her smell is much stronger and I realize that it is the scent of cinnamon mixed with the smell of apple, forming a smell that makes me mouth-watering, apple pie with cinnamon, this makes me feel as if I were hungry and only this smell would satisfy this hunger.

"Mom, don't fight with me, the first thing I feel when I wake up is a weight on my body, I open my eyes and it's a black figure, I got scared, Ouch,". Nimue says, trying to get up, I can't let her do that, she's still pretty hurt, I go to her quickly and hold her, not letting her get up, and more and more I feel that something is pulling us, so I touch her, I've never felt like this before, the closest I felt something like that was at the convent, and makes me thought if I had followed her, we would probably already be together and leading the Fey folks against the enemies, or I would have followed the orders of Carden and would have killed her. I don't think I could have killed her, she's perfect. 

"Don't get up, you're still hurt", I tell her and our eyes meet, I get lost in her eyes, so beautiful until I feel a pain in my cheek.

"You, your pig, how can you do this to your people? If you join the church and kill all these people, that's no excuse," she says, punching me in the chest, to a dying person, she is very strong "Ouch, let me go, you traitor, because of you, my tribe was burned, I lost my friends, you kidnapped a child and used it to kill others, you're a monster, get out" these words hurt me more than any hurt by a gun, The woman who should complete me, thinks I am a monster, "I will find Uther and fulfill my part of the proposal, he is much kinder than you" but these words, makes me tremble in anger, she is mine. Only mine, I hear that the animal in me wakes up and, and tells me that I have to claim what is ours, and what is ours, is this beautiful woman, I pick her in my arms and I say with anger.

"No way, I won't let her go, you are mine, mine, not that useless human, MINE" and I pull her to a possessive kiss, that my inner self craves since I had a taste of that wonderful smell in the big stone, for a second she answers the kiss, but soon she remembers who I am and contorts to get out of my arms. When she succeeds, she uses all her strength to push me into the lake, but before I fall into the waters, I pull her back into my arms and together we go into the depths, her body glued to mine, I can feel her curves that in contrast to my rigid body are soft and gentle. The moment we touch the water I see her arrow wounds healed the instant the water touches her, I am in shock, she is beautiful. 

And increasingly, we are getting closer, and soon I pull her for one more kiss, but she turns her face and once more she tries to get out of my arms and to try to punch me, but as I am much stronger than her, I hold her with strength and I don't want her to leave this position, I turn us and put all my weight on her body making this way she can't move, that she can't leave and run after the insignificant King. This beautiful woman in my arms is mine and nobody else can have her. I lower my mouth towards her neck, even though I didn't know what I'm doing, I bite her leaving her marked as mine. She screams, but soon she moans. And quickly she bites me, her sharp teeth try to tear my skin, I don't know why but I feel pleased with it.

"Nimue, Lancelot, stop being children, you have: 1 most important thing to do and 2 you have a son to take care of," yells Nimue's mother, but we are very entertained and in our fight, we don't listen to them.

"Let's go to the refuge of the feys. I believe these two will stay like this until they surrender to their bond calling," says the old man.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" says the mother. 

"Because she is our daughter," he answers. "Children, we will take care of Galahad, when you are ready, go to the Castle of Festa and Morei".

I can't concentrate on anything else, our faces are very close and as if something pulls us, our mouths connect to a possessive but passionate kiss, as if nothing existed, just the two of us, with our mouths still sticking to the kiss. I took her to the edge of the lake. We separate and sit on the edge. I pull her so that our bodies were glue and put one of the locks that came out of her braid during our fight in the water behind her ear, I look around and saw that neither Merlin nor Galahad are in our perimeter, I ended up remembering what he said he was taking Nimue's mother and our son to the Feys shelter, I look at the queen in front of me and see that she is with a serene smile. 

Our clothes are wet, we just have left, after all the struggle for dominance, my hand goes down towards Nimue's dress and takes him, soon her skin is exposed, by instinct, trace a path with one of my fingers, from her shoulder to the back of the neck. I see her skin trembling with my touch. Our eyes are fixed on each other, blue looking blue, her crystalline blues, that I can see her soul, and make me want to get lost in this immensity. Soon I feel the loss of her eyes, but she leans down and kisses me, a serene and calm kiss compared to the others we had in less than a few minutes. But quickly, I deepen the kiss, leaving him more hungry, more desperate, more passionate, after this long kiss, I need air, release our mouths and inspire as much oxygen as I can. Nimue moves her mouth towards the bite she gave me earlier and puts several little kisses. 

"I can say that even if I don't know you for a long time, we are perfect for each other, and even if we don't remember how we conceived our son, I think we can make a new memory," says Nimue among his little kisses in my jugular. 

My whole body shakes with this demonstration of affection, and after a few seconds, I realize what she meant: "Do you mean...", I ask her. 

"Lancelot, take me to the clouds''. As if she had lit a fire in me with these words, I take her in my arms, I take her toward the ground of this lake that in the next hour will be our lake, the lake we have made our promises to be each other, I place my body on top of hers and kiss her hungry and quickly our kiss becomes very feverish as if electrical discharges had been released by my body. Our hands start to touch every part of our bodies, her hair, so silky, her neck, so eye-catching that it makes me want to bite every time I see it, her breasts that every time I touch it, that still with their corset, I remember that they are full because of my seed that grew in her womb, I feel the greatest pride of having been the only one who did this to her, even I don't remember the first time we were together. Our wet clothes are disturbing the discoveries of the places that my soulmate has pleasure and I see that she is also with difficulty, and also wants to touch my skin. I release Nimue quickly, and my soulmate has released a little groaning and made a little lip in protest. I put a little kiss on her lip, before lowering myself towards her boots that even being leather was soaked, I took one at a time, which made Nimue laugh at the moment her feet were free of shoes and felt the small wind.

I kept looking, this piece of heaven that was mine, mine to delight in the greatest sins that the church, doesn't let any of its believers receive, after having this moment that I am with this beautiful and perfect woman, I am glad that I have returned to my demonic roots, that I can delight in this sin that is beneath me, I take my hands to the corset, and I get desperate, I don't know what to do with it, Nimue sees my despair, and open a little smile, but she helps me untie her corset, and soon the corset is loose, and with the wind in her nipples, Nimue bites her lower lip and stuck her fingers in my hair. I moan with this pull and force my hips forward, which makes her groan in anticipation, I lower my lips towards her neck and put some kisses. I feel Nimue's fingers in my hair go down to my shoulders and pull on my wet tunic. I understand what she wants me to do, I sit and pull my tunic over my head, I tremble with a little cold, but soon I warm up with the look that this goddess is looking at me. I'm out of touch, never thought anyone would look at me that way, but I realize that I only want to be looked like this by her, and only be hers.

I open a small but malicious smile and ask her. 

"What?", and she raises her hand on my face.

"You're beautiful," she says, making a little care in my marks that a few days ago I didn't know it was from my origin Fey, which was the Marks that my sister, me, and my son have. 

"I think I should be saying this to you," I say mocking her.

"Well, you asked," Nimue shrinks her shoulders, with her eyes on me every second, I take the upper parts of our clothes and put them on our side.

"May I, my queen?" I ask her and she turns red with my comment. But she sits down and I catch her, my arms around her waist and my beautiful fey wraps her legs around my waist, my manhood still covered, meeting her covered center. Nimue takes advantage of our position and pulls me to another delicious kiss, her mouth has the same taste of her smell, I take her to where I put our clothes, there she was with her breasts full of milk under me. I take my hand and take her towards her breast and caress her there, she in anticipation trembles at my touch. "You, my queen, are much better than my mind imagined".

Nimue laughed. "Did you imagine me?"

"You don't know how much. At the convent, your smell made me want to take you to the middle of the dining room table and fuck you until you don't remember anything, only that you were mine," I whisper toward her cleavage, and kiss the middle of the breasts that feed our son, directly over her heart. And again, my queen pulls me to a kiss and as her most devoted servant, I return it, she pulls my lower lips into her mouth and bites them. This woman is bringing me pleasures and sins that I never thought I would be committing, I moan with strength, taking my hands, one grabbing one of her breasts and the other holding her chin, and deepening her kiss making it more and more desperate as if without them I would not survive, Nimue wraps my shoulders with her arms and begins to move to create friction in our intimate parts still covered by the underside of our clothes. I separate us with a little groaning and drag kisses through her neck and chest as my hands descend towards her undergarments, and pull them into her black pants along with the rest of her undergarments. I feel a chill in my lower parts and see that on Nimue's face there are little veins that look like roots and leaves, and when she opens her blue eyes I see that her gaze had a wild expression. I am amazed, I look at my pants that now are on the edge of the lake. And I turn my gaze to this kind of mermaid who is enchanting me every second. And I think my look was funny, that makes her laugh.

"You were still in a lot of clothes" she explains to me, still in shock I answer her.

" Minx". Nimue just smiled at me.

And to leave her the same way I do, surprised, I lower my mouth spreading small kisses on the way to her full breasts, which without delay, I put one in my mouth and bite her, and quickly left her with bite marks that would last at least two weeks to disappear, Nimue climbs her hands into my hair and pulls them, she was making sounds that made me harder and harder in my manhood, I moved my mouth to her other breast, and repeated the same thing I did with the other, and my Nimue screams with pleasure. I opened the biggest smile, I was proud of the pleasure that was given to her, I briefly raise my gaze, and my soulmate has a hematoma on each breast, I lower my fingers on her belly, which she trembles with the contact, and lower them towards her center, I see that my goddess is writhing and has quickly sunk one of my fingers into her tightened channel, moving it in and out, making room for my manhood, taking my time before adding a second finger, although my Nimue is already dripping with desire. Her sounds were getting louder and louder, which I believe if someone had been a few feet away from us, he would surely have heard a roar of possession growing in my chest, that she is screaming for me, and because of my touches. I feel her hand on my face and she pulls me to look at her, my blues staring at her, and with her Queen's voice that she makes me shiver with pleasure, she orders. "Lancelot, Your cock inside me now". 

"Yes, My Queen" I murmured and kissed her quickly, before taking my fingers out of her channel and Nimue moaned very low with the loss, but soon after I took my penis with my hand and put it in the direction of her entrance, I pass a couple of times over her small peak that brings her pleasure.

"Now Lancelot" and I slide into it and her head falls back into our wet clothes. Our voices combine with a grunt of pleasure that after months of being separated we are finally together in the most carnal place that two people can be possible to be, I wait she gets used to my masculinity inside her womanhood when she moves her head, I start to move very slowly, but soon her groans of pleasure make me accelerate and quickly establish a quick and constant rhythm, dropping kisses on her lips, nose, neck, cheek. Nimue wrapped her legs around my waist letting me enter deeper into her, and she tilted her hips against mine.

"Lance, Faster, Please" and with this instruction, I move fast, and with each stab, she lifts her hip and takes me more inside her. I separate our lips and take mine to her ear and I nibble it, I hear a little scream of Nimue, who ended up choking in surprise with my action, and this made my chest inflate like a proud lion. I remember how she felt when she rubbed that point of pleasure, slid one of my hands into space our bodies joined and I began to play with him. I realize that her folds squeeze me, every time my Fey screams with pleasure, each time I stock her stronger as she demands, and I feel, approaching my release, I increase my rhythm, and the goddess under me screams and a smile appears on my face.

"That's right," I whisper in her neck. "You saw Nimue, we're perfect together and we'll never be apart again, you're Mine". and I bite her with a mark of ownership. I keep playing with her peak down there, I move my other hand to support myself, I put it on the ground next to us and it becomes camouflaged and I see that my Nimue gets surprised by this power I have, but she ends up leaving it aside. "Yours "Nimue moans. And just before she tights my manhood, she moved her mouth to my neck and marked me as hers.

" Mine " she whispers in my ear.

"Yours" I answer, her last cry shows me that she has reached her climax, and with my last stabs, I groan and feel a tension in my stomach and release my seed inside her. 

Nimue put her arms lazily over my shoulders. I look at her, and this goddess is pulling me to a kiss. I say with the greatest sincerity when I release her.

"I am sorry for everything I have done for our people. On the day of the attack in my village, I was led and manipulated for fifteen years to believe that our people were demons and that they needed to be killed so that their souls could be saved," I make little care in her cheeks, that are red after our act of passion.

"What made you go back to your roots?" she asks.

"A mixture of things, but when I saw Percival being taken to brother Salt's kitchens, that's what made me realize that the words of the Green Knight were true, and I discovered that my sister was alive, I need to save the boy, I couldn't let him suffer from the paladins," I explain to her.

"Did you save Squirrel? Thanks to that, it's a great relief in my chest to know that this boy is alive, I didn't believe when the soldiers only brought Gawain and didn't bring him. I thought I had lost him, after seeing Gawain dead," she says with tears in her eyes and by instinct, I cleaned them.

"The Green Knight isn't dead," I tell her and she looks at me in amazement.

"I saw him dead, he wasn't breathing," she says.

"You, my queen, saved him and brought him back to life".

"Let's take advantage, my parents are with Galahad and we are in this beautiful forest, we have a lake, you know I can breathe in the water," says Nimue implying that she was already ready for the second round. I sigh, and I realize that I'm too tired to do what she wants.

"Let me stay like this for a few more seconds. Aren't you tired? I think you made me so tired that I would die happy," I say closing my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Nimue warned with a small smile.

"I love you," I tell her without thinking. And quickly I am consumed by asleep that brings me the memory of when we first met.

  
  
  



	17. I don’t think that she was a poor and gentil

**Nimue pov**

_ After being released from that paladin, I ran faster than a gazelle. I went to the temple, but my mother wasn't there. "She couldn't be dead," I yelled, feeling restless and frustrated. I heard a metal noise being dragged to the ground, I turned to where the sound was coming. There was the figure I saw kneeling in front of the one who looked like the leader of the attack, dragging his sword and walking lazily towards me. His eyes never broke contact with my own eyes. Thoughts of escape entered my mind, but I didn't want to. Instead, I kept looking at him with my heart beating fast. I wanted to be close to him. Without saying a word, he was finally in front of me. His penetrating eyes looked directly at mine. I raise my hand, without thinking, I begin to gently caress his face with much curiosity for his famous marks of tears stains. I heard his sigh of surprise. "Nimue", he begged softly holding the hand with which I had touched his face. _

_ "Lancelot", escaped from my lips. And our lips met in a sloppy kiss and we had our meeting that resulted in our Son. After being satiated and painful. "You are my soulmate," we whispered to each other. Lancelot bent down to put an affectionate kiss on my forehead. I remember him looking at me, and when he removed himself from me, his glance got a little point of nostalgia. I remember the little pain I felt in my intimate parts after he took my virginity and I took his, I see him bending down, taking his black cape to clean us, he passes this fabric in my womanhood, which is red and full of his fluids that swam in my channel and found my egg, had become our Galahad. I remember that he tidied up his pants and with a little smile while he helped me put on my clothes when I try to lift my hips to facilitate his work, I feel a little pain, but before he could leave me, I pull up the sleeve of his robe, and his blue eyes look at mine, With a shy little smile, I use my other hand to show that I had space for him beside me, and he lies down and pulls me to his chest, with our legs entwined, he uses his cape to keep us warm, I feel his little kisses all over my face. I think of all the things that if someone found us in that temple and saw the infamous Weeping Monk being affectionate with one of those he promised to kill. We were almost asleep when I heard the voice of the goddess "Our lovers are not ready for the knowledge of being soul mates, Lancelot still has a long destiny to live, and Nimue needs to find out what is rightfully yours. We lock up their memories and only when she starts to feel the symptoms of a new life will they begin to have little dreams about each other, but only when they meet in person will they remember. Let's take him to one of the huts of the tribe and she stays here".  _

I wake up with someone caressing my face, I'm so entertained with the dream I had, I don't want to wake up, I rub my nose on my pillow, I feel a movement up and down on it and a heartbeat noise. Pillow has no sound and it doesn't move either, Why is mine moving?. I open my eyes and see that I am on top of a strong chest, I raise my stare and find the bluest eyes that already seemed like I was seeing the waters of a river. I open a little smile, remembering the dream I had, our first meeting was returned and I see that our two times were so passionate, that every time I think about them, I delight in the pleasure I felt. His hands are in my hair all messed up from our activities. 

"Good afternoon, Gorgeous," he says, caressing my hair.

"Good morning, no, good afternoon, I think our memories of our first meeting are back," I say, stretching and I turn to look at him.

"Yes dear, they came back, I can't believe I stayed without you for all these weeks, I'll never leave you again, I was crazy about you and I didn't even know I had you in my arms" with these words he pulls me to a romantic kiss, which I willingly accept. For a while, we stay together without thinking about anything but the other. I have my soul mate with me, the father of my son and I'm beginning to feel a love that I never fell for anyone, that was destined for him, I had flirted with Arthur, before the attack, yes, Arthur is a charming man, but he was not mine and had not been made for me like this man in my arms. We keep hugging each other until I remember that we had to find our family, my parents, his sister, my adopted siblings, and our children. I believe he will adopt my little Percy. I have this feeling after he told me that he had saved him from the paladins. I separate us and tell him. 

"Although I want to stay here only with you, we can't, we have a long way to go". I see that his looks are far away and his thought was somewhere that isn't at this moment.

"I don't think the feys will accept me after all I've done, I have a long way to redeem myself to them," says my soulmate with a small sigh. I raise my hand and make care in the marks below his eyes, the same that our son has.

"My love, I know you must be suffering for the things you did, but I believe you will become the best Fey you can be, I will be there to help you and turn you into the king you deserve to be". I tell him, he takes my hands off your face, and I quickly take his face with my hands and make him look at me. "Look at me, let's not let our dark past dictate the rest of our lives, I know how you must be feeling, after an attack I had in my childhood, I was turned into a pariah in my tribe only had three people who were not afraid of me, everyone else called me a witch, the one who I believed was my father said I was cursed and ran away leaving me alone, but now I know he was an asshole" he pick one of the locks that fell off my braid, and star to curl on his fingers. "I know you might fall, but I'll be there to pick you up and help you get back on top, and we have two beautiful boys to raise," I say, comforting his anguish. I see his serious face transform, and it becomes a serene appearance, all with a little smile.

"Thanks for the words, these last days are getting harder and harder to believe that I can change, that I can be fey, that all the evil I did will be left aside as you said," he tells me, I try to speak but he continuous "I want to change, I want to be what you deserve, who our people deserve as a leader that they can fight side by side, and they can learn how to trust me, the Fey that our son can mirror and become a great man, the Fey that my sister and my parents can be proud," says this beautiful man in front of me, since we start having time together, he is making me love him. Without delay, I pull him to a short but passionate kiss, that his eyes shine with my action. But I remember the dangers that if we stay too long here.

"Come on, we need to change, even if being in your arms is the safest place to be" he opens the biggest smile when I say this "But we have a good walk to the refuge" and he faces me with the middle of his eyebrows frowned, not knowing what I was saying "Yes, Lancelot, we have four hours walking, that's the truth, we are very far from the castle and we do not have horses to hurry, and it is almost getting dark and I do not want us to be alone, there are several camps of the paladins in the vicinity and I believe I am being searched by Uther's soldiers, "I tell him. But suddenly Lancelot gets up very fast taking his knife that was in his clothes and pulls me up in front of me like a big wall, his dominant fey going into protective mode, and whispers. 

"There are about three paladins two minutes away from our perimeter, we need to hurry, we have to find somewhere to hide".

Me and my big mouth.

"We can fight them, you only need to" and he cuts me.

"We don't have any weapons besides this knife and I don't want to see you hurt" and I turn to him and kiss him, and answer quickly.

"Honey, we have the Hidden on our side, if you want to learn to be fey, you have to remember that even without a physical weapon we have a more powerful weapon," I tell him. And he frowned. 

"I don't know how to use the hidden, it's fifteen years since the last time I called them for help, I don't know if they will help me after what I did," he says with a little wrinkle in the middle of his eyebrow. I don't understand, he used the Hidden a few hours ago, camouflaging himself. An idea has just crossed my mind, I can try helping him to access the Hidden. I think about the class that I had with my father, it might help. I go after him and put my hands on his eyes, with my breasts against his back. "Nimue what are you doing? the paladins will be here in less than a minute". 

"Listen to my voice, put all your thoughts into one emotion, it can be anger, love, acceptance, anyone, and let the power flow through your vein. After you feel it, create an intention and surrender it to the Hidden" I say remembering my father's words.

"How?" he asks. I think he's curious to be able to use the Hidden. 

"Think about the result you want to happen and call the Hidden and deliver the result to them," I say, but our moment is interrupted with the arrival of the paladins.

"Look what we have here, two lovebirds, who have committed the divine crime of trying to procreate themselves, this is a sin, my dears Brothers I think we should give them a lesson, I see that you are close to nature, you must be Fey, What do you think, Brothers?" The leader of this trio spoke.

"Sir, we must burn them, I still can't believe that that Witch bewitched the Monk, he would be here to kill these two" Neither do they know that the monk is right in front of him, and from what I see he is very angry with them having interrupted our moment.

"They know that you have been led down the wrong path by the witch, you are ready to show what Lancelot does best" I whisper in his ear.

"I can't do what Lancelot can do, in front of them" he whispers back. I blush with his words, thinking about what we did a few hours ago.

"Not this, what the Monk who is no longer a monk, can do". 

"You want me to kill them". 

"You will soon meet your creator and our god will be very happy with two more Feys dead, your queen is dead, and thanks to your holiness sent Sister Iris, who shot her arrows". I smiled, After I fell off the cliff, she already thought I was dead, and told her god and his world. That devil has her day already counted. "Look at that, they already accepted that they are going to die, so let's start with the girl...." oops, a root in the bottom of the earth was stuck in his heart along with the knife that the man in front of me threw and nailed it, together we are unstoppable, we are the two halves of a whole.

Soon the other two run towards us with their swords ready to attack us. I focus on what is walking in my perimeter, and I remember my mother's explanation of the new powers I gained from the Goddess, I call to the Hidden to help me. A huge wave formed in the lake and hit the paladin who was closer to the edge of the lake, he was pulled to the lake and created a current that took him to the deeper area of the water and sank him, when I am sure he is dead, release the wave and quickly the lake is serene as it was before. I hadn't realized that the other paladin had come towards me and managed to reach me. I feel one of his hands holding me by the neck and squeezed me until I feel I start to run out of air. Almost fainted, I hear Lancelot's ferocious scream "You don't touch my soulmate" 

Soon I'm loose from the paladin and I can breathe. Lancelot stole the sword from the paladin and killed him with great anger, and he turns around and finds me, takes me in his arms, and checks if I am alive. "Nimue, are you all right?"

"You did it, you saved me," I say embracing this man who had just saved me.

"When I saw that he had his hands on you, I became possessed with the possibility that you could have been killed, I thought of the fastest way that I could save you, I had to save you," he says, After calm down from stress. I grab his face and pull him to a kiss with my adrenaline a thousand and he responds with the same intensity. 

"You are a Witch, no, you are a siren, who is perfect, you made me enchanted, and I never want to get out of your spell, I am yours, for whatever comes and goes," he says after breaking our kiss. I am still shocked by his ferocity in our kiss. 

"You, my brave fighter, are a piece of bad road, you captivated me and everyone who knows me knows how hard it is to captivate me, "I say looking into the eyes that I hope my son has, and remembering of my son "We have to go back to our son, our little Galahad, this little one who looks like you."

"He has your nose," he says,

"He is you all way, but coming back to the subject, we need to change, I believe if I had these three, probably will have other and I know that you don't want to see me fighting with anyone else naked" An image of us both doing what we were doing before appears in my mind "Actually if you want we can have a naked fight in the middle of the forest. I'm already thinking about how we can do that..."

And he shut me up with a kiss.

"Change and hurry up, because if we continue with this we will stay one more day here and we will find other enemies," he says after freeing me from that feverish kiss. 

We put on our clothes, they are still wet from our wet reunion, and we go towards the trees. We walk for a while and soon the night we were blind, we lit a torch, I start to search, between the trees and the bushes, looking if there was any direction to go, and during the way I manage to find several symbols of the resistance Fey, some like that we had with Nemus, they are showing the way to the castle. I pointed one of them to Lancelot, we follow it, and all of a sudden he stops and warns me to stay silent, and someone is approaching, I look over his shoulder and see that it is an old lady.

"You could help a poor lady who is lost," says the lady limping towards us. 

"What do you need help with?" I ask her.

"My horse is further ahead, he's crying, I think he's in pain, in the last few hours, he can't walk, so when I saw you were here, I wanted to ask if you could help me, and probably see what happened to him," the poor lady explain to us, I stare my Lancelot, and he settles down, I turn my look to the lady and talk.

"Sure, we can help you" And we follow her in the direction where the horse is. There was a small cart with a single horse. I go to the horse and start petting him, to distract him from Lancelot who is looking at his paws.

"He must have stepped on a sharp stone that must have hurt his paw, he just needs a few hours of rest and is brand new," he says, surrounding my waist with his strong arms.

"You are a very beautiful couple" she compliments us.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at her.

"Thank you, for your help, how can I pay for your generosity," she tells us, and before we can say that she does not need to pay us, she goes to the end of the Wagon and takes a bottle "I know, here is some mead, take it " offering the mead to us, I am not rude, so accept and drink it and give to my soulmate and he drinks. The moment the liquid goes down in my mouth, I start to feel a little sleepy, I lean on Lancelot who leaned on the wagon with tiredness that was not explained, I lean my head on his chest, close my eyes and take a nap.

When I wake up, I realize that I am no longer in the forest, I look down and see that I am leaning on Lancelot who had not yet woken up. I turn and move him trying to wake him up "Lance, Lance, LANCELOT" I whisper in his ear and he opens his eyes and tries to get up, but he can't, I see that we are in a cell, we are connected, besides that we already are connected by our bond, we are handcuffed, one of our feet is handcuffing us to the wall of the cell and our hands are connected keeping us together. "I don't think that lady was a simple, friendly lady," I say with a joke tune.

"Nimue, we're not in a moment to be funny," he is serious. "We're stuck." He raises our stuck hands, I open a guilty little smile, it was my fault we were in that situation. "You are the one with the strongest magic, So use the Hidden to open the handcuffs," he asks me.

Think about your intention, (OPEN THE HANDCUFFS) and hand it over to the Hidden, but nothing happens, I try again, no movement, once again nothing.

"The Hidden won't help you, these handcuffs are protected," says one of the prisoners. I look in his direction, the prisoner is a man near to my mother's age. He has two children who should have four or five summers, which reminded me of my two little ones who are safe with their grandparents and uncles.

"How do you know?" asks my soul mate, pulling me into his arms.

"I tried to use the Hidden to save my grandchildren, My tribe was ambushed by the army of the Leper King, during his attack one of his soldiers saw that the children were powerful and they killed some of his soldiers, and they took them as their prisoners, six months ago I tried to save them but I was caught, I ended up staying as a prisoner, But I feel that my death is near, they will try to use this to manipulate them," he says.

I feel a tremor behind me, and I see with a corner of my eye that Lance is shaking and I realize that he is having a flashback.

_ I have some passages, seeing him being taken after his parent's death to Carden, him being whipped, him being tortured by one of the paladins, him starting to attack the Feys villages, I see him setting fire to the moon wing trees, I see him trying to save all the kids, but the paladins caught them _ .  _ And finally, I see him being mistreated after I escaped from the convent. _

I turn in his lap and put my hands on his face and try to get him out of this Flashback. "Lance, calm down, breathe, you won't hurt anyone, you are safe, Carden is not in the world of the living, he won't hurt you anymore, Love you here" and I see that he has tears in his eyes. 

"Nimue, the things that monster did, that I did, I wasn't brave, I couldn't run away from them," he cries on my shoulder. "Why was I afraid of what would happen to me?" I pass my fingers in his tears and clean.

"Lance, you did many wrong things, but, love, you were a child, you were having a place to sleep" I speak in his ear, calming him, I embrace him. "I'm not justifying your acts, but I know how much you suffered, and if you hadn't obeyed Carden, we wouldn't be together and have our little Galahad," I say to him with a little smile, that he imitates after stopping crying, he raises his gaze.

"Look who woke up, we were waiting for our illustrious guests to wake up, the king wants to welcome us," some disgusting guys are coming towards us, one of them comes and releases the handcuffs that connect us to the wall and takes us out of the cell.

On the way to the king, Lancelot holds me in his arms as if I was only safe in his embrace, this man, we didn't even meet properly and was already being super protective with me.

"Lance, you know I can defend myself, even if I love to be in your arms, I know how to fight," I tell him. I feel him snorting over my head.

"I know, but there is something in me that will always make me possessive and want your safety". he whispers.

"This is your Fey inside, but remember, I'm the Wolf Blood Witch" and I feel his chin on top of me, and even if I don't want to agree with him, I feel super safe in his arms.

We walk in a tunnel that was very similar to the ruins I was in when I escaped from King Uther's soldiers and we arrive in a huge cave that is decorated with several skeletons carved in the marbles, remembering the statues I saw in the convent. I look around and see that there is a crowd of people who are ugly and faulty. It seems that some animals had corroded their skins. Right in the center is a man surrounded by skins of exotic animals and with diamonds and treasures that are worth a lot, this man has a deformed face and a of lot weigh, he looks like five hundred tons, He remembers a giant of my childhood lullaby, I fell Lancelot's arms squeeze me as a sign of comfort, I lean on his chest, accepting this comfort.

"Your Majesty, your guests," says the guard who brought us.

"Welcome to my kingdom, I am sorry for the way we brought you here, but I have things to deal with you," he says with false hospitality, "I am finally meeting the bearer of the Sword of Power and look at them, they are perfect for each other. The famous Feys killer discovered that he was a Fey, he is also the soul mate of the self-proclaimed Queen of those he killed, such an irony" looking from me to my soul mate. "Where is the sword? 

"If we are invited, Why the handcuffs? I am a Queen, you don't have respect for your equals" I say using a false polite tone looking in his direction. I feel that I will throw up, this guy is so ugly that it hurts to look at him. "My sword is very well held, a good few days away from you" I growl. I feel Lancelot's hands, caressing my arms, and he is calming me.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners, girl?" ask one of the ugly ones from the obese court in front of me.

"Hmm, let me think, I don't think so," I say with a thinking face. "They taught me that I should only be nice to people who treat me well, and I don't think any of you went with us." I feel a little snort in my hair and I know Lance is controlling himself to not laugh at my stubbornness, which I pulled from Merlin, the magician, better known to me as Daddy. 

"Quiet girl" the king shouts to me and then to Lancelot "Don't you control your Soulmate?" I'm getting angry, and I with anger isn't something that anyone wants to see.

"You can't be thinking that I would give the most powerful sword in the universe to ugly one who hides in the middle of ruins and who I know is a thief who stole from others" I scream at him. Before I could continue. Lancelot puts his hand in my mouth, and I growl, and quickly he releases me.

"Girl, you have no right to talk to me like that, I am a lord of darkness, you don't know the game you are playing, the last person who treated me like that and wasn't killed was thrown out by the other lords of darkness, Merlin, the spy of humans" Shouts the king of the ugly. 

Then the Grand Duke of the kingdom of ugliness meets my father and I have a little intuition that my old man annoyed him, and a lot, I remember my father telling me that before he knew I was his daughter, he came to the kingdom of king Rugan, to stole the only thing that would destroy The Devil's Tooth, The Fire Fey. I remember him talking about how the previous widow helped him escape from this stock of leper people. 

"Ahhh, I know who you are, my father told me about you that you were great friends, but he told me to be careful, that you would pass this ugliness and greasiness to me the same way you passed to your subjects and that's why you are afraid of the light, it makes you uglier," I tell him. 

"Take them back to their cell, Girl somehow or other the sword will be in my hands" 

We are taken back to the cell, where I sit on my improvised throne, the lap of my soulmate. The moment the guards leave, he laughs, I look to him and ask. "What?" 

"I spent only a few hours with you, and I already know that it was you who taught this to Percival" he answers when he calms down.

"I wonder how they are. I'm giving Thanks to the Hidden that my parents took Galahad with them".

"They must be fine, your parents and my sister are taking care of them and taking Percy out of his mischief, and I'm sorry I used Percival as bait to have his tribe's feathers," he says.

"This is in the past, you made up when you saved him from the paladins," I say snuggling with Lancelot. "Speaking of him, how was the experience of meeting Percival? On his side you were very boring," I ask Lance, remembering that I only know the boy's version. He snitches but begins to tell.

"This boy was very annoying, he kept on talking, but the boy was very brave, fiery, but brave, he spat on me, but then in the middle of the way he started talking about this wonderful witch who was his mother and I was interested in how it would be a fight between me and her, I can say that I liked our fight earlier today," he says with a malicious smile.

"Really? Because I have several ideas, how it would be if the witch hunter found the fierce witch, and she used her powers to hold him in place.... "and I'm pulled into a fiery kiss.

"I know you're married but there are more people in here" shouts one of the prisoners. I, Lancelot, and the guy with the two children are in one cell, and farther away there's a paladin in another. Anger fills me, soon I'm trying to use my powers, I forget they won't work because of the handcuffs. I feel Lance's arms squeezing my waist. "Weeping Monk, what are you doing here and with a woman?" He recognizes my Lance, and I see that he remembers me too. "This is the Wolf Blood Witch, Why is she still alive, we need to take her to Father Carden, he will be happy that we caught her" I laugh. "What are you laughing at?

"It's been a few days now that Father Carden is dead, good luck trying to talk to him," I tell him. and he looks at Lancelot.

"Will you let her talk about Father like that?"

"I'm glad he's dead," says my man. 

"Let's go, your sentence has been given, death for all the death of several subjects of King Rugan," says one of the Guards and takes him out of the cell.

"Good, you'll find the precious Father in hell," I tell him.

"Sorry, ask, but why did he call you The Wolf Blood Witch?" asks the man who is with the children.

"I had a fight with the wolves of the Paladins and I killed them, they got possessed that a Girl managed to kill them and called me that," I say to him and I see that the two children are crying, I get up and pull Lance towards the little children and take them in my arms. They both started sniffing at my breasts as if my lap was something to console themselves. "You are so little, what happened to bring you here? You must be very special to be here? But soon we will be free and with our people" I whisper to them, hugging them until they go back to sleep. I look at Lancelot and the little ones' grandfather watching me and I see that my man's eyes are shining.

"What?" I ask him. 

"You're an angel, how could I think you were a demon," says Lancelot.

"I'm not, stop it," I tell him.

"You are, who would be comforting children that are not yours?" says the old man. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Cedran, this is Freya and Mordred, you have a way with children, sorry for the intrusion, but should I ask, You have children?" 

"I'm Nimue and he's Lancelot, we have a newborn, who is just like his father and we adopted a boy from our tribe" I lie a bit about Percy's adoption. 

I see that the guards are coming towards Cedran and take him to Rugan. Before he leaves he looks at us with a look asking us to save his grandchildren, I nod that I will go. 

"Born at Dawn," I tell him.

"To pass at twilight, please take care of my grandchildren, they don't have any family anymore," he asks.

"We will take care of him, we promise," says my Lancelot, and Cedran accepted his death. 

I feel the children are still sleeping, I lean on Lancelot's chest and close my eyes in tears, he begins to caress my hair and I feel that I am entering a vision.

_ I see that I am in the ruins of the party castle and I lived, but I'm not alone. I'm with Lancelot and Percival and we are sitting near the orchard I had awake. "Percy" I run to him and hug him. _

_ "Mother," he says, returning my hug "Where are you?, Grandma is worried, she said it's been a long time since the two of you were alone," he says. _

_ "We were kidnapped by the lepers, they were after the sword that their grandfather promised King Rugan. "says Lancelot after the shock that we were talking to Percival out of a dream. "How are we talking out of a dream?" he asks. _

_ "This is the safest way to talk, is one of the Druid rituals they used to do" I answer his question "Percy, give your grandfather a punch and say that he is forbidden to provoke any king other than Lancelot and the Once and Future king" I whisper to the boy. _

_ "Warn them to come as soon as possible and rescue us, the king doesn't know that Merlin has his magic back, so tell him to use it as a special attack," says Lancelot. _

And we are pulling out of sight.

"How did you create a plan so fast while we were talking with Percival?" I ask him 

"I was trained in strategy".

"Really? I thought you were only trained to read old texts and to pray all the time" I tease him.

"I realized that you and your father are too many troublemakers to think of a plan that wouldn't turn this into an enormous war," he says, making caress with his chin in my head.

"Hey, I have good plans" he faces me. "What? I had the idea to conquer Grammaire, and saw how that worked out". 

"You killed several paladins pregnant, that's not wise," he says.

"It wasn't my best, but you have to agree that I was great"

"And that makes me very curious, how did you make that plan super well done in the mill battle?" he asks.

"The one in the mill battle was sort of Morgana's idea, She had told me a mythological legend and I used that legend," I tell him. 

"Did you use a mythological legend to make this smoke?" he asks perplexed. I get red with his tone.

"It was the only idea I could get at that moment, I had just found out that I had found you in the attack, that we conceived our son, that the Hidden took away the memory of our meeting," I say in a breath.

"Breath sweetheart" and he kisses my neck. I calm down " And now continuous"

"I had a lot on my mind. I was running from the Pendragon soldiers, the sword was controlling me, I had a vision of someone trying to kill my brother, don't apologize, it's in the past'' After my words, he opens a little smile. 

"Gawain told me that the smell would end when we completed our bond, but I still smell it," he says, starting to smell my hair.

"Do you mean it was my smell that made you intrigued?" I ask by turning my head to look at him.

"You don't know how much, during the attack, I caught a delicious scent, I followed that wonderful smell, and I found the most beautiful woman I ever met" and he kisses my hair. "But the Hidden erase our memories. After that, every time I was near you the smell intensified, I begged to Carden to be the one who found you, but I think he knew that if I had found you I would have gone with you and ended my days of following him. "He tells me.

"With me was different, it was something pulling me towards you, that seemed to grow when you were near, I had to control myself to not follow my instinct, grabbing you and taking you to one of the rooms, thinking now, it would have been very funny if one of the paladins had caught you and me having fun in the Abbey," I tell him between laugh, at that thought.

"What did you make up to pass yourself off as one of the sisters?" he asks me, with a malicious smile.

"This is a funny story, After the attack, I met my best friend, we were followed by the wolves, then I used the sword and we went looking for Percival, but he was not where we agreed, we were being followed by a paladin who caught me and tried to hang me with his hands, called the Hiddens and did great damage on him. We went to Hawk bridge, Pym found her soulmate and he was with Guinevere, and we found Arthur, he helped us to escape, I had passed out, I think I was already feeling pregnancy symptoms, and when I woke up and was being faced by the little devil who threw me. "

"She was the one who said she had a new sister in the abbey," He comment.

”I asked her what was happening and she told me that I was in an Abbey, I froze with fear, but Morgana came and took her attention from me and I thought I had lost the sword of power, but then I found out that she had been stolen by a person who thought she could help me, I ran outside the room and went towards the exit of the abbey, But to my surprise, I was crowded with paladins, I ran and entered one of the rooms and stole one of the clothes but Morgana entered and we had a fight and she said she was trying to save me, but in the middle of the fight Abbess Nora entered and saw me there she asked if I was fey, the wisest thing to do at that time was to lie, she asked me if I was pregnant and knows what I answered lying without knowing that it was true that I was. "This is the second time I've seen him laugh and I can say I love that sound.

"You've had countless adventures since the attack, why didn't I follow you at the convent? I'd be having these adventures together and..." and grab his lips with mine for a small but symbolic kiss. He deepens with ferocity.

"Really? Nimue. Just you to be stuck and start making out in a prison." Says Gawain appearing and opening the cell. "I leave you for a few hours and you're already in love with my sister"

"Gawain stop teasing him" I complain to my brother "But, Gawain, why do you have your roots sampled?" I ask him.

"Sister, you brought me back to life. I have a lot to thank you for saving me, I'll be able to see my son born and talking about kids. Who are these kids? Don't tell me that two of you had more kids. Galahad is enough, seriously that boy pulled his father into shape, but he has his temper, he set fire to one of the rooms, because nobody was looking at him".

"Lance, our son used his powers for the first time, what a pity it wasn't with us" I comment with happiness to my soulmate who makes a squeeze on my shoulder. Gawain starts taking our shackles off. 

"Okay, you're free," he tells us.

"We have to take them with us, their grandfather died, they have no one else," I say, taking the cuffs off the children. He picks Freya and covers her while I grab Mordred in my arms.

"Lancelot, you're the best fighter, take my sword and finish them, I'm half busy to fight," says Gawain with his hand full of a Freya trying to climb him.

"Thanks to the Hidden I got the calm one," I say, holding a laugh. 

"You laugh because you don't have a little monkey climbing on you".

I look around and I don't see Lancelot, in that same instant I hear screams of pain, I run to them and I am surprised by what I see, Lancelot killed all the subjects of King Ragan and I see that he found my father and together they are fighting against the sorceress of the lepers and with the fat guy. I need to help them, I clam to the Hiddens, and two huge roots cross the king. "MERLIN" he screams.

"It wasn't me, it was a very angry queen, who is my daughter, beautiful magic, love." He shouts to me and attacks the ugly one. And I see that Lancelot had already killed the sorceress, I'm glad he killed her. Ugh, how ugly. I see that my father makes a lightning storm and kills the king with lightning in his chest.

"Dad, you need to teach me how to do this? Please" I ask by going to him with a little doggy face.

"Only you, Sister," Gawain says as he passes by me and goes to help my soul mate who was overthrown by my father's magic.

"What?" I ask him.

"You just find out that the most powerful wizard in the world is your father, and now you're crazy to learn from him. I don't even want to see the damage you have in mind, you were already powerful, and imagine now that you'll learn Druid magic, I'm glad I'm on your side" he complains.

"You are amazing, sweetheart," says my father.

"My friend, you will have a lot of problems trying to control her, imagine the damage she, Merlin Galahad will do, I feel sorry for you," says Gawain, giving my man a shoulder hug.

"She is perfect" comments Lancelot with a silly smile, which I reciprocate with a malicious smile.

"We don't have time for your flirtation, we have to go back to the castle," Gawain replies. And a little Mordred sees a golden coin and tries to get out of my arms, "Nimule, there's a coin" he shouts for everyone to hear and my father who was shocked by the boy screams. 

"NIMUE, YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM FOR FIVE HOURS AND YOU ARE WITH A CHILD, YOU ARE GIVING ME WITH WHITE HAIR, AND I AM NOT OLD TO HAVE WHITE HAIR," he says the usual dramatic. 

I need to prank him.

"There are two, Papa, but the other one I had with Gawain, is in his lap," I say pointing Gawain, with a serious face.

"Don't look at me, it's all Lancelot," says Gawain in a tone of surrender.

"You have beautiful hair," says the little girl trying to get Gawain hair.

"Girl stop it, it's nasty," he says to her in a serious tone, I giggle. "You can laugh, sister, but you have one of those little monsters and he's smaller and much more powerful,"

"Let's get the horses," Lance says holding a laugh. 

And all men are heading for the exit. I remember Rugan was the only one who had the Fey fire. I yell "Wait" and they stop.

"What is it this time?" says my brother.

"Rugan was the only one who had the fire fey, let's not leave him here for the church to catch and use our fire to destroy us," I tell him.

"That's true" comments my father.

"And there are many riches we can use to make more weapons," I say to them and my father sends all the riches and the fire to the castle. 

"Let go," he says, taking the little one out of my arms. And we run out of the cave and there are three horses, and one of them I remembered seeing with Lancelot on the day of the attack. I think Lancelot knew what I was thinking.

"This is Goliath, I have had him since I was fifteen years old, he is very loyal," he says by getting on the horse.

"He's beautiful," I say, caressing Goliath. 

"My Witch" My beautiful Lancelot offering me his hand.

"I accept, My Handsome Knight," I say and he pulls me onto the horse.

"Now we have two," Gawain complains, and we laugh.

"Let them" cries my dad soaring.

We follow him to the castle. All the way, Lancelot keeps teasing me, kissing my neck, and I return rubbing myself on his erection.

"Merlin, sorry to ask, but wasn't the castle rebuilt?" asks Lancelot.

"I'm sorry, I put a barrier for enemies to believe that it's still the remains of the original castle". and my father speaks in an ancient druid.

And all the mirage is gone and now you could see a huge castle, with fauns working on their plantations, the tusks in the mills with a huge crop of domestic animals, the moon wings flying, the snakes picking the fruits of the orchard I relived. 

We go to the walls of our new home. There are Gwen, Arthur, and Dof ready to welcome us. We get off the horses and my dad releases little Mordred and as soon as his little leg touched the ground he left running with his sister following him before I could go towards the entrance. I was attacked by two bodies.

  
  
  
  



	18. My Death Was Called But My Nimue Saves Me In The Last Minute.

'Speaking from the mind, between Lance and Nimue'.

"Speak normally"

**Lancelot Pov**

We are riding for a long time, during all the way to our new home I play with Nimue, biting her neck, but in my mind, my thoughts are a thousand per hour, how a woman can be so perfect, so beautiful decided to accept me after all the evil I did to her people?, she the Queen of the fey, the most powerful fey that this world has ever seen, is my soulmate, she should have killed me as soon as she met me, but no, she has to be merciful and kind. How a living being like that can exist? Does that exist in reality? Is it a dream? If it is, don't ever wake me up. 

I and my beautiful Queen tease each other until we arrive at an open field that only has rubble and ruins, but without any castle, is a beautiful clearing, but there is no way for all Feys to live here.

"Merlin, sorry to ask, but wasn't the castle rebuilt?" I ask my future father-in-law.

"How stupid, I put up a barrier, so our enemies would believe there was nothing but the remains of the original castle," says Merlin. After that, he speaks something in a language I can’t understand and in a second the ruins disappear and I can see a majestic castle, with several plantations with some mills, and Feys everywhere, have all kinds of Fey, some with horns that resemble a deer, they are harvesting in the huge plantations, this time I will not burn and kill all of them, near the mills, with a huge harvest of domestic animals, have those with horns like goats, there are some with wings flying, I think they are the Moon Wings, the boy was right, they are so beautiful and how could I do cruel things with them? I saw that they have some who remember me like a snake picking fruit from an orchard. 

Walking towards the entrance of the castle, we got off the horses, and I see that there at the door are the humans who fought against me in the battle of the mill, together with a Viking woman who is ready to attack, they approach and greet Gawain and Merlin. While I’m paying attention to the beauty that is before my eyes, a scream of attack come in my ears and is a feminine tone, and by instinct, I pick the sword that Gawain gave me, and soon I realize that I'm not the focus of this attack, it's my soulmate who has just been brought down to the ground by a redheaded girl who is the same age as my Nimue and Percival and quickly these three are in what reminds me of a pile of puppies, laughing and shouting their greetings.

"Thanks to the Hidden you're alive," says the redhead, crushing my Nimue, "I don't know what to do without you in my life, who would take me for any trick? Who? Nimue, don't scare me, Sister," says the redhead. Right now, I have an insight and I realize that these two together are a problem.

"PYM, I love you so much." Nimue cries to the redhead. "But I thought accepting Uther's offer was the right thing, but you know I never wanted to let you worry about me," and the two are entangled in a hug that I feel is part of their routine.

"When Uncle Merlin said you were killed, I just wanted to join you, even though I love my soulmate, but you, Nimue, are my sister".

"I know, I would do the same thing, but I'm alive and you'll have to withstand me for the rest of our lives, my sister, I love you" and these two keep hugging each other and soon they are squeezing the little Percival that starts crying with joy after seeing his mother. 

"Mommy, don't cause any kind of drama anymore, I don't care about you offering to become a prisoner for an idiot," says one Percival.

"And you, you little troublemaker, don't go into a camp full of paladins, I thought you had been killed, if Lancelot hadn't changed and ran to save you, you wouldn't have Percival in our life anymore," says Nimue to him.

"That's true if Layla hadn't hit this one over the head, you could have been killed," comments Gawain hugging me by the shoulders, a form of affection between brothers, now I notice that I have two feys besides my beautiful Nimue who really accepts me as fey.

"Brother" shouts my sister coming to hug Gawain and me, as if it is a normal thing, I put a little kiss on her forehead. "But if I hadn't gone and talked to him, I wouldn't have my brother back" and she gives me a sincere smile, which I reciprocate, I have my sister back in my life, I have this beautiful Fey who is my soulmate and I look around and realize that my son is nowhere close. Where is little Galahad? "Galahad is coming, Leonore needs to change him”. Layla answers like she is reading my thoughts.

"Layla, Do you know that this guy almost killed us all? He made an attempt to kill your soulmate”. The guy with black hair interrupts my family moment.

I shrink, all the bad things I've done will always come up with those who ended up hurt and especially those who survived.

"We know he did many wrong things, but he's starting to redeem himself, he wants to be Fey again, he killed the trinity guards to save a boy he didn't want to suffer what he went through on that field when he was Percy's age," Gawain says to the others, defending my latest actions.

"Gawain, I know I did a lot of things, you don't have to..." I try to tell him, but I am interrupted by my sister. 

"If you had seen your whole family die in front of you and the one who killed them takes you to his field, mistreats you and makes you think that the people you are descendant come from the devil and your mind is all messed up because of the abuse and he only had survived because he obeyed them, you would do the same thing".

With these words I feel a warmth in my heart, there are people who really care about me, not for my abilities, but for who I am, Lancelot, a Fey, an Ashman. 

'That's true, there are people who accept you and I'm one of them'. I can hear Nimue's voice in my mind. How does she know what I'm thinking? 'Our bond makes us share a connection by thought, and we can talk through our mind' i would ask her something but we are brought to reality by the black human. 

"He may be your brother, Layla, but he has to show everyone that he wants to change, I still don't trust him," she said.

"My actions can’t be justified, but I have the desire to change and learn to be a better person, to be who I should have been since my birth, a proud Fey, a Fey who accepts what he is, the Fey that would do the best for others, to be the one that my soulmate and my son deserve," I say.

'You already deserve me, Lancelot' says Nimue in my head, I still don't know how to feel about this. I have no idea what to expect in being fey. 

I turn around, looking for my Nimue, and there she is, with the duo that was rolling on the floor with her, all three of them are standing up, and quickly the little boy comes and hugs me. 

I look at the two women and see that they are smiling with the scene in front of them. The old killer Fey being hugged by a little boy Fey. After that I take my eyes to my sister and Gawain, and I see that they have the same smiles as the girls, I continue my look, and I have a feeling, that is a test, for the human, he doesn't trust me yet, and I know that he is wanting to know how I will act with this situation, I think he believes that I will hurt this boy who is hugging me, I also see that the other humans are walking towards Nimue and the redhead and are greeting my soulmate. 

Without thinking twice, I return the little boy's hug.

"Lance, you saved my mother, thank you very much," he says sobbing. 

"I said I would, little one" I whisper to him, who quickly squeezes me one last time and goes to grandfather.

"NIMUE" I hear Leonore's voice. We follow the sound and at the door is Nimue's mother, holding our Galahad, Nimue runs towards her baby and her mother. 

"Good afternoon, Mother" greets Nimue "This is my baby, he's already huge, give me my son" and Leonore passes Galahad into the arms of my soul mate, the little one knowing he was being carried by his mother began to smell her. This is the most beautiful scene of my whole life, my son in his mother's arms and both are mine, only mine. A smile appears on my face.

I feel Layla's arms on my shoulders and I know she knows what I am thinking. "See, I said the boy would be one of us," she whispers.

"You were right, and yours will be like us, or will you pull the Sky?" I ask her, which makes her laugh.

"Lancelot, what a question that is, of course, he or she will pull the father" jokes Gawain, and Layla slaps him on the back of the head.

"I'm hoping that the child doesn't pull your stupidity," says Layla with a playful smile, and he pulls her into his arms.

Still, with my eyes on my soulmate, I see that she is walking calmly towards me with her eyes shining and our little one cozy in her lap, when she is in front of me she offers the baby and sends me a thought.

'Lancelot, come hold your son'' stretching my son to me. I freeze, the only time I held Galahad was by instinct, I don't know how to hold him, I'm afraid of hurting him, he's so small and innocent.

"Nimue, I've never held a baby, and I don't know how" I stutter.

"You held him when you saved them from the lake," says Merlin, hugging Leonore.

"That was instinct, he was crying, and I didn't want him to get hurt, I'm afraid of hurting him," I say, looking at this gem that is Galahad.

'Lance, you don't need to be afraid, you won't hurt him, your inner father will take over' says Nimue in my mind, looking into my eyes and I feel that she gives me all the courage I need to hold my son. 'You will do it right, Now, first close your arms close to his chest, support his little head very close to your heart' and I do what she explains and she puts him in my arms, at the beginning he moves a little. I think he lost his mother's lap, but, quickly he starts to move his little nose in my chest, smelling it, and when he realizes that I smell like his mother, the smell of a protector calms down. My Galahad, he is so handsome, I can't believe he has my marks, my hair, he was just like me, except this little nose, which was just like this beautiful woman in front of me who is with a proud smile, both of us, the little one who is in my arms and me who faced one of my fears. I realize that Percival returned to our side and Nimue passed his arms around us for a family hug. The family I never thought I would have, but in these last days, I wouldn't trade for anything else.

"He holding all three of them doesn't seem as scary as he is holding one of his guns," comments the brunette.

"He cares about Squirrel, he saved him, maybe we should leave his past aside, Arthur," says the blond.

"He really seems to want to change, Layla said what he did to save them, he fought against ten guards of the trinity, and he survived, I may not have liked that he hurt you, but he is a great warrior and we need all help to finish off my uncle and the paladins," says the Viking Warrior.

"Yes, he also saved Nimue and he is her soul mate, let's give him a chance, he seems to be trying to change, I think the bond must be given strength, I believe he did the same in you, Dof, if he hadn't, you wouldn't be here, in fact, you three wouldn't be with us". Says the Redhead "You, Arthur, stole the sword after we gave you our trust, Guinevere, if you and Dof hadn't been expelled from your uncle's kingdom and you would still be stealing and killing the human villages and Feys, we all make mistakes, some more than others".

I turn my attention to my family, after fifteen years I have a family, my sister that is at her Knight's arms and is making a caress in her nephew. My Percival, the boy that made me change my beliefs and my heart welcomed him as a son, this beautiful queen that is mine, her parents already accepting me as a son even after almost killing everyone they know, and still have this little bundle of joy that is in my arms, the thing that changed my world, my little Galahad. All these Feys want to be with me, they want to help me, they accept me and are proud of me. How after all the sins I committed, still have some Feys that want to be present in the same space as me? 

'Because you are a part of this family, Lancelot' says Nimue in our bond.

'And I will do anything for them' I send to her, and I receive some memories about my childhood, about my parents, and with this memories, I could know inside my heart that they did everything possible so I could be present at this moment, with the family that is accepting me, and they died so that I and my sister could survive. Having those memories back made me realize that I don't want my little ones to suffer any harm, I will not let them be persecuted by the paladins, the pirates, or any other enemy that appears.

"How do I, a broken man, have a son? How will I raise this little thing? How can such a pure little thing have come from me?" I ask in a low voice, but I see that they heard me, because I can hear them laughing.

"You're a father, my child, I asked those same questions when I found out about Nimue," says my future father-in-law, with his chin on Leonore's head. I open a little smile with his words and promise to my soul mate looking at our son.

"How can anyone do harm to a little gift like this? He is the most precious thing in this world, and I promise you Nimue, I will protect them, yes Percival too, from all the evil in the world".

"I know you will do this, you are their father, and as a father you protect" and she puts a kiss on the heads of the three of us.

"Lance, you're already a great warrior, and now that you have something to fight for, it will only bring you victory, my brother, we're together, our family," says Layla holding my shoulder. 

"We have these wonderful gifts in our life, let's make them proud, brother," says Gawain.

"Yes, Gawain, let's make this world the best so that all children can grow up in peace, we will kill them all, the Abbot, Uther, Cumber, the Pope, and anyone who tries to exterminate our people" I promise my family.

"Powerful words, son," says, Merlin. "And we will do everything to help you, boys."

"Yes, very beautiful words" compliments Leonore. "My dear Lancelot, these words reminded me of Ban, increasingly you are looking like your father," she says, she knew my parents?

"Leonore, did you know our parents?" asks Layla, curious and I know I'm imitating the same expression she's making, someone knows my parents.

"Of course, Ban and Helena, before all of you were a project, we were friends, they were the best leaders I knew, Ban was the last of the Ashes, he was one of the best fighters I knew and Helena was part of the lands, she was a loving woman".

"Ban owed me a fight, hahaha but I loved Helena's food, I remember they were so connected that even if they didn't have the bond they would complete each other's sentences," says Merlin laughing.

"Merlin, did you know them too?" I repeat my sister's question. He hadn't commented on it on the way to the lake. But I remember how worried he was about whether Nimue had survived. 

"I knew them, Ban and I were very close, he fought together with me in several battles, he was a great friend, Ban, and Helena, they were the only ones who didn't believe that I betrayed the fey people before I met Leonore, I went all the time to their house, I remember the day Helena said she was expecting, but after that, I had to leave, the others from the tribe didn't trust me".

"Was that before the sword was inside you? You didn't comment on how it got there," I remember he never ended this story.

"I told you, even I don't know how it got in there, I must have been drunk, Speaking of drunk, I remember that once, Ban and I were drunk".

"That's nothing new, Dad," says Nimue laughing.

"Shut up, girl," Merlin laughs at her daughter's comment. "Before you interrupted me, we were drunk and we promised if we had children they would get married, I didn't know that would be true, that with little Galahad we are united by blood, You saw my friend, we are entwined by a child," he says looking at the sky.

I get red with his comment, but happy that he supported me from the moment he saw me, all the speech he gave was to see that I was just like my father. I hear laughter around us and see that others are walking to where we are.

'Happy that my father approves of what we did on the lake?' asks Nimue by our bond.

'Very much, I thought he was going to kill me.'' I answer her in the same way. 

"Uncle Merlin, Have you met my parents?" asks the redhead, who is in the arms of the blond, I notice that he is her soul mate.

"Pym, I knew them and Gawain's too, your parents were the only ones who knew I was in the people of Heaven, Gawain you are the male version of your mother, protector, but a fool inside your heart," He says.

"Did you really know my mother?" asks Gawain, still with my sister in his arms and with a loving smile.

"She and Leonore and Liron were a front you didn't want to be against, and you, Pym, are your father's face, but your heart is your mother's, seeing you three, Pym, Gawain and Nimue, together you remind me of the three of them, they were just like you, they treated each other like sisters," he says looking at all three. "Leonore, she was the fire and the fearless, Lirion was calm but always ready to help and Agatha was the protector of all three." Leonore slaps him on the head, which makes him laugh, "I remember you little one, you helped Leonore every day in the temple, you loved me a lot.

"It seems that we were really destined to become a family" I try to send it to my soul mate, who is hugging me by the shoulders. She lets them go and turns them to face me, she takes my face and sends it to me.

'Love, we are together for whatever comes and goes' and gives me a little kiss on my lips, and at this exact moment I can smell smoke and see that my clothes and Nimue clothes are on fire, I look at my arms and see that Galahad is crying, and this crying seems that he is angry with something. I am in shock by what this little boy can do. 

When Gawain said that he had set fire to the room I didn't believe him.

Nimue takes the little boy out of my arms, and when she does that, I feel an emptiness in my arms, but the fire extinguishes when he goes to his mother's lap, but the crying remains very strong. Nimue, being the mother that already had the experience, starts to sway the little one with a little lullaby.

_"Come stop your crying, It will be alright, Just take my hand, Hold it tight, I will protect you, From all around you, I will be here, Don't you cry, For one so small, You seem so strong, My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, This bond between us, Can't be broken, I will be here, Don't you cry"_ and I see that the little one snuggled up with his mother and his little face in her cleavage and fell asleep _._

"You are so beautiful," I tell her, putting my arms around my Soulmate and my baby.

"I told you, that mommy's beautiful," says Percival entering the embrace, and being together with his family. "I just hadn't said that she could sing, that was the song she always sang so I could sleep, and I see that it happens with my little brother".

"Yes, you said, that mother of yours is perfect," I tell him. 

"I told you if you don't pay attention that he asks, he puts something on fire, but we didn't have Nimue to calm him down," says Gawain.

"I hadn't believed you when you said, how this boy is so small but so powerful," I say to him, looking at the little one in Nimue's lap.

"This comes from Merlin's magic," says Leonore, "I know you're tired, Let's go inside, Someone can take you to their quarters".

"I can, aunt," says the redhead. 

We enter the castle, while we walk to the room, I hear cries of joy from Fey, that his queen is back and they are curious to know who was this Fey who arrived with the queen, if he was dangerous, if he was the queen's soul mate. We entered one of the most beautiful rooms I have ever seen, he has a feather bed, some closets, a cradle for our son, a huge window that you can see the entire perimeter of the castle, had a table with maps and along with it had chairs.

"Nimue, you will not present this soul mate of yours?" says the best friend of my soulmate, looking at me, while Nimue laughs, I go to her friend and introduce myself.

"Lancelot, Madame,"

"No, I'm no madam, I'm Pym," she says stretching out her hand, which I catch. "I must ask, what are your intentions with my sister? She is the most important thing in my life," she says with a loving look at my soulmate, which she returns with the same intensity.

"I just want to go back to being who I should have been without Carden taking me from my family, I want to be what Nimue deserves," I say being as truthful as possible. She is one of the most important in the life of my soul mate and I want her to accept me and maybe be my friend.

"He is a keeper, Sis, you know how much I love Dof, but your man is something hot, scary, but very enjoyable". I blush at her comment and I hear giggles, when both girls stop, I have the courage to spy my soulmate, I swallow dry, Nimue has a super malicious smile, I feel a fear of what will be the naughty comment that my Fey will make. Nimue goes quietly to her friend and whispers something in her ear and her friend fell in laughter.

I open a little smile, seeing Nimue together with her friend, they are a contrast of each other, Nimue, brunette, with blue eyes, with curves, reckless. Pym, redhead, brown eyes, and calm.

"I think you two are a package, if I'm going to have Nimue I have to stay with you," I tell them.

"We are, always first in each other's lives," says the redhead, hugging Nimue and little Galahad.

The door opens and the widow enters and with her fast breathing.

"Morgana, breathe," says Pym to her friend.

"What happened?" asks Nimue. 

"Nimue the Elders have discovered that Lancelot is the Monk, friend, they want revenge, they have already decided that he will be killed because of all the crimes he has done against the feys," says, Morgana. 

"No, they can't, he wants to redeem himself," says Nimue walking towards the door and looks at me 'You are my soulmate'. I go to her.

'Love, you don't have to worry, I accept this fate' I caress her face.

'No, I won't let anything happen to you, they must know that this is not right' she says in our bond.

"Pym takes Galahad '' Nimue delivers Galahad to the redhead together and they run out of the room, Morgana runs following them, I go after them, but I am stopped by two Feys who have goat horns, who tie my wrist and take me towards the main hall. 

There were all the feys that survived the attacks, the one in the center seemed to be leading the meeting, he was a Fey who had goat horns, he had no hands.

I'm looking for my sister, I don't want her to see me being killed by her people, I know I deserve death, for all the mistakes I made. I see her crying, she's trying to get out of Gawain's arms, Merlin holding Leonore who is holding the little Percival who was crying, the two humans, the Viking warrior along with the woman I know I investigated at the convent.

"We are here, to decide the fate of the well-known Feys killer, the Weeping Monk, the one who killed trills of ours, and burned our villages, We discovered that he was born being one of ours, but took sides with those who kill us as if we were a people who don't deserve to be alive" he shouts and the crowd shouts. "Many are crying out for your death monk, we are better than you traitors, we will give you a death worthy of a traitor, tell me, traitor, you say you are guilty?" and the crowd starts screaming that I am guilty.

"The queen is not here, you can't do it without her, she is the authority," says a black fey, who remembers that the day I ambushed Gawain, she was present. "He's Nimue's soulmate, she won't want you to do this".

"Kaze, he killed several of ours, we can have our revenge on behalf of those who died at his hands, we have him on our feet," says the leader.

"Yes, I am guilty," I say.

'NO'. I hear Nimue's voice and I know she's distressed. 

"The traitor considers himself guilty, bring the sickle because we will put his head on our walls as a prize, our greatest enemy being killed for us," says Fey laughing. 

They bring a stone and put my head on it, I look for the last time at my sister and have to close my eyes so as not to see her suffering.

'Nimue, I haven't known you long, but I love you, take care of Galahad,' I think to her. 

I feel the wind from the sickle going towards my neck, I give my last breath, ready for my death. But death does not come, it is stopped by a scream.

"STOP THIS NOW" Nimue enters the hall, followed by her two friends, Pym holding Galahad. 

"My queen, he is a traitor, he has killed several of ours and we have the right to demand his head as the reward for the deaths of our brothers by the hand of the Church," says one of the elders.

"HE ENTERED THE LAKE THAT I FALL WHEN THAT INFILTRATOR SHOT AT ME, HE SAVED ME, HE SAVED TWO OF OURS FROM THE CAMP OF THE PALADINS AND KILLED THE POPE'S GUARDS". Shouts Nimue in anger. "HE MAY HAVE DONE MANY BAD THINGS, BUT HE WAS TORTURED BY THE PALADINS AND ENDED UP BECOMING ONE OF THEM BY THE ABUSE HE SUFFERED, HE WAS A CHILD WHEN HE WAS TAKEN, HE IS MY SOULMATE, LANCELOT IS ONE OF THE LAST DESCENDANTS OF THE ASHES, THE HIDDEN ARE PRESENT IN HIS VEINS AND HE IS THE FATHER OF THE MOST POWERFUL FEY OF THIS CENTURY. I GAVE BIRTH TO OUR SON"

"But Nimue," says a faun.

"NO, CORA, LANCELOT WAS PROPHESIED TO BE THE BEST KING OF FEY THERE IS, HE ALONG WITH THE GREEN KNIGHT, AND THE TWO HUMANS ARE OUR GREATEST STRENGTH AGAINST OUR ENEMIES". Shouts Nimue with a voice I've never heard her speak. "NOW, let go" and the Tusks release me. "Gawain, Dof, and Arthur, you can take him back to our rooms," Nimue's three male friends approach and untie me, and accompany me to my room.

Never do that again, please,' she says.

'I promise,' I send to her. 

"We didn't know they would do that, we all entered the castle and they started shouting that they wanted an assembly, we didn't know what that assembly was, we only found out when Bu'luf started talking that he remembered you in the attack against the prey and that you were part of the paladins, He convinced them that you were not worthy to live among us, Layla told the elders that you were her brother, she tried to say that you were not the Monk, we tried to talk as we agreed with Merlin that the monk had been killed by Nimue, but they did not believe what we said, we sent Morgana to Nimue, but the Persians found you before. " Says Gawain,

"I'm sorry for all this, for having caused all this chaos if I hadn't been forced to forget that I was from Nimue from the attack on his village. I say sitting on my bed. "If I had stayed with her, they'd be used to me."

'You were not ready for this, you needed Percy to see what you did wrong, my love, I found out about it when we were in Rugan' My Nimue sends through the bond.

'But'

'No buts, the boys want to talk to you' and I pay attention to her friends again. 

"Man, I know you are very guilty for the things you did with them before you met Pym and knew that she is my SoulMate. Me and Red Spear were part of Cumber's court, he was crazy to conquer the lands of the Bretons, we attacked and killed many of the Feys' villages to steal their diamonds, plants, their animals, but one day we went to attack one of these villages and saw that they were taking care of their animals and plants, I realized that we were doing horrible things with these people who were passive, it made me feel so bad," says the blond sighing. "Guinevere went to talk to his uncle Cumber and he laughed at her and exiled us out of his court, after that we started stealing the towns they contained, thieves and paladins, but we ended up meeting two frightened girls who had a sword, a redhead and a brunette, two braves, I felt a pull towards this beautiful redhead and entered the greatest adventure of my life," says the blond.

"Thanks a lot for telling me that other people also did wrong and were accepted, but the actions I did against the Feys were much worse mainly because I have in my veins the blood of those I killed, but I want to apologize for all the evil I did and I will do everything to win this war the church started," I tell him and remember the battle of the mill. "I apologize for attacking you as a form of revenge for having knocked me down in the mill fight that I did was wrong," I tell them.

"You did giant damage in our lives. I still don't trust you, but the girls told us that you did it for them and for Squirrel, that you almost gave your life and ended up killing several of the Trinity Guards to save Squirrel, so I'll give you a vote of confidence," says the other human, who sighs. "Since we are talking about things we have done and that we are not proud of, I also have things I am not proud of, When we met the girls, I had just told them that I would help them deliver the sword to Merlin, and the moment they closed their eyes, I stole the sword and ran towards my uncle, trying to become a knight, to have honor, but I found out that what I did wrong with the help of a Viking Warrior who was enchanted by her kitten and after that I did everything to help them survive".

"Arthur, remember that the Feys wanted to expel us just because we had human blood, but Pym said that she and I were soul mates and they let us stay, but they didn't trust us, until the fight against the Cumber pirates, that we helped them survive, they accepted us as part of the Feys. I believe that in a few days you will be accepted, have faith," says the blonde approaching me. "I am Dof" he extends his hand and shakes. 

"Lancelot" I speak to him.

"I am Arthur," the other says.

"Lancelot" I introduce myself to him. 

All of Nimue's friends are making an effort to accept me.

Deep down they know it makes me happy' and I open a smile.

"Speaking for the bond with my sister?" asks Gawain.

"How do you know?" I ask, wanting to know.

"Your face, it's the same one I had when I found out about the bond and the connection," says the knight fey laughing.

"I had the same one when I started talking to Pym," says Dof. 

"I'm glad we got another man for our group, I was tired of hearing these women gossip," says Arthur and the others laughed.

"Why that?" I ask, curious.

"My brother, you have a lot to learn, women are always right, even when they are not and especially those who can read our thoughts, and usually this leads us to the great speech, you are grounded, they take very important things from you, as our fun with their bodies and we have to take care of our pleasures alone, and you Lord Grey has the most powerful of all women present in this kingdom," says Gawain laughing.

"I've never heard of it," I say, and I hope they explain to me how it can happen.

"Let's give you an example, remember the battle of the mill, Nimue had a vision of the three of us being killed, and she told our women and they left us grounded without nights of love for three days, I don't know these two, but Pym made me try all the healing potions she knew how to do, and most of them had bad flavors," says Dof with a disgusting face. "But a nervous Nimue is like an uncontrolled fire, I think that's why Bu'luf claimed her death, to get revenge against the Queen".

"She gets angry very easily, this girl always got me into trouble, she and Pym, these two, are very fiery, Nimue is more than Pym, so she probably did a mean thing to him," says Gawain laughing remembering his childhood.

"What did she do to make him so thirsty for revenge?" I ask, wondering what my beautiful wife might have done.

"She got angry and cut off her hands" I am shocked. 

'He deserved it' Nimue speaks, and before I can ask why Arthur continues to speak.

"Since neither of you was present, I'll tell you what happened, Just before the kings' offerings, discovered that one of the Feys had hurt a human after she said that humans could not be hurt, Bu'luf was a little violent and sadistic, he laughed when she asked what blood was on his hands and he said it was human blood, she saw the sword and cut off his hands and did it as an example of when not to follow her orders".

"Every time I hear her deeds I get more in love with her" I comment to them.

I see my future father-in-law, he is at the door and I receive a small body in my arms, I look down and see the little Squirrel and he is crying.

"Daddy, mommy managed to convince the Elders, they said that you can stay with us, but if something happens and you are guilty, you will be exiled," says the little one explaining that I was saved by my Woman. 

"I think you accepted me as your father". I whisper to him, and he rubs his face on my chest.

"Never accept your death again, I don't want to lose a father anymore, promise me you'll never do that again, or I'll send Mommy to give you a slap" and he says crying. 

"If I do anything wrong, I'll let you do it," I say to him, calming the boy down.

"I think if little Squirrel is accepting you as his father. You must have some better qualities than we thought, we're going to have to deal with you," says Dof laughing.

"They've already tied you on their little fingers, haven't they," says Merlin, putting his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly way. 

"Of course, your daughter is much easier to love than to hate," I tell him with a smile, reminding him of all the times that she used to make a tragedy with the paladins, I always wanted to find her, to kill her, but now that I have found out that she is mine and also gave birth to my son, my heart is filled with love for that wonderful woman.

"Man, you could train us a little, we could use this to fight against the paladins and the Vikings" comments Arthur.

"Yes, Daddy you can teach me how to fight with swords," says the little super excited, I look around and see that the others are moving their heads in a sign of no.

"You are still too young to learn with swords" he closes his face, "But I can teach you how to throw the knives," I tell him and he opens a huge smile. A squad of women enters our room.

"Let me introduce three women from our group, Kaze Guinevere and Celia," says Nimue.

"I am Guinevere" the Viking warrior.

"Lancelot," 

"When I saw your way of fighting, I knew that you were not human, you are very agile for a human, the only human I saw that is coming in this agility, is the first human who is the soulmate of a Fey, you will be a great acquisition for our army," says Fey, the same one who defended me earlier. "Kaze".

"Lancelot, thanks for the help earlier, without you, I wouldn't be with my soul mate," I thank her. I go to the other human. "I want to apologize, about what happened at the convent, I wanted to find out who was the one that left me with the hormones the flower of my skin"

"That's in the past, I'm Celia," she says.

"What are you promising our son, Lancelot?" asks a Nimue with her hands on her waist.

"Mommy, Daddy promised he would teach me to throw knives," says the little one to my soul mate.

"Just don't teach him to use the swords, he's already mortal with a bow and arrow, I don't want him to be with a ten-year-old sword," says Nimue.

"Very well, Percival, you will be a very strong warrior, as your father," says Nimue's mother.

"Grandma, the Squirrel," says the little squirrel, holding the laughter of his expression. But soon this commotion is interrupted with the little Galahad crying and putting our room on fires. Pym returns my son to me and the fire that started ends. He recognizes me and knows that I am his father, he feels that he is safe in my arms.

"This boy is very powerful, with only a few days since birth already having powers," says Leonore. "Let's all three recover from today's emotions, you too Percival" and the group left, leaving me, my soul mate, and our little one.

"Nimue, isn't it time to feed him?" I ask her, remembering that we haven't fed our son yet.

"Yes, it is, newborn babies, need at least six to seven times to feed themselves," she says, trying to untie her dress, but he's stuck. Lance, I need help getting out of that dress' asks for our bond, I put our son to bed, I go to her. This is the third time I've touched her dress to take it off, I take the strings from her corset and untie it, and when it falls on Nimue's back, I realize that she has claw marks.

'What happened to your back? I ask her, she shrinks and tries to cover herself. 'Love, you don't have to hide, I love you, I may have known you for only a few hours, but I can say that I love you, that all your adventures like the Witch of Wolf's Blood made me captivated to find, and now that I finally met you, I'm yours to command, you, my queen is my mistress' I speak by lowering the rest of your dress and releasing your full breasts that are ready to feed my son. "Please tell me what happened?

She sighs and I have a memory. _'I see a little girl sleeping. She begins to hear a voice of another girl, calling to go play, gets up and follows the voice, she begins to look for her friend and finds herself in a cave, and the cave has no way out, little Pym's voice was getting stronger, until it turned into a powerful man's voice, and said: "Only the Seed of Leonore, can kill my hunger' and the girl looks back and sees a huge bear, and "MAMA" she calls her mother and starts trying to run away from the bear and he attacks her with his claws, She screams, hears Leonore's voice, "Use the Hidden, Nimue, I won't get there in time, use the Hidden"_ and she uses the Hidden just like she did with Brother Odo.

I come out of the memory and see that she is sitting on the mattress right next to our little Galahad, I go to her and sit down, and notice that her eyes are filled with tears. 

'Love you are not the only one who has scars' and I wipe her tears.

'I know, my friends told me they had scars'.

'No love, I have mine'. I take off my tunic and turn my back so she could see my scars.

'How did this happen, Lancelot, who did this to you?' and she touches my scars, I tremble with this loving touch on scars that only brought pain.

'I did them, every time I disobeyed the priest when I thought of giving up when I thought of going back to my demonic roots, but worse was when the priest disciplined me when I didn't want to do any harm to the Feys when I was younger' and I realize that I have tears in my eyes.

'I'm glad I got this abuser out of this world,' and she returns the same gesture of caring that I did to her, by cleaning my tears.

'You took an enormous weight from the heart that I didn't even know I had' and I grab her hand.

'You can't punish yourself, understand? From now on you are forbidden to punish yourself when you do something wrong. I don't want you to blame yourself for something you can't do, dear, it's us against the world, we are together for what comes' and she pulls me to a kiss of comfort. 

And our moment is spoiled by Galahad's crying that looks hungry. I take Galahad and deliver him to this beautiful woman in front of me. She holds him in her breast, he looks for her nipple and when she finds him she starts sucking the magnificent breasts of my soul mate, and I pull both of them into the safety of my arm.

'My God, how magnificent a thing like that can be mine? How she can be willing to be with me after all I have done'. 

'Because I'm in love with you, Lancelot, and I'm not ashamed to tell you that, because is the truth, you, my Ashman are made me fall for you every time we spend together' and she turns around and gives me a little kiss that I deepened the minute her lips touched mine. I can't believe I'm so comfortable with her demonstrations of affection and lust, less than two days ago I was a man turned to the one god who used to think he was merciful and accepted me for the same demon, but now that I'm present with this wonderful goddess in my arms, I believe more and more that the Hidden ones really are the merciful ones and that they really accept me as I was born. I still don't believe that these two wonders were mine.

'If there hadn't been soul mates and you hadn't been part of the church, we would have ended up together'.

'Maybe, I had a Flashback from the day before the attack in my village, and it said that I would marry the daughter from heaven, so I think that since I was little I was in love with you,' I kiss her neck several times.

'I think so, but maybe you would have been a little more adventurous, and would have kidnapped me to be yours when I was 16 years old'.

'It wouldn't be kidnapping if you let yourself be taken'. 

And I lowered the kisses to her shoulder, and putting a kiss on Galahad's forehead, he moves a little and looks at me with his eyes like mine, but quickly sucks again. "He really pulled me in appearance"

"He'll be a problem when he grows up, all the girls will faint for him, if he gets the same body like yours, they'll drool like I do when I look at this body," she says. 

My face turns red with her comment, but the animal inside me is proud that his female likes what she sees.

"No, he'll be a problem by temperament, which he pulled from a witch who is more temperamental than a rabid animal," I tease my Witch, and this witch pokes me with her elbow, and that makes me laugh.

"I see that you are becoming more open to your emotions, Love, Galahad slept, I will put him in the crib" I open my arms and she gets up, goes to the crib, and puts him. I feel tissues tying my hands and I see that Nimue is naked and walking towards me.

I think the Witch wants to play with the Monk' she sends me in our bond, sitting on my lap. 

What are you gonna do?' and I feel my manhood hardening. We play until our son wakes up once more hungry.

  
  



	19. Time For Pranking My Fey/ My Fey Is A Trouble, But I Love Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut in this chapter, if you are underage don't read it
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment what are you thinking about the fic?  
> Love you guys!!!!!

'Speaking from the mind, between Lance and Nimue'.

"Speak normally"

**NIMUE POV**

"Daddy, wake up, you promised me that you would teach me how to play knives with the guys, it's been weeks since you promised that, wake up" I'm awake by Percival's voice and his movements trying to wake up Lancelot.

''Before sunrise, he is your son,' says my Fey stretching, Lancelot is increasingly comfortable with our connection. 

''Remember that I nursed and cleaned our other little fire all night while you threw yourself into bed and slept through his crying'.

'I stood up in all the crying' my soulmate stuffs his face in my hair 'Having you in my life only did me good, I love you''.

'I love you too, but remember that soon the little one will wake up and I need to feed him' and I start to stroke his hair. 

'But' and he turns to look at me.

'No buts, you promised him' I kiss his cheek.

'I promised, but I thought that he had forgotten and that if he remembered he would wait until after breakfast' pulling me to a good morning kiss. Which I reciprocate with the utmost disposition.

"Ughh how disgusting, you can't wait for me to leave the room," says the little pest. And that makes me have an idea.

'Which is?' My fey asks in our bond.

'Tickles in Three' I respond to him.

Deal' he answers me in our kiss and quickly we separate from the kiss, and with malicious smiles we attack the little one, filling him with kisses and tickles, and soon the little one is squirming and laughing. 

"Let me go, you two, stop mommy, daddy stop," screams Percival.

"Only if you say you love us more than the world," I tell him.

"I love you very much" and let him go. And we begin to hear noises of movement and little sounds coming from the crib. I think our beautiful baby is awake.

'Baby's awake' Lance sends in our bond.

You can get him, I don't want our 10-year-old asking why I'm naked,' I ask him and he nods, kissing me on my forehead. 

"I'll get dressed and we'll meet in the dining room," says Lancelot, going to get our other son before he sets us on fire. Because if we don't pay attention to little Galahad, he gives me our son and I put him in my breasts and he soon starts sucking ferociously.

'Thank you'.

'No problem, love'. and he puts a kiss on my lips. That we were quickly interrupted by the moans of the boy.

"You two can stop being one of those newly married couples, you've been together for a few weeks now," says the little guy with the disgusting face, "and why you're naked, Daddy?"

"Percy, we love each other," says Lancelot, I don't think he heard the second part.

'I heard it, but we don't need to explain to him what we did under the covers' and I turn red.

'Very true, Love, he's a child' I send to him and he goes on aloud. 

"But, using the fact that you're all excited Percival, you'll wake up your uncles," says my man. And the energetic boy runs out to wake up his uncles.

Taking advantage that my eldest son left, I look at this beautiful species that is still naked from the events of last night in front of me. It seems that sleeping naked has become daily these last weeks and I can say that I like very much what happens in the moments that we are under our blankets. I look up and see that Lancelot, the Fey who was a former monk, who prayed and killed was the only thing he did, is drooling by the breasts that are feeding our son almost a month old. I get red with the intensity of his look, I should be used to his look, we are young and we have a lot of energy, and I can say that in these last weeks I learned more about the pleasures of having your soul mate in your bed, but I know I can't be ashamed of this look, I am his and he is mine. I think for a few seconds with the bond closed, and I have what I will say to him, and being the Nimue that I am, I speak without shame.

'From now on these are just for our little Galahad to enjoy, he has several months left that he can only eat with their help, you understand, your Ashman. And you have played with them enough last night, I don't know if they can stand the two of you using them'. I send him in our bond, pointing at my breasts.

"Don't do this to me, Nimue" cries my man." You know I can't control myself, they're magnificent," he says, giving me a kiss that I deepen it, and the moment he starts to lower his hand toward my ass, I hear three angry screams from the hall. 

"LANCELOT" and my Fey and I fell for the laugh. After one last kiss, he runs towards our closet to get dressed before Percival and the others come here and see us naked and start to annoy us, saying that we are not ashamed to do this in front of our children. and when he finishes he fires himself with a single "I have to go" and he shoots towards the dining hall.

After Lancelot's departure, I keep looking at my little Galahad feeding himself, this little boy has taken everything from his father, his eyes, so beautiful, his hair, his lip, the marks that light up when he uses his powers, I think the only thing he has of me is my nose and the powers of the sky folk, I get trapped in my thoughts until my son loosens my breast, satisfied, I grab him and put him to burp, and after he burped, he starts babbling with his soft sounds. And I start talking to my little one while I tickle his belly.

"My little warrior, our whole family is here with us, your uncles that are with your older brother and must be cursing your father for waking them, your aunts that must have been laughing at their men, Grandpa, and Grandma who was brought back to us, we have Daddy already for almost a month, and he's becoming a great fey, but he's still afraid to use the hidden, we will have to let him get used to it, but it doesn't say to him, I already have a lot of ideas on how to do it" and I start to have in my thoughts several scenes that are inappropriate for under 16-year-olds and that haven't found their soulmate yet. 

'Nimue, my beautiful, don't think about those things while you're with our son,' Lancelot says in our bond. 

'Are you not with our other son? And why are you reading my thoughts?' I send it back to him. 

'I'm with him, but out of nowhere come images of us having sex in my mind, How you think I am?, I'm in front of your brother'. 

'So pay attention to them, not me,' and I close the bond. 

"My beautiful, Mommy has to be careful what she thinks," I tell him, and he answers me with bubbles of spit. "Exactly that" and I tickle him again and again, we keep playing, until in his little face starts to appear the root veins that the people in the sky have when they access the Hidden, I look around the room to see any damage he is doing, and I see that the flowers that were in the vase, grew very quickly. I use my own power to stop the flowers from growing and talk to the powerful baby. "The goddess Nantosuelta was right, she said you would be one of the most powerful Feys in the kingdom, you are more powerful than me, my beautiful".

"I can say that he really is much more powerful than you, sister" I could hear a voice from the door was Pym, "But you really had to tell little Percival to wake us up," says Pym yawning and jumping on my bed.

"Don't blame me, it was Lancelot's idea" I say laughing to her. "But you could have gone back to sleep? He just wanted the men".

"Me? sleep? After a child jumps on my bed and wakes me up with a scream, I can't," she says, settling down beside me. And quickly my friend and I intertwined in a hug along with my baby, Pym over the blanket.

"And what was Miss Pym doing with Lord Dof?" I ask with my eyebrows up, my friend gets her cheeks the same color as her hair. "At least tell me you were dressed?" I beg her.

"I can't say that," says my best friend maliciously." But I must ask you the same question, my dear," and she lifts my blanket. "I can say that your evening was also very good indeed". 

"For a Monk, there's nothing holy about him," I say with a malicious smile. 

"I think the night was good," she says laughing.

"It could have been better if he let himself go, he controls himself a lot, he's afraid of hurting me, we've been together for almost a month and he never lost control," I say with a sigh.

"Dof is the same and he is very careful and he doesn't want to hurt me, and he and I have been together a lot longer than you," she says agreeing with me. 

"Gawain at the beginning of our bond was afraid to use his strength, I tried to make him more adventurous, but he was so obedient, and didn't want to do anything wrong and forcing me to do things that would hurt me, but one day I got tired of him like this, I decided to go naked to one of the hunting meetings and when he saw the others looking at me, he got possessed with a jealousy, took me to one of the caves in Nemus, from that day on he started to be more open," says Layla from the door. "Sorry, going in like this, someone told us to wake up" and she walks towards us.

"It wasn't my fault that the boys promised my son, and today he decided to collect that promise and woke them up," I say trying to control a laugh.

"These men, they have to remember that a child never forgets what we promised him, and we know how Percy is like," says my sister-in-law laughing. And Pym and I laugh.

"Yes, that's true, because our men are so forgetful about the things that aren't very important to them, but they remember every time we promised them something," Pym complains.

"It's not true, they remember other things, but we can always make them do everything we ask," I tell them, they giggle. 

"But we love them very much, so that's relevant," says Layla sitting on the mattress with us. 

"Yes, girls, we were lucky enough to meet our soul mates, but why do they have to be so obedient? I say with a happy sigh.

"We're beautiful and rebellious, and that's why the occult brought these men following orders that are more delicious than a piece of molasses, to try to keep us in line," says Pym with a dreamy air and we fell for the laugh.

"I believe we'll lead them to the wrong path," says Layla between laughs and looks at me, "You, my little sister-in-law broke my brother, he's in the clouds, since the moment you returned from the kidnapping of Rugan and his lepers, he's happy and smiling, you, Percy and Gal did well for him".

"I know, he had a lot of bad in his life," I say to her.

"Yes, but now with you, he can be a young man, he jokes and laughs, he has fun, and it seems he can't take his hands off you," says my sister-in-law with a malicious smile. 

"I can't take my hands off him, every time I see him I feel a constant urge to touch him, to be inside me, just thinking about it, I'm tempted to go to the fields and take him to a tree and prove how sinful I am," I tell her.

"I feel the same way with Dof, my friend," says my redhead making a move as if she were shaking and trying to cool her heat. 

"And when they're training, there are times when Lancelot just takes off his shirt when I'm watching and have to control the fire in my veins," I say mimicking her gesture. 

"We all feel this way, Gawain is a beauty to see," says my brother's soul mate, and Pym and I look at her in disgust. " Girlfriend, he may be your brother, but he's a very beautiful species to see, but the existence of them is already a provocation for us women," says my soul mate's sister. "Now give me my nephew, I miss him," and she comes to bed and picks him up, and soon starts playing with him. 

"You saw him yesterday," I tell her, pushing Pym out of bed and I get up and go to my closet, and I put on a dress that is easy to move, and I go to the window and stare at the landscape, and right the boys are being led by a cheerful Percival towards the gardens, and I see that the four of them are yawning. I hold a laugh and think again about the conversation we just had and remember Layla talking about how she tried Gawain, and that came to mind, quickly blocking my bond with Lancelot, I had a crazy idea of how to make my Lancelot jealous and dominant. I look at my best friend with a malicious look and she freezes.

"What are you planning? I don't like it when you have this look, it always leads to problems," she says. I open a very malicious smile.

"Close your bonds with the boys," I ask you both, and Layla looks at us without understanding.

"Why?" asks my worried sister-in-law. "You know I hate doing this to Gawain."

"She had an idea and she doesn't want the boys to tell your brother, and from what I know our queen, that idea will get us in trouble" 

"Let's trick the boys into becoming more dangerous, they're training, if we use Layla's idea, they won't know what hit them," I say to them both, and I see Layla has opened a smile, and I'm sure she'll come up with my idea.

"But how do you want to do that?" asks my curious sister-in-law.

"Come on, let's send a message that we were going to the river, they felt like meeting us, you Layla has the same keen sense of smell as Lancelot, you can warn us ..."

"What are you three up to?" asks my Viking sister next to the door. "The door was open" and she enters my room, when I see her coming towards my bed, my already big smile gets huge, I have three to help me with my plan.

"I'm glad you came, I needed one more for my plan to work, we'll be naked in the creek and Layla will let us know when they arrive, we'll split in two and two, Pym, you with Gwen, and me and Layla, in these divisions our men were very jealous, because we'll be trading them for their fraternal figures or in Layla's case, your brother will think I traded him for his female version".

"I don't know how you think of these plans" Pym starts laughing at my miraculous idea of making our men jealous.

"Will they be okay after that?" asks Layla.

"They'll probably kidnap us and lock us up in our quarters for about three days," I say with a dreamy look at that idea.

"If we stick to the plan, we'll probably have the best fuck of our lives," Guinevere says. "I love it, men get very possessive when they get jealous." 

"Just you guys to think about it, but I love to tease Gawain, so I'm in," says my sister-in-law.

"Pym, you don't have to answer, you're already a part of it, obligatorily," I tell my sister she doesn't stop laughing. She can only nod yes.

"Let's take Galahad to my parents and then we can put this plan into practice," I tell her.

"First we have to eat something if we want this plan to work," says Pym. We got up and went to the dining hall, and there were the two people that I was most wanting to see. My parents, I go to them and hug them. 

"Good morning, my dear," says my father, giving a little kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, Dad, Mom," I say to them. 

"Nimue, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Says my mother. "Normally, you sleep for at least eight hours."

"Aunt, we have a little Squirrel, who wanted to wake us all up, so he could take those classes his father promised," says Pym, hugging my father. 

"Mom, I found out what you suffered with me when I had one of mine, I never complain about you again, when you say you almost didn't sleep when I was little," I say hugging my mom, I see that my dad and the others were already sitting at the table and started to have breakfast, my dad already with Galahad in his lap. "I had to get up about ten times to either change him or feed him, but still you had to put up with me practically alone," I tell her.

"Yes, dear, but you were very important to me, I love you, little girl," she says, returning my hug. 

"Mom," I whisper in her ear "I have a plan to play a trick on the boys, can you take care of Galahad please?" I ask her.

"What will you do? she whispers in my ear so that my father wouldn't hear.

"Let's make them jealous," I say quietly.

"And how will you do it?"

"Let's make them think that we want their beloved's fraternal figure" and I tell her my whole plan. And she laughs.

"Daughter, only you, how do you know it will work?" she asks.

"They're men, and they're jealous and they think with their lower head," I tell her.

"You, my daughter, are entering a dangerous game," she says, I open a malicious smile to her. "You want to enter this game".

"Uhum, I want to see what this dominant fey can do in moments like this" and she keeps laughing.

"Good luck," she says agreeing to stay with the baby.

We eat and prepare our prank, Mom will say that we went to the river to take a bath and we will send a message for the bond that was waiting for them, we would be naked, Pym and Guinevere, and me and my sister-in-law, we will start kissing and when our men arrive and see, we agreed to say that it's good that we have each other, these men don't know how to love us, and we will see how they respond, I hope with much ferocity.

"Let's go to the river, Mom, remember to tell them in twenty minutes," she recalls. And we go toward the woods around the castle, still inside the walls, it's the only way that leads us to the stream that bathes the kingdom of the Feys. We went to one of the trees and took off our clothes. "Time to warn the boys, it's been twenty minutes".

I open the connection and receive a thought from Lancelot.

'Why did you close the connection? What are you up to?' 

'I, nothing, I'm just in the stream with the girls'.

'You, Pym, and my sister have blocked the bond, and it smells like trouble'

'I'm in the stream, naked, and ready for you, baby'

'I'm coming'. 

"Nimue, every time I see, your breasts are bigger," says my best friend looking at my breasts.

"That's what having a child who needs milk gives," I tell her, who laughs.

"I think that's it, I see that Gawain is all the time, touching my belly or drooling over my breasts," says my sister-in-law entering the stream.

"I'm only 20, I don't need a baby, even though I want Dof to drool over my breasts".

"Friend, he already drools for you every time you enter his vision," I tell her and she gets her face matching your hair. Layla approaches me and says the boys are coming.

"It's showtime," I say and pull my sister-in-law for a hot kiss. 

I hear the men choking and they run into the river and go to their beloved ones. I feel the heavy breath of mine on my neck. 

"NIMUE, how can you?" I growl at my man and feel his arms on me.

"LAYLA", Gawain approaches his soul mate and grabs her by the waist and tries to separate us, but I pull her tighter in my arms. I lower my lips on her neck but am pulled by Lancelot's strong arms that turn me to look at him in his eyes so blue and dangerous.

"You don't know how to love us, we decided we are better off without you in our life," I say trying to get out of the strong arms of my soul mate trying to get back to Layla, who is smiling, and my brother quickly puts her on his shoulder and takes her to the edge of the river. "Let me go, you're evil, I've traded you for your sister," I tell him by spreading my legs and rubbing me on his growing erection. I feel a bite that warms me and makes me all wet, and when I feel Lancelot's teeth on my shoulders, I know that his inner dominance is marking me as his, my plan worked, I see that all the other couples are already tangled by their men and moaning like crazy. 

I start to laugh, and Lancelot faces me.

'What was that?' he sends me dangerously.

'I wanted to see how possessive you get and I created this scene, to make you jealous,' and he pulls me into a possessive and very passionate kiss. 

'You want a mad animal, so you'll get it, Kneel it now' and I do what he asks. 

  
  


**SMUT**

"Look at me, love"

On my knees in front of my Lancelot, he holds my hair. I obey him after the big joke I made together with other women. Normally I know how to handle after one of my ideas that ended up being very well done, but now I'm afraid of what the famous Crying Monk could do to me, he may be changing into a proud Fey, but I know I still had his evil in me, and that's what I wanted to experience, his thought forcing it on me, already makes me all wet, my channel that was yearning for the size of my soul mate, I raise my head slowly, my breathing is rhythmic in hesitant puffs. The moment our eyes connect, the intensity I see in the eyes of my fey, sends a tingling sensation that runs from my puffed lips to my stomach.

'You know why I'm doing this?' Lancelot says in our bond, I imagine his voice in a low, cold tone, holding my dark brown wicks with one hand. Oh, I know, definitely, what I've done, I've been waiting for this since I remembered our first meeting there in my village, the dispute between the prey and the hunter. I want to challenge his dominance, I put my lips between my teeth just the way I know my alpha male gets thirsty when I make this gesture. Lancelot pulls my hair and then lowers and whispers in my ear the tone I was imagining, "I won't ask again, why am I doing this?" 

On my lips I open a little smile, this being the only sign of challenge that I allow my body to show, or at least that's what I try to do, I want it to be dominant.

'Because I made a prank on you. Sir' I command by the bond, without looking into your eyes and preferring to see the grass of the river.

I feel in my ear, I hear his debauched laughter, and he speaks with his husky voice "I may not be your master," he puts his other hand on my neck, and squeezes it very softly, to show that in our mating bond who is dominant and deep down I know that my Lancelot is enjoying like I am. I moan with the expectation of my man being dominant. "Lie down, dear, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything else, that leaves the dominant side of me standing out" and I do what my Lancelot asks, I get down and lie down on the ground very close to the edge of the creek that I put a small spark and lit all that animal side of Lancelot.

"You, you don't know what's happening to me, the smell of your pussy, makes me crazy, and mainly because I know you're like this, because of me," he says, stooping down and sitting on my lap, I tremble at his action. I raise my arms to reach his back, but the moment I touch him, he takes my hands and holds them on the ground well above my head.

"Lancelot, Please" I beg him.

"Quiet, you, my queen, you must know well that messing with a man's pride only brings trouble," he says, joining my hands and holding them with one of his, and the other comes down and shakes my whole body.

"Lance" I moan his name, he raises his hand towards my head and I see that he is lowering his face and speaks calmly. 

"You, my witch, are the most devastated woman in this universe." I see him approaching, his lips to mine, anxious to have his lips, I open my mouth, but Lancelot, letting his animal be in control of his body, releases my arms and uses his hands, one takes my brown hair and pulls it, and the other squeezes my neck which makes me choke.

I hear whispers and realize that someone is using the occult, and suddenly I feel roots in my legs and arms, I see a reddish glow, and in front of me, right in the marks that my son has just like his father, it is like burning embers, and at this moment I realize that I am at the mercy of this Fey. 

He lowers his skillful lips all over my body, and when I let out a groan, he stops.

"This my love is not for you to enjoy, this is for me to have control of you," says my Dominant. "Since the attack on your village, I wanted to put this Fey who was beautiful, but a demon, in her place, now I will be able to make all my forbidden wishes I had in all our separate months".

"What will the hunter of Feys do with this troublemaker fey?" I reply to him.

"Quiet, witch," he says, and his hands let go of my hair and neck, and go towards my breasts and squeeze them. I twitch as loud as I can. And he lowers his lips toward my neck and bites me, marking for anyone who sees this mark to know that I am taken.

And from the moment I had the idea, I knew I would never want Holy Lancelot, I want this dominant all the time. 

'Will you do it again?' asks Lancelot by our bond.

"No sir, I promise I will be a good witch," I say to him, raising my hip to meet his hips. I try to create friction, to pleasure my channel with my Lancelot's member. My male grunts and bites me again but this time on my breasts that are dripping with the milk that I love our little Galahad. He takes his hand in my bosom and raises it to my neck, I groan in anticipation, and my Fey squeezes me, and the other hand goes down to my wet grave and inserts two fingers at once, I scream and let my male have fun with my femininity, he rolls his fingers inside me finding my point of pleasure. I know the expectations I created were much lower than what was happening at that moment, I love him, but this is making me more slippery and I am loving this side of my soul mate. I feel his dick, harder and harder, it was almost like a rock, and I know he wants to bury himself inside me, I squeeze his fingers, and he grunts.

"Witch," he says, taking off his fingers.

"Your Witch," I say seductively and he can't stand it anymore and shoots all his with length into my pussy with a strong blow.

I feel that he lets the animal inside him assume and fucks me with strength, and an inhuman speed. I scream, groan, and see stars with every blow Lancelot gives, the roots that loved me on the ground, squeeze my limbs harder and harder, with his movement coming and going, I've never felt as good as I was now, and at that moment she forgot that I'm mother, queen and anything else besides being my Lancelot. Our pelvis meets, in every stack, and faster and faster I even feel that I am exploding, I feel as if a shock is running through my body and it feels that he has spilled all his seed into my channel, and with that, I close my eyes.

**LANCELOT POV.**

I give my soul mate a nice kiss and we stay like this until I hear. "LANCELOT" from the hallway and me and Nimue fall in laughter. I run to our closet grab a tunic and pants dress me quickly before Percival and the others come to my room, I tell her an "I have to go" I go in a shot to the dining room and I see that little Percival is jumping around the uncles who are in a bad mood, I hold a laugh of their expressions.

"You laugh, but you're the one who made this little pest wake us all up," says Gawain with a yawn.

"I just told him to go look for you" I lie to him.

"Before dawn?" complains Arthur.

"I'm in the same boat as you, this little boy came to wake me up," I tell them.

"But I was with Pym, really? Buddy, we were having fun," says the blond.

"You were dressed?" and he smiles maliciously. "Tell me he hasn't seen you, he's ten years old," and I'm flooded with images of me and my beloved having sex in various positions, on my feet, on my knees, in various places, I realize Nimue must be thinking about this.

'Nimue, my beautiful, do not think about these things while you are with our son,' I say in our bond. 

'Are you not with our other son? And why are you reading my thoughts?' she answers me. 

'I'm with him, but out of nowhere come images of us having sex in my mind, How you think I am, I'm in front of your brother'

'So pay attention to them and not to me,' and she closes the bond.

"What happened Lancelot? Did it turn red? Nimue sent you inappropriate things for the bond," asks my brother-in-law with a malicious smile. I get redder than I was, I should be used to doing, talking, and delight myself doing this with my Nimue, but I still have some reservations on this subject.

"I think he can not talk, Nimue left him very traumatized," says the blond yawning.

"You who talk, I remember well when he and Nimue were caught by the wings...." I go to Arthur and put my hand in his mouth, that he licks my hand.

"Really?"

"You put your hand in my mouth," he says shrugging. 

"You can really stop it, and we can have breakfast so that you can teach me how to throw knives, it's been days since you promised me, and every time I asked you you were busy, with the training or the council meetings," says Little Percival, interrupting our discussion. 

"You're to blame, we're having this discussion because you woke us up, kid," murmurs Dof with a grumpy face. I try to send a message in the bond to Nimue, but I can't.

"I tried to talk to Nimue through the bond and she won't answer," I tell the others.

"Let me try," says the blond, "Pym too."

"Layla too" what these three must be up to now.

"Come on, we have knives to be thrown," says the little one, jumping from energy. 

"Come on, we've got a busy day," I tell them snorting. We ate and went to the fields. I picked up some targets I had found on the way, like big stones and wood I put them at a small distance from where we were.

"Let's start," I tell them and the little Percival comes in front of me with a knife.

"You keep your feet apart, one in front of the other," I tell him. He is all smiling doing what I say. But Gawain comes to us and arranges my son's position.

"No, that's wrong, it's the feet on each other's side," he says.

"No, you have to share the weight, otherwise you can fall when you play," I say showing them, take one of the knives and play towards the target, I hit hard. I open a smile, "Well like that" Gawain snorts and shows it his way.

"And that's how he shoots," he says, hitting the same spot as me.

"No, really," I tell him. "If a strong wind came, what would you do? With your legs apart you have more stability". 

"In a fight, you need to be ready, for any disagreement, that way you can move anywhere," says Gawain. 

"I have more experience in fighting than you," I say looking at Gawain with superiority. 

"I'm three years older than you, I'm the one who has," he says, mocking.

"I beat you in our fight," I say.

"You used the shock that I found out you were Fey," he retorts.

"And all the training fights, who won? I did," I tell him.

"You really think you're better fighters than me," screams Arthur.

"I beat you in all our fights," I say proudly.

"The one at the mill is me who won, Lancelot, "says Gawain." And Arthur, I saved you from this madman.

"I fought the three of you, and I won, that was the best fight we ever had," I say by steaming my chest, "The only ones who beat me are Gwen and Kaze, who are terrifying women, I thought Kaze would bite me.

"Boom Baby" screams a happy Percival jumping in Dof.

I look towards them, and I am surprised by what I saw, my knife and Gawain's knife on the ground near the target, with a new knife on the spot, I look at the blond man, who is proud of the small boy's achievement. I open my shock mouth and the little one laughs and talks.

"I was tired of waiting for you to finish.

"I think I'm the best here," says the blond laughing at us.

After this humiliation, a Percival jumping with joy and a super Dof finding himself, while the three of us were corroding with jealousy of the blond, we returned to the castle near lunchtime, I see that the women are not in the hall, except Morgana and Celia who were with Merlin studying Morgana's powers as a widow, curious I go to Leonore and see that she is with my little one who is almost a month old. 

"Leonore, where are the girls?" I ask her.

"They had breakfast late in the morning, and decided they didn't want to have lunch, so they went swimming in the stream nearby," she says swinging Galahad.

"Yeah, let's take a bath," says Percival enthusiastically.

"You don't Percival, you have a reading class with your grandfather..."

"But Grandma" he cuts Grandma.

"No, you have class," says Grandma.

I feel pressure in my mind and I receive the vision of the lake, sending a thought to my beautiful.

'Why did you close the connection? What are you up to?' 

'Me, nothing, I'm just in the stream with the girls'.

'You, Pym, and my sister have blocked the bond, and it smells like trouble'

'I'm in the creek, naked, and ready for you, love'

'I'm going'

We eat and go towards the stream, stop in a small clearing leaning against the stream, take off our clothes, and go to the waters. I stop in shock and I sigh with the scene in front of me, there is my sister and my soulmate kissing passionately, the Fey in me wants to kill my sister for touching my submissive, I growl letting the animal furious inside me go out and get his female, I see Nimue's face, and she is enjoying Layla's kisses a lot, I look at Gawain and he settles down, we go to the girls to get what we have rightfully since our birth. We surround them, me behind Nimue and Gawain behind my sister.

"NIMUE, how can you?" I growl to her, and I put my arms around her waist.

"LAYLA", Gawain says from behind Layla and pulls my sister into her arms, and quickly Nimue pulls Layla tighter into her arms and lowers her lips around my sister's neck. I am possessed, this witch is mine not my sister's, with an attack of jealousy, I pull her into my arms turning her to be facing me, and take her to the edge of the stream.

"You don't know how to love us, we decided we are better off without you in our life," says my female trying to get out of my strong arms and trying to get back to Layla, who smiles the way Gawain put her on his shoulder and took her to the edge of the river. "Let me go, you're evil, I've traded you for your sister," she says, spreading her legs and rubbing herself against my growing erection. I feel like my dominant fey wants to mark her submissive fey as his, biting her on the shoulder and she moans pleasantly and I look over her shoulder and see that all the other couples are already tangled and moaning like crazy. 

Nimue starts to laugh, I stare at her.

'What was that?' I command our bond, trying to sound dangerous.

'I wanted to see how possessive you get and I created this scene, to make you jealous,' and I pull you into a possessive and very passionate kiss.

'You want a rabid animal, then you'll get it. Kneel now' taking your beautiful hair. And I show her what it is to be possessive, with a lot of bite and a lot of passionate kisses. I made my queen moan and squirm, and showed her who belongs to whom.

In this exact moment, I am deep inside a Nimue that somehow ended up tied with roots in her arms and legs, I am pressing her against the ground, I feel satiated and very powerful. 

I love you Nimue," leaning her forehead against mine. She raises her mouth and puts little kisses in mine, and still delirious, from that last climax I gave her. 

I also love you, Lancelot, it was just a prank to make you jealous and possessive' and she is trembling with such pleasure. 

I lower my hand, and step right over the bite I gave her. 

'Don't do that anymore, I don't know what it would be like if I lost you, you are mine, the only mine to kiss, mine to fuck, mine to procreate and most important mine to love' I make a huge bite on the neck of my female. My dominant Fey satiated by mark her as ours, and my interior only wants her for you.

Yes I am yours and you are mine' and I see that she is trying to get out of the roots I made to tie her arms and legs. I open a malicious smile, with her situation, my beautiful witch can't use magic to get out of her prison. Lancelot, I know you're having fun with this situation I made you do, but could you let me go?

'Only if you promise not to pull something like this, never again, I know you love it doing this my witch, but Love, I had no control of my actions, and do not want to hurt you in any way I can avoid' and I take your swollen lips from our previous activities in a passionate kiss.

'I know you don't want to feel like this, but that was epic. I promise I won't do anything like that if you're that kind of dominant at least once a week' your thinking is tired but completely satiated.

I grunt, bite that delicious neck under me, ready to start our second round, but I'm interrupted by two of Nimue's friends that came to meet us, and I see they are shocked by what seems an orgy cult in front of them.

**NIMUE POV**

"Did you eights forget we had a meeting with the board?" Morgana appears with Celia after our joke.

"It was Nimue's fault" the other seven screamed.

"You can blame me but you all liked it in the end," I tell them still stuck by the roots and by Lancelot, who is still inside me. I look over his shoulder and see that the girls are tied up ( Layla) just like me or supported by the male in a tree.

"You guys let go and let's go to the castle, I can't believe you're doing this, Gawain, I thought you were wiser than them" Morgana shouts. 

"I can't control myself when this fey deserves to be punished," he says, pushing his manhood on Layla, who moans. I see that my best friend is being squeezed in the tree by her man and moaning like a female dog in heat. And Arthur and Guinevere are all scratched by the bush branches that were having fun.

"You can be a little embarrassed," She says and looks at me and my man "You have kids, imagine if Percival had come with me and picked them up like that". 

"Imagine if you were my parents'

'I think our son is worse' and we laugh. Boldly I grind my pelvis at his length, which still stood inside me, and Lancelot moans.

"Without talking through your mind, you two, you'll be in big trouble, Kaze is furious that you're late" I swallow dry, an angry Kaze is not something you want is against.

"Let's make a deal if you want to venture out, you do it inside your rooms," says Celia blushing with what she saw

"Combined," we said the eight in unison, and my man who is getting more open with playing pushes one last time inside me before he retreats and runs out with the other men to get his clothes.

"I think my idea worked," I say to the women who were in ecstasy after this display of possessiveness.

"I'll never hear from you again, Nimue, that was too much," says the warrior who is usually dominant in her relationship with Arthur. "I didn't know he had so much strength"

"Tell me you didn't like it?" I play with her and she laughs.

"Only you have these ideas," says Morgana, cutting off the root cuffs that my dominant fey put on me and saw that Celia was helping Layla, who was in the same situation as me, our dominant are very powerful with the Hidden.

"Thank you, but how did you know we were here?" I asked as I entered the river to get the sweat and fluids out of my lover.

"Your mother told me that you were miraculously brainstorming the boys and said you were in the stream, I realized that none of you had come back and are starting the council, so I came here and found four couples having sex in the river," she says.

"I'm not going to make Dof jealous," says Pym with difficulty getting out of the river. "It looks like I won't be able to walk for about three days.

"If I wasn't pregnant anymore, I'm sure Gawain would have gotten me pregnant with this session," says my sister-in-law, cuddling her belly.

"Maybe our kids will get some cousins to play with," I say out loud.

"Turn your mouth over, I'm not ready to have one of mine yet, I still have to kill my uncle for his betrayal," says Viking punching me in the shoulder. That makes me laugh.

"Let's find the boys" we took our clothes that were in one of the trees, we changed and went limping to the men that were in a clearing laughing, I went to my Lancelot and leaned on him. I looked at him with a high face, I am too sore to walk.

'Carry me'. 

'Please?

Please' I turn my eyes, and he picks me up on his muscular back. I see that all couples except Celia and Morgana are with the woman being carried by her man. It is good that I am in the arms of my beloved and I take advantage of this moment to take a nap.


	20. Beltane, I Really Forgot About That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, followed, favorite and who are reading this fic, I don't own Cursed, the story is from Tom Wheeler and Frank Miller, and the series is from Netflix, English isn't my first language, Reviews are welcome, comment what are you thinking about the fic?  
> Love you guys!!!!!

'Speaking from the mind, between Lance and Nimue'.

"Speak normally"

**NIMUE P.O.V.**

'Wake up, sleepyhead, we are home,' I hear Lancelot's voice and feel a person pulling my arm, I open my eyes and see that I was near the gate of my castle, still on my soul mate, I rub my face on his neck.

'Five more minutes, love, you've tired me a lot' I moan to him.

'If you hadn't made this joke on me, you wouldn't be like this,' he sends maliciously. I created a monster, he's spending too much time with me.

'If I hadn't done it, the witch in me wouldn't have met the Hunter,' I send to him biting his neck. He moans a little loudly, and the others listen.

"You can't take your hand off each other even for a minute, I think you'd be used to controlling yourselves by now, you've been together for two weeks," says my foster brother. "You can't imagine that a few weeks ago he was a monk, he's sinning almost every day," and all the others laugh.

"We may have been together for some weeks, but this Fey has bewitched me, brought me to the wicked path, the path that I never want to leave, and that each time we are together more and more I'm around this queen," says my soul mate, I open a smile, I always do when he says things like that, my man has changed a lot these past few weeks. 

"Stop being a babbling puppy, Lance, we know these women we have on their little fingers and that we will do everything for them," says Arthur who gets a kiss on Gwen's cheek.

I see that my redheaded friend was with a malicious smile, she must have sent something in the bond to our blonde friend, who opened a playful smile, and left running.

"Whoever arrives last has to make the food for the next few days" screams Pym.

'Ready to win queen?' asks Lance, 

'Make the others eat dust, Lance'' and he went off in a shot, with Gawain and Arthur following him, soon we found Dof and Pym, and we overcame them and won this race, with the other three coming a thousandth after us.

"I trained him well," I said, patting him on the head. Lancelot let go of my legs almost letting me fall, I'm glad I embrace his strong shoulders. "Ahhhhh" I scream, "I almost died," I say dramatically. And all my friends laugh at our joke

"She pulled this from you "shouts my mother to my father, both are coming to meet us with my two children. "What have you done?"

"Race, and Lance and I won, this Fey is the fastest there is" I shout to her. 

"Why are you all hurt? it looks like you fought, you weren't in the creek," asks my dad approaching me, the eight of us blushed as if we'd been caught doing something, in this case, my Prank. Morgana and Celia begin to laugh at our embarrassment. He looks at me in the lap of my soulmate, he examines me, and now his eyes are on my neck. "Daughter, you are all hurt, what is this mark on your neck? I think you found out that the quiet ones are the worst, not only you, all these women" he whispers to me. I'm sure my fey heard, I get a face worse than a chili. "Lancelot just don't get her pregnant again, you already have a baby, we don't need another one who can set us on fire when we don't give him the attention he wants," says my father to his son-in-law who ends up mirroring the same reaction of my face.

'Your fault, Love, you know he loves it makes us red'.

'Shut your mouth'

'I'm not talking'

'I created a monster'

' Your monster' and I hide behind his back.

"Let's go to the war room before we make these children redder. Look at our daughter. What a longing to be young and to be able to venture out," my mother says laughing.

"My dear, we are still young, we only have a little more experience than these," says my father embracing her.

'Says the 700-year-old man' I send to Lance, who disguises his laughter with a snitch. I come down from my man and give him a little kiss of thanks, he answers. 

"Okay, we're back with the couple that can't get out, we don't need to see that, there are children present," says my brother who was already at the door with my sister-in-law and others.

"Go find something to do, Gawain, and stop filling us," says Lance, hugging me and with a little yawn, which I imitate, I'm very tired I could think of something besides resting. I look at our friends and see that everyone is finished like us, my idea of being fucked like an animal has tired everyone, the dominant and the submissive. I remember that we still have the meeting with the elders, I want to leave this meeting tomorrow, and I can change the meeting. 

I feel small arms, but warm at my waist, my Percival.

"Mama, you're looking like you're going to fall, in fact, all of you are looking like you haven't slept in days, what have you done? Don't tell me you had a water fight without me" and all the eights that were in the lake blushed with their pure and unintended comment.

'He's a curious little guy' I send to my soul mate.

'I don't know where he pulled from' I show my tongue to my Lance, who laughs. 

"Little one, we are tired because of what happened, because you woke us up early". says Gawain, trying to take my son's attention away from what we had done in the lake. Our little boy was not old enough to be traumatized, knowing that his aunts and uncles, and especially his parents are doing things that a ten-year-old boy still doesn't understand.

"Let's leave the Council meeting tomorrow, we need a rest, please," I ask my parents, with a piddly dog face.

"Nimue, you're the queen, have your manners, and everyone is already there," my mother says, coming towards me and giving me little Galahad, who is sleeping. 

"How about we have a bonfire party, and if we celebrate the fresh start party after months of being chased," says Gawain, after he heard that I wanted to schedule the meeting for tomorrow. 

I remember that today is Beltane, how I could forget that today was the party I loved most in our culture.

'Beltane, that word is no stranger to me?' Lancelot asks in our bond, he comes and hugs us, the three most important feys in his life. I'm still not used to the fact that I had my whole family and I'm so happy that Lance is more and more open to showing affection, after all the suffering he went through with Carden, every time I think about this demon, it makes me want to relive him just so I can kill him again.

'It's the feast of spring, of fertility, it's our most beautiful feast, in my opinion' I send to him and he smiles, a smile that makes me open one of mine.

"I think we all forgot that today is Beltane, we have to celebrate it, and you all know that Beltane is my favorite party' I say with the greatest happiness, to be able to celebrate this party that I love so much, with my Fey and with my relatives. 

"It's a great idea, we can do one of those we had as kids, which after a few years we stopped having, why did we stop having those fires?" Says Pym excited about the idea.

"Why did the humans start to get weird, we were so noisy, and from what they said we were unclean having rituals to welcome spring and fertility, and when the church came into the kingdom and started to burn us, they said we were calling the devils to eat those who weren't devils like us," explains my mother. The castle doors open and Cora sees me and seems relieved that she found me. 

"My Queen, how good that I found you, you are late. We have the advice in ten minutes?" says Cora, remembering that we have a meeting.

"Cora, we realized we had several bad events that happened in these last weeks, the ambush of the pirate king, the attacks of the paladin, we believe that as today is Beltane, we could celebrate it, a fresh start that we are creating a new kingdom, a refuge for all Feys and even more, it's my favorite party," I tell her and she opens a big smile, I think I talked to the right person.

"I'll send the fauns to spread the news, My queen we'll have the best Beltane you've ever seen, a huge bonfire, music, food and lots of drinks and potions for the fertility gods, I'm already thinking of how it will be," she says jumping with joy and left to tell everyone the news. 

We started walking and entered the castle. We went to the dining room, there was a small basket with fruits that the moon wings picked in the morning, I let go of Lancelot, and with my baby, I went there and picked an apple, that until I saw her I didn't know I was hungry, and I started to eat. 

'Grab me an apple' I receive in the bond.

'Come and get it' I send it back and he comes and gets the one that I started to eat. 'Really? 

'I'm hungry, my Witch'

'Go Screw Yourself'.

''Only with you'' and he goes to one of the tables and sits down.

"I think remembering that it' s Beltane will make the Feys super happy, you saw how Cora looked, it will be great to have this party," says my mother sitting at one of the tables. I go to the table and sit between Lance and Percy, and lean on my man's chest, one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's celebrate Beltane," shouts an animated Percival.

"But how do you celebrate that? I don't remember having a party in my life," says an interested Lancelot.

"Have you never had a party?" asked Arthur to my soul mate.

"I was raised by the church, we couldn't have any form of pleasure, just praying and making the divine bonds and requests of God," he explains.

"Yes, Arthur, me and Morgana while we were at the convent, we never celebrated anything, the first celebration I attended was Amala," says Celia.

"Yes, now that we are adults we can participate right in the party," says Pym, with joy, thinking about all the ways to have fun, we arms of Dof and the blond was trying to calm his energetic redhead.

"What's the Difference?" asks Morgana, embraced with Celia equally interested.

"There is a fertility ritual, the ritual of the Queen of May and the god of the forest or also known as the cuckold god, the gods chose the two representatives who would be the queen and the god on earth, the chosen representative of the god, would have to hunt the sacred deer, and the representative of the queen is always the soul mate of the representative of the god" explains my father wisely. "I remember the first time I participated in a Beltane, about 670 years ago," he says with a longing face.

"Old man!" I play with him with my mouth full.

"Little girl," he says, messing up my hair. I love that I have a father who loves me.

"You don't talk with your mouth full, Nimue, you're a mother, you have to set an example," my mother scolded me, and I and my old man held a laugh.

"But no one told us what the difference is? it's just a ritual," Arthur asks. My Fey family minus my soulmate who doesn't know any of our rituals means and our Vikings look at him with an expression of 'you're too slow', Guinevere, who was in his arms slaps him on the head. 

"Shut up, love, I want to see if the ritual is similar to the Viking one," says the warrior.

"But, love, he didn't say anything too much, he didn't explain what the difference was between adult celebrations and ...." I think he captured the difference between the adult ritual and the ritual children did. The Vikings and the Feys minus my Lancelot and my children laughed at his comment. I see that Celia and Morgana blushed when they realized that the ritual was not only about fruit fertility.

'What is the fun, Love?' asks my man in the bond.

'It is a fertility ritual, not only for crops and cattle but for us, feys too, so that the fruits of our people grow in the wombs of the submissive' I send to him. I turn my gaze to him and he's red as an apple, if I control not to laugh at him, after two weeks that we do that, he still blushes for talking about these matters.

"But, we don't need this ritual, we already have Galahad," he says, stuttering, I can't stand it, I start laughing. "Love, stop laughing, we don't need any more children" and all the others start laughing at Lancelot.

"The ritual is not to do the fertility rites, most Beltane festivals are just parties so that the Feys can meet their soul mates and also have fun. We are performing Beltane for the birth of the kingdom of the Feys, of our kingdom" I explain after calming down, I look at him and see that he is very shocked by what I explained to him. 'Love, calm down, let's just have fun, don't worry about it' I send and give him a kiss of comfort. I feel that the little one in my arms was awake and looking at his father with the same blue eyes of his father: "Hi baby, you're looking at daddy, he doesn't need to be worried, let's have a lot of fun tonight, my little fire, Love, I think he knows that you require comfort, get him".

"Yes, dear" he answers me letting go and prepared to hold it, I deliver Galahad. I smile, I remember the first day he held Gal and was afraid to carry the baby and now he holds him like a professional. "Only you, to calm me down" he whispers to his son. We have a party to attend. 

"You know we'll be here for whatever comes and goes, we made a promise, love, always together," I tell him, and he opens a little smile.

"Always together," he says looking at our family.

"All together," says the little one next to me.

"I love to be with you, but we have to get ready for the party," I say to everyone, getting up from the table, but I remembered that Lance and the humans don't know what the costumes are like. "Gawain, Daddy get the boys ready for Beltane," I tell them. I turn around and see that the girls are ready to go get ready. We start walking towards the door, but I am stopped by my father.

"Daughter, horn, or forest?" My father asks me with a malicious smile.

" Horned, you can use the blackberry and blueberry paints and also the mask" I answer with the same smile. I want to see my man in the form of God.

'Nimue?' and I close the connection.

"You really are father and daughter, you, two have the same smile," says my mother. The boys come towards the door and when Lance approaches me with our children, I kiss them goodbye.

"See you soon, love" I whisper on their lips.

" Until" he whispers back and we separate. 

"Layla, leave Nimue like May," My brother says to his soul mate, I turn red, and my sister-in-law laughs at my embarrassment.

'Nimue?'

'You will like it' I send it to him.

And I see Layla agrees to do it. My father and brother pull the men into my parents' room. When they see the hallway I hear Lancelot's voice asking, "What is the horn and why did Nimue say ink? Tell me" and the laughter of my father and Gawain.

"He really doesn't know what to expect," says Layla laughing at his brother.

"Did you like the result of my daughter's idea? Her ideas are sometimes very dangerous," says my mother. I laugh.

"Mom, you don't even know, LOVED, I want this side of him all the time," I say without any shame.

"Aunt Leonore, I'll never let Nimue talk me into doing anything like that again, no more possessive Dof," says Pym pretending to cry to my mother, I go to her and slap her.

"Aren't you going to tell me that deep down you didn't like this caveman? Even Guinevere liked Arthur, she likes her submissive lovers," I tell them, and we all laugh.

"Let's go to the bedroom, we have to tidy up this queen, Pym, we have to teach them, we have a hard job to do with these humans, "says Layla pulling me towards my bedroom. I see that my mother and the others are laughing at me. When we arrive at my room, I see that Andressa and Apolina, the little faunas, are at the door with various fabrics for us. 

"Cora told us that you remembered that it was Beltane and asked him to organize this party as we had never done before, that we would celebrate the resumption of the kingdom Fey, we brought these fabrics to create their robes, "says Apolina with two boxes of fabrics.

"We also brought inks for the marks, the males are preparing the decorations and also delivering the masks, clothes, and inks for the hunt for the sacred deer," says Andressa with some pots.

"Are we going to have the hunt?" I ask, astonished for them.

"Yes, Cora said how you are our queen and found your dominant fey, the elders want him to prove that he has the strength of the cuckold God, to rule us," says the little one. Layla and Pym started laughing.

"You told him to dress like the cuckold god, without knowing that he would be the representative of himself," says my sister in everything but blood, amid laughter.

"Do you have the great bonfire ceremony?" asks Viking.

"The dance of couples?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if it was the same as the Vikings, all our warrior men go to the temple of Ullr the god of hunting and ask for his blessing and find their 'hunt' the women go to Frigga and fast the day before Beltane so that their bodies are ready for the new life, and the couples do the dances at the bonfires completing the hunt," explains the Viking.

"It's similar, the bonfire dances, we have two versions of the 'hunt' usually is for young people who are seeking their dominant or submissive, and the couples who have the established bond, I believe that the elders decided to do the fertility ritual of the god and queen, To evaluate Lancelot's willpower brings the milestone of the new cycle, this is the ritual that the hunting of the sacred deer that the males will do, Lancelot must choose three dominant to accompany him to the altar there they will receive a vision of where the sacred deer is, And they will hunt him, when they find him, they bring him to the great fire, we make the great sacrifice mixing the blood of the representatives of the god and the queen of May mixed with that of the sacred deer, the chosen couple will energize themselves dancing and when they finish they will seal the contract with a kiss, to bless the new beginning, the new harvest in abundance and a strong cattle and the children of the people who will come after the festival" my mother explains the humans who never witnessed.

'Nimue, you did not tell me that I was to be with a single cloth covering my intimate parts, You little minx' I receive from the bond.

'You, My Knight, will love what your sister did for me'. 

'I'm waiting' and I close our bond and we began to tidy up, Layla, made paint marks all over my body that represented, some all the elements of nature and others the places that the feys made their houses, the trees, the rivers, the caves and the wombs of the women who are during the first nine months the housing while they grew up and became big to adventure themselves in the world, the faunas created green clothing that represented the color of fertility, the clothing was divided into two parts, the top part is a small bustier that covers my breasts, and the other part was a petticoat that went to my feet, my mother and Pym put my hair on a wreath that was a sign of purification of the soul, the other women except the two former nuns and my mother who were wearing simple dresses in yellow, were wearing dresses similar to mine, Pym with an orange, Guinevere with a red, Layla with a light blue and the small faunas were wearing the tribal dresses of the fauns. We were ready for Beltane, let this wonderful party come.

We went to the garden, there was a huge fire that will be lit when the ritual of God and Queen begins, facing east, was the altar of the ritual that we will make the sacrifice of representatives of the god and Queen of May along with the sacred deer, had several musicians in the traditional clothing of their clans, had several foods that bring fertility to women, The males are dressed like the gods of the forest, all are with the main marks of their clans, while the females are with the crowns of flowers in their hair, Near the altar I see that my children are there with Arthur, who as he was not fey or was a bond of one of our own, can not be part of the witnesses of the Sacred Deer Hunt. He sees us and comes towards us. 

"My queen, your little prince almost burned my hair, after the others went on the hunt," he says laughing at little Galahad's trickery and handing me over to him, who as soon as he lies in my arms trying to pick the flowers from my hair, my friends laugh super loud at Galahad's attempts. "I think they must be on their way".

"Mommy, you look very beautiful," Percival comes and hugs me, I am with my dear children in my arms that are safe and sound after all these tragic events, first my beautiful Percival was trapped in the fields of the paladins, then Galahad and I are thrown from a bridge, the three of us end up being saved by the same person, my soul mate and the father of the boys, we separate. I and my soul mate were first attacked by the paladins and then we were kidnapped by the horrible king that my father had annoyed and then the feys almost killed my Lancelot. And we are with two weeks of quiet, but even when this quiet will last, I am afraid that soon we will be discovered and attacked. 

"Look at you, you beautiful one, I am very proud of you little warrior, but tell me what you, your uncle, and your grandfather did with your father?" I ask him who pretends to be thinking, but soon starts to laugh, I think my Lancelot had the biggest change from Monk to Fey, I can not wait to see him.

"Girls, it's time to pray to Queen May, Grab your offerings and let's go to the orchard," says Cora the leader of the fauns.

"Stay with your uncle and prepare for the big fire, remember if this year is a new beginning for all of us, and especially your father, he is in a process of acceptance, let's make his first Beltane unforgettable, I can leave your little brother with you, will protect him?" I explain to him stretching Galahad, he excitedly will hold his brother for the first time and put his arms close to his chest.

"Yes, I will protect him from everything" he affirms to me, with this, I place my baby in his older brother's lap and look at Arthur.

"Keep an eye on them both" and I go to the food table and get a small pot of honey and a glass of milk as an offering to the queen, so that this honey with milk sweetens, nourishes, and fertilizes our cattle and our crops, and that of fertility for my people to prosper out of the extinction that humans have done in recent years, we went to the orchard I woke up before deciding that these ruins would be our new haven, there we made a circle that my mother as the priestess of one of the Fey people began to command the ritual. 

"It's been years since we celebrated Beltane like the old days, but today we have started a new cycle, a period of growth, of recognition, of acceptance. At this very moment we are here to deliver our offerings to Queen May, who chose our Queen as her representative, put their offerings in front of her" all the females put, and their offerings were from food and drinks to their wreaths that symbolize our wombs. "Nimue as the representative of Queen May, come to the center and make our prayer, that our people be blessed by the spring, that in our wombs grows the future of the Feys". 

I enter the circle and all the women are hand in hand, I stand in the position of a goddess; with my feet apart touching the earth, and my arms raised to heaven. Out loud I begin to recite the Prayer to Goddess Earth.  _ "The leaves are sprouting through the earth in the trees of ash, oak, and hawthorn. The magic appears around us in the forest and the hedges are full of laughter and love. Dear lady, we offer you a gift, a set of flowers picked by our hands, woven into the circle of an endless life. The bright colors of nature itself mix to honor you, Queen of Spring, as we honor this day. Spring is here and the earth is fertile, ready to offer gifts in your name, we pay tribute to you, our lady, daughter of the Fey, we ask for your blessing at this Beltane _ ".

When I finish reciting, we take our offerings and pour them into the soil, so that all our requests may be fulfilled. 

We began to listen to the drums, warning that the representative of the Horned God had arrived, so I went to my post, to start the ritual of the Great Fire. 

  
  


**LANCELOT P.O.V.**

"Hi baby, you're looking at Daddy, he doesn't need to be worried, let's have a lot of fun tonight, my little fire, Love, I think he knows you require comfort, gets him," says Nimue looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, dear" I answer, letting go, her shoulders, and to be prepared to hold him, she hands me Galahad. Still can't believe I already have a son and that he has been in the world for almost a month. "Only you, to calm me down" I whisper to our son. 

"You know we will be here for whatever comes and goes, we made a promise, love, always together," says my Fey, and I open a little smile, remembering that she always kept that promise.

"Always together," I say looking at our family.

"All together," says the little one next to me.

"I love to be with you, but we have to get ready for the party," the queen says to everyone, getting up from the table, "Gawain, daddy get the boys to Beltane," says Nimue to daddy and his brother. They were almost leaving the hall when Merlin called her daughter's attention.

"Daughter, horned or forest?" My father-in-law asks me with a malicious smile.

" Horned, you can use the blackberry and blueberry paints and also the mask," he answers, my soul mate with the same smile as his father, these two planning something makes me afraid. And I know it will be something I will deeply regret.

'Nimue?' and she closes our connection.

"You really are father and daughter, you have the same smile," says my mother-in-law. We get up and go towards the door, where the girls were, and when I approach Nimue with Gal on my lap and Percy on my side, she kisses me goodbye.

"See you in a bit, love.

"Until" I whisper on her lips and we separated. 

"Layla, leave Nimue like May," My brother-in-law says to his soul mate, Nimue turns red, and my sister laughs at my soul mate's embarrassment.

'Nimue?'

'You'll like it'.

She agrees, and my father-in-law and brother-in-law take us to Nimue's parents' room. 

"What is the HORNED and why did Nimue say ink? Tell me" I ask them.

"Daddy, this is the two ways that the dominant dress in Beltane," says Percival jumping for joy at the party we're having tonight.

"But because we need ink" I still don't understand. And the little laugh with my lack of notion of the traditions of our people.

"Because it's your first Beltane, my dear, you're going to have to behave next to Nimue," says Merlin. I freeze, the Feys haven't accepted me yet, as I'll be beside Nimue in a festival of the people I tried to kill.

"I can't do this, Merlin, they haven't accepted me yet," I say to him, and I look at my son who went back to sleep comfortably in my lap.

"I know child, I know, but you are the soul mate of the queen of feys, at some point, they will accept you, I'm sure that after this Beltane they will realize that you are part of these people and from what I saw in the training you are a great warrior and leader, I know that our warriors already respect you and follow you," he says holding me by the shoulders. "But, we need to get ready, Gawain, Squirrel you two help them to make the marks, we have a great job ahead, we have three who know nothing of our customs" When we arrived in Merlin's room they had three fauns with some materials.

"Children what are you doing here?" asks Gawain to them.

"Green Knight, Cora asked us to come here and deliver the things that the Queen's dominant will need for the hunt" they explain.

"Which hunt? " I ask them.

"Sir, we know that you are already with us for a few days, but the elders want you to prove that you have the strength of the Horned God, that you have what is necessary to govern the people of the Feys beside the queen," says one of them. Merlin and Gawain start laughing after the fauns say that.

"Merlin, what is this hunt?" I ask my father-in-law.

"My friend, you didn't hear when Merlin said about the fertility ritual, they want you to find the sacred deer of the god," says Dof coming towards me and taking me in a shoulder hug.

"You mean they want me to prove I'm worthy to be Nimue's soul mate, Merlin, I don't know any of the traditions of the Feys, how I should hunt for this ceremony," I ask desperately for help, while the two older Feys in the fourth laugh on the floor like two crazy people they are. I felt a movement in my arms and I looked down and saw the two little blue eyes that matched my own, and I saw that my little fire was awake. "I guess I'll have to prove I can be your mother's," I say to him and he yawns. Merlin calms down and gets up, comes to where I am with my son, and sees that I am still lost with what will happen.

"My dear, you will have to do the old ritual of the fertility of god and queen, this ritual blesses the new beginning, the new harvest in abundance and a strong cattle, and before this ritual has the hunting of the sacred deer that you will have to perform, Lancelot, you need to decide three dominant with the bond stabilized to accompany you to the altar that the fauns are building for Beltane, there you will receive a vision of where the sacred deer is, and you will hunt it the others will accompany you in the search, But the representative is the only one who should kill the deer, this will be easy for you, this in his blood be a hunter, when you find him, they will bring him to the great fire, we make the great sacrifice by mixing the blood of the representatives of the god and the queen of May mixed with that of the sacred deer and then all those present will eat the sacred meat, After that the bonfire dances begin, we have two versions the 'hunting' one is usually for the young people who are looking for their dominant or submissive, and the one for the couples who have the established bond. " Merlin explains how the Beltane party works.

We started to prepare for the sacred deer hunt, Gawain and Merlin made several tribal drawings on my face, my torso, and my arms, each one representing each clan of the Feys as a single people, the Ashes marks that only me, my sister and my son had were uniformed with the ink marks, on my head they put a small crown that contained deer horns that I will kill and bring prosperity and fertility to the Feys people, The clothing they put on me was a fabric that tied around my waist and went down to the middle of my thighs and a green cape, when I saw this one fabric of clothing I was in shock but as it was part of the ritual I accepted with the thought of if I could do the right ritual, the other feys, they will see I am already redeeming myself, and in some future, I would be accepted as their king. 

'Nimue, you didn't tell me that I was to be with a single cloth covering my intimate parts, Your Minx' I send it by our bond.

'You, My knight will love what your sister did for me'. 

'I'm waiting' and she closes the connection.

My companions are dressed like mine, but I was the only one who had the crown that everyone recognized that I was the representative of the god, I see the little Percival talking with his little brother in the lap of his grandfather who was holding him while I prepared for the ritual, I'm glad he has no problem with Galahad, he loves him very much but gets bored that the little fire still can't play with him, but understands that he is small and that in a few months he would start to grow and be able to run with him.

We were ready for the hunt, we went to the garden where the altar of the ritual, in the center had a huge fire that will be lit when the ritual of God and Queen start, all the male feys were there for the ritual of hunting the sacred deer. One of the elders was at the altar, I think he will command this part of the ceremony.

"In years we have not celebrated Beltane like the old days, but today we have begun a new cycle, a period of growth, of recognition, of acceptance, our god sent a representative of him in one of ours, Lancelot son of Ban, of the Ashes and Helen of the Lands, The first male of the ash people seen in years, was chosen by the gods to be the soul mate of Nimue, daughter of Leonore of Heaven and Melin of the ancient druids, today stands before the altar of Beltane to show whether he possesses what is needed to be our protector, our leader. You have a task, what is this task, Lancelot?" the old man asks me. I take a deep breath, I go to the altar.

"My task is to find the sacred deer, to bring abundance and prosperity to our people," I say with confidence.

"Very well, representative of the cuckold god, we can proceed with the ceremony, who have you chosen as your witnesses to accompany you in the hunt for the sacred deer?" he asks.

"Gawain of the Heavens, Merlin of the Druids, and Dof of the Heavens," I say the three I chose for this part. Merlin hands my Son over to Arthur who was the only one I knew and trusted in his safety, and the three of them come toward the altar and stand, two by my side holding my hands and my father-in-law behind me, holding me on his shoulder.

"You three represent the strength, the courage and the magic, the three qualities for Feys leaders, you will be the vision of our people, you promise the occult that you will tell everything that happens in the Sacred Deer Hunt? 

"Yes," they answer at the same time. 

"Now we are at the moment of God's blessing, Lancelot repeats after me,  _ "God of the green, Lord of the forest, I offer you my sacrifice. I ask for your blessing. You are the man in the trees, the green man of the forest, who gives life to the dawn of spring. You are the deer in heat, the mighty Chifrudo, who wanders through the autumn woods, the hunter circulating the oak, the horns of the wild deer, and the blood that is spilled on the ground each season. God of the green, Lord of the forest, I offer you my sacrifice. I ask for your blessing. _ " I repeat the prayer he says and my vision gets blurred, I'm in the woods near the castle, I hear the voice of the god that the gift he sent is in the woods. I open my eyes and say it out loud.

"The deer is in the woods, I'm ready for the hunt".

"All right, child, you're free, go get your prize, Born at Dawn" the elder quotes the fey's phrase and for the first time, I'm proud to say those words.

"To pass in the twilight" I am Fey, my promise is Fey, my sister is Fey, my Sons are Fey, I am a Proud Fey.

I run the fastest to the exit of the garden, near the door I had four weapons that I should choose one to use in the hunt, I grab the spear, I'm ready to be accepted by them, I see that Gawain, Merlin, and Dof are following me, we went towards the woods closest to our castle, I run through the trees, through the bush until I reached the location of the vision I had there was my prize, the door to my resumption, to the death of the crying monk, the weapon of the church, and the rebirth of Lancelot the future king of the Feys. The deer was huge, the horns that crowned his head were thick and long, I could see him even hidden in the middle of the woods, he had not felt my presence, bending to graze, poking in the dead cover on the forest floor. I caught my spear ready to attack.

_ "My son, you succeeded, you found your prize, you Lancelot are ready to forget the past and accept your destiny?" _ a voice in my head speaks. " _ Do not fear, feel your power, release the spear _ " and I did what the voice told me, and my spear went straight to the deer's heart, a huge weight was released from my heart, my past with the church will never be forgotten, but my future as Fey was accepted and I will never leave it, I met wonderful people and discovered that I can be good, that my being did not come from the devil as Carden always said. Finally, I can say that I am in a place where I deserve to be and not a place that was mistreated. I go to the deer and take out the spear, the catch on my shoulder. Gawain approaches where I am, and with a proud smile says.

"You did it, my brother, I'm proud of you" hugging me by the shoulders.

"Gawain, let's go back, I'm ready for the festival," I tell him.

"My friend, you are one step away from being accepted by the elders, how are you feeling?" Exclamate a smile Dof.

"I'm finally where I deserve to be," I answer with a smile.

"Let's go that the rituals are not over yet". Merlin reminds us.

And we returned to the garden of our castle, now were Fey of all genders and ages, dressed for the Beltane party, the musicians began to play the drums as if it were a warning that we had arrived, the men are in a circle away from the big bonfire while the Women are in a circle near the bonfire still out.

**Third-person Pov**

The elders are ready for the bonfire ritual, they were at the altar, along with the deer that Lancelot as the representative of the cuckold God hunted. The Men are in a circle away from the great bonfire while the Women are in a circle near the Bonfire.

Leonore and Melin were in the center, as priestess and priest, the couple begins the ritual. 

"Our representatives are in the gender circles, let's begin the fertility ritual" begins Leonore. " _ Beltane is here! It is a time when the land is fertile and fertile. A long time ago, our ancestors planted their fields in Beltane. The fields that remained uncultivated for months are now warm and waiting. The soil that was dormant for the winter now begs us to plant our seeds. The soil is awakening and ripe, and this is a season of love and passion. It is a season of fire." _

The fauns who were near lit the great fire, Merlin continues the ceremony.

" _ As our fires increase, illuminating the night sky, the fire inside us gets stronger. It is the fire of lust and passion, knowing that, like the earth, we are also fertile. Tonight, God emerges from the forest. He is known as Cernunnos, the Green Man. He is the God of the Forest. Tonight is the night he will pursue and capture the maiden. She is the Queen of May, She is the Goddess of the fields and flowers, she is Mother Earth herself _ . In this Beltane we have as representatives of the gods, Lancelot son of Ban, of the Ashes and Helen of the Lands as the representative of the God and Nimue daughter of Leonore of the Heavens and Melin of the ancient druids as the representative of the Goddess My Sons one step closer to the great bonfire.

The two circles become a single circle with the representatives in the center, Lancelot nervous about what will happen, and Nimue ready to find his man and complete Lancelot's acceptance by the Fey people. Merlin and Leonore speak in unison. "Bring fertility to the earth! Let the hunt begin!"

One of the Fauns who was with a drum starts to make beats the first weak but quickly increases the rhythm, the musicians enter and more and more the sound becomes more audible, Nimue starts to walk towards his soul mate and Lancelot goes to meet him, they meet, Lancelot puts his hand on Nimue's waist, but she runs from him overtaking him, looking in his eyes with a malicious smile, and she runs with her soul mate following her, Every time Nimue and Lancelot met, Nimue gave a way to escape, looking like the months before they finally met, Increasingly the rhythmic beats increased, now with all present clapping and shouting words of encouragement, to the couple, The couple's feys brothers were prepared for when they finished the third round around the lit fire, to make the connection between the god and the goddess. Finally, in the third circuit of the couple, Lancelot holds his female, and for the first time since the beginning of the laps, Nimue is thirsty and very comfortable in Lancelot's strong arms. The noise is quiet, you can only hear the sounds of breathing. Pym and Layla position herself holding the queen's shoulders and Dof and Gawain position herself holding God's shoulders. Together they speak. 

_ "Fire and passion, love and life, gathered as one are present for the connection of the god and the goddess, Goddess Your words." _

" _ I am the earth, the womb of all creation. Within me, a new life grows every year. Water is my blood, the air is my breath and fire is my spirit. I give you honor, and I must create a new life with you" _ . Nimue says his part of the prayer. 

" _ God your word _ " the four of you speak in unison 

" _ I am the deer in heat, the seed, the energy of life. I am the powerful oak that grows in the forest. I give you honor, and I must create a new life with you _ ," says Lancelot as if these words were whispered in his mind.

" _ The earth is once again creating a new life within! We will be blessed with an abundance this year! _ " Merlin and Leonore shout to all present. At the moment of these words, Nimue and Lancelot meet in a passionate kiss, all present shouting with joy. 


	21. ITS TIME FOR PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LET YOU GUYS, STARTED WORKING AND HAVENT HAVE TIME TO WRITE AND POST!! LOVE SO MUCH

'Speaking from the mind, between Lance and Nimue'.

"Speak normally"

NIMUE POV

"By the power of the god of the forest, our ancestor, I present this deer that was brought by the representative of this Beltane for the resumption and fertility of the Fey people, Let the festivities begin" Lancelot and I speak in unison.

"Kitten, what a beautiful ritual!" says the Viking coming towards us with Arthur in the following. "Much more beautiful than the Beltane's of the Vikings".

"My friend, did you know how this ritual was done?" asks Arthur to my soul mate.

"I didn't know anything," Lancelot says, hugging me from the waist. "A witch who encouraged me" and I receive a kiss on my cheek.

"You were so connected, I wish I was so close to someone else in this world," she says, poking her lover. Who falls for laughter.

"Gwen, if we were connected like them, we'd be with a little boy," says Arthur clutching his girl.

"Maybe we should do that," says the warrior, and her man opens his shocked mouth.

'You and your friends have the same way of scaring the men in your life,' Lance says.

'You think that I'm scary?' and I turn to him.

'A lot' and he pulls me in for a kiss.

"My dears! We know we're in Beltane but you don't have to do this in front of everyone," Pym shouts, we split up and I see that our family was with her. "Here!!! Hydromel for everyone,!!" she says, handing me the bottle. I take a big sip and give the bottle to Lancelot, who takes a big shot.

"Brother, you are finally accepting yourself, the way you are, I am very proud," says Layla, who was the only one who didn't have some fermented drink.

"Thank you, Layla, Beltane will be the milestone of Weeping Monk's death and Lancelot's rebirth, the warrior Fey," Lancelot says, accepting his sister's words.

'I love you, Lance,' and he hugs me.

'So do I, you were the best thing that ever happened to me,' and I kiss him, and he made our kiss deeper.

"Come on, have fun, Dof comes to dance with me" shouts my best friend pulling her man to the fire. Laughter fills the group, her enthusiasm is contagious.

"Mama thinks Galahad needs to be changed," says little Percival, us taking from our kiss, and giving me the brother with a disgusting face.

"Leave it to me, let's clean up this little fire baby". 

'You don't need help?' Lance asks me.

'Stay here and have fun, it's the first party you remember' and I kiss him goodbye. I'm going towards a small well of water and the clean one. I see that my mother and sister-in-law came with me and bought some clothes to change him.

"I am so happy that my Lancelot is opening up and becoming a good man and a wonderful father," I tell them.

"I was afraid that he wouldn't accept himself as Fey when I went to question his action," Layla tells us. "He had a conversation with Carden and it seemed that he was afraid to hear the Hiddens, and after the old creep was gone I saw that he was scared, and I understood why he did these things, and then I discovered that he didn't remember the happiness," Layla tells.

"He told me about his scars, how can anyone do that to a child? Not even Jonah hit me even though he hated me" I speak to my sister-in-law.

"That was my fault Nimue, I'm sorry for not believing your father," My mom says caressing my cheek.

"Don't worry, Mom, I already forgave you for that" I tell my mom, and hugs her with all the love I have for her.

My mother gives me the cutest little clothes and I see that they are similar to those my lover is wearing, so I decided to put him in the same style as his father is, the only thing that's missing are the marks, and that makes him look just like a copy of his father. "Layla, help me make the marks on him, "I ask my sister-in-law with my blue eyes so big, looking like a cute fawn. 

"Hahaha, you want to let all babies fall where he goes," she says laughing.

"We'll leave you like your father, your beautiful baby" he babbles, I take that as Yes, Mummy, I want to be like dad.

"Yeah, my beautiful nephew, you really have the craziest mommy in existence, at least you pulled your daddy's side of the family," I show her my tongue. And she has the same level of maturity, she does the same, but she helps me

"I'm so happy that he won't grow up alone, that he will have a cousin who will get into all the mischief he will have, My sister, let's have our hands full with them," I tell her, tying Galahad on my chest.

"I'm glad we have these men who will keep them in line, let's go back," she says, and went where we left the others. I was surprised by what was happening. Morgana, Celia, and my eldest son were rolling on the floor laughing so hard, Gawain, Lancelot, Arthur, Gwen, and my father in a drinking contest, I look at Layla.

"What were you saying?" I say laughing at them.

"Nimue, I love you so much," says my drunken father like he is, and he comes towards me and hugs me. "Lancelot, why am I seeing you in a much smaller version and on my daughter's lap?

"LOVE, you have changed me for another," screams my promise, and he comes staggering towards us and sees the little one in my arms, and hugs us. "No, Merlin, it's my baby, we made it on the table in the Temple of Heaven, I love her very much, she's a screamer". I cut him with a kiss, which he quickly deepens.

'You're so beautiful' he tells me, we stayed in love for a while, I separated when his hands went towards my ass.

'It's not the time for that, you needy fey' and he gives a cute pout, 'Let's leave it for when we're in our rooms' he smiles maliciously and starts to take me towards the entrance.

'Love, no, we're the hosts of Beltane, we can't leave the party like this, you drunk' I tell him, trying to get out of the arms that are squeezing me more and more,

'No, Love, stay with me.' he says with a beak, not wanting to let go of me, he's cute but I want to talk to my friends. 

Soon Gawain pulls him out and finally my man lets me go, with a quicked dog face, like it was torture to be separated from me, but he falls in laughter and quickly continues to drink along with the other men of the group, who were getting drunk. Suddenly Dof show and deep into the men's play. So Pym came towards me, laughing.

"Sister, let's dance" Pym pulls me and we go to the fire, and together with my baby, we start dancing to the beat of the music.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy we're together, even after all these adventures," I say embracing her.

"First we have the attack, that you find your soulmate, then I find mine, you discover that the occult ones have taken away the memory of the encounter and that you are pregnant with a baby. Then you find out that your father is Big Merlin, we almost died" she sighs, "Yes, we had a lot of adventures" she answers by entering my embrace. 

"Yes, we can say we had a lot of stories going on for all eternity, and we can tell that to baby Galahad when he grows up " and we laughed. We danced for a while until strong arms hugged us, I look up and see it was Gawain.

"Gawain, where is Layla?" asks Pym.

"She went to sleep, the baby is making her tired, she wanted to stay to have fun with Lance, but I sent her to our room".

"I remember it well, with Galahad, I couldn't stop standing," I said laughing. 

"You are the most important people in my life, I love you very much" he declares in his drunken state, we laughed at him and pulled him to dance like we did when we were little. "It's been years since we danced like this, I missed you a lot". 

"Yes, Gawain, we missed you too, big brother, we love you very much," we said to him together.

"Sis, where's Galahad?" Pym asks. So I became worried because I couldn't feel my sweet baby, but discovered that my little one slept with all the movement I was making. I sigh in relief, my baby is sleeping.

"He is sleeping, I think he zoned out while we were dancing," I told her.

We kept having fun until Percy came and pulled his aunt to jump with him.

"He's a great kid," Gawain says looking at my adopted son.

"I love him as he came from me," I tell my brother.

"You did well to stay with him, to take care of him, he's very brave.

"I love you very much Gawain"

"Me too, little one, me too, let's go back because I have to beat your father at a drinking game, and your man is there with Dof crying for you" he says laughing and pulling me to where the others were. I go to the former nuns and hug them carefully so as not to wake the little one in my lap.

"Having fun girls" I ask them

"Nim, your man is a drunk funny, he has told the same story about how he is in love with you and that he wants you to have fifty more children and that he wants you to dominate the world, every time he remembers that you exist, that it's every second, he keeps crying that he wants you here," says Celia laughing in Morgana's arms.

" Girlfriend, he doesn't even look like the guy who was in the convent," says Morgana "He smiles, he enjoys himself, and especially he loves you a lot".

"Yes, Kitty, he's going to become a very skilled king," says Gwen taking mead.

"Thanks, girls, he's really been through a lot," I tell them and see that my warrior friend is the only one who was in the sober drinking game" Gwen as you are fine, while those five are almost dropping drunk"

"Kitten, I am much stronger than them" and we started laughing, I feel my man's strong arms on my waist and his mouth on my neck.

'My queen, I saw that you were alone and I decided to come here and see if you needed company,' he says by the bond with the mouth on my neck, 'Why did you leave me alone, I love you, you don't love me anymore. 

'My noble knight, you know that your queen loves you more than the world,' I send to this beautiful man.

'But, you left me, alone here, without you, and our beautiful boy, we have a son.' He is perfect, but he is drunk, and I discovered that he is a very sticky drunk.

'Honey, we didn't leave you alone, you were with the boys and you were having fun, I'm glad you're getting along with them. 

'You are mine, my life, you, my love is the most beautiful fey there is in this realm' Lancelot makes a cuddle on my face. I don't think he heard me, but our bond conversation was interrupted by my friend who has death powers.

"Really, you two are so sweet that it makes me sick, it's not like Lancelot was a monk," says Morgana laughing.

"He might have been a monk, but his inner fey was looking for our Nimue," says Celia embracing Morgana.

"Let him, Morgana, he's just a lost puppy when Nimue is away from him," says Gwen laughing at my beautiful fey.

"The Monk is dead, I am Lancelot, from the ashes, I am Fey, I am the soul mate of this beautiful queen in my arms..."

"He's going to dance with me," I say, taking him away from the women who are laughing.

"Honey, me, and dancing, don't match," he says stumbling, I hold the laughter.

"Just follow me," I say to him taking his hand and taking him to the fire, "Hold me and let go" and we danced together until our eldest son came and started dancing with us, at the end of Beltane, Percy decided he wanted to sleep with me and Lancelot, we said our goodbye and went to the room, Lancelot and Percival lay down and soon they started snoring. They intertwined, I untied little Galahad, I fed him, I changed him and we walked to the bed with the other men of my life and we slept in the four of us in a small tangle of love. 


	22. The Begining Of Our Victory

I wake up the next morning at the Beltane party, I believe all Feys loved the celebration, but today we have to start preparing how we will defeat our enemies, I look to the side and see that my soulmate is still sleeping softly at my side with our eldest son in his chest, they are so cute, This was the first time Lancelot enjoyed a party, that he had fun, that he had a family that took care of him in fifteen years, I look down and find the blue eyes of my little Galahad, who was already awake, this boy is as beautiful as his father, and he has only seven days to live.

"Good morning my little warrior, did you have fun yesterday at the party?" I ask him by opening my shirt to feed my little one: "You're growing up, my beautiful baby, my love, you'll be the best, we won't tell anyone, but your father is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life, and you'll grow up and look just like him".

"He just won't be kidnapped at an age that can be manipulated to believe that where he came from was the wrong way and that he needed to kill innocent people," says a sleepy voice, I look at the other side of the bed and my man is awake and making affection face off in our Percival, who was in the third sleep. "I saw the cruel Carden, he came into my tent and said that he only saved me because I could find who he wanted to kill, and this made me hear the words of the great knight fey, and decided to return to my 'demonic' origins as he said, then I found out that my sister was alive, she made me see what he did to me and realized what he could do with others, with you, he almost burned you, almost killed my sister, and asked Percival to be taken to brother Salt, since I met the little one, I felt something pulling me to take care of him, when I met him he was scared, but he was brave, when I saw him in the field of the paladins, I tried to help him before they took him to brother Salt, but an anger grew and I wanted to finish him".

"Lancelot, what Father Carden did to you, my love, was cruelty, you deserved nothing of it. And you know we won't let anything happen to our boys," I tell him and I caress his beautiful marks and he pulls me into his arms. 

'Good morning, beautiful' he greets me with a little good morning kiss and puts my hair away from my breasts, to facilitate Gal's access, I approach our beautiful baby to a breast and he quickly picks up and starts sucking, the boy was really hungry. 

' Good morning, love,' I snuggle with the three men in my life, I give him a good morning kiss.

' He pulled this from you,' I say jokingly.

''Yes, love,' he responds by taking one of my hair that escaped and putting it behind my ear.

Did you like yesterday? I saw that you had a lot of fun.

'I like to be able to have this with you, darling, you and these two are the best things in my life' answers Lance in my neck 'This mark will take time to come out, good, this will keep other men away from you' the punch with my shoulder, 'Ouch, this hurts, Nimue, I just told the truth, you're beautiful, and I love you so much to let you go'

'I also love you, and you know that you need not be afraid that I will run away with anyone, you bewitched me, my Ashman, it's just you, you, my Fey' and he pulls me to a romantic kiss just the way I've been waiting since I saw he had woken up. But our moment was interrupted when the bedroom door opens and a Moon Wing enters the bedroom with a tray of fruit and bread.

"Madam, your mother sent you and your soul mate to eat and go there to the war room," says the little one.

"Thank you very much, little one, you could warn Celia and Pym to come here," I tell her, she nods yes, leaves the tray, and leaves the room.

"Let's get ready, and we have to talk about what we will do in the matter of our enemies". I tell him by lifting me, but he pulls me by the arm and I turn to his side and beat our boy.

"Oh, oh, mother, you don't wake me up like that," says my little lazy little man.

"I'm glad you woke up, your father and I have to meet the council and the elders, your aunts Pym and Celia will stay with you and Galahad," he warns, trying to get out of his father's arms. "I get up, I give Galahad to Lancelot and change when it's over, I take one of the cloths and clean my three boys who complain, I go to our closet I take a tunic and pants and Galahad's clothes, I play for Lancelot and he changes Galahad, and then he changes himself. We eat the food from the tray my mother sent us.

"Good morning, beautiful family, how was the rest of the night?" says Pym with a rude smile entering the room with Celia following her, I go to her, and slap her. "Oh, Nimue, this is harassment"

"You deserve it, nothing much happened, the two babies slept as soon as we got to the room," I say pointing to Lance. She laughs.

"There's only one baby in the room, Nimue," he says, and I joined my best friend, laughing on the floor, "Celia, she's saying about me and Percival, right?" the nun waves. And our laughter increases.

"It's just that last night you were looking like a baby who took his toy, every time Nimue went to talk to someone at the party," says the nun laughing.

"Go, you'll be late for the council," says my redhead, "Give, my Little One, we'll have many activities today" and she goes to Lancelot who delivers our son.

"Have fun" I say pulling my man with me going towards the door. "Thanks a lot for this help girls" and we run towards the Battle Room. 

In the war room were all the elders and my friends, the two Vikings and the two human brothers, one from each tribe, had Cora of the Fauns, Fig of the Snakes, Yeva the old sorceress of the Moon Wings, Kaze of the Bexars and Wroth's wife, Anaia representing the Prisoners, Shia of the Plogs, Storm Crafts was being represented by Gvir, Fireu of the Clif walkers we had my mother and Gawain as of Heaven and Layla and Lance of Ashes and Lands, and me as queen.

"Let's sit down, we have to decide how we will treat our threats," I say starting the meeting.

"My queen, first we have to plan the attacks we want to make, we are already training, but we still have to make expeditions to meet the other tribes," says Gawain. 

"Our worst threats are the church and the pirates of Cumber, and they are allies, but as everyone knows we have the two biggest weapons against them, Guinevere is Cumber's exiled niece, and we have the Red Spear troops in our confidence, they were the best warriors in Cumber's army and now we have them to help us win" I smile and wave to my friend to continue.

"I remember his greatest plans, Eydis his eldest daughter is the one who is commanding and making Cumber's head to kill the Feys, I believe she was the one who made the deal with the church, Cumber is dumb but raw, loves blood, he wants to be the king of England because he believes he was sent from the gods Odin and Thor and is the real Pendragon" Gwen explains. 

"Thanks, Guinevere," I say to my warrior sister.

" During the training that we are having most mornings, we have taught the feys to fight in the Viking way," says Dof.

"We have a very strong group but we are not united yet, we have to have advantages to win and I know that each one of ours has qualities, I have never known shooters like the fauns, they are the best I have found, Cora, you could find the best to teach the other feys to learn the precision and strength that the fauns have, The snakes are fast and can fight together with the prey are the best fey warriors, we have the Viking's troop, Moon Wings, Nimue told me that they are more focused on cures, Yeva you can make a group," says Lance agreeing with Dof.

"Yes, Nimue, we have the best fighters, with the knowledge of Gwen and Lancelot we are almost ready to fight against the pirates and the paladin," Gawain says. 

"We have the old weapon of the paladins, Lancelot, he knows Carden's original plans and he knows how the paladins' attacks were, without Lancelot the paladins can't find the feys, and they have no strategist, the only ones based on strategy, one is on our side, and the other was killed by my hands with the help of Morgana". I look at my soulmate and he seems to have a plan. "Lancelot" he looks at me with doubt, I nod.

"Nimue managed to destroy the maps that the paladins found in Dewden after the attack on the tribe of Heaven, they do not know how many tribes still exist, we must find them and bring them to our kingdom. Their main task is to kill the unworthy, their main figure is the Pope, he is the representative of the god of Christians on earth, but the pope has warriors trained for the protection of his leaders who are usually people who have the power to persuade and bring new followers, the main headquarters is in Rome, I believe that the Pope's right arm, Wicklow, he's a coward, he orders others to make the guards do their dirty work, he became the leader of the paladins, they lost part of his army, and for sure Wicklow must have convinced the Pope to bring the Trinity Guards and use them as soldiers, they know that I betray them. " Lancelot explains.

" Ash man, you said that the Trinity Guard are probably among the paladins and also must have Viking pirates in the fields of the paladins, joining them are many, we have few to fight against them," says some of the elders. 

"I remember where the main reconnaissance and recruitment camps are, we can go in small groups, using the archers, for the long-distance attack," says Lance making a plan of attack.

"Daughter, we can let Cumber and the paladins and Uther fight each other and focus on finding the tribes," says my father. Yeva goes up to him and slaps him in the back of the head, I hold the laugh. "Why did you do that Yeva?" 

"Why did you deserve it, and we can't leave them aside, the pirates and the paladins want to kill us, and especially Uther he wants the sword you promised him, your old man," she says, answering my father's question.

"Uther wants my soul mate" Growls Lancelot.

'Calm Lancelot, I am yours and not his' I send to him and take his hand to comfort him.

'I love you, Nimue'.

'So do I, Lance, but we're in a council meeting'. 

"We have to think about the three threats, and I believe we have the best weapons against them, the first is against Cumber, we have the best troop and this troop that knows all his plans, the second is the prophecy of the one true king," I tell them.

"My Queen, this prophecy has been written for centuries, how will we know who is the chosen one?" asks Kaze.

"We have not yet discovered who is the only and future king. We cannot let our enemies know that this prophecy is true. I can say that the sword of power is not part of the prophecy" I say looking at my father and he is in shock, I take his hand under the table and squeeze it like a sign of strength. 

"I'm sure Eydis must be commanding the fields of the paladins along with the abbot, we can think of using a magical attack, Cumber doesn't know how powerful the magic of the Hidden is, and the church fears these demons, in this case, you," says my warrior sister.

"I think everyone knows that I can feel those who are ready to die, Merlin is teaching me how to access the widow's powers and use them for my will," says Morgana.

"With Morgana's power, we will be able to know who to save from ours," I say smiling at my friend.

"This is true, we have several advantages, we can use a combined attack, magically and with our warriors, Merlin, you have already fought with magic and you can help us to form an attack, and you are very skilled with magic and together with Nimue we will have a great magical catastrophe," says Arthur. 

"Besides me and my father, we have several clans that have strong magic, we have the plogs, if there is any land between us they can bury them quickly, we have the Storms, they combined with Merlin can do a lot of damage, hitting them with their rays ..." I say agreeing with my friend's idea.

"I think we should attack from all sides, they won't know what they attacked, we can attack them simultaneously, we have strategists better than them, we have the Hidden and we have the Sword of Power" Kaze comments.

"We will separate our warriors into some groups of twelve with at least two of each clan who can help us with magic and fights and also mixing feys and Vikings, some will find the missing clans and the others attack the paladins and the pirates, maybe we should leave Uther last, to attack his armies with all the feys," says Gawain with a plan.

"Our enemies believe that we are weak and without leadership, The devil who attacked me the day of the feys escape, said that she had killed me, let's use this as an asset, and we can attack them with all our strength, but first we need to train, let's separate the warriors into groups as Gawain said, Let's continue the training every morning, Lance Gwen and Gawain, schedule the training fights. Father and Yeva you are the two who have more knowledge in magic, call everyone who can access the occult and prepare a great magical attack, these sons of bitches will see, who plays with fire burns, but who has water wins, and we go to our conquest, you are released" and they leave. I see that my parents, Lancelot and Layla, are left.

"Nimue you remember that every day you have your magic classes, dear," says my mother, I look at Layla trying to ask for help, but she nods at me, no.

"Traitor," I tell her and she laughs.

"Honey, I'm going to go find Percival, see if he's doing any tricks," he says, kissing me goodbye, and leaves with his sister who is laughing. 

After a tiring afternoon with my parents, and complaining with Lancelot, using our bond, my soulmate laughs at my suffering. At least I am learning to control my magic, I already know several Druid spells that I can use in battle. It's been a long time since Lance left, I go to my room and see that he's not there, I ask in the bond where he was and I could only hear children laughing, I go to the dining hall and I find only Pym, Layla and Gawain with Galahad.

"Layla, have you seen Lance," I ask my sister-in-law.

"After we left the meeting, we had lunch and he went with Percy to the orchards," says my sister-in-law.

"He closed the bond and I can hear only children laughing, he is watching Percy," I say with a little yawn.

"If you want Gawain and I can stay with Gal, so you can rest" Layla offers, I look at Gawain and he settles down.

"You can be quiet, we'll take good care of him, we'll take advantage of that to be well trained for when this little one arrives," says my brother. 

"Go there sister, and if you see Dof warns you to need help with a potion," says Pym.

"Go look for the boys," says Layla.

"Thanks a lot to everyone, Lance and I will make up for it when the little one is here" and I'm heading to the orchard. On the way through the gardens, I hear a scream "Mommy!" Percival screams running towards me and pulls the sleeve of my dress. "Come play with us!"

"And what game are we playing?" I ask my son, taking me to the other children and I see that Lance is not only taking care of him, but he is also playing with the children.

"Hide and seek!" My son speaks with a smile on his face, positively excited, and before he can say anything, I am dragged to where my soulmate is. 

'I see you've traded me for children' mocking him.

'You know it's not true, love, your parents wanted to spend some time with you and I had to see if this boy was doing any trickery, the little ones convinced me to play with them, they even made the cute little face of a child,' he sends. 

''Love, you playing with the children, that I want to see'' and he pulls me to a kiss. But we are interrupted by the disgusting noises of the little ones.

"Daddy stops, you can't kiss mommy for at least a minute," says the disgusted little one.

"I don't think so," says my man, 

"You can, love," I tell him.

"Okay, and I believe, mommy you can be the seeker in this round, we don't want daddy to look, he's very good!" Percival complains. "The game ended too fast." I look at my soulmate because I know exactly how he stands out in the game. 

'Your nose helps a lot, he smiles.

'It's very easy to find them, they smell like sweet things.

'If I win you're the hunter tonight'' I send by the bond, betting with him.

'All right, but if I win I want a romantic night, without your miracle ideas' he says his part of the bet and we seal it with a little kiss that makes the little ones sound disgusting. I separate from him and go to a tree and say it out loud.

"You better find a good hiding place. I'll count to a hundred." I close my eyes and start counting out loud. I count very slowly, hearing childish laughter and running steps.

When I reach a hundred, I open my eyes and see that all the children and my soulmate have gone into hiding.

I walked through the orchard I woke up in when I met my father, I searched among the trees and the ruins that stayed even with my father rebuilding the castle of the forbidden lovebirds, after a few minutes I found some children. 

'Come and find me, I doubt you'll make it, I'm confident I've already won the bet'.

'Go screw yourself.

'Today I will make love to you'

'I HATE YOU'

'You love me' and I close the bond. 

I keep searching for everyone and find the children, some moon wings were trying to camouflage themselves among the fruit trees, but they are too white to stay in the colorful fruits, the fauns and the prey were in the ruins. They with their little horns are very easy to find. Lancelot keeps teasing me by our bond, and I was trying to find him, I saw a rattle in one of the tops of one of the trees and I go there and saw him hiding in the top of the tree, my son was clinging to a branch-like his homonym rodent.

"Percival, I found you, and be careful going down, baby" he warns.

"Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me," Squirrel grumbles, sliding down the trunk with ease. "Have you found Daddy yet?"

"I haven't," I answer with a little grumbling, not to lose our bet. "Son, will you help me find your father?" he nods, no doubt eager to finish the round so that we would play again with another fey counting. We looked for my man from top to bottom, but there is no sign of him. He must have hidden himself camouflaging himself in some tree.

As time goes by, Lancelot is still hiding, Percival and the other kids are frustrated because they wanted to start a new round. "Daddy can come out of his hiding place, you win!" Our son begs his father, exasperated.

Snorting in a laugh, I lost the bet.

"What you're laughing mommy, daddy won the game again," says my little grumpy.

"I'm sure you'll find your father in a few seconds," I say between laughs.

Lancelot appears where before there was only one tree. Percival faces his father without believing what he saw, I looked at the other children who gathered around us, completely perplexed. "Daddy were you in front of us all the time?" My love laughs, turning his hand to the bark in a demonstration.

I open a smile, as I love seeing my man accepting his powers. I laugh to see that the children are admiring the man in wonder, begging him to do it again, I had already witnessed him using his powers in our two afternoons of adult play.

"Let's play again," asks one of the moon's wings. We all agreed.

"I'll count this time" screams Percy. "You, Mr. Daddy, don't cheat" by giving his father a playful push.

"I wouldn't dream of it," answers Lancelot with false seriousness. With his father's assurance, our little pest closes its eyes and starts to count. We all went out to hide, I already had a place in mind. From the corner of my eye, I see that Lancelot is going in the same direction as me. 

"It seems that you are the only one who has specific qualities to stand out in this game," I whisper to him, barely hiding my laughter.

"I always wondered how it would be if I used my abilities without bad intentions, using them for the good of our people". he says with sincerity. 

'I can't believe I lost our bet,' I send in the bond.

'I said I would win, my beautiful Queen, you promised a romantic date'. 

'Yes, I promised' and I pout and he comes and kisses me.

'I'll make you prefer Lancelot'. 

'But I wanted to see the hunter again, after yesterday afternoon,' I send an image of our afternoon. 

He laughs, but he turns all red. 'You really are insatiable, my Queen'.

"You don't even know how much," I say maliciously, us separating from the kiss.

"I want to find out" and asks with his low husky voice that always makes me tremble". Where are you hiding?" 

I show the image of our tree, and he sends me .'near the creek, Love, it seems we had the same idea'.

"Seventy-two, seventy-three ..." our little one is almost finished counting.

I pull it to go faster, knowing that we had no more time to find a new place, and I enter the tree first.

"I arrived first," I said, pushing my man out wanting to stay in our tree alone.

"There is no time to find another place," complains Lancelot, trying to push me so that he fit with me. 

I feel his body leaning against mine, I groan with our proximity.

'That's not my problem' I speak in our bond and show my tongue.

'Love, please?' he makes a cute little pout.

'You've already won our bet,' I close my face and hide my gaze, not wanting to look at that little pout I knew would fall into his fascination and let him hide with me.

'You'd leave me at the mercy of our son?' takes my face and looks at me with his pout being adorable and pathetic at the same time.

" Fine," I say, letting him stay with me. My blood warms up like every time we're together.

"I can't believe I let you convince me of that". I grumble to him with a little lip on my lips. 

We are in a compromising position, if anybody sees it they will think we are having a rude encounter. I try to adjust myself in a less improper position, but this is a half impossible task with our breasts touching, our legs intertwined and our faces glued 

Love, do not move, you will start something that our son can find us and be traumatized for life' I send in our link with various images of us doing things.

You are the naughty one in our relationship' starts kissing my neck, I slap your head and talk.

This is probably the worst idea you've ever had, and you're trained in strategy,' I joke with him, trying not to get blushed by his kissing situation.

"Love, you're the one with the bad plans," he says tickling my body.

"Honey, I don't have bad plans," I say between laughs. He raises an eyebrow and with his look asking me 'seriously? "I liked my plan yesterday afternoon," I say, and he pulls me a kiss that makes me weak, and he takes advantage of my weakness and tickles me that makes me laugh, and that made us be found by our son who has a sullen face. 

"I found you, you know this game is cooler when people are silent, I found you very fast," says the little one. And he runs off to where the other kids are waiting.

We laughed at the little one and got out of our hiding place. We went to where he and the other kids started playing whore. We sat on the bench of the forbidden lovers and watched our son play.

"I never played like this in my village, the only one who wanted to play with me was Pym, and Gawain said he was too old to play hide-and-seek," I say leaning against his chest.

"Honey, I know we play a lot with our friends, but this was the first time I played a children's game since I was 10 years old," He says pulling my hair to the side.

"Lancelot, what Father Carden did, was cruel, you didn't deserve any of this, you were a child, my love," I say turning around and looking into his beautiful eyes that match our son's.

"Love, I'm not justifying what he did, but if he hadn't done it, we wouldn't be together now," he says, caressing my cheek.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were mistreated, you should have grown up with your parents and with Layla, to have a childhood," I say, cuddling the marks that highlighted him.

"I could have run away, but I was afraid and believed that he loved me, even with all the evil he did, he raised me, I realize it was in a wrong way, but he was a father to me," he tells. I embrace him with all my love, "These last weeks were the best I had in all my life and after this advice we had today I believe we will win and nobody else will suffer at the hands of repressors". 

"My love, those weeks we had were the best in all my 20 years, you only lose for the birth of Gal, and every time I spend more time with you, my king, I am sure we will end the torture of the church, they will no longer be able to mistreat or kill any innocent. This is our destiny, love. Before you saved me, I had a vision of the goddess of the rivers, she told me the prophecy, she knows the sword of power, she is us, ..." he cuts me with a kiss, which I deepen until one of the children started to poke me, I come out of the kiss and see that it was little Amvri, and she had a dead flower in her hand and was crying. "Ohh, poor thing, let me help you," I speak to the little one. I close my eyes and ask the occult to give me a new flower to brighten the day of this little girl. I feel the energy flowing in my veins and the flower was beautiful again. And I see that she is looking at Lancelot. "Launch this is Amvri I saved her during our mismatches, Dear, this is Lancelot and she is my soulmate" and before my man can speak the little girl hugs me and says "Thank you Nimue" she runs towards the other children.

"You are perfect," he says to me and we stay like this, watching the children until nightfall and we go back to our rooms and enjoy that our son is with our brothers and sisters and we have fun all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome!!!


End file.
